Las Aventuras de Naruto y Menma Uzumaki
by Autor Anonimo
Summary: Hace 12 años un zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea de la hoja, el Cuarto Hokage se sacrifico sellando al zorro demonio en dos niños huérfanos a costa de su propia vida, 12 años después los hermanos Uzumaki Naruto y Menma viven muchas aventuras y desventuras en su camino a ser los mejores ninja.
1. Capitulo 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Ningún personaje de Naruto o su historia me pertenece, todo el crédito pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota del Autor:** Este es mi primer Fanfic. Esta es una adaptación de la historia original del autor Thallion, por si desea buscarla, la historia sigue la línea del tiempo del anime original hasta Naruto Shippuden, tendrá algunos cambios en la historia. Las personalidades de Naruto y Menma cambiaran, Naruto sera mas serio como Minato y Menma sera como el Naruto Original, Sasuke no sera un antagonista en esta historia y su personalidad cambiara poco y tratare de mantenerlo lo mas original posible.

**Advertencia:** Algunos capítulos pueden contener temas adultos.

"Dialogo normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Diálogo de los Bijū / Invocaciones / Nombre de los Jutsu / Alias**

_**"Pensamiento de los**_** Bijū / Invocaciones"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Naruto y Menma Uzumaki: ¡Jinchūrikis de la Hoja!**

El viento soplaba suavemente Atravez de los arboles mientras la luna colgaba alta y llena sobre el País del Fuego, iluminando el bosque bajo. Aquí encontramos a La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Al este del pueblo, en una cueva rodeada por paredes rocosas y una poderosa barrera de sellado, encontramos varios ninjas médicos; Biwako Sarutobi, la esposa del Tercer Hokage; y finalmente, los jóvenes y listos para dar a luz, Kushina Uzumaki junto a su esposo Minato Namikaze, el gran Cuarto Hokage. La caverna estaba iluminada con antorchas a lo largo de la pared que iluminaban a los ninja médicos esparcidos que daban prisa a los preparativos para el nacimiento.

Kushina estaba recostada en una mesa de piedra rodeada de sellos, en lo profundo de Kushina, El Zorro de las Nueve colas estaba encadenado a un pedestal y no podía moverse. Cuando Kushina comenzó a gritar, su dilatación alcanzó el ancho óptimo.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" gritó cuando el niño comenzó a salir.

Kushina gruño en su esfuerzo, el sudor bajo por su cara de la tensión inmensa, hasta que finalmente.

"¡Waaaaahhh!" lloro el niño recién nacido mientras era abrazado por una sonriente Biwako mientras que Kushina retrocedía exhausta.

El ninja medico corto rápidamente el cordón umbilical del niño y le paso al bebe a una de las enfermeras que estaban esperando. Las enfermeras lo lavaron y verificaron sus signos vitales.

El recién nacido tenía el pelo rubio brillante y puntiagudo sobre su cabeza. Cuando las enfermeras terminaron el chequeo sobre el niño rubio, Kushina repentinamente se agito y volvió a gritar de dolor, cuando un segundo niño comenzó a intentar salir.

Los ojos de Biwako se ensancharon cuando vio al segundo niño saliendo, no esperándolo tan pronto. Ella se apresuró y comenzó a ayudar en el nacimiento del segundo hijo del Cuarto en poco tiempo.

"¡Waaaaahhh!" el segundo lloro, sus dos padres le sonreían al niño, uno con extremo cansancio y el otro con la mano casi rota.

Las enfermeras rápidamente comenzaron a trabajar en el recién nacido, lavándolo y revisando sus signos vitales.

El segundo también tenía el pelo amarillo puntiagudo en la cabeza y era mucho más ruidoso que su hermano mayor. Si bien no había una diferencia obvia entre los dos recién nacidos, este chico parecía especial.

Kushina y Minato sostuvieron a cada uno de sus hijos sonriendo, Kushina aun exhausta por el parto pero sintiéndose completa y contenta de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a la pareja y pregunto: "Entonces, ¿Cómo los nombraran Lord Cuarto, Lady Kushina?"

"Ya acordamos que nombraríamos al mayor Naruto por el nombre del héroe principal de la primer novela de mi sensei", afirmo Minato. "Sin embargo, ¿Cómo quieres llamar a nuestro otro hijo mi amor?"

"Me gusto el nombre de Menma, el nombre del hermano del personaje principal" Kushina jadeo levemente mientras soltaba una risita, todavía cansada de dar a luz.

"Está bien, mi amor, nombraremos a nuestro primogénito, Naruto. Y a nuestro segundo hijo, Menma" animo Minato.

"¡Estupendo!" chillo la enfermera una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Un par de ninjas médicos se llevaron a los bebes Naruto y Menma para un control final luego de permitir que los padres tuvieran a sus hijos.

"Todo se desarrolló sin problemas", dijo Biwako con cariño mientras regresaba de la estación de control con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro envejecido.

De repente, la cabeza de Minato se disparó y grito: "¿Quién está ahí?" hacia la boca de la cueva.

De la boca de la cueva salió una figura envuelta en la sombra. A medida que la figura caminaba hacia la pareja, se volvió más definido. Vestía una capa negra, calentadores de piernas y sandalias. Con cada paso, más y más de él se hicieron visibles hasta que la luz llego a donde debería ver su cara.

Cubriendo la cara del hombre había una máscara de color naranja con un solo agujero en su ojo derecho rodeado de un patrón de marcas que hacían alusión a unas cicatrices en su rostro. Con dos líneas semicirculares en la mitad superior y tres en la parte inferior.

El ojo que se veía atravez de la máscara era rojo sangre con tres tomoe negros alrededor de la pupila del ojo. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar ante el extraño, se movió hacia las dos enfermeras y Lady Biwako que estaban revisando a los niños recién nacidos del Cuarto Hokage, y les cortaron sus gargantas con un solo movimiento antes de agarrar a los gemelos recién nacidos. Las tres cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras los infantes balbuceaban en el brazo de su captor.

Minato se estremeció hacia la figura, pero antes de que pudiera arrojar su kunai, la figura ladro: "¡Da un paso y mato a tus hijos, Namikaze!"

Minato se congelo en sus pasos solo por un instante. Se lanzó hacia adelante y, con su velocidad empujo al atacante, agarro a sus dos hijos de su brazo. La figura sonrió detrás de la máscara y mientras Minato se aseguraba de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

El Uchiha encapuchado se precipitó y tomo a Kushina de la mesa de piedra antes de mirar a Minato. El ojo del Uchiha comenzó a girar hasta que se había transformado estrechamente parecido a un molinete delante del espacio que lo rodeaba y Kushina comenzó a girar en espiral al hombre enmascarado que escapaba de la cueva en un remolino de espacio con Kushina atrapa en su agarre.

* * *

**=Fuera de la cueva=**

Una vez fuera de la cueva, la figura bajo al abdomen de Kushina y destruyo el sello manteniendo al Kyūbi atrapado dentro de Kushina.

"¡AARRGGGHHH!" Kushina grito mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás, abiertos como platos, por el dolor insoportable de las nueve colas que escapaban de su cuerpo.

Segundos después, Minato salió corriendo de la cueva con los bebes en sus brazos. Corrió hacia la apenas consciente Kushina y, usando su **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, los teletransportó a los cuatro a su antiguo hogar y al de Kushina.

Dejo a su familia dentro de su cama y le dijo a su esposa: "Descansa ahora mi amor"

"Mis preciosos hijos", dijo Kushina débilmente, el parto y la ruptura del sello tomando sus fuerzas, "Te amamos tanto a los dos Naruto, Menma, crezcan fuertes". Kushina dijo abrazando a sus hijos mientras comenzaba a tararear una suave canción de cuna.

Minato miro tristemente un momento a su debilitada esposa y sus hijos antes de apretar enojado su puño antes de recoger bolsas con sus kunai Hiraishin y poniéndose su capa Hokage para la próxima batalla con el enmascarado.

Minato miro nuevamente a su familia y dijo: "Regresare tan pronto como pueda. Los amo mucho", y con eso se teletransportó.

* * *

**=Con Minato=**

Mientras tanto, Minato había regresado al bosque donde el enmascarado había soltado a las Nueve Colas, que ahora estaba detrás de la figura, ya no tiene sus grandes rendijas sino que imita al Sharingan del Uchiha.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién eres?" grito Minato con indignación clara en su voz y una mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro.

"¡Soy Madara Uchiha y quiero gobernar este mundo, pero para lograrlo debo adquirir todos los Bijū y su inmenso poder!" Dijo la figura que su tono era tan frió como el hielo, su ojo filoso aun en esa extraña forma de molinete.

"¿Madara Uchiha?" Minato dijo y pensó: "_No, eso debería ser imposible, debe estar muerto como los otros shinobis de su tiempo. Pero esa fuerza, esa astucia, y un ojo Sharingan lo suficientemente fuerte como para someter a las Nueve Colas, ¿Quién más podría ser?_" Minato fue sacado de su pensamiento por un Kunai que paso zumbando por un costado de su cabeza.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a pelar conmigo?" El hombre que afirmaba ser Madara pregunto en su profunda monotonía.

Con su mente enfocada, Minato levanto su kunai de tres puntas hecho a medida y corrió hacia el shinobi enmascarado. Minato intento clavar su cuchillo kunai en la falsa cabeza de Madara; sin embargo, parecía como si el Kunai acabara de pasar por la cabeza del asaltante.

Mientras se desplazaba por el asaltante enmascarado, Minato se teletransportó para agarrarlo y usarlo para atacar al Uchiha enmascarado solo para que el kunai volviera a atravesar al hombre.

Minato siguió atacando al ninja enemigo pero fue en vano. Luego hizo una voltereta sobre el ninja enmascarado, liberando un tramo de cable ninja tratando de atrapar al enemigo. El cable paso directamente a través del shinobi enmascarado que rió y dijo: "¡Esos trucos baratos no funcionaran!"

Minato gruño y arremetió contra la figura solo para que le quitaran el aliento de un golpe y fuera arrojado contra el árbol con un puñetazo en el estómago. "No se puede ganar. He crecido fuerte desde la última vez que nos encontramos, mucho más fuerte que tu", su voz era incluso con un ligero tono burlón. La figura enmascarada miro hacia donde el Cuarto golpeo el árbol solo para ver un anillo de polvo que se desvanecía.

"¿A dónde se fue?" la figura en guardia y pánico en su voz se agrietara muy ligeramente.

"Justo detrás de ti" Minato gruño cuando golpeo a la figura enmascarada con una bola de chakra en el costado. Minato grito: **"¡Rasengan!"**

El malvado Uchiha fue enviado en espiral a un árbol con su capa hecha girones en el costado revelado como un almidón blanco con una espiral de daño donde el ataque había aterrizado. Lo que fue realmente sorprendente fue la falta de sangre en la herida.

"_Esa fue una fuerza completa del Rasengan, poder soportarla es sorprendente, pero hacerlo sin daño externo o sangre es inaudito_", pensó Minato con los ojos abiertos, "_¿Quién es este tipo y donde he peleado con el antes? No recuerdo haber peleado con muchos Uchiha_".

El shinobi enmascarado se puso de pie y mientras miraba a Minato dijo: "Has ganado este día, pero marca mis palabras, yo gobernare este mundo, el Kyūbi y el resto de los Bijū serán míos".

Con eso, la figura comenzó a desvanecerse como un espejismo. Su cuerpo girando en espiral y comprimiéndose en el espacio donde estaba su ojo. Riendo maniáticamente, el ninja enmascarado dijo: "Disfruta tu victoria, pero ¿y tú aldea y tu familia?".

Minato se giró, sus sentidos se sintonizaron a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y aprensión cuando vio al gran zorro demonio destrozando el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo cada vez más cerca con cada segundo. Minato oyó los gritos de los shinobis cuando uno tras otro fueron asesinados o enviados volando por el gran espíritu del zorro.

Mientras Minato luchaba contra el shinobi enmascarado, había perdido el enfoque de la aldea cercana que cayo presa del ahora hipnotizado y enfurecido zorro de nueve colas.

* * *

**=Mientras tanto en la Aldea=**

Fue una noche tranquila y pacífica en La aldea de la Hoja. La luna estaba alta y brillante sobre la aldea sin una nube en el cielo.

Lo único extraño de esa noche fue que nadie podía encontrar al Cuarto Hokage ni a su esposa en ningún lugar del complejo Hokage.

De repente, los vientos comienzan a elevarse, pasando de una suave brisa otoñal a un vendaval intenso que arroja polvo y escombros por todas partes. El mismo suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de la aldea cuando apareció el monstruoso zorro demonio.

Este era el zorro de nueve colas de las leyendas, una bestia cuyo mismo nombre traía miedo a todos los shinobis dentro del País del Fuego. Se decía que su chakra estaba compuesto de pura malicia y odio. El zorro era del tamaño de una montaña y tenía nueve poderosas colas de látigo de igual longitud. Su pelaje era tan profundo y rojo como una naranja sanguina, sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro escaldado con tres tomoe negro que rodeaba su pupila.

Para los ojos inexpertos de los civiles y de mayoría de Chūnin y Genin, los ojos de zorro no tenían ninguna importancia sino simplemente llenos de odio e ira.

Para aquellos shinobi mejor entrenados, el Sharingan en la cara del demonio zorro levanto cientos de pensamiento alarmantes. Los Jōnin, especialmente los de los clanes más grandes, se habrían preguntado qué significa si no hubieran estado a centímetros de la muerte y la de sus camaradas.

Los aldeanos de la hoja lucharon valientemente para asegurar sus hogares y proteger a sus amigos y camaradas; sin embargo, contra un enemigo como este, el más poderoso de las bestias con cola, no eran más que moscas zumbando alrededor del demonio.

Solo un hombre podía esperar tener una oportunidad contra la bestia, Minato Namikaze, más conocido como el Cuarto Hokage, pero a partir de entonces no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

**=Con Minato=**

La mente de Minato corría a una milla por minuto. _"¡Tengo que llegar hasta allí! ¡Tengo que salvarlos y proteger a mi familia!"_

Minato se teletranporto a las puertas de la aldea donde fue recibido con vítores de alivio. Se mordió el pulgar derecho, extrajo un poco de sangre y luego comenzó a entrelazar un conjunto de señales de mano, murmurando algo antes de golpear con su mano derecha el suelo frente a él gritando: **"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Donde estaba el Cuarto hace un momento, ahora se elevaba el gigante Jefe de los Sapos Gamabunta.

Gamabunta observo su entorno, incluyendo la presencia del Cuarto Hokage de pie sobre su cabeza, y la ola de instinto asesino rodando sobre él. De pie allí agitando sus colas en el aire estaba el zorro de nueve colas.

Los ojos del jefe de los sapos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al zorro demonio y dijo con frialdad: **"¡Así que finalmente me llamas de nuevo y esperas que me mantenga en igualdad de condiciones con el maldito zorro!**"

"Si, lo es y lo siento, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda para retrasarlo un momento", se disculpó Minato.

Gamabunta sonrió, "**¡Bien, hagámoslo entonces!**" grito mientras corría hacia las nueve colas.

Juntos Gamabunta y el Cuarto lograron sacar al zorro lo más lejos posible de la aldea y sometieron a la bestia, en su mayor parte, utilizando el **Gamayudan: Bala de Aceite de Sapo** realzado por el chakra Raiton de Minato, dando un ligero efecto paralizante.

"¿Puedes esperar aquí por mí?" Minato le pregunto al sapo gigante.

"**Si, tienes alrededor de unos minutos, como máximo**", gruño Gamabunta antes de saltar y aterrizar en el zorro demonio gigante.

"Gracias, viejo amigo", dijo Minato con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

"**Lo que sea**" murmuro Gamabunta, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

* * *

**=Casa de Minato=**

Kushina estaba en su cama completamente exhausta con una sonrisa contenida en su rostro cuando sus recién nacidos se agarraron a ella mientras tarareaba una relajante canción de cuna para ambos.

"Kushina…" dijo Minato apareciendo de repente en la habitación.

Kushina giro su cabeza para mirarlo comprensión en sus ojos antes de que incluso hablara.

"No tienes mucho tiempo y la trampa que utilice para detener al Kyūbi no durara mucho", dijo Minato, su cara se volvió seria mientras hablaba.

"Necesitamos sellar al nueve colas nuevamente", dijo Minato mirando a sus hijos mientras sonreía suavemente.

Kushina miro de el a los niños con la preocupación grabada en sus facciones: "¡No podemos dejar esa carga a nuestros hijos!" ella grito desesperada.

"Si no son nuestros hijos, ¿quién?" Minato respondió suavemente.

"…" Kushina guardo silencio ante eso, "La vida de un Jinchūriki es tan solitaria, no quiero eso para ellos". Ella razono.

"Lo entiendo, pero creo que nuestros hijos podrán dominar este poder y cambiar el mundo con él". Minato dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora: "Además, si hacemos esto bien, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro".

Kushina estaba demasiado débil y no podía pensar en otra argumentación así que ella cedió y suspiro, "Bien, pero ¿Cómo vamos a sellar al Kyūbi en ambos?".

"Voy a sellar la mitad Ying en Naruto y la mitad Yang en Menma". Minato dijo rotundamente como si la solución fuera obvia.

"Pero si sellas todo el Ying chakra de las nueve colas en Naruto, ¿no le harán daño?" Kushina pregunto con preocupación clara en su cara cansada.

"No con el sello de Ocho Trigramas que he creado", dijo Minato con orgullo "El diseño permite que parte del chakra se filtre a través del sello y se fusione con el de ellos a medida que crecen y si perecen, las nueve colas morirán con ellos permanentemente sellados".

Kushina se dio por vencida y le sonrió a su marido, diciendo: "Realmente ya crees en ellos, ¿eh?"

"Por supuesto, son mis hijos ¿verdad?" Minato dijo sonriendo suavemente antes de envolver a su familia en un fuerte abrazo y teletranporto a los cuatro hacia donde él y Gamabunta habían atrapado al zorro de nueve colas.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron al zorro todavía allí intentando liberarse rugiendo de frustración mientras forcejeaba tanto con la trampa de Gamabunta como con su propio peso.

"Gracias por retenerlo, Gamabunta," dijo Minato mientras el jefe sapo desaparecía y el Cuarto convocaba un pequeño altar de sellado. Minato y Kushina rápidamente colocaron el altar y colocaron a Naruto y Menma sobre él.

Kushina hizo el sello del **Carnero**: **Hitsuji** y grito, **"Kongō Fūsa: Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina"**

Muchas etéreas cadenas amarillas crecieron del estómago, espalda y cabello de Kushina antes de que volaran hacia adelante para asegurar las nueve colas, por lo que no se pudo escapar a mitad del ritual. Las cadenas se envolvieron alrededor de cada una de sus colas y sus extremidades. Una vez que el zorro estaba seguro, Kushina se volvió hacia Minato y asintió antes de crear más cadenas alrededor de ellos erigiendo una enorme barrera para mantener a raya a los intrusos.

Sin saberlo, los ojos del zorro habían comenzado a cambiar desde el Sharingan a sus ranuras negras originales.

Minato luego hizo el signo de mano icónica para el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: **Jutsu clon de sombra** creando un solo clon que comenzó a tejer signos de mano junto a él y construir chakra nuevamente. Cuando terminaron los signos de mano, sus ojos se abrieron y gritaron **"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin: Jutsu de Sellado: Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte"** con eso apareció una figura con una túnica blanca pura detrás de Minato.

La figura tenía largas capas de cabello gris oscuro, su piel era de un ligero color lavanda con marcas negras a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, tenía colmillos afilados y se mantenía allí entre sus dientes. Tenía un Tantō de un solo filo con envolturas blancas como la nieve en la empuñadura. Su mano izquierda eran cuentas de oración rojas.

La figura levanto su brazo izquierdo y lentamente lo empujó a través de Minato y su clon, que gorgoteo de dolor. Cuando alcanzo a través de sus estómagos, completamente de chakra, las extrañas marcas negras que ahora decoraban el apéndice azul eléctrico. Los brazos se abrieron camino hacia las nueve colas, que recupero completamente el control de sí mismo en ese momento, los efectos del ninja enmascarado, finalmente disminuyeron.

El Kyūbi de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, sus sentidos volvieron. "**Ugh, ¿Qué me paso?**"

El zorro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y dándose cuenta de lo que ellos estaban a punto de hacer, **_"¡No, no, no, no otra vez!", ¡No me volverás a sellar, especialmente en un par de mocosos insignificantes!_**_" _Las nueve colas pensó y rugió.

Las manos etéreas del Shinigami se entrelazaron a través de los gemelos, quienes se estremecieron mientras dormían, antes de continuar hacia el gran demonio zorro.

Las nueve colas comenzaron a luchar más ferozmente sin saber que la mano del Shinigami se acercaba lentamente. El gran zorro logro liberar una pata con garras de la trampa de aceite cuando el segador finalmente logro llegar al objetivo. Tras el contacto con el segador, el zorro se congelo y las manos del Shinigami se mantuvieron firmes sobre el zorro.

El Shinigami comenzó a tirar del zorro Bijū en dos direcciones, separando las nueve colas, usando el Tantō en su boca, dentro de las mitades Ying y Yang. Las dos mitades se sacaron y empujaron hacia los bebes, la mitad Ying siendo arrastrada hacia Naruto y la mitad Yang hacia Menma, se formó un sello en espiral con una estrella de ocho puntos compuesta de símbolos altos que aparecían en los estómagos de los bebes.

Con eso, Minato exhalo un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo mientras su clon desaparecía. Luego miro a sus dos hijos jadeando por el esfuerzo de ambos, el clon de sombras y el Jutsu del Shinigami.

"¡Lo hicimos Kushina! ¡El Jutsu funciono!" animo Minato mirando a su esposa quien le devolvió la sonrisa, "ahora solo hay una cosa más que tenemos que hacer" dijo Minato mientras se arrodillaba frente a sus hijos y esposa.

"¿Qué es?" le pregunto Kushina con una mirada cansada adornando sus características ella hacia lo mismo.

"Tenemos que dejarles un mensaje antes de irnos". Declaro Minato quien estaba tratando de pensar que decirles a sus hijos.

"Ojala pudiéramos estar aquí para verlos crecer y convertirse en los hombres que sabemos que serán", dijo Kushina mientras comenzaba a llorar, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos".

"Sé que serán fuertes y valientes, y que cambiaran este mundo", dijo Minato mientras también lloraba, "Sé que sus vidas serán duras y podrían ser odiados por lo que he hecho esta noche, pero sé que se levantaran por encima del odio y lo convertirán en algo positivo y poderoso. Se en el fondo que ustedes dos, mis hijos, son los de la profecía que mi sensei una vez me dijo. Ustedes cambiaran a este mundo lleno de odio y destrucción y convertirlo en un mundo de aceptación y creación de paz y unidad entre las naciones del mundo". Sintió orgullo en su voz mientras hablaba lágrimas corriendo por su rostro sonriente.

Kushina contuvo las lágrimas y dijo: "la vida de los Jinchūriki es difícil…"

"… pero son necesarias para mantener el equilibrio de poder actual dentro de las cinco grandes naciones elementales", intervino Minato.

"… correcto y entiendo que" dijo Kushina, "todavía es increíblemente difícil para cualquier persona soportarlo. Ojala no fueran ustedes mis hermosos hijos, pero igual que su padre, creo que pueden superar las dificultades y fortalecerse" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de ojos llorosos.

"Nunca les den una razón para que los odien" dijo Minato "Las personas pueden no entender ahora, pero un día estoy seguro de que los verán como a ustedes y no como al Demonio que los destruyo".

Kushina comenzó a sollozar mientras decía: "Naruto, Menma... no sean quisquillosos con la comida... Coman, crezcan mucho y sean unos buenos niños... Báñense todos los días... Vayan a la cama temprano y duerman bien... Hagan amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudien muy bien sus Ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás ustedes sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No se sientan mal si hay algo que no puedan hacer... Asegúrense de escuchar a sus profesores en la academia. Eviten los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidan prestado dinero... ahorren lo que ganen en sus misiones... no tomen Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarían sus cuerpos... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bueno, soy una mujer, así que no sé qué decir. Éste es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrán tener novia... No escojan a la primera chica que se les cruce en el camino... encuentren alguien fuerte como su madre... y, tengan cuidado de Lord Jiraiya, es un pervertido... Naruto, Menma van a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quiénes son... Encuentren una meta... un sueño... y nunca se rindan hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirles y enseñarles; quiero estar con ustedes, mis hijos... LOS QUIERO."

Mientras Kushina hablaba Minato noto las reacciones de sus hijos al semejante discurso de su madre, al parecer Naruto estaba escuchando y miraba fijamente a su madre, mientras Menma jugaba con sus pies y se reía sin prestar atención, eso le saco risa a Minato y supo que uno de sus hijos sería un remolino en su vida.

"Eso es suficiente Kushina, nuestro tiempo casi se ha acabado. Hijos por lo menos, saben que estamos orgullosos de ustedes y siempre los amaremos incluso si no estamos aquí para ustedes" dijo Minato.

"Si, y siempre estaremos aquí mirándolos desde el otro lado. Los amamos tanto Naruto, Menma, Héroes de la Hoja.

Fue en ese momento que el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, corrió hacia el grupo y su convocatoria, el **Rey Mono: Enma** en su forma de Bastón de Diamantina, en la mano junto con un pequeño grupo de Operaciones Negras Anbu lo siguen.

El Tercero y sus Anbu habían sido bloqueados en su camino por las cadenas Adamantinas de Kushina, pero habían visto y escuchado todo lo que decía la pareja, con el pecho dolorido por la impotencia que sentían.

Cuando la barrera cayo Hiruzen se acercó a Minato y Kushina, que habían caído de espaldas junto a sus hijos, y con sus últimos suspiros dijeron: "Cuida de Naruto y Menma, cuida de nuestros hijos para mantenerlos seguros y felices en nuestro lugar, por favor".

Hiruzen cayó de rodillas mirando los cuerpos de su Predecesor y de su esposa caídos, "Protegeré a estos muchachos como si fueran míos. _Los protegeré hasta que yo pase y me una a ustedes en el otro mundo"_, Hiruzen dijo y pensó con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando de repente de la nada escucho la última voz de Kushina decir, "Gracias, Viejo…"

Con esas últimas palabras, Minato y Kushina retrocedieron, pacificas sonrisas adornando sus rostros.

Hiruzen se acercó al pedestal junto a los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos y levanto a los gemelos que sostenía entre sus brazos tratando de consolarlos mientras lloraban por sus padres. Miro hacia abajo y vio a mucho de sus padres en ellos.

El Tercero luego recurrió a sus Anbu y quedo desconcertado por la llegada del miembro de los legendarios Sannin, Jiraiya, quien miro el cuerpo de su preciado estudiante, Minato Namikaze, y al de su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze a su lado. Lagrimas brotaron en los ojos del sabio pero no se atrevió a dejarlas caer.

"A partir de este momento, los orígenes de Naruto y Menma Uzumaki se clasifican en Rango-S que se castiga con la muerte si se difunde, estos niños fueron huérfanos y el Cuarto Hokage los uso para el sellado, que a los adultos se les tenga prohibido mencionar a los más jóvenes la condición de estos chicos y que se guarden el secreto hasta que yo lo ordene u otro Hokage rompa el decreto. ¡Ahora ve y difunde este mensaje a aquellos que han sobrevivido y asegúrate que no conozcan las identidades de los padres de los niños!" grito el Tercer Hokage.

Con eso, los Anbu se dispersaron para transmitir la proclamación del antiguo Hokage, ahora temporal. Jiraiya se acercó hacia Sarutobi y dijo: "Estos chicos tendrán una vida difícil".

"Si, lo es". Respondió Hiruzen, "¿Te quedaras a cuidarlos, mi ex alumno?"

"¡No, eso sería mucho trabajo!, y sabrían de inmediato el origen de ellos, quizá por un tiempo este alejado y quizá después regrese y los visite, además, quiero evitar malos recuerdos recientes", dijo Jiraiya sombríamente.

Hiruzen suspiro y dijo: "Bien, pero al menos, prométeme una cosa". Declaro el tercero.

"¿Y qué seria eso, Sensei?" Jiraiya pregunto.

"Cuando sean mayores y se gradúan vendrás y los entrenaras, quizás ya sepan sus condiciones pero lo de sus padres, tú se los dirás, ¿entendido?" dijo Sarutobi con una mirada severa en su rostro.

"Lo pensare" dijo Jiraiya Rotundamente.

"Eso es todo lo que pido". Hiruzen suspiro reteniendo sus lágrimas mientras mecía a los niños en sus brazos.

"Estos muchachos merecen ser reyes en este pueblo, ese probablemente no sea el caso, así que voy a encontrar la manera de mejorar sus vidas, de alguna manera", Hiruzen pensó mientras miraba a los niños.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido 10 años después=**

Diez años han pasado desde la noche del ataque de las nueve colas. La aldea ha sanado físicamente, los edificios han sido reconstruidos y los arboles han sido replantados; sin embargo, aunque las heridas físicas de esa noche ya se han desvanecido, las cicatrices emocionales aun penetran profundamente en los corazones de cada aldeano que sobrevivió esa noche.

Los hermanos Uzumaki también habían crecido desde esa noche. Los dos niños de diez años tenían una altura aproximada aunque Naruto era unos centímetros más alto que Menma, cada uno tenía las icónicas marcas de bigotes de zorro en sus caras, tres en cada mejilla.

Naruto tenía penetrantes pero amables ojos azules de acero con su cabello rubio brillante y salvaje y puntiagudo como el de su padre, mientras Menma lo mantenía igual aunque menos salvaje. Naruto llevaba un suéter blanco con líneas negras en los hombros, con pantalones largos azules y sandalias shinobi negras, Menma llevaba un suéter manga corta naranja con mangas azules pantalones negros y sandalias azules.

Ambos se veían iguales era difícil diferenciarlos, aunque si los observabas bien, Menma llevaba gafas verdes encima de la cabeza, mientras su hermano no.

Los hermanos se habían matriculado en la academia ninja de la hoja hace dos años, cuando cumplieron ocho años, y desde entonces se han mostrado aún más odiados y tienen incluso más gente que los menosprecia o que intentan matarlos con mayor ferocidad.

Hoy mientras los niños caminaban desde su modesto departamento de dos habitaciones y un baño hasta la academia, los aldeanos los observan con malicia hacia los niños por tener el simple sueño de convertirse en shinobi.

Los niños vieron las miradas frías y pudieron sentir el odio colectivo y el instinto asesino de los aldeanos a lo largo del camino a la escuela y, como todos los días, siguieron caminando ignorando las miradas frías y dirigiéndose hacia la academia. No entendían porque el pueblo los odiaba. Porque los aldeanos parecían tan fríos con ellos.

Pero hoy fue diferente. A diferencia de todos los días de sus vidas, hoy fue el día de un examen final y planearon aprobar y graduarse temprano.

Habían encontrado una regla en el código de honor de la academia que permitía que un estudiante participará en el examen de graduación temprano si tenían el consentimiento por escrito de un Jōnin o un shinobi superior, lo cual hicieron.

La semana anterior se habían ido a suplicar al Hokage o "viejo" como Menma le decía para diversión del anciano y horror de Naruto por la falta de respeto, el Tercero les permitió tomar el examen y tratar de demostrar su valía al pueblo. Estaba completamente en contra al principio, pero cuando Naruto menciono que también podría usarse como forma de probar sus habilidades y descubrir en que necesitan trabajar, finalmente concedió con la condición de que lo tomaran después de la escuela para no interrumpir el examen de graduación normal.

Esta era su primera oportunidad de convertirse en shinobi y probar que los aldeanos estaban equivocados, que podrían convertirse en grandes ninjas, incluso Hokage que era el sueño de Menma. Se sentían tan distanciados del pueblo, pero al menos se tenían a ellos mismos y el Hokage les hizo bien dándoles dinero para comida y artículos de primera necesidad, dejándolos vivir en su apartamento gratis, y solo por sonreírles cuando el mundo decidió que eran menos que escoria.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un gran edificio que albergaba la Academia Ninja, donde los niños pequeños fueron entrenados para resistir y triunfar en el duro mundo de los shinobi.

Los hermanos Uzumaki entraron y cruzaron los pasillos de paredes blancas con piso de madera hasta que llegaron a la clase 201 para la clase de Iruka-sensei. La habitación estaba animada con la charla inútil entre los estudiantes que ignoraban a los dos recién llegados.

Un hombre con cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo con púas en la parte superior en la cabeza, un chaleco táctico color verde con una espiral roja en la parte posterior y múltiples bolsillos en la parte delantera, y un mono azul de Chūnin regulado. Este era Iruka-sensei, uno de las pocas personas que trato de enseñar a los niños y que no los fulmino con la mirada. El y el Hokage fueron los únicos que les sonrieron a los niños o los regañaron justamente y al maestro asignado para administrar su prueba de graduación más tarde ese día, después de las clases normales.

"¡Esta bien, cálmense todos!" Iruka-sensei solo pidió que la charla terminara, Iruka suspiro antes de hacer un signo de mano y activara su patentado "**Big Head Jutsu**" antes de gritar "¡Silencio!" lo que hizo que la sala se silenciara cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus maestros.

"Uf, esto es un lastre" dijo un Shikamaru Nara. Heredero del Clan Nara, el joven llevaba una camisa gris con acentos azules en las mangas y un círculo amarillo con marcas de olas de color naranja y pantalones negros grises. Tenía una cola de caballo negra puntiaguda en la parte superior de la cabeza atada con una banda de color verde oliva y tenía una expresión cansina en su rostro como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño temprano y todavía estuviera gruñón al respecto.

"Oh, vamos Shikamaru, no es tan malo". Dijo Choji Akimichi, Heredero del Clan Akimichi, un niño gordito con un profundo amor a la comida. El chico llevaba una chaqueta verde con una bufanda de color blanco alrededor de los hombros y el cuello y pantalones cortos de color canela. Tenía el cabello castaño puntiagudo que retrocedía en diagonal hacia arriba. Tenía marcas en espiral en sus mejillas y estaba comiendo algunas papas fritas de barbacoa. "Y además, si pasas puedes convertirte en un ninja y recuperar tu vida normal".

"Tienes razón, pero sigue siendo un lastre" dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

"Ahora que ya hemos terminado de hablar y ponernos al día acerca de cómo comenzamos con lección de historia de hoy", dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un gemido electivo de los estudiantes.

"Aaaaahhh, odio estas aburridas clases" gruño Menma mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su cabello enojado.

"Hmph, sé que las conferencias de Iruka-sensei son aburridas, pero si piensas en lo que hizo, se vuelve interesante como la Fundación de la Hoja, la Batalla del Valle del Fin o Las Tres Grandes Guerras Ninjas", dijo Naruto con destellos en sus ojos. "¿Podría explicarte si te quedas atascado o aburrido?"

"Supongo, gracias hermano mayor, suena útil" dijo Menma un poco más concentrado ahora que su hermano lo iba a ayudar a explicar la clase.

* * *

**=Después de Clases=**

"Está bien, todo el mundo los veo a la misma hora mañana", dijo Iruka con una sonrisa amable. "Naruto, Menma, por favor, quédense después de la clase, tenemos que hablar sobre sus exámenes".

El resto de la clase miró hacia atrás riéndose de los hermanos que se vieron obligados a quedarse atrás preguntándose qué habían hecho para ser retenidos y qué tan mal habían hecho en algunas pruebas.

"Sí, Iruka-sensei". Los hermanos dijeron simultáneamente mientras el resto de la clase salía de la sala todavía riendo entre dientes.

"¿Qué tenemos que discutir?" Preguntó Naruto esperando que algo no hubiera pasado.

"Nada, simplemente no puedo supervisar tu examen de hoy, así que estoy haciendo que Mizuki-sensei lo haga en mi lugar", dijo Iruka amablemente antes de que notara las miradas en las caras de los hermanos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Iruka pregunto preocupada.

"Nada, Iruka-sensei, es solo que..." comenzó Naruto.

"¿solo qué?" Iruka preguntó.

"Es solo que cada vez que estamos cerca de Mizuki-sensei tenemos este extraño sentimiento" dijo Menma, que parecía molesto.

"Ya veo bien, entonces tienes una opción, puedes decidir no tomar el examen temprano o puedes tomarlo con Mizuki-sensei como tú supervisor, dijo Iruka con una mirada seria.

"¡Pero eso no es justo, Sensei!" Gritó Menma.

"En el mundo ninja, te pondrán en situaciones muy similares a esto, así que considérenlo un crédito extra", dijo Iruka con una sonrisa amable.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Sensei," dijo Naruto antes de volverse hacia su hermano, quien asintió.

"Supongo que trabajaremos con Mizuki-sensei," dijo Menma con una mirada de mala gana en su rostro.

"Bien, él te está esperando en nuestra oficina con la prueba escrita", dijo Iruka sonriendo a los dos Uzumaki que estaban un poco preocupados.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Oficina de los Chūnin Sensei=**

Los hermanos entraron a la oficina mientras revisaban mentalmente cada hecho que tenían en sus mentes hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con Mizuki, quien los miró con odio antes de que se convirtiera en una pequeña sonrisa. La transición fue tan rápida que los hermanos casi la perdieron, casi.

"De acuerdo, ustedes dos están tomando el examen temprano hoy, felicidades por obtener el permiso", dijo Mizuki con una pequeña sonrisa, " _Estos mocosos demonios realmente han lavado el cerebro del Hokage si lograron que les permitiera tomar el examen temprano y más con la calificación del hermano menor que es el último muerto_"

Mizuki luego les mostró a los niños una mesa pequeña con dos sillas y dos formularios de prueba y lápices, "Ahora, puedes comenzar cuando estés listo, dentro de una hora tienes que completarla"

Los hermanos se lanzaron a los asientos y comenzaron la prueba. Fueron cinco preguntas bastante simples, basadas en escenarios; Algunas preguntas básicas de trayectoria; algo de historia; Y una pregunta verdadera o falsa. Naruto repasó las preguntas un poco más rápido que Menma, pero ambos estaban luchando por la trayectoria y las fechas específicas de la historia.

Es posible que a Naruto le guste la historia y sepa el orden en el que fueron, pero los años específicos siempre fueron muy confusos para él y aún más para Menma.

* * *

**=Una hora más tarde=**

"¡Tiempo!" Mizuki llamó mientras tomaba las dos pruebas de la mesa y comenzó a mirarlas por encima de sus ojos, ensanchándose por un momento antes de que una sonrisa siniestra cruzara sus rasgos, "_Lo hicieron bastante bien, para dos niños que intentaban graduarse temprano, pero con unas correcciones "menores". Estos dos fallarán el examen escrito_"

"¿Lo hicimos bien, Mizuki-sensei?" Preguntó Menma con una voz inocente y preocupada.

Naruto repentinamente sintió un escalofrío en su espina cuando Mizuki escuchó la pregunta de Menma. El sentimiento permaneció cuando Mizuki se giró, pero cuando Naruto vio la cara de Chunin-sensei, se sintió desconcertado. En lugar del ceño fruncido que esperaba, vio a Mizuki con una "sonrisa genuina".

"¿_Cómo puede tener una sonrisa tan real mientras está desprendiendo tanto odio? ¿Y por qué no se ha dado cuenta Menma?" _Naruto se preguntó, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la respuesta de Mizuki.

"Sí, pasaste la prueba, pero apenas, tus matemáticas estaban mal en algunos lugares y te confundiste con las preguntas de la historia que parece" dijo Mizuki al examinar los formularios de prueba.

"¡Yosh! ¡Pasamos!" Gritó Menma, lo que hizo que otra oleada de emociones negativas saliera de Mizuki.

"Sí, lo hicimos" Naruto dijo sonriendo a su hermano.

"No se adelanten a ustedes mismos", dijo secamente Mizuki, "Todavía tienen que pasar la parte de Ninjutsu de la prueba y la parte de Taijutsu"

Los hermanos palidecieron por un segundo recordando su dificultad con el maldito Jutsu de clones.

"Cierto, Ninjutsu, bueno, al menos no hay una parte de Genjutsu en la prueba," dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

"¡Kai!" Menma gritó mientras sus dedos estaban en el sello del carnero, "Sí, no hubo uno"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto un curioso Naruto.

"En caso de que nos hayan sometido a un Genjutsu mientras tomamos o entregamos la prueba," Menma dijo que se ganó una mirada de 'enserio' de Naruto y una ligera mueca de Mizuki.

"De todos modos, es hora de la prueba de Jutsu, así que empieza con el **Henge no Jutsu: Jutsu de Transformación**", dijo Mizuki mirando a los chicos con escrutinio mientras sostenía un portapapeles.

Naruto y Menma se giraron el uno al otro antes de asentir y correr a través de unos pocos sellos manuales y transformarse en el Hokage hasta que Mizuki dijo que pararan.

Mizuki dejó el portapapeles y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente antes de darle unas palmaditas a Menma en la espalda. "Buen trabajo en el **Henge no Jutsu**, ahora probemos el **Kawarimi no Jutsu: Jutsu de Sustitución**"

Cuando dijo eso y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Naruto pudo sentir algunas emociones positivas provenientes de él, casi como la sensación de una broma exitosa, pero más.

Una vez más, los niños hicieron sellos manuales y canalizaron su chakra hacia el Jutsu, y mientras Naruto cambiaba con un lápiz sobre la mesa, Menma permanecía en el mismo lugar aun tratando de usar el **Kawarimi**. Naruto lo miró y comenzó a sentir su angustia inundándose de él y su ira hacia sí mismo por su incapacidad.

"¡Agh, no puedo hacerlo!" Menma gruñó intentando una y otra vez.

"Bueno, Menma, lo siento, pero si no puedes hacer los tres Jutsu básicos, entonces no puedes pasar, pero no te preocupes, esto solo significa que deberías trabajar en tu Ninjutsu y Taijutsu ya que no llegamos a esa parte de la prueba antes de que fracasaras miserablemente "dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Naruto, sin embargo, aún puedes seguir adelante con el **Bunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu de Clones** y tratar de pasar la porción de Taijutsu", dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa menos tranquilizadora y más tensa.

Menma miró a su hermano con vergüenza en su rostro. Estaba preocupado de que su hermano pudiera dejarlo en el infierno de sus vidas de academia, solo. Sintiendo la tristeza y el miedo de Menma, Naruto se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro diciendo: "Está bien si no pasaste, lo intentaremos de nuevo el próximo año".

Con eso, Menma miró con lágrimas a su hermano y dijo: "¡Pero aún no has tomado el examen de Taijutsu, hermano mayor, todavía puedes aprobar! ¿¡Por qué no lo vas a intentar!?" preguntó Menma.

"Porque convertirse en un ninja en este duro mundo no vale la pena si así lo hago, y te dejo atrás". Naruto dijo una sonrisa triste en su cara causando que Mizuki tuviera una mirada de disgusto en su cara.

"Renuncio Mizuki-sensei", dijo Naruto, "volvamos a casa, conseguiré algo especial para la cena y luego comenzaremos a entrenar aún más, ¿cómo suena eso?" Preguntó Naruto dando palmaditas a su hermano en la cabeza.

"Acepto tu renuncia y la escribiré en mi informe", dijo Mizuki con una cara neutral.

"Gracias, hermano". Menma dijo cuándo los hermanos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a casa. Mizuki tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esto será fácil de explotar," dijo Mizuki ampliando su sonrisa hasta que llegó a una maliciosa.

* * *

**=Fuera de la Academia=**

Cuando los dos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, Naruto notó una extraña etiqueta pegada a la parte posterior del suéter de su hermano. "Oye, ¿qué es eso en tu espalda, Menma?" preguntó Naruto.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo Menma mientras su hermano se acercaba y lo agarraba.

Uno de los maestros de Chūnin, que había estado caminando hacia la oficina compartida, se acercó a escuchar el descubrimiento de la etiqueta.

"¿Sabes lo que es esto?" preguntó a los hermanos.

"Parece una bomba de papel de humo que nunca se disparó". Dijo la maestra de Chunin "¡Ha_ hecho un gran trabajo Mizuki con esta etiqueta que el mocoso no pudo haber controlado su chakra en absoluto y mucho menos para lanzar un Jutsu!_" Pensó el sensei.

"Te quitaré esto de las manos y me aseguraré de que se elimine adecuadamente" el sensei les dijo a los chicos una sonrisa en su rostro "¡Se_ lo merecen, demonios_!" La sonrisa se volvió ligeramente maliciosa cuando alcanzó la etiqueta.

"No, está bien Sensei, me encargare", dijo Naruto, quien después de ver esa sonrisa en la cara del Sensei se volvió sospechoso "Quién sabe que podría ser útil"

"Bien entonces." El Chūnin gruñó.

"Oye, Menma, ¿por qué no te diriges a casa y trabajas en tus ejercicios de meditación mientras voy a la tienda y te veo en el apartamento en un par de horas?" Preguntó Naruto con una amable sonrisa.

"Está bien, hermano, supongo que te veo luego", dijo Menma todavía un poco triste. Menma se despidió de su hermano y dijo: "Gracias de nuevo por no dejarme atrás".

"Por supuesto, hermanito, nunca haría eso". Declaró Naruto con sinceridad.

Mientras Naruto observaba a su hermano irse, miró la etiqueta que aún tenía en la mano. "No_ creo que esto sea una bomba de humo o una bomba de papel normal, pero_ ¿qué es esto?" Naruto pensó diciendo la última parte en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando un par de Chūnin pasaron de cerca, uno de ellos notó la etiqueta en la mano del joven Naruto y se rio en voz baja a su compañero de trabajo, "Oye amigo, mira, uno de los mocosos demonio tiene una etiqueta de inhibición de chakra". Su amigo miró y se echó a reír cuando pasaron a la oficina.

"¿_Así que, eso es lo que es?" _Naruto pensó: " _¿No hay nada que esta gente no haga para impedírnoslo? ¿¡Alguna vez podremos tener un buen trato en esta maldita aldea?!_ "Naruto rugió dentro de su propia mente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

"Esta_ debe ser la razón por la que sentí esa sensación de victoria de Mizuki-sensei entre el Henge y el Kawarimi,"_ Naruto pensó que sus ojos se oscurecían antes de darse cuenta de algo más.

"¡Estaba_ tratando de separarnos y peor aún si tengo razón, ha estado saboteando nuestro Taijutsu y Shuriken Jutsu de una forma u otra durante dos años_!" Pensó Naruto.

Recordó todas las "correcciones" que Mizuki hizo a sus posturas cuando Iruka-sensei no estaba mirando o el set de Kunai que Mizuki les dio a los hermanos cuando empezaron a decir que desde que eran huérfanos se suponía que la escuela debía donar el equipo para que pudieran practicar fuera de clase.

Naruto miró la etiqueta en sus manos. Su primer instinto fue romper la etiqueta en pedazos, pero en lugar de eso la guardó en su bolsa y decidió usarla para vengarse a Mizuki-sensei más tarde.

Naruto corrió hacia el bosque sin querer que nadie lo viera romperse por primera vez. No queriendo darles a estos aldeanos la satisfacción de saber que lo hicieron llorar y lastimarlo sin tocarlo, por una vez.

Corrió hasta que llegó a un campo de entrenamiento desocupado. El campo de entrenamiento tenía un pequeño estanque con piedras blancas y grises y agua clara, un bosque rodeaba el claro que casi no tenía hierba, pero estaba rodeado de arbustos exuberantes y gruesos.

Naruto caminó en la maleza hacia un árbol lejos del claro donde pensó que nadie lo vería o lo escucharía. Una vez lo suficientemente profundo Naruto, comenzó a golpear un árbol cuestionando los acontecimientos de hoy y su vida en general.

"¿Por qué?" Gruñó, golpeando el árbol frente a él "¿Por qué nos odian?"

"Porqueeeeeeeeeeee?" Naruto rugió a los cielos antes de abrir un pequeño agujero en el árbol y caer de rodillas cuando comenzó a sollozar, su ira se convirtió en tristeza.

"¿Por qué nos odian tanto? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?" Naruto preguntó a cualquiera que respondiera. Entonces Naruto comenzó a escuchar una risa baja y murmurante que venía de la nada y, sin embargo, podía escucharla a su alrededor.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado.

"**Yo** soy el culpable",**** gruñó una voz llena de odio.


	2. Capitulo 2

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsu**

_**"Pensamiento de los ****Bijū****/Invocaciones**_

_**En este capitulo Veremos la primera pareja formarse que sera el Menma/Hinata que es lo mismo que el Naruto/Hinata original, pero es mejor sacarlo temprano y no como en el manga que fue hasta el final.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La verdad revelada: ¡Amor Hyūga!**

"**Yo soy el culpable**" vino una voz llena de odio.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, se encontró en una cueva extraña. Estaba oscuro pero todavía podía ver con bastante claridad. La cueva era profunda y se adentró en el corazón de la montaña con varios túneles que se ramificaban desde el túnel principal con extrañas venas que recorrían las paredes transportando una sustancia azul familiar pero no reconocida.

Mientras caminaba por el túnel principal, se sintió más atraído hacia las cuevas. Un aura maliciosa impregnaba el aire mientras se movía. Cuanto más se adentraba en los túneles, más fuerte era la sensación de temor que sentía cuando de repente sonó una carcajada.

"¡**Sí, acércate muchacho, muéstrame tu valor!" **cacareaba la voz.

"**Buscas**** respuestas que solo yo puedo darte, ¡pero primero debes impresionarme!"**

Naruto se encontró con una inmensa cámara compuesta por una gran sala semicircular, el túnel que se conectaba a la curva del semicírculo, con antorchas alineadas en las paredes, ubicadas cada pocos metros. La pared más alejada de la cueva era una puerta de celda de prisión con barras de hierro que contenían la fuente del aura maliciosa.

Naruto tembló ligeramente mientras caminaba más hacia la vasta caverna. El odio de lo que estaba atrapado detrás de los barrotes era abrumador y cuanto más se acercaba, más le mostraba.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí?" Naruto preguntó en rápida sucesión de incendios mostrando su edad y su naturaleza curiosa.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando la criatura se acercó a los barrotes, allí, antes de que el niño, detrás de los barrotes, se encontraba el zorro demonio de nueve colas que atacó la aldea hace apenas diez años.

"**Veo que sabes quién soy, ¿todavía preguntas? ¡Ja! Eres más valiente de lo que te creía, y ¿cómo sabes que te he traído aquí?" **Las nueve colas reflexionaron.

"¿Quién más podría ser? Estaba solo en ese campo", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"**¿Cómo sabes que estabas solo**?" El zorro pregunto curioso con que tan seguro estaba el niño.

"Siempre puedo sentir a otros, especialmente cuando siento el chakra de otras personas o las emociones de ellas", dijo Naruto con tristeza, sus manos apretadas en puños.

"**Ya veo, ¿cuál fue tu pregunta otra vez?**" El Kyūbi pregunto y pensó: " **_Parece que ya puede acceder a algunas de mis habilidades_**"

"¿Atacaste el pueblo hace diez años?" Naruto preguntó ahora que el impacto se había desvanecido y la mayoría de sus preguntas iniciales fueron respondidas.

"**Supongo,"** murmuró el Kitsune, una expresión de confusión y culpa cruzando su rostro.

Naruto notó la mirada sintiendo el cambio en las emociones de la criatura antes de que una mirada de realización cruzara su rostro.

El gran espíritu zorro notó la mirada y regresó con una mirada de curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con supongo?" Naruto preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación.

"**Quiero decir que no recuerdo haber atacado tu aldea, todo lo que recuerdo es ver esos malditos ojos Sharingan y luego todo se volvió negro, cuando recupere el control sentí la sensación de que estaba siendo sellado en ti", **dijo Kyūbi todavía confundido por los recuerdos de esa noche.

"_La historia oficial de esa noche nunca dijo por qué atacó el Demonio zorro o dónde había estado antes, y además no siento ningún engaño proveniente de él",_ pensó Naruto.

"¡Hey zorro!" Naruto llamo.

"¿**Que mocoso?" **El demonio zorro respondió.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Naruto le preguntó a su voz cada vez más segura cuando sintió que el gran zorro se relajaba.

"**Estamos en tu mente este lugar es tu subconsciente más interior, dando forma a la matriz de sellado en tu estómago ", **dijo el espíritu del zorro.

"Entonces, eres la razón por la que el pueblo me odia, al menos si esta es mi mente y estás sellado dentro de mí, lo que significa que estoy desmayado en el campo. Pero si estás sellado dentro de mí, entonces ¿por qué el pueblo también odia a Menma, y es mucho menos amable que yo con todo el mundo? Preguntó Naruto.

"**Porque chico, solo soy la mitad Ying de lo que conoces como Kyūbi",** respondieron las Nueve Colas con amargura.

"**La misma noche en que fui liberado, tus padres sellaron la mitad Ying en ti y la Yang en tu hermano, ¡por eso el pueblo los odia a los dos!" **El Kitsune se burló.

"Así que la mitad de ustedes está sellada dentro de cada uno de nosotros... ¡ESPERA! ¡MIS PADRES!" Naruto gritó de asombro al registrar las palabras de la bestia.

"**Oh, es cierto que a esos tontos se les prohibió decirte algo sobre tu nacimiento, tus padres o el poder sellado dentro de ti". **El Kyūbi dijo una ligera irritación en su voz y una expresión de malicia en su rostro

"¿Me dirías?" Naruto preguntó acercándose a la jaula con esperanza evidente en sus ojos.

"¿**Te digo que?" **El demonio zorro bromeando.

"¡Dime lo que les pasó a mis padres! ¿Qué pasó hace diez años?" Naruto preguntó con una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

"¡**Me has impresionado chico!" **el Kitsune gruñó neutralmente.

"¡**Si crees que puedes manejar la verdad, te contaré lo que sé de esa fatídica noche hace diez años!" **Las Nueve Colas dijeron a Naruto sobre sus orígenes.

* * *

**=Mientras tanto con Menma=**

Menma estaba caminando a casa con una mirada triste en su rostro. Él había fallado a su hermano y a sí mismo al no hacer un simple **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. Por extraño que parezca desde que Naruto había encontrado que la etiqueta en sí mismo él ya puede realizar el Jutsu a la perfección.

"_¿Por qué soy un perdedor_?" Menma gritó en su mente, " _¡Ni siquiera podía hacer un simple Kawarimi no Jutsu! y ¿de dónde demonios vino esa etiqueta?_"

Mientras continuaba a casa, Menma vio a una niña corriendo por los callejones de la aldea.

Llevaba una chaqueta gruesa de color lila con mangas blancas, pantalones ninja morados casi negros y sandalias azules. Su cabello azul tinta y pupila pálida eran obvios para él. Sabía que su nombre era Hinata Hyūga y que ella era la heredera de su clan y se sentaba detrás de él en clase todos los días.

Menma nunca dijo nada, pero se había dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba y lo seguía de vez en cuando, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero disfrutaba de la atención, ya que casi todos los demás en la aldea lo ignoraban o intentaban golpearlo hasta la muerte, salvo unos pocos. Cuando estaba a punto de correr tras ella, notó a un grupo de tres genin que perseguían a la heredera Hyūga, con sonrisas oscuras en sus rostros. Al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, Menma saltó a un tejado cercano y comenzó a seguir al grupo.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Hinata=**

Era un caluroso día de verano y una ligera brisa soplaba en la aldea de la hoja. Los aldeanos se dedicaban a sus negocios mientras complacían a los civiles que se preocupaban por sus tiendas y hogares, mientras que los shinobi patrullaban el pueblo o regresaban de completar las misiones. Mientras que la mayor parte del pueblo era pacífico y sereno, una joven tenía una experiencia infernal.

Hinata Hyūga corría por las calles de Konoha con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Tenía un corto y profundo cabello azul tinta con flequillo que enmarcaba los lados de su cara y acentuaba sus ojos sin pupila violeta pálido. Llevaba una chaqueta gruesa de color lila con mangas de piel blanca y pantalones holgados de ninja morados. Debajo de la chaqueta tenía una camisa de malla con una camisa negra de ninja. Tenía alrededor de diez años y aún tenía que pasar el examen final de la Academia Ninja y convertirse así en una Genin de pleno derecho.

Un grupo de Genin perseguía a la joven heredera Hyūga en estos momentos por los callejones de la parte posterior de la aldea, que sentía que ella no los había respetado.

* * *

**=Flashback 10 minutos=**

"_Ugh, ¿por qué parece que no puedo hacerlo bien?",_ Pensó Hinata mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea tratando de aclarar su cabeza después de otro fracaso en su entrenamiento con su padre, Hiashi Hyūga.

"¡_Cada vez que intento esa técnica, mi cuerpo intenta contrarrestarla! No entiendo"_ Hinata levantó la vista para ver a un grupo de tres genin que parecían haber regresado de una misión cuando sus ropas estaban rasgadas y estaban cubiertas en la suciedad.

Se apartó de su camino para no molestarlos, pero uno de los Genin, se movió justo cuando Hinata bajó la cabeza y la golpeó a propósito.

"¡Lo siento! No quise golpear contigo, pensé que me había alejado lo suficiente", dijo Hinata en pánico cuando el grupo se dirigió a la joven.

"Así que es culpa nuestra, Lady Hyūga" dijo el Genin burlonamente.

"¡No, no, por supuesto que no, fue mi culpa!" Hinata soltó.

"Demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas", gruñó el otro Genin

"¡No puedes librarte tan fácilmente, princesa!" Dijo el tercero mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante tratando de agarrar a Hinata.

"¡Ahh!" gritó Hinata mientras se apartaba del camino.

"¡Debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores, mocosa de academia!" Gritó el primer Genin mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo.

Hinata usó el Taijutsu de su clan para desviar el golpe y girar con el impulso del ataque que se detuvo detrás del grupo de Genin y corrió tan rápido como pudo a través de los callejones traseros de la aldea.

* * *

**=Fin Flashback=**

Hinata jadeó mientras rodeaba un sudor de la esquina que corría por su cara picando sus ojos.

"Heh, heh, I-heh, creo que los perdí", jadeó Hinata cuando llegó a un tenedor en el callejón.

"¡Ja! ¡Te encontré!" llamo uno de los genin.

Hinata se giró para ver al grupo acercarse a ella. Hinata corrió de nuevo girando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha llegando a un callejón sin salida. Se dio la vuelta y, de pie en la entrada del callejón, estaban los tres genins de su formación que ahora cortaban todo el escape.

"¡Por favor, lo siento, me disculpo! ¡Fue mi culpa haberte estorbado!" Hinata suplicó, pero sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos cuando el grupo de genin se acercó más y más a ella. Ella sintió que su pecho se apretaba con pánico mientras su visión se borraba con lágrimas.

Entonces, de repente, en el último momento posible, un chico joven con el pelo rubio puntiagudo, una amplia sonrisa arrogante, ojos azul cerúleo y marcas de bigotes de zorros en su rostro cayó desde los tejados de arriba.

Llevaba una sudadera naranja con mangas azules, un par de pantalones de carga negro, y un par de gafas verdes y sandalias azules.

La visión de Hinata se aclaró lentamente y la sensación en su pecho comenzó a aflojarse cuando, ante ella, ¡estaba Menma Uzumaki!

* * *

**=Visión compartida (Menma / Hinata)=**

El chico se volvió hacia la joven Hyūga y dijo: "Oye Hinata, lo siento llego tarde, pero sabes, ¡los Héroes siempre aparecen en el último momento!"

"¡Yo me encargaré de estos chicos!" dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Gracias, Menma-Kun," dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡Puedes hacerlo!" ella animó su confianza al alza con la llegada de Menma.

"¡Claro que sí!" Menma sonrió.

Menma se volvió y miró a los tres Genin con toda su malicia e ira congelando a los Genin en sus pistas cuando comenzó a acercarse.

"¡Qué te hizo pensar que podrías lastimarla a ella!" Menma gritó con rabia.

Menma luego se lanzó hacia adelante golpeando a uno de los Genin en la mandíbula y antes de que los otros dos Genin pudieran registrar lo que le había sucedido a su líder, Menma hizo una patada giratoria en los rostros de los otros dos Genin.

Menma se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Hinata tirando de ella y le dijo: "¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que esos payasos se despierten!"

"¡Claro!" Hinata dijo mientras los dos se abrían paso a través del laberinto de callejones.

Cuando los dos finalmente regresaron a una parte más concurrida de la calle, la pareja de repente se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano. Ambos se sonrojaron y se apartaron el uno del otro, pero ninguno lo soltó.

"Lo siento," murmuró Menma mientras comenzaba a soltarse solo para que Hinata agarrase su mano con más fuerza y añadiera su otra mano.

"No deberías estar disculpándote, si no fuera tan terrible en el Taijutsu de mi clan, no habrías necesitado salvarme", dijo Hinata frustrada consigo misma. De repente, la mirada frustrada fue reemplazada por una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Gracias, Menma-kun, me salvaste de lo que esos tipos tenían en mente!" Hinata dijo una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Acabo de hacer lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en esa situación" dijo Menma muy sonrojado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza tímidamente.

"Sí, pero tú eres el que me salvó y esta no es la primera vez", dijo Hinata pensando en ese día hace cinco años.

* * *

**=Flashback: 5 años atrás=**

Hinata estaba en el bosque con un kimono rosa con un patrón de pétalos de flores amarillas en la prenda, y actualmente estaba siendo golpeada por un grupo de tres niños que eran solo un año mayores que ella, su asistente no estaba a la vista.

"¡Ja! ¿Cómo te gusta eso?", Dijo uno de los chicos mientras él le daba una patada en el costado, "¿Aún crees que eres mejor que nosotros?"

"¡No eres más que un débil que se esconde detrás del nombre de su clan!" río a otro chico mientras la pateaba en la espalda

"¡Sí, lo que dijeron!" goteó el tercer niño obviamente mucho más tonto

De repente, un niño con pelo rubio de punta y ojos azul cerúleo corrió hacia arriba. Llevaba una camisa negra con una espiral roja en el frente y pantalones cortos grises. "¡Déjala sola!" gritó el niño mientras intentaba golpear al primer niño que fácilmente atrapó el puñetazo y le entregó un contador al estómago del niño.

"¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo se siente eso pequeño idiota?!" el chico mayor pregunto arrogantemente

"Me gusta que me golpeen como una almohada de plumas" dijo el chico con una mirada desafiante al niño mayor.

Los otros dos chicos habían dejado de golpear a Hinata y se estaban riendo ante el comentario de Menma.

"¡Silencio!" dijo el líder del grupo.

"Y tú, rubio, no creas que no sé quién eres". El chico líder dijo una sonrisa insidiosa en su rostro.

Los ojos del chico no perdieron su mirada desafiante, pero detrás de la mirada vino un momento de tristeza.

"Sí, tú eres uno de los chicos al que todos los padres dicen que te mantengas alejado, ¡eres Menma uno de los mocosos demonio!" el chico de plomo se río.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que el matón tenía razón.

"_Pero espera_," pensó Hinata confundida.

"_Si es tan malvado y tan malo como dicen los adultos que es, ¿por qué se arriesgó a salvarme? ¿Por qué recibió ese golpe_?" Hinata pensó que entonces escuchó un gemido de dolor.

"¡Ugh!" Menma gimió cuando los tres muchachos habían empezado a golpearlo, pero cada vez que los chicos lo derribaban, Menma solo levantaba su mirada desafiante sin cesar

"¡El esta loco!" el segundo niño lloró.

"¡Chicos, salgamos de aquí antes de que él decida contraatacar!" el chico dijo con miedo

"Sí, no vale la pena nuestro tiempo", dijo el líder.

"Está bien", dijo el tercer chico mucho más tenue.

Cuando se fueron los chicos, Menma se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Hinata antes de que él le preguntara: "¿Estás bien, Lady Hyūga?" tratando de ser lo más respetuoso posible con la heredera Hyūga mientras se estiraba para ayudarla a levantarse.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, un miembro del clan Hyūga apareció detrás de Hinata y la levantó preguntando, "Lady Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¿Algo te duele?"

"Estaré bien, ese chico me salvó antes de que los demás pudieran hacer un daño real", dijo Hinata señalando a Menma que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El asistente de Hyūga miró a Menma como si lo hubiera notado por primera vez y, en ese momento, el asistente se sorprendió, mientras tomaba su mano y lo alejaba más lejos posible del joven.

"¡Lady Hinata, nunca volverás a hablarle a ese chico!" gritó el asistente, "¿Entiendes?

"¿Pero por qué? ¡Él es el que me salvó!" Preguntó Hinata.

"Él pudo haber sido el que envió a esos muchachos a lastimarte solo para salvarte", dijo el asistente con excusas para convencer a Hinata.

Hinata miró de su asistente al chico confundido antes de que su asistente le lanzara una dura mirada.

"Entiendo", dijo Hinata en tono derrotado, "_lo siento, Menma-kun_"

"Bien", el asistente sonrió mientras él y Hinata se alejaban.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata se volvió para mirar al ahora abatido Menma y ella le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Menma vio esto y pareció entender.

"_¿Entonces ella solo dijo eso para el asistente_?" Menma pensó sonriendo: _"Bueno, supongo que eso significa que una persona en este pueblo no está loca"._

* * *

**=Fin Flashback=**

"Oh, sí", dijo Menma después de que Hinata le recordó, "pensé que los genin de allí parecían familiares". Dijo Menma.

"Bueno", dijo Hinata, "¿me dejas agradecerte esta vez invitándote a almorzar?" Hinata pidió un profundo rubor en su rostro.

"¡Eso suena genial!" Menma aplaudió.

El rubor de Hinata desapareció y en su lugar creció una sonrisa amable.

"¡Genial! ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?" Hinata preguntó queriendo asegurarse de que disfrutara su "agradecimiento".

"Bueno, solo hay un lugar al que podemos ir", dijo Menma con un leve ceño fruncido.

Quería poder ir a algún lugar que le gustara a Hinata, pero cada dueño de un restaurante en la ciudad lo echó a la vista o trató de golpearlo con una escoba cuando se acercaba demasiado al restaurante. Todos excepto ellos.

"¿Porqué es eso?" Preguntó Hinata inocentemente de inmediato, lamentándose al ver la tristeza en la cara de Menma.

"No lo sé, todos los demás simplemente me odian a mí y a mi hermano, pero el viejo Ichiraku siempre nos deja comer y ni siquiera nos hace escondernos ni nada, él solo nos deja sentarnos en un taburete y dejar que comamos nuestro ramen" dijo Menma con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a la tienda de Ichiraku Ramen?" Hinata preguntó: "Siempre quise ir allí, pero mi clan no me dejó salir del complejo solo para salir a comer".

"¡Bueno, entonces ya está arreglado, iremos a Ichiraku Ramen a comer!" Dijo Menma.

"Oh no," dijo Hinata, "se supone que debo agradecerte, así que es mi regalo"

"¿Qué tal esto? Cada uno de nosotros pagará por nuestro ramen, pero lo comeremos juntos, como si fuera una cita o algo así", dijo Menma murmurando la última parte mientras un rubor se deslizaba por su rostro.

"O-OK," dijo Hinata sonrojándose

Los dos estudiantes de la academia caminaron hacia Ichiraku Ramen tomados de la mano y charlando todo el camino.

"¡Menma! Bienvenido, siéntate, y veo que trajiste a una chica, ¿tu novia?", el viejo Ichiraku bromeó al ver a Menma y Hinata entrar.

"¡Ella no es mi novia!" Menma defendió, "al menos no todavía", murmuró.

En esa última parte, el rubor de Hinata se intensificó y toda su cara se puso tan roja como la casa de Hokage. Su mente se aceleró mientras pensaba una y otra vez, "¡ ¿Menma _quiere que yo sea su novia!?"_

"Bueno, ¿qué va a ser para ustedes dos?" Ayame, preguntó la hija de Ichiraku.

"Lo que sea que pida Menma-kun," dijo Hinata aun sonrojándose.

"Tomaré el ramen de miso con cerdo asado", dijo Menma ordenando su tazón de fuente habitual.

Los dos empezaron a charlar sobre ellos mismos. Hinata le contó a Menma sobre su problema con su forma y cómo no podía entender qué estaba mal y Menma le contó lo que había pasado con su prueba y cómo Naruto había decidido no tomar su propia prueba de Jutsu para no dejar a Menma atrás.

"Deberías hablar con tu padre y otros miembros del clan sobre tus problemas, quizás no seas la primera Hyūga con este problema" dijo Menma pensativamente.

"Vaya, esa es una gran idea, Menma-kun, y deberías entrenar más duro". Hinata dijo con un poco bromeando.

"¡Me entreno duro todos los días durante horas y horas dentro y fuera de la academia!" Menma suspiró con frustración.

"Lo sé, es por eso que lo dije. Mira, he hablado con otros miembros del clan y ninguno de ellos tiene idea de lo que está mal y mi padre simplemente se detiene cuando hablo de eso", dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en una mirada triste.

"Lamento haber mencionado eso, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Iruka-sensei mañana en la academia" dijo Menma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora tratando de animar a la niña abatida.

"No puede hacer daño, gracias Menma-kun" dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

"Simplemente no hables con Mizuki-sensei al respecto" dijo Menma, su rostro se volvió serio.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Hinata preguntó perpleja por el repentino cambio en Menma.

"Encontramos esta extraña etiqueta en mi espalda después de salir de la prueba, y uno de los instructores de Chunin dijo que era una bomba de humo, pero creo que esa fue la razón por la que no pude hacer el **Kawarimi no Jutsu** para la prueba y Sé que Mizuki-sensei me lo puso en la espalda "dijo Menma con seriedad.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue Mizuki-sensei o que fue la razón por la que fracasaste?" Preguntó Hinata con incredulidad.

"Antes del **Kawarimi no Jutsu** realicé un **Henge no Jutsu** perfecto, después de lo cual Mizuki sensei me dio una palmadita en la espalda donde Naruto encontró la etiqueta," Menma con irritación.

"¡Que Malo! ¿Cómo pudo salirse con la suya?" Hinata dijo enojada.

"Estábamos solos, él era el único sensei, pero no te preocupes cuando realicemos nuestras pruebas de verdad, en dos años, Nosotros pasaremos y le haremos pagar", dijo Menma con una risita amenazadora.

En ese momento, Teuchi y Ayame colocaron el pedido de la pareja delante de ellos y dijeron juntos: "Disfruten su comida, ustedes dos", sonrisas en ambas caras.

"Mmm, ¡esto es increíble!" Hinata dijo alegremente mientras cavaba en su ramen.

"¡Lo sé, verdad!" dijo Menma contento de que ella lo esté disfrutando.

Después de que terminaron su comida y pagaron por sus comidas, se fueron caminando hacia el complejo del clan Hyūga tomados de la mano y charlando todo el tiempo.

"Entonces, Menma-kun, no es para ser grosera, pero ¿cómo fuiste tan bueno peleando con esos tres tipos?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Honestamente no lo sé," dijo Menma mientras se detenían mientras se enfocaba en ese momento.

"Te vi entrar en ese callejón y de repente sentí una oleada de emociones que me recorrieron. Subí una pared y corrí detrás de ustedes cuatro cuando te alcancé. No pude evitar saltar y luego, por puro instinto, eliminé a esos tres fácilmente", dijo Menma, haciendo todo lo posible por explicar.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, gracias," dijo Hinata agarrando su brazo y acercándolo a él antes de que continuaran hacia el complejo de Hyūga.

Cuando las paredes del complejo se hicieron visibles, Hinata se detuvo y miró hacia abajo antes de lanzar una mirada de preocupación a Menma, que se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?"

"Nada, solo quería agradecerte de nuevo por salvarme y por la gran cita", dijo Hinata con un sonrojo.

"Oh, ¿eso es todo? Como dije antes, solo hice lo que…" pero Menma no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar esa frase ya que Hinata se había inclinado y lo había besado.

Al principio, se sorprendió completamente, pero rápidamente correspondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y él comenzó a besarla.

Los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo a medida que el beso continuaba sus preocupaciones e inseguridades desapareciendo. Sus sentimientos mutuos se hicieron más fuertes.

Cuando los dos se separaron, jadeando y abrazándose, se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos azules a sus violetas y viceversa.

"Wow," dijo Menma sorprendido por la sensación y el sabor de sus labios aún en sus labios.

"Sí," Hinata dijo que todavía no podía creer los fuegos artificiales que sentía, "Bueno, debería irme ahora".

"¿Está bien, te veré otro día entonces?" Preguntó Menma esperando que esta no fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos y esperando aún más que esta no fuera la última vez que se besaron.

"¡Seguro!" Hinata dijo con un sonrojo mientras se alejaba, se volvió y besó a Menma en la mejilla sonriendo.

"Y definitivamente tendremos que hacer eso otra vez", sonrió con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro mientras se alejaba.

"¡_Wow_!" Menma pensó frotando ligeramente su mejilla.

"¡Esto va a ser divertido!" Menma dijo con su sonrisa zorruna mientras caminaba de regreso a casa con la barriga llena y un corazón ligero.

* * *

**=De vuelta en la mente de Naruto=**

Naruto estaba sentado, con las rodillas levantadas hasta la barbilla y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las Nueve Colas miraron solemnemente al chico, acabando de explicarle a Naruto lo que recordaba de la noche en que fue sellado con el chico.

Naruto todavía estaba tan confundido y, sin embargo, todo estaba tan claro para él ahora. Las miradas heladas de los aldeanos, la forma en que lo trataron a él y a su hermano, los susurros que todos daban cada vez que los chicos caminaban.

"¿Por qué?" Naruto susurró: "¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?"

"**Tu**** madre hubiera muerto de todos modos después de que me forzaran a salir de ella",** dijeron las Nueve Colas, **"y la variación del Sello de los Ocho Trigramas que tu padre uso para atraparme dentro de ti y mi mitad Yang dentro de tu hermano atrapado su alma dentro de la barriga del Shinigami y fue la única que aseguraría que no te mataría y yo tomara el control para salir", **dijo Kyūbi un poco molesto por el Cuarto Hokage y su sello.

Naruto todavía estaba sentado allí sollozando suavemente por la información que lo absorbía lentamente.

Cuando llegó a un acuerdo con lo que sucedió, Naruto levantó la vista y le preguntó al zorro demonio: "¿Por qué el Tercer Hokage no nos dijo qué pasó? ¿Por qué mantuvo en secreto las identidades de nuestros padres?" Preguntó Menma en confusión.

"**Probablemente estaba esperando el momento adecuado para explicarte lo que eres y mantuvo a tus padres en secreto para proteger al pueblo del escrutinio y a ti y tu hermano de sus miles de enemigos, incluido La Aldea de la Roca**", declararon las Nueve Colas rotundamente.

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido, pero en toda tu historia hay algo que no entiendo", dijo Naruto caminando aún más cerca de los barrotes.

"**¿Y qué sería eso, muchacho?" **Las Nueve Colas preguntaban curiosidad en su voz y una suavidad pasajera en sus ojos.

Naruto desafió la lógica entre las barras de la jaula y puso su mano en la pata de las Nueve Colas, y dijo: "Nunca hiciste nada malo en esa historia, incluso si atacaste la aldea, como dijiste el Uchiha te tenía bajo su mando y te controlo,"

Las Nueve Colas miraron al niño, quien en la última hora había aprendido cómo murieron sus padres, por qué el mundo lo odiaba, y se había sentido tan cómodo con el zorro que lo estaba tocando, y no podía encontrar una razón para odiarlo a él.

El niño nunca pidió nacer ese día, Y el Cuarto y su esposa tampoco desearon ese poder o la responsabilidad de que sus hijos fueran los carceleros del Kyūbi.

Las Nueve Colas querían estar enojadas y gritarle al niño pero, mientras fruncía el ceño hacia él, el Kyūbi vio algo aún más extraño. Naruto le estaba sonriendo y con una expresión de comprensión en su rostro y un aura de calma saliendo de él.

A lo largo de los años, había visto al niño luchar contra el odio de la aldea y cuidar de su hermano. Había visto a los niños perseverar a través de todo y conservar su cordura por algún milagro que ni él podía comprender. El zorro se había encariñado con el niño y no podía molestarse y, en cambio, se sentía aún más impresionado por su valor y comprensión.

"**Supongo que tienes razón ni... digo Naruto** " dijo Kyūbi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"**Soy Kurama, el zorro de las nueve colas. Te doy permiso para usar mi nombre. ¡No lo olvides!" **el ahora llamado Kurama dijo mientras Naruto lo saludaba de alguna manera, entendiendo el honor del gesto.

"**Te daré otro regalo",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa sentada.

Kurama comenzó a concentrarse y chakra rojo se arrastró hacia Naruto. El chakra de Kurama comenzó a construirse alrededor de él y lentamente comenzó a concentrarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando termino Naruto sintió que sus sentidos aumentaban. Y sus ojos azules se le rasgaron como el de un cánido y sus colmillos cortos le crecieron.

"**Te he aumentado tu capacidad sensorial al punto que escucharas mejor, veras desde largas distancias e incluso en la oscuridad veraz mejor, es como un Modo Kitsune que te permite muchas habilidades y solo está disponible para los verdaderos Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Las otras bestias con cola tienen poderes increíblemente similares que pueden otorgar a sus recipientes",** explicó Kurama.

"**Y como esos poderes, puedo otorgarte este poder, Naruto, ¡tómalo y supera el odio de esos tontos aldeanos!" **Kurama gritó.

* * *

**=Mundo real=**

"Gah!" Naruto gritó de dolor quemando su cuerpo.

A medida que el dolor disminuía, Naruto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor parpadeando, sus ojos brillando suavemente y sus iris convirtiéndose en el mismo que Kurama-Ying había dicho.

Cuando Naruto finalmente echó un vistazo alrededor, notó que estaba de vuelta junto al árbol en el campo de entrenamiento y que casi no había pasado el tiempo. Mientras miraba alrededor, Naruto notó que de alguna manera podía ver más y escuchar mejor.

"**Este es el poder de un Kitsune"**, explicó Kurama-Ying.

"¡Suena asombroso!" Naruto dijo con alegría "Espera, ¿cómo es que puedo oírte fuera de ese lugar?".

"**No lo digas, chico, solo piensa y te escucharé, en cuanto a tu pregunta, nos conocimos, antes de que no supieras que estaba allí, así que hasta ahora no podías"** Kurama dijo,** "y este poder es genial y como tú, es posible que no tardes mucho en adaptarte. Te llevará aproximadamente unos meses, tal vez más, dominarlos por completo"**.

"_Está bien_ ", pensó Naruto un poco decepcionado.

"**A la mayoría de los buques les tomaría más de tiempo obtener este poder después de nuestra reunión, y mucho menos dominar esto",** dijo Kurama tranquilizando al niño. **"No eres débil, solo eres joven".**

"_Así que me has estado viendo a mí y a Menma entrenar durante los últimos años,_ ¿_verdad_?" Naruto pidió una mirada de concentración en su rostro.

"**Sí**", dijo Kurama, **"¿por qué?"**

"_Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podríamos hacer para que nuestra capacitación sea más beneficiosa?" _Preguntó Naruto al espíritu zorro.

"**No hay mucho que puedan hacer para mejorar su entrenamiento"**, dijo Kurama con un rayo en su voz.

"**Con mi chakra sellado dentro de ti, naturalmente, ambos tienen un tiempo mucho más difícil con el control de chakra. Eso es todo lo que puede hacer para mejorar su entrenamiento. Puedo mostrarle algunos tipos de ejercicios de control de chakra, tales como: El ejercicio de trepar a los árboles, donde enfoca el chakra en las plantas de los pies y camina hacia el lado del árbol (o cualquier otro superficie sólida y plana) y ascienda tan alto como pueda hasta que pueda alcanzar la copa del árbol de una sola vez; El ejercicio de caminar en el agua, en el cual usted varía el flujo de chakra de sus pies para mantenerse firme en la superficie cambiante del agua; luego hay una muy básica que puedes hacer cuando solo usas chakra para mantener una hoja pegada a un punto específico en tu frente, puedes mezclar esto con los otros ejercicios para obtener mejores resultados. También creo que deberías comenzar a usar pesas de entrenamiento y solicitar que el tipo de la cicatriz te ayude a arreglar tu entrenamiento" **Kurama explicó con un tono académico que profundiza en los recuerdos del niño.

"_Gracias por el consejo de Kurama-Ying y la técnica de entrenamiento, pero ¿por qué el entrenamiento con pesos_?" Naruto preguntó una extraña mirada en su rostro.

"**De nada y las pesas son para aumentar tu resistencia y fuerza gradualmente, debes usarlas debajo de la ropa todo el tiempo, aumentar gradualmente el peso a medida que te acostumbras".**

Naruto asintió absorbiendo el consejo antes de que Kurama-Ying respondiera su otra pregunta.

"**En cuanto a tu Taijutsu actual, creo que ese bastardo de cabello plateado ha estado saboteando tu entrenamiento y tú Shuriken Jutsu desde que empezaste", explicó Kurama-Ying con furia apenas oculta, pero justa**.

"¡_Está bien Kurama-Ying, gracias_!" Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"_Oye, ¿puedes mostrarme algún otro Jutsu Kurama-Ying?_" Preguntó Naruto.

"**Puedo mostrarte uno o dos por ahora", **dijo Kurama-Ying con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro cuando Naruto regresó a su paisaje mental para la lección.

"**Este primero es Shunshin no Jutsu:** **Jutsu de Teletransportación, es un Jutsu que te permite recorrer distancias rápidamente en función de la cantidad de chakra que usas,"** dijo Kurama-Ying mientras hacía la señal con la mano del carnero y Shunshin hacia el otro lado de la jaula dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

"Genial" dijo Naruto copiando el Jutsu.

Naruto lo intentó un par de veces el Shunshin a lo largo de su paisaje mental.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el otro?" Naruto preguntó con entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos.

"**Está bien, está bien, esto es un Jutsu que tú padre usó contra mí",** dijo Kurama-Ying disfrutando la mirada de asombro en la cara de Naruto.

"**Este se llama Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu: Clon de Sombra, te permite crear un sólido clon de ti mismo, y si el clon es derrotado o disipado todos los recuerdos y el conocimiento que el clon adquirió, pero no te transfirieron a ti justo después,"** Kurama- Ying dijo mientras le mostraba a Naruto la señal de la mano del Jutsu y de repente en una nube de humo blanco apareció un segundo Kurama.

"¡Increíble!" Naruto dijo con asombro cuando usó el Jutsu y creó veinte clones accidentalmente.

"¿Cómo hice tantos clones?" Preguntó Naruto.

"**Debes haber usado más chakra que yo para hacer más clones", dijo** Kurama-Ying mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación.

"**Como dije, tú y tu hermano necesitan algo de entrenamiento de control de chakra y esa etiqueta que ustedes encontraron no ayuda en su oportunidad".**

"Supongo que tienes razón Kurama-Ying, gracias de nuevo," dijo Naruto con una cara agria convirtiéndose en una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurama-Ying simplemente asintió, mientras Naruto abandonaba el paisaje mental, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que se le agradeciera.

Naruto abrió los ojos después de haber abandonado su paisaje mental y comenzó a dirigirse al complejo de Hokage para pedirle ayuda para obtener los pesos de entrenamiento que necesitaría para mejorar su entrenamiento y el de Menma.

Cuando de repente recordó, podía usar el **Shunshin no Jutsu**, por lo que hizo la señal de la mano del carnero e hizo un Shunshin al complejo del Hokage que aparecía dentro de su oficina.

"¿¡Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó el Hokage sorprendido cuando el joven estudiante de la academia rubia apareció de repente en medio de la espaciosa oficina.

"Bueno, aprendí el **Shunshin** de un libro en la biblioteca" Naruto mintió no queriendo decirle al Hokage sobre Kurama-Ying enseñándole.

"¿Cómo? ¡Con habilidades como esa deberías haber pasado el examen de Jutsu hoy y convertirte en un Genin!" el Hokage dijo levantando la voz.

"Y dejar a Menma atrás en el proceso para enfrentar a todos esos niños en clase, a los maestros que nos odian, y a los bastardos que pusieron esto en él" Naruto dijo tranquilamente levantando la etiqueta inhibidora de Chakra.

El Hokage miró la etiqueta y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de lo que era y su actitud se oscureció.

"_¿Quién podría haberle puesto esto a Menma? ¿Es esto lo lejos que están dispuestos a llegar_?" El Hokage pensó mientras miraba la etiqueta con disgusto y rabia.

"Mi muchacho, siento mucho que esto le haya pasado a Menma", dijo el Hokage en tono de disculpa.

"Y lamento haberte gritado. Entiendo por qué decidiste no hacer la prueba", dijo el Hokage.

"Te perdono, Lord Hokage, y no te culpo por esa etiqueta en la espalda de Menma", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero estaba claramente molesto por todo el asunto.

Naruto tomó la etiqueta y la miró con desdén. "Estoy guardando esto para bromear al bastardo, ¿alguna objeción?"

Hiruzen miró al niño con severidad por un momento al ver una mirada igualmente feroz en los ojos del niño, "Bien, pero nada letal".

"Será justo y humillante," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

"Aunque necesito algo de ayuda con algo, si puedes", dijo Naruto con un gesto pensativo.

"Sí, sí, por supuesto Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" Hiruzen preguntó sintiéndose aliviado por la oportunidad de ayudar al niño después de una experiencia tan mala.

"Bueno, necesito algunos pesos de entrenamiento para las espinillas, los antebrazos y el arcón para que Menma y yo mejoremos nuestro entrenamiento, pero ninguno de los comerciantes me venderá nada, excepto en la tienda de comestibles, y luego generalmente está podrido o cerca de eso", dijo. Naruto con un poco de tristeza mientras miraba el Hokage.

Hiruzen miró al chico con lástima por un momento antes de que se le ocurriera una idea: "¿Por qué no usas el **Henge no Jutsu**?"

"Gracias Lord Hokage" Naruto dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, "¡Nunca pensé en eso!"

"Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar algo de comida y empezar a cenar para Menma y yo, ¡gracias de nuevo!" Naruto dijo mientras salía a comprar ingredientes y los pesos de entrenamiento.

* * *

**=Tiempo Saltar 1 hora más tarde=**

Menma entró en su apartamento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras se reía ligeramente para sí mismo, incapaz de contener su alegría. Cuando llegó a la puerta, pudo oler la cena y su estómago de repente gruñó. Menma entró y sonrió al ver un surtido de comida fresca en la mesa

"Wow, ¿de dónde sacaste todas las cosas frescas?" Preguntó Menma con asombro.

"Lord Hokage me dio la idea de usar el **Henge no Jutsu** para comprar cosas en la ciudad, así que conseguí algo de comida fresca casi sin nada, ¡e incluso nos dio un poco de entrenamiento!" Naruto dijo alegremente saliendo del baño con un simple delantal amarillo, sobre su ropa normal.

"¡Genial! ¿Por qué no hicimos eso antes?" Preguntó Menma

"No tengo idea," se río Naruto.

"Suenas más feliz que cuando me fui, ¿qué pasa?" Naruto pidió poner algo de comida para Menma.

"¡Bueno, algo increíble sucedió en mi camino a casa hoy!" Dijo Menma emocionado.

"Tendrás que contármelo todo mientras comemos. Ahora, vete a lavarte para la cena", dijo Naruto cuando comenzó a preparar la comida y poner la mesa.

Mientras los hermanos comían, Menma le contó a Naruto cómo había salvado a Hinata y su cita posterior y, por supuesto, sobre el beso que compartieron. Naruto estaba asombrado por lo que su hermano había hecho en las últimas dos horas.

Naruto había decidido, mientras preparaba la cena, que no le contaría a Menma sobre Kurama o sus padres hasta que Menma y él se graduaran para estar seguros de que Menma podría manejarlo. Sabía que Menma se enfadaría, pero esperaba poder entenderlo algún día.

"Bueno, me alegro de que tu día haya mejorado y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste y por conectarte con alguien en ese nivel. Mamá y papá también lo estarían. Lo sé", dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Y un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, " _Por favor, perdóname Menma_"

"Hermano, ¿qué pasa? Pareces agitado por algo", preguntó Menma al ver la expresión de preocupación en la cara de su hermano mientras limpiaba los platos de la cena.

"Oh, no es nada Menma solo un poco molesto por lo que pasó hoy", dijo Naruto, pero Menma pudo decir que su hermano estaba escondiendo algo.

"¡No mientas Naruto!" Menma gritó su feliz estado de ánimo pero desapareció y fue reemplazado por una expresión de dolor.

"No podemos empezar a ocultarnos cosas, incluso si crees que no puedo manejarlo o que me puede doler, ¡tienes que decirme!" Gritó Menma mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Al ver la cara llorosa de su hermano, Naruto se arrepintió, su estómago comenzó a agitarse y torcerse cuando la culpa se convirtió en demasiado, "Bien Me rindo, te diré lo que sé", dijo Naruto esperando a Kami que Menma estuviera listo.

"Supongo que no puedo dejar de verte como mi hermanito y no como el Ninja que sé que eres", dijo Naruto en derrota.

"¡Te perdono ahora, dime lo que sabes!" Dijo Menma con un ligero gruñido.

Naruto le explicó lo que le había sucedido ese día al decirle a Menma lo que realmente era la etiqueta, por qué la aldea los odiaba, los eventos de esa noche, lo que estaba sellado dentro de ellos y, finalmente, la identidad de sus padres, incluso mostrándole el Modo Kitsune.

Naruto miró a su hermano que había comenzado a llorar cuando Naruto habló, las lágrimas estaban en pleno apogeo y Menma no mostró signos de detenerse en el corto plazo. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y atrajo a su hermano en un abrazo tratando de calmarlo y detener sus lágrimas.

"Así que murieron protegiendo el pueblo y sellando uhh..." comenzó Menma.

"Kurama," terminó Naruto.

"Bien, entonces sellaron a Kurama dentro de nosotros, poniendo la mitad Ying en ti y el Yang en mí, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Menma.

"Sí, entonces ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Si definitivamente lo de Hinata ayudará con eso, pero wow", dijo Menma con una mirada de incredulidad.

"Entonces, ¿esa etiqueta fue hecha por el bastardo de Mizuki para inhibir el control de mi chakra y, por lo tanto, hacer que suspenda dos tercios del examen?" Dijo Menma aun en shock.

"Sí, no estoy seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero aun así", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros antes de que obtuviera una sonrisa maliciosa. "Sin embargo, se lo devolveremos"

"Entonces, ¿cuándo podré hablar con Kurama-Yang?" preguntó Menma

"No estoy seguro, quiero decir que tuve que sufrir una crisis mental para que la conciencia de Kurama-Ying alcanzara la mía, así que no sé. _¿Qué piensas, Kurama-Ying?_" Preguntó Naruto

"**Creo que podríamos enseñarle a Menma mi otra mitad a través de un poco de meditación",** gruñó Kurama-Ying.

"Bueno, eso debería ser lo suficientemente simple," dijo Naruto un poco.

"¿Ya sabes?" Preguntó Menma con entusiasmo.

"Necesitamos meditar y llevarte a tu subconsciente", dijo Naruto simplemente.

"UGH!" Menma se quejó, "odio la meditación es tan aburrido"

"No te preocupes, porque Kurama-Ying y yo te ayudaremos a que sea más rápido al perforar tu mente", dijo Naruto con gran naturalidad.

"¡Bueno, entonces vamos a hacer esto!" Menma gritó sus preocupaciones humedecidas por el inminente shock.

Los hermanos se sentaron en la posición de loto y comenzaron a meditar. Nadie podría haber visto eso mientras estaban sentados allí, meditando, su chakra comenzó a conectarse y Naruto y Menma entraron al subconsciente del hermano menor.

* * *

**=Escape mental de Menma=**

Cuando los niños abrieron los ojos, estaban en un pasillo que parecía un túnel de alcantarillado subterráneo con tuberías con fugas y oxidadas a lo largo de las paredes y el techo. Había unos pocos centímetros de agua en el piso a lo largo del complejo, con más gotas que goteaban cada segundo.

"**_Avanza por este pasillo, es el primero que queda por delante_****", **dijo Kurama**-**Ying a Naruto, quien guió a Menma por el pasillo.

Cuando entraron a la cámara, vieron una habitación abierta con dos antorchas a cada lado de una gran puerta de jaula, muy parecida a la del paisaje mental de Naruto. Desde el interior de la jaula, Menma y Naruto pudieron sentir una enorme cantidad de malicia.

Naruto empujó a Menma hacia adelante y le dijo: "Demuéstrale tu coraje y él te ayudará como Kurama-Ying hizo por mí"

Menma tragó saliva y se volvió con un gesto hacia la puerta de la jaula. Caminó hacia delante con un poco de temor y preguntó: "E-eres Kurama-Yang?"

De repente, el gran zorro metió sus garras entre los barrotes de su jaula, casi cortando a Menma, quien cayó sorprendido después de esquivar el ataque.

"¿¡Qué demonios, zorro estúpido!?" Gritó Menma

"**¿Quién te dio el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, muchacho?" **Kurama-Yang gruñó con furia apenas contenida.

"Yo lo hice," dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos del gran zorro, brillando con el modo Kitsune.

Kurama miró al niño rubio, con los ojos llenos de malicia, hasta que sintió algo en el niño.

"**Sostener esa habilidad y saber mi nombre son los dos mayores honores que cualquiera de nosotros puede otorgar a una persona** ", Kurama-Yang gruñó casi impresionado.

"Lo entiendo y por eso espero que otorgues lo mismo a tu anfitrión, mi hermano," dijo Naruto con calma, sus ojos azules de Kitsune brillando intensamente.

Kurama-Yang miró a la Jinchūriki rubia mayor antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a la rubia casi idéntica a su lado.

"**Tú, muchacho," **le espetó Kurama-Yang a Menma.

"¿Sí?" gritó Menma ligeramente.

"**Tú y tu hermano no están tan separados en términos de fuerza y habilidad, ¿correcto?" **Kurama-Yang le preguntó a Menma.

"Así es," dijo Menma, confundido por la pregunta.

"**¿Ambos juran por el mismo código, sostener el mismo camino**?" Kurama-Yang continuó.

"Sí" dijo Menma con confianza

"**En ese caso, eres tan digno como tu hermano, aunque te falta respeto, te permitiré usar mi nombre y te permitiré usar mi chakra y el modo Kitsune",** gruñó Kurama-Yang sentándose y concentrando chakra rojo.

Unos momentos después, Kurama Yang abrió los ojos y lanzó una nube de chakra rojo sangre hacia Menma, quien retrocedió ante el dolor abrasador de la activación del Modo Kitsune.

Cuando Menma abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y vio que él y su hermano estaban de vuelta en la sala de estar y luego se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba oculto en un velo azul, sus rasgos aún visibles pero nublados, el velo cayó como el modo Kitsune en el.

Naruto miró a Menma con asombro. En lugar de los cerúleos rasgados que Naruto tenía, Menma tenía brillantes ojos carmesí con la misma hendidura vertical negra. Sus ojos exudaban poder demoníaco y, sin embargo, de alguna manera conservaba su aura normal a su alrededor.

"¡Increíble!" Menma dijo Naruto asintiendo todo el tiempo.

"**Debes tener cuidado al usar este poder, tu límite es de unos minutos al día hasta que lo domines, lo que tomará aproximadamente unos meses", **dijo Kurama Yang,** "Como con tu hermano, es una cuestión de edad, no de fragilidad como tus esfuerzos. Hoy más temprano hemos probado"**

"_Gracias Kurama-Yang,_ y hermano mayor ¡Sé que estabas tratando de protegerme pero no trates de ocultarme nada de nuevo!" Menma dijo gruñendo la última parte.

"Entiendo no te volveré a guardar secretos, pero tampoco dejaré de protegerte" dijo Naruto con sus manos levantadas de manera defensiva antes de cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Oh, y vamos a comenzar a entrenar y estudiar aún más a partir de ahora. Me compré algunos pesos de entrenamiento para que podamos construir fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Son 50 kilos en total cada uno y agregaremos peso. ¡No fallaremos la próxima vez! "Naruto dijo que el fuego ardía detrás de sus ojos cuando comenzó a sonreír maniáticamente.

"_Esto no va a terminar bien para mí, ¿verdad?",_ pensó Menma asustado.

"**No**" respondió Kurama Yang.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, actualizare pronto ya que llevo algunos capítulos ya terminados. Gracias.**


	3. Capitulo 3

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los _Bijū_/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus"**

_**"Pensamiento de los **_**_Bijū_**_**/Invocaciones"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Día de graduación!**

Han pasado dos años desde que Naruto y Menma se descubrieron como Jinchūriki y obtuvieron su Habilidad, el Modo Kitsune. Se entrenaron duro todos los días desde su intento de graduación temprana. Estaban seguros de que aprobarían este año sin importar lo que intentaron los bastardos maestros Chūnin.

Ambos habían crecido bastante gracias al consejo de Kurama ambos crecieron unos centímetros pero aun así Naruto era más alto que Menma. Ambos desarrollaron importantes mejoras de sus estados desnutridos.

Naruto había crecido su cabello un poco, pero no tanto como el de su padre, llevaba una chaqueta negra manga larga cerrada de acero con reflejos rojos brillantes en el hombro y la cremallera con el símbolo rojo del clan Uzumaki en la parte posterior, en el interior, una camiseta de malla, un par de pantalones ninja negros. Una funda para Kunai/Shuriken en la pierna en el muslo derecho y una bolsa de herramientas en la cadera derecha con un par de sandalias negras, y tenía guantes negros sin dedos que tenían placas de metal en el dorso de las manos.

El cabello de Menma aún lo retenía, su naturaleza espigada disparándose en direcciones aleatorias. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja cerrada con reflejos azules en los hombros y cremallera con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la parte posterior en rojo y un par de pantalones de color naranja brillante. Una funda de kunai en su muslo derecho y una bolsa en su cadera derecha. Tenía un par de sandalias azules y sus googles verde en la cabeza.

Se dirigían a la Academia de Ninja de Konoha y esta vez nada les impediría pasar. Eran más inteligentes, más rápidos y más fuertes de lo que eran en ese entonces, y con su Modo Kitsune no serían detenidos por alguna etiqueta inhibidora de Chakra de nuevo.

"¡Está bien hoy es el día!" Menma aclamó, "¡Los dos vamos a pasar esta vez!"

"¡Lo sabes Hermanito!" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada determinada en sus ojos mientras apretaba su puño.

* * *

**=Academia Ninja: Habitación 201: Clase de Iruka=**

Mientras los chicos tomaban sus asientos, en la parte superior izquierda de la clase. Los dos miraron a sus compañeros de clase tomando nota de los compañeros más excéntricos y, por lo tanto, más poderosos.

Notaron de entre todos los estudiantes de la academia, a Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, ninguno de los cuales había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años.

Shikamaru ahora llevaba una camisa de malla con una chaqueta gris que se extendía hasta su cintura. La chaqueta tenía un adorno verde oliva y un círculo azul con una línea vertical en el medio, un par de pantalones marrones que se extendían hasta las rodillas. Una pistolera de armas en su pantorrilla derecha y una bolsa en la parte posterior derecha de su cintura, y sandalias azules.

Choji llevaba una camisa verde sobre, con una camisa amarilla que tenía la cresta de su familia en la camisa, un par de pantalones cortos de color marrón con una funda en el muslo derecho y una bolsa en la cadera derecha, con envoltura en las manos y hasta su codo y en sus piernas de rodillas hacia abajo, una bufanda blanca y sandalias azules. Los dos estaban sentados juntos cerca del centro de la habitación comiendo algunas frituras.

Sentado hacia el centro de la habitación estaba Shino Aburame, del Clan Aburame. Llevaba un abrigo gris grande con un collar que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, se puso un par de lentes de sol negros con lentes circulares que ocultaban por completo sus ojos, cabello castaño de punta alta, un par de pantalones marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Con una funda para armas en el muslo derecho y una bolsa en la cadera derecha. Generalmente estaba callado y si alguna vez hablaba, era neutral con los hermanos.

El niño sentado a la izquierda de Shino era otra historia. Kiba Inuzuka, del Clan Inuzuka, era un niño muy salvaje, odioso y ruidoso. Llevaba un abrigo gris oscuro con un forro de piel negro en los bordes de la capucha y las mangas, un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una funda y una bolsa de armas en el lado derecho. También tenía un pequeño cachorro blanco en su cabeza llamado Akamaru. Kiba miró hacia los hermanos Uzumaki y sonrió.

"¡Hey! ¿Ustedes piensan que tienen alguna posibilidad de graduarse?" Kiba preguntó sarcásticamente.

"¡Tú Menma no podrías hacer un simple Jutsu y salir con una diadema, ultimo muerto!" Kiba se mofó de Akamaru ladrando de acuerdo

Los hermanos lo miraron secamente antes de poner los ojos en blanco y regresar a su conversación ignorando al Inuzuka, cuya cara se puso roja de ira antes de que él se rompiera.

"Oye, ¿me escuchaste?" Kiba llamó a Akamaru ladrando para enfatizar el comentario de su maestro.

"¡Oh! ¿Eras tú?" Preguntó Naruto en modo sarcástico sorprendido.

"Pensé que era ese cachorro en tu cabeza el que nos habló, Aliento de Perro" dijo Menma con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

"¡Por qué tú!" Kiba gritó mientras intentaba atacar a Naruto y Menma antes de que Shino lo detuviera.

"Comenzaste los insultos, así que, no te enojes cuando ellos te lo devuelvan, solo cálmate y espera a que los maestros comiencen la prueba", dijo Shino en su monótono habitual con una ventaja de hostilidad.

"Bien," murmuró Kiba no queriendo pelear con Shino.

Akamaru se quejó mientras retrocedía asentándose en la cabeza de su maestro.

En ese momento, Hinata entró y se sentó junto a Menma sonriendo. Llevaba su atuendo habitual, pero ahora tenía una sudadera canela con el logo de su clan en ambos hombros, funda de arma y una bolsa en su lado derecho.

"Buenos días, Menma-kun," dijo ella con una sonrisa amorosa mientras se sentaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun, buen día" dijo amablemente.

"Buenos días," dijo Naruto.

Menma se inclinó y le dio a Hinata un casto beso sin preocuparse por las aturdidas miradas de la clase debajo de ellos.

"Buenos días, mi Hinata-chan", dijo cálidamente trayendo un ligero rubor a su cara.

La pareja se sentó allí con las manos tomadas hablando mientras Naruto sonrió felizmente a la pareja. Cuando se enteró de la relación, estaba orgulloso de que su hermanito había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba incondicionalmente. Los dos fueron una gran influencia entre sí, Menma le dio confianza a Hinata, ayudándola a perder su tartamudeo y timidez, mientras que Hinata equilibraba la naturaleza desenfrenada de Menma durante las sesiones de estudio o entrenamiento.

"_Me alegra que seas feliz hermanito_" Naruto pensó con un suspiro mirando al techo en un pensamiento profundo.

"No te preocupes, hermano mayor, encontrarás a alguien y se harán felices el uno al otro" dijo Menma dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

"Sí, Naruto-kun, cualquier chica tendría suerte de tenerte," dijo Hinata dulcemente tratando de animar al deprimido Uzumaki.

"Gracias, supongo que después de todo todavía estoy esperando a la chica correcta", dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

A su alrededor, un par de chicas corrieron gritando cómo habían ganado contra las otras, y Naruto se irrito un poco. Estas dos eran los más grandes fans del Uchiha en toda la clase.

Sakura Haruno, tenía el cabello largo y rosado que le llegaba hasta la mitad superior de su espalda y una cinta roja que enmarcaba su rostro. Llevaba un vestido rojo con mangas cortas con adornos blancos y círculos blancos en los hombros y la espalda con cortes verticales en ambos lados hasta la cintura. Tenía un par de pantalones cortos negros ajustados debajo de eso que alcanzaron sus rodillas y una funda de armas en su muslo derecho con una bolsa en su cadera derecha.

La otra chica era Ino Yamanaka, heredera del Clan Yamanaka. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio en una coleta con un largo golpe que enmarcaba el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tenía envoltorios alrededor de su torso, cintura y piernas hasta las rodillas y tenía una blusa púrpura con un collar grande, que no cubría su rostro, con tres anillos de metal en ella. Tenía una funda para armas en el muslo derecho y una bolsa en la cadera derecha, y un par de sandalias azules.

Naruto nunca lo admitiría, pero él pensaba que Sakura e Ino eran chicas hermosas y admiraba la inteligencia de Sakura y la seguridad y testarudez de Ino, aunque era completamente obvio para el mundo, no le agradaba que estuvieran obsesionadas con el Uchiha creía que deberían de enfocarse en entrenar en vez de buscar atención de un chico que no les daba ni la hora del día.

"¡Hey ustedes!" gritó Naruto desde su asiento a ambas chicas.

"¡Qué quieres Uzumaki!" Ino gritó aún de mal humor al discutir con Sakura.

"Pueden dejar de gritar se ve que las está ignorando", dijo Naruto con una cara tranquila.

Ino estaba a punto de replicar cuando notó a un niño sombrío en la esquina opuesta y se calmó antes de correr a la ruina de la existencia de casi todos los hombres de la academia, Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del Sharingan. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro, una camisa azul oscuro con un gran cuello que no le obstruía la cara y tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, pantalones cortos blancos hasta la rodilla con una funda en la pierna y una bolsa en el lado derecho y sandalias azules.

Ino le sonrió mientras Sakura seguía gritando sobre golpear a Ino en clase

"Hola, Sasuke-kun", dijo Ino con voz cantada.

"¿Estás tan nervioso por esta prueba de hoy como yo?" Preguntó tratando de hacer que la notara inclinándose hacia adelante y enfatizando sus palabras con una cálida sonrisa.

"Si estás nerviosa, eso significa que no te has centrado lo suficiente en tu entrenamiento", dijo Sasuke con frialdad, sus palabras grabadas con molestia hacia la rubia que siempre hablaba con su oído y nunca lo dejaba solo. Sasuke odiaba tener sus fangirls y solo soportarlas para, un día, restaurar su clan.

"_Vaya_, _alguien está de mal humor, ¡pero eso lo hace aún más sexy_!" ella chilló en su mente.

"_Esa mirada melancólica, esos ojos fríos, esa cara estoica, ¡Oh Sasuke es tan perfecto!" _Ino pensó mientras se sentaba junto a él, Sakura se había sentado unos pocos asientos debajo de Sasuke.

En ese momento, llegaron dos figuras en Iruka, con el uniforme de Chunin normal de una camisa azul de ninja y pantalones con una chaqueta verde antibalas que llevaba el pelo en su habitual cola de caballo puntiaguda y tenía una cicatriz en la cara horizontalmente, con su diadema normalmente.

Y Mizuki, el Rey Bastardo, un Chūnin con cabello azul blanco, vestido con el uniforme habitual de Chūnin y con su banda en la cabeza como un pañuelo.

Los dos Chūnin-sensei miraron a los estudiantes sonriendo hasta que Mizuki vio a los hermanos Uzumaki. Por un breve momento, sus ojos se convirtieron en dagas y toda su conducta se volvió fría, lo que fue más que suficiente para que los hermanos lo registraran, especialmente Naruto con sus habilidades sensoriales básicas empáticas.

"De acuerdo, todos son ahora el momento del examen escrito, así que se extenderán y tomarán asiento", ordenó Iruka a la ligera recibiendo un gemido colectivo de la mayoría de la clase. Salvo por Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Hinata y Menma, quienes estaban seguros de que pasarían, y Shikamaru bueno seguía durmiendo.

Iruka y Mizuki comenzaron a pasar las pruebas y comenzaron a hacer que los estudiantes comenzaran. Una hora después, la prueba había terminado e Iruka estaba calificando los exámenes.

Mizuki aplaudió fuertemente, "Mientras Iruka-sensei está calificando tus exámenes escritos, saldremos y comenzaremos tus exámenes de Taijutsu en el campo de práctica", dijo Mizuki con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando los estudiantes y Mizuki salieron el Chūnin, dijo: "De acuerdo, tu prueba de Taijutsu será una lucha contra mí, debes durar dos minutos o enviarme fuera del ring y luego hacer la prueba de Shuriken Jutsu", dijo Mizuki en tono monótono.

"¡Ahora, primero es Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki dijo llamando al Uchiha, la mayoría de las aspirantes a Genin, estaban enganchados a la pelea emocionados de ver cómo el último Uchiha peleaba con un maestro.

Mientras Sasuke se preparaba para pelear con el instructor de Taijutsu, varios de los estudiantes más seguros comenzaron a chatear juntos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo crees que hiciste en esa prueba, Hinata-chan?" Menma le preguntó a su novia de dos años sonriendo mientras ella abrazaba su brazo derecho.

"Creo que pasé, quiero decir que no vi ninguna que no supiera", dijo Hinata sosteniendo el brazo de Menma con más fuerza.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" le preguntó a Menma sonriendo.

"¡Sabes que pasé estudié toda la semana!" Menma dijo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro dándole una sonrisa amorosa, "Gracias por todo el apoyo"

"¡Por supuesto Menma-kun!" Hinata cantó con su amable sonrisa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Mizuki vio esta pantalla y su mente estalló en furia.

"_A la heredera Hyūga le conmovió ese, ¡DEMONIO_!" Pensó Mizuki con rabia.

En su estado distraído, se perdió el primer movimiento de Sasuke y fue golpeado con fuerza en la mandíbula por una patada alta que lo obligó a salir del ring.

Mizuki se recuperó rápidamente, entre las miradas de asombro de los diversos estudiantes, y sonrió a Sasuke, "¡Buen trabajo, Sasuke pasas!"

Mizuki repasó la lista de estudiantes civiles, que en su mayoría fracasaron contra él, a excepción de Sakura Haruno, que logró esquivar sus ataques durante los dos minutos completos. Después de eso, comenzó a llamar al resto de los herederos del clan quienes pasaron usando los estilos familiares de Taijutsu. El uso más impresionante fue el de Hinata, el **Jūken: Puño suave**, que se había vuelto menos rígido y mucho más fluido en los últimos dos años, paralizó los brazos de Mizuki durante varios minutos.

Los ojos de Mizuki se entrecerraron cuando leyó el siguiente al apellido en la lista, "Menma Uzumaki, avanza", dijo Mizuki en un tono recortado.

Menma miró a Mizuki por un momento antes de volverse hacia Hinata, dándole una mirada cariñosa y luego caminando hacia el círculo de la arena, "No voy a ser fácil contigo, Mizuki"

"Esa es mi línea, mocoso," Mizuki miró hacia atrás antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para darle un puñetazo al estómago de Menma.

Menma agarró el apéndice ofensivo en la muñeca y empujó a Mizuki hacia adelante, la postura de Menma se ensanchó cuando se agachó antes de entregar un puñetazo por debajo del cinturón, lo que hizo más doloroso gracias al impulso inicial de Mizuki y la postura implacable de Menma.

"Gah!" Mizuki chilló cuando alcanzó su entrepierna de dolor y cayó de rodillas mientras casi todos los hombres de la clase se encogían de simpatía.

Menma, sin piedad, le dio una patada a Mizuki, con fuerza, en la cara obligándolo a salir de la arena. La mayoría de sus compañeros estudiantes se congelaron en shock al ver a Menma derrotar a Mizuki-sensei con tan poco esfuerzo; Sin embargo, ninguno se sorprendió más que Sasuke, que estaba allí con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_¿Cómo hizo ese tonto ser suficientemente fuerte para hacer eso_?" Sasuke se preguntó con incredulidad, sabía que Mizuki lo había estado tomando con calma cuando estaban peleando. Y justo antes de su ataque, notó que Mizuki miró a la multitud de estudiantes. No estaba molesto por la victoria, una victoria era una victoria, sin importar las circunstancias. Pero ahora, contra el último muerto, Mizuki-sensei había estado concentrado y con toda su fuerza casi desapareciendo de la vista, y aun así, ese tonto lo había rastreado, bloqueado y contrarrestado con fuerza. Sasuke se encogió nuevamente al recordar el veloz contador.

"¿¡Que está pasando!?" gritó una chica fangirl al azar en shock.

"¡Sí! ¡Debe haber hecho trampa si el ultimo muerto venció a Mizuki-sensei!" Gritó uno de los civiles fallidos.

"¡Suficiente!" Iruka-sensei gritó desde detrás de la multitud de estudiantes.

"Observé toda la pelea y lo vi derrotar a Mizuki-sensei con pura habilidad, un poco violento, pero con honor", dijo Iruka frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a los estudiantes, "Eso dijo que el trabajo de un ninja es cumplir cualquier tarea programada para ellos, por cualquier medio necesario, ¿Saben que significa?"

"Significa que incluso si hiciera trampa, lo que no hizo, todavía habría ganado para los estándares de los Ninja, como cuando Mizuki-sensei se lo tomó con calma con Sasuke", dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras observaba a Mizuki retorcerse un poco.

"¿Es eso cierto, Mizuki?" Iruka preguntó fríamente dirigiéndose a su colega.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Iruka, ¿por quién me tomas?" Mizuki defendió con una pequeña gota de sudor.

"Te tomo por alguien que tiene preferencia a un estudiante que el resto de la clase, así que lucharé contra Menma y Sasuke para desmentir cualquier reclamo", dijo Iruka con una mirada severa.

"Espera, si lo que dijiste es verdad y una victoria es una victoria, entonces ¿no debería ser contada la victoria de Sasuke-kun?" Sakura preguntó tratando de defender a su enamoramiento.

"Supongo, pero ¿qué pasa con el examen de Menma?" Iruka respondió.

"Eh?" fue la respuesta inteligente de Sakura.

"Si disculpo las acusaciones contra el examen de Sasuke, debo excusar las acusaciones similares contra Menma que involucran la injusticia de Mizuki entre los dos. De hecho, si incluso uno de sus exámenes se cuestiona, es motivo para que vuelva a probar a todos" Iruka dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Sé que su reacción contra los exámenes de Naruto y Menma se evaporará si tienen que poner sus propias calificaciones en la línea_ ", pensó Iruka mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sakura.

Sakura se dirigió a los otros estudiantes, que estaban todos pálidos ante la perspectiva de tener que pelear de nuevo, "Creo que podemos disculpar las acusaciones contra ambos exámenes, esta vez", dijo Sakura a regañadientes mientras miraba a Menma mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Naruto le preguntó a Menma, mientras se reunía con su pequeña familia.

"¡Oh Sí!," dijo Menma, enfatizando cada palabra con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

"¡Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka llamó.

"Sigo yo, deséame suerte" Naruto dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"No lo necesitarás contra ese idiota," dijo Menma con una sonrisa zorruna, dándole a Naruto un máximo de cinco cuando se cruzaban.

Naruto entró al ring e hizo varios estiramientos de calentamiento.

"Entonces, ¿solo dos minutos contra Mizuki-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto despreocupadamente.

"¡Sí, idiota dos minutos contra mí! ¡¿No puedes recordar algo tan simple?" Espetó Mizuki.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, solo quería estar seguro de que no era algo realmente difícil" dijo Naruto con una mirada seria pero desafiante.

Mizuki gruñó de ira mientras Iruka reprimió una pequeña sonrisa antes de gritar, "¡Empieza!"

Mizuki atacó a Naruto con una patada, no queriendo una repetición de la ronda contra el otro 'Mocoso Demonio', pero Naruto simplemente se agachó bajo la patada y respondió con un golpe en la rodilla de Mizuki antes de volver detrás de Chūnin. Y aterrizando varios golpes a su lado acolchado. Mizuki esquivó el cuarto golpe antes de girar y lanzar una patada que Naruto esquivó.

"Wow, pensé que serías más rápido que este Mizuki-sensei," se burló Naruto antes de esquivar otro golpe.

"¡Quédate quieto y te mostraré lo fuerte que puedo golpear!" Mizuki gritó de rabia lanzando un puñetazo al estómago de Naruto olvidando el partido anterior.

"_Parece que necesitas un repaso de lo que sucede cuando intentas moverte contra un Uzumaki_ ", pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto agarró a Mizuki por la muñeca y lo empujó hacia adelante, pero donde Menma había administrado un solo puñetazo, Naruto entregó un golpe infundido en chakra a los genitales y el abdomen expuestos de Mizuki.

CRASH. Todo lo que alguien pudo escuchar fue cómo los testículos de Mizuki fueron pulverizados por el golpe infundido con chakra.

Mizuki cayó de rodillas con una mirada de horror espantoso en su rostro antes de caer con su rostro plano en el suelo.

Iruka corrió hacia Mizuki agachándose para controlar su pulso y suspiró aliviada cuando sintió un pulso, "Uf, está inconsciente, Naruto, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"Estaba pensando que podría recibir un puñetazo," dijo seriamente Naruto.

"Bueno, creo que es un error fácil de cometer y, como Mizuki-sensei está incapacitado, ¡Tú pasas!" Iruka dijo con orgullo cuando un médico llegó.

"Gracias sensei" Naruto dijo tranquilamente sin gritar como su hermano.

"Y dado que Mizuki-sensei está inconsciente, nos saltearemos la prueba de Shuriken Jutsu y todos obtendrán una calificación aprobatoria", dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa mientras los estudiantes aplaudían en voz alta.

Mizuki se recuperó lentamente de su estupor antes de sentir el inmenso dolor que emanaba de su entrepierna, "Ugh, ¿qué... qué me pasó?"

"Tus bolas literalmente explotaron por un estudiante durante tu examen", dijo un médico-ninja mientras comenzaba a reparar dicho apéndice.

"Pasaron hoy, Mocosos, pero ten en cuenta que su suerte no durará", murmuró Mizuki con dolor, pero cuando los estudiantes entraron, vio a Menma abrazar a Hinata y besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

"_Hmmm eso podría funcionar a mi favor, jajaja! Jajaja_!" Mizuki pensó cuando comenzó a reírse en su mente riendo amenazadoramente antes de que su rostro se contorsionara de dolor cuando su testículo izquierdo fue devuelto a su lugar.

* * *

**=Sala 201: Edificio Principal de la Academia=**

Los niños estaban de regreso en el aula cansados de su examen de Taijutsu, por lo que, mientras descansaban, Iruka devolvió sus exámenes escritos. Cuando todos comenzaron a recibir sus exámenes, se escuchó un gemido colectivo cuando los estudiantes vieron sus calificaciones finales y los que no aprobaron el examen de Taijutsu comenzaron a romper con su última esperanza de graduarse siendo su examen de Ninjutsu. Cuando llamaron a los estudiantes a la habitación de atrás, volvieron con cintas para la cabeza o salieron mirando el suelo derrotados.

"¿Menma Uzumaki?" Iruka llamó desde la puerta

"Suerte hermanito" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Definitivamente puedes hacer esto" Hinata tranquilizó besando a Menma en los labios. "Para la suerte", dijo con un pequeño rubor y una sonrisa.

"¡Volveré graduado, créelo!" Dijo Menma con seguridad y alzando el puño por su cabeza.

Antes de irse, Naruto revisó a su hermano menor en busca de cualquier tipo de etiquetas u otra evidencia de flujo de chakra, como hace dos años.

"De acuerdo, estas bien hermano, no deberías tener ningún problema", le dijo Naruto a su hermano, quien levantó el pulgar y entró en la habitación.

* * *

**=En la sala para el examen=**

"De acuerdo, Menma, debes ejecutar los tres Ninjutsus básicos: **Kawarimi no Jutsu**; **Bunshin no Jutsu**; y **Henge no Jutsu**", dijo Iruka.

"Juzgaré tu ejecución del Jutsu y, en base a esos resultados junto con tus otros exámenes, te otorgaremos una diadema de la Aldea de la Hoja que te convertirá en un Genin oficial". Iruka dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, Iruka-sensei" dijo Menma sonriente.

"Pero eso es solo si puedes... pasar, _Mocoso_," dijo y pensó lo último Mizuki mientras entraba en la habitación con una leve cojera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Mizuki? ¡Deberías estar descansando!" Iruka dijo tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

"Estoy bien, Iruka, puedo calificar una simple prueba de Ninjutsu" dijo Mizuki apaciguando a Iruka.

"Bien, solo tómatelo con calma" dijo Iruka antes de que escucharan la tos de Menma.

"Entonces, ¿podemos comenzar la prueba ya?" Preguntó Menma en tono irritado.

"Sí, comencemos con el **Henge no Jutsu** ", dijo Iruka recogiendo un portapapeles.

"**Henge no Jutsu** " dijo Menma con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de transformarse en el Hokage, un perro y luego una roca.

"Excelente", dijo Iruka marcando su portapapeles con el desempeño de Menma.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso sin sellos de mano?" Gritó Mizuki señalando indignada a Menma.

"El año pasado, junto con el **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, los dominé hasta el punto de que no necesito sellos de mano, me llevaron unos dos meses de práctica intensa", dijo Menma con una sonrisa zorruna.

"¡Eso no es posible ni para un Chunin!" Mizuki gritó: "¡Esto debe ser una especie de truco!"

"O tal vez simplemente no practicas lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo", se burló Menma.

"Suficiente, ambos, es posible, pero rara vez se conoce", dijo Iruka con una mirada severa a ambos.

"Ahora, veamos a tu **Kawarimi no Jutsu**", dijo Iruka mirando su portapapeles.

Cuando Iruka miró hacia el lugar de Menma, vio a un gruñido Mizuki que sostenía su entrepierna. Iruka se giró hacia el asiento junto a él y vio a Menma sentado allí con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Increíble!" Iruka dijo con una pequeña risita y una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que Menma y Mizuki volvieron con otro **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

"Iruka-Sensei, tengo una pregunta sobre el **Bunshin no Jutsu** " dijo Menma nerviosamente.

"¿Qué es, mocoso?" Mizuki gruñó.

"¿Cuántos puedo hacer, máximo?" Preguntó Menma preocupado.

"Puedes hacer tantas como quieras, solo dos o tres, pero necesitas al menos una", dijo Iruka sabiendo que Menma estaba preocupado por su aparente incapacidad.

"Cierto," dijo Menma con una sonrisa cuando hizo el signo del Carnero antes de que la habitación se llenara de clones de Naruto ilusorios.

"Increíble Menma," dijo Iruka sorprendida por los treinta y tantos clones.

"Supongo que es impresionante, pero ni que fueran **Kage Bunshin**", dijo Mizuki con un aire de superioridad.

Menma sonrió zorrunamente antes de hacer un sello de mano en forma de cruz antes de gruñir, "¡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Antes de que aparecieran treinta clones sólidos, uno se apoyaba en cada uno de los instructores.

Los ojos de Mizuki se agrandaron antes de que su mandíbula golpeara el piso mientras Iruka se quedó asombrada ante la exhibición de chakra.

"¿Cómo?" Iruka comenzó.

"Vi a estos dos muchachos entrenándose en un campo de práctica y cuando vi a uno usar el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, solo tenía que intentarlo. Me tomó una semana averiguarlo, pero desde entonces" dijo Menma haciendo un gesto a los clones que lo rodeaban.

"Todavía no puedo mantenerlos por mucho tiempo sin embargo," mintió Menma, "Me di cuenta de _que la semana pasada solo obtuve diez, pero aun así_".

"¡Tú pasas!, Menma Uzumaki, ahora eres oficialmente un Ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Envía a tu hermano cuando regreses", dijo Iruka mientras le entregaba a Menma un protector de frente de color azul.

"_Ellos son más hábiles de lo que pensé pero mi plan todavía debería funcionar_," pensó Mizuki con una sonrisa malévola.

"¡Yosh!" Menma emitió un grito de alegría cuando su diadema reemplazó sus gafas mientras caminaba de regreso al aula.

* * *

**=Aula principal=**

Cuando Menma salió sonriendo con su diadema varios se impresionaron ya que el ultimo muerto pudo graduarse y varios susurraron que debieron darle lastima o que hizo trampa, Menma los ignoro y se acercó a donde estaba su novia y hermano que estaban sonriendo orgullosamente por su graduación.

"Veo que pasaste hermanito" Dijo Naruto sonriendo desde su asiento.

"¡Sí! Tú eres el próximo, así que sigue, y no te preocupes por el bastardo", dijo Menma con una amplia sonrisa señalando a Naruto mientras se sentaba y sonriéndole a Hinata, quien estaba emocionada de que su novio hubiera pasado el examen.

"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas pasado Menma-kun" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa amorosa y un beso en su mejilla.

"¡Aww gracias Hinata-chan!" Menma dijo un ligero rubor por el repentino contacto.

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya y recoja mi diadema, los veo en un minuto", dijo Naruto sonriente.

* * *

**=En la sala con Naruto=**

"Bueno, tu hermano pasó la prueba con gran éxito, así que veamos cómo te va", dijo Iruka con una cálida sonrisa.

"No te decepcionaré, Iruka-Sensei, _Mizuki-Sensei_," dijo Naruto con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

"Ya veremos," gruñó Mizuki de vuelta.

"Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es la primera Iruka-Sensei?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Comienza con el **Henge no Jutsu**, luego el **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, y finalmente el **Bunshin no Jutsu **o el** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ", dijo Iruka agregando la señal extra por el bien de Naruto.

"¿Puedo hacerlos todos a la vez, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto preguntó tratando de sumar a su grado con un espectáculo.

"No, si hicieras eso, no podríamos juzgar con precisión a ninguno de ellos", dijo Iruka con naturalidad.

"Sí, hazlo, todavía tenemos un estudiante más después de ti y yo, por una parte, quiero ir a casa pronto", espetó Mizuki.

"Está bien, entonces", Naruto frunció el ceño antes de tener una idea y, con un ligero movimiento de sus brazos, creó un clon de sombra antes de que gritara "¡**Henge no Jutsu**!" Mientras se transformaba en una roca.

El clon de Naruto se agachó y recogió la roca antes de arrojarla hacia los instructores, que esquivaron la piedra, solo para oírla golpear la pared detrás de ellos con un ruido sordo.

"**Henge** no es real, así que, ¿cómo?" Preguntó Mizuki con el ceño fruncido.

"No sé, pensé que no eran transformaciones sólidas todo este tiempo", se defendió Naruto con una mirada pensativa.

"En cualquier caso, gran **Henge** Naruto, muy impresionante", dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Iruka", se quejó Mizuki antes de volverse hacia Naruto, "¡Siguiente!"

"¡**Kawarimi no Jutsu**!" Gritó Naruto mientras Mizuki le lanzaba una pelota. Naruto apenas se movió antes de cambiar de lugar con Mizuki que gimió de dolor cuando la pelota le golpeó en la frente, dejando una pequeña marca roja.

"Impresionante, **Kawarimi no Jutsu** Naruto, especialmente en una situación de ataque sorpresa", dijo Iruka mirando a Mizuki mientras decía la última parte.

"Bien, ahora para terminar", dijo Naruto mientras hacía una señal con la mano, "¡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! ", Dijo Naruto mientras creaba diez clones sólidos.

"¡Gran trabajo Naruto pasas!" Iruka dijo dándole a Naruto una cinta negra que se puso rápidamente en la frente.

"¡Ahora eres oficialmente un Genin de la Hoja!" Iruka dijo sonriendo. Naruto se dirigió al aula y mostró su diadema a todos los que estaban allí.

* * *

**=Aula principal=**

Todos estaban charlando entre ellos esperando que Naruto resurgiera, la mayoría para ver cuando tuviera su diadema, algunos esperaban que no pasara, y otros sabían que lo haría.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entro Naruto con su diadema recién puesta, se dirigió a donde estaban Menma y Hinata.

"Sigues tu Hinata" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias" dijo Hinata.

"Tú eres el última, ¡así que ve por ellos!" Dijo Menma mientras besaba la mejilla de Hinata, por suerte.

"O-Ok, gracias, volveré en un minuto", dijo Hinata sonriendo.

* * *

**=Habitación con Hinata=**

"Bien Hinata, tu pasas", dijo Iruka mientras Mizuki le entregaba una banda a Hinata.

"Ahora eres oficialmente una Kunoichi de la Hoja, Lady Hinata" dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa que no había visto antes, pero detrás tenía una mirada de loca en los ojos y un plan en marcha para deshacerse de los mocosos demonios y un artículo muy especial.

"¡_Sí, en solo unas pocas horas tendré el rollo de sellado en mis manos, un Byakugan y un par de pieles de zorro! ¡jajaja_!" pensó por dentro sin pensar en fallar su plan por un instante.

"Oh, y Lady Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo relacionado con la ubicación de tu equipo y el entrenamiento de Genin?" Mizuki pregunto respetuosamente.

"Sí, por supuesto, Mizuki-Sensei", dijo Hinata preguntándose qué podría estar mal.

"Bueno, entonces ven conmigo a mi oficina, solo tenemos que discutir algunos problemas con tu entrenamiento, debido a tu título como la heredera del clan Hyūga, podría haber algunas complicaciones con los peligros de este estilo de vida", dijo Mizuki sonriendo.

"_Extraño, siempre lo hace el Jōnin sensei después de la asignación del equipo, supongo que Mizuki quiere ahorrar tiempo y sacarlo del camino ahora_ ", Iruka razonó al no ver nada malo en la situación y salir por la puerta trasera de la habitación.

* * *

**=Tiempo de salto: veinte minutos=**

"Sabes Hinata-chan ha estado allí por un tiempo", dijo Menma un poco preocupado ya que ninguna de las otras pruebas tomó tanto tiempo.

"Sí, veamos lo que está tomando tanto tiempo con su prueba", dijo Naruto mientras él y Menma se levantaban y se dirigían a la habitación de atrás encontrando que estaba vacío.

"¡Hinata-chan, ¿dónde estás?!" Menma gritó asustado al darse cuenta de que su novia estaba desaparecida.

"No sé, miremos a nuestro alrededor y veamos si podemos encontrar algo", dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y notó una nota en el escritorio con una pieza rota de la chaqueta de Hinata que sostenía allí con un kunai. Menma tomó el kunai y leyó la nota en voz alta.

"¡He tomado a tu novia pequeño zorro mocoso!, ¡Si quieres volver a verla con vida, recupera el Rollo de Sellado y reúnete conmigo en la pequeña cabaña en el bosque, antes de la medianoche! Menma leyó la ira y el shock en su voz.

"¡Quien la haya tomado pagará por esto!" Menma gruñó de rabia, "Deberíamos ir a decirle al viejo acerca de esto hermano," dijo Menma tratando de encontrar una solución.

"**¡No! ¡Deben ir y salvarla ustedes mismos!" **Kurama Yang le dijo a Menma cuando el niño se tensó y trató de idear un plan.

"_Pero si le decimos al Hokage entonces podemos salvar a Hinata-chan y atrapar al responsable_", razonó Menma.

"No Kurama tiene razón hermano" dijo Naruto, después de haber recibido la misma advertencia de su Bijū.

"Solo uno de los maestros aquí hoy podría haber tomado a Hinata", explicó Menma.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando tomó esta información. "Así es, ella no habría ido voluntariamente con cualquiera, tendría que ser alguien con quien se sintiera segura..." Naruto comenzó cuando él y Menma comenzaron a caminar en círculos en el piso.

"Y esa persona nos odia lo suficiente como para secuestrar a mi novia", Menma continuó con los pensamientos de su gemelo. "Bueno, eso amplía y enfoca a nuestro grupo de sospechosos" dijo Menma con gravedad.

"Realmente no, solo hay pocos que saben que Hinata y tu son una pareja y nos odian" dijo Naruto que los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que ambos gritaban.

"Mizuki!"

"**No me gustaron las miradas que les dio a los niños**", dijo Kurama Ying.

"**Yo tampoco** ", dijo Kurama Yang.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué Hermano?" Preguntó Menma preocupado claro en su rostro.

"Robamos el pergamino y nos encontramos con Mizuki", dijo Naruto con seriedad en su rostro.

"¿Cómo nos devolverá eso a Hinata-chan? ¡En el momento que le demos a Mizuki el pergamino, él solo intentará matarnos a nosotros y a ella! Menma gritó sin entender el plan.

"Ya lo sé" dijo Naruto, Menma todavía confundido y molesto.

"Mira, Mizuki definitivamente intentará matarnos, pero Hinata vale más para él viva que muerta, ya que si ella muere, el Byakugan puede ser cosechada, pero si está viva, puede ser criada" dijo Naruto con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro "Nosotros solo somos los mocosos demonio".

"¿Por qué crees que Mizuki quiere el Byakugan?" Preguntó Menma aún confundido y aún más preocupado por Hinata ahora

"Mizuki probablemente está tratando de sobornar su camino hacia otra aldea o en favor de alguien", dijo Naruto con una profunda reflexión. "Con Rollo de Sellado solo, podría mantener su rango actual en casi cualquier aldea, pero agregar un Byakugan de una heredera Hyūga a la mezcla y ¡podría convertirse en un Jōnin en cualquier aldea alrededor!"

"Supongo que eso es cierto y, además, no puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón para que él haga todo esto" dijo Menma mientras miraba profundamente pensando.

"Además, si nos robamos el rollo, un grupo de Chunin, ¡quizás incluso algunos Jōnin nos perseguirán!" Menma dijo cuándo un plan comenzó a surgir en sus mentes.

"Sí, y si dejamos un camino que parece una pista forestal descuidada, podemos llevarlos directamente al lugar de la reunión sin que Mizuki se dé cuenta", dijo Naruto.

"Por supuesto que Mizuki ya nos mira con desprecio, simplemente asumiría que no estábamos tan capacitados que no pudimos evitar dejar un rastro" dijo Menma

"**Ese plan funcionará y si tienes problemas..."**comenzó Kurama-Ying.

"¡**Simplemente enciende nuestro chakra y patearemos el trasero de ese bastardo!" **Kurama-Yang dijo con una sonrisa feroz.

"Gracias", dijeron ambos niños al unísono antes de que fueran a la Torre Hokage.

* * *

**=Tiempo Saltar 2 horas más tarde=**

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, lavando el pueblo en una mezcla de tonos rosa y naranja. Nuestros Jinchūriki favoritos corrían hacia el bosque en el borde del pueblo. Menma miró al cielo por un segundo deseando desesperadamente que él y Hinata pudieran haber compartido esta puesta de sol bajo mejores circunstancias.

"_Mantente fuerte, Hinata-chan. ¡Voy en camino y te salvaré!" _Menma pensó con el rollo de sellado atado a su espalda.

Sabía muy bien que la mayoría de los Chūnin y Jōnin disponibles en la aldea ahora los perseguían y sonreían mientras rompían deliberadamente una rama al azar que señalaba el camino hacia el encuentro.

"Ya casi llegamos hermano, ¿recuerdas el plan?" Naruto preguntó mientras él también rompía una rama con un pergamino falso atado a su espalda como una forma de seguro contra Mizuki.

"Sí, recuerdo el plan, no significa que no voy a tener compasión de ese bastardo" dijo Menma con un gruñido dejando una huella clara en la tierra.

"Tranquilo lo tendrás, Menma" Naruto dijo rompiendo una rama final antes de que llegaran a una pequeña choza en un claro en algún lugar en medio del bosque.

La choza estaba vieja y desgastada con agujeros en el techo y años de agua dañando una rueda de madera apoyada contra la pared derecha.

Los hermanos se sentaron cuando Naruto tuvo una idea: "¿Por qué no miramos el pergamino y encontramos un Jutsu que podemos usar y que no están sellados sin una buena razón?"

"¿Por qué no, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que la carta de Mizuki dijera que se reuniría con nosotros?" Dijo Menma encogiéndose de hombros, "Además, nunca lo esperará".

Los hermanos miraron a través del rollo en busca de algún Ninjutsu interesante pero, aunque había muchos, la mayoría del Jutsu en el rollo tenía requisitos con los que ninguno se sentía cómodo especialmente con el **Edo Tensei**. Pudieron encontrar dos técnicas que, aunque consumían chakra, aún eran fáciles de realizar para ellos.

La primera técnica fue el **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** **Técnica del Clon de Sombra Shuriken**, donde el usuario lanza un solo shuriken y crea **Kage Bunshin** del shuriken y la segunda es **Fūton: Shinkūjin**, el usuario cubre su arma con chakra de viento y la amplía.

Los dos sonrieron ante las nuevas técnicas mientras memorizaban la información y cómo realizar las técnicas antes de que escucharan un pequeño crujido. Los hermanos rápidamente enrollaron el pergamino y lo barajaron entre ellos, siguiendo la pista y confundiendo a su invitado.

Ambos se giraron y miraron hacia la línea de árboles, donde oyeron a alguien jadeando, al ver a Iruka, muy enojada, que parecía que él mismo hubiera estado corriendo, buscándolos.

"Iruka-Sensei, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Naruto pidió no esperar que su maestro fuera el primero allí.

"Mizuki les dijo a todos lo que hicieron", dijo Iruka con decepción en su voz.

"¡Naruto, Menma, ¿qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?! ¡Robando el Pergamino de Sellado después de haber trabajado tan duro para aprobar el examen de graduación!"

"Sabía que Mizuki-sensei haría algo como esto", dijo Menma con una expresión de enojo en su rostro aún avergonzado de lo que tenían que hacer.

"**Por supuesto que ese cobarde lo haría**", gruñó Kurama-Yang.

"No teníamos elección, Iruka-Sensei", dijo Naruto entregándole la nota que les dio Mizuki en la escuela.

"Sí, alguien secuestró a Hinata y nos dijo que si queríamos verla con vida otra vez, necesitábamos robar el Rollo de Sellado y encontrarnos aquí", dijo Menma.

"¿Por qué no fuiste al Hokage u otro shinobi?" Iruka preguntó entendiendo la imposible elección que tenían que hacer.

"Porque pensamos que fue un Chūnin de la escuela que se la llevó y pensamos que tendría un oído para nosotros y..." dijo Naruto antes de que Menma lo interrumpiera.

"Temíamos que él solo pudiera reducir sus pérdidas y huir usando a Hinata y su Byakugan para sobornar a su manera en otra aldea, o simplemente matarla" dijo Menma ansiosamente.

"Supongo que puedo entender eso", dijo Iruka viendo la situación y entendiendo por qué reaccionaron como lo hicieron.

En ese momento, una voz se escuchó desde arriba y se quejó:"Hmm, supongo que los Demonios zorros realmente tienen la astucia de un zorro, ¡eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer!" Dijo Mizuki, con una mirada loca en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras jalaba a Hinata atada y amordazada por detrás de él y sostenía un kunai en su garganta.

"Así es como se harán las cosas mocosos", dijo Mizuki en tono cortante, "Tú me das el pergamino y te entrego a la niña. Los chicos primero".

"¿Cómo sabemos que mantendrás tu palabra y la devolverás?" Preguntó Naruto con sospecha.

"No", dijo Mizuki con frialdad, "¿Ahora cuál de ustedes tiene el pergamino real?"

"¡yo!" Menma respondió quitándose el pergamino que lo tenía delante.

"¡Entonces debes ser quien lo tenga!" Mizuki gritó señalando a Naruto, "¡Dámelo ahora o ella muere aquí!"

"Está bien, ¡no la lastimes!" Naruto respondió quitando el rollo falso de su espalda y colocándolo en el suelo frente al cobertizo.

Al ver el pergamino allí, Mizuki saltó colocando a Hinata contra la parte delantera de la choza mientras se agachaba y comprobaba el pergamino. Cuando Mizuki abrió el pergamino, explotó en una nube de humo blanco que se reveló como un tronco normal.

En ese momento de vacilación, Menma había arrojado el pergamino real a Naruto e hizo un clon de sombra que recuperó a Hinata de la pared de la choza, utilizando la técnica **Shunshin**. Saltando con ella sobre una rama de árbol cercana y poniéndola a salvo. Naruto también hizo un clon que corrió en la dirección opuesta llevando el verdadero Rollo de Sellado.

Mizuki se tambaleó al ver que tanto su ficha de negociación como el pergamino real habían desaparecido y estaban fuera de la vista, pero Iruka y los dos mocosos todavía estaban allí.

"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡Maldición!" Él rugió su plan desmoronándose. Toda su obra toda la planificación, preparación.

"¡_Incluso me revelé a Iruka y esos malditos mocosos_!" Gruñó por dentro ya no le importaba pensar.

"¿¡CÓMO!?" Mizuki gritó, "¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?"

"Fácil" dijo Menma con una mirada molesta mientras rodeaba a Mizuki acercándose un poco más con cada paso.

"Usamos un **Kage Bunshin** y te desorientamos con un lanzamiento del **Henge no Jutsu** sellado en ese registro, quedaste aturdido por un par de segundos cuando el Jutsu se rompió y salía humo en tu cara" dijo Menma sacando un kunai de la funda de su pierna.

"¡Ahora vas a pagar por secuestrar a mi Hinata-chan!" Menma gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante golpeando a Mizuki tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago enviándolo de vuelta a la pared de la choza.

"¡No voy a ser fácil contigo!" Gruñó Menma

Mizuki saltó de nuevo al techo de la choza y arrojó una ráfaga de kunai y shuriken que se dividieron a medio camino hacia el grupo de abajo.

"¡Bajar!" Iruka gritó mientras saltaba hacia adelante trayendo a los niños con él. Los ahora dos enjambres de shuriken y kunai se faltan por milímetros y chocan contra los árboles en los lados opuestos de la línea de árboles.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo podría fallar!?" Mizuki rugió cuando saltó hacia abajo y se puso en posición de combate.

Naruto, Menma e Iruka estaban listos hasta que Menma puso su mano delante de los otros dos y dijo: "Espera, es mío", gruñó Menma, "¡Nadie lo toca a él sino yo!"

"Entiendo," dijo Naruto con seriedad y retrocediendo.

"¿Qué quieres decir Menma?" Iruka preguntó con incredulidad, "¡No puedes llevar a Mizuki solo!"

"Tomó al amor de mi vida, amenazó su seguridad y la iba a usar como soborno en otra aldea", gruñó Menma con odio que goteaba de sus palabras.

"¡Si no recibe algunos golpes ahora, no me lo perdonaré!" Menma gruñó antes de tomar un kunai y susurrar, "**Fūton: Shinkūjin**," cubriendo el kunai con un chakra de viento ligeramente naranja.

"_Menma_, está bien, no te detendré", dijo Iruka con calma, levantando las manos de un lado a otro, "¡Acabalo!"

"Cuenta con eso," dijo Menma con frialdad mientras caminaba hacia Mizuki con una mirada mortal en sus ojos.

"¡No te burles de mí!" gritó Mizuki mientras se lanzaba hacia Menma Kunai en la mano.

Menma vio a Mizuki llevar al Kunai hacia su hombro y pararlo con la punta de su **Shinkūjin** antes de agarrar a Mizuki por la muñeca, agachándose debajo del brazo de Mizuki, se colocó detrás de Mizuki y lo puso en un codo obligando a Mizuki a dejar caer el kunai.

Menma luego soltó el brazo de Mizuki y lo pateó diciendo: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

Mizuki rugió sacando un shuriken gigante de su espalda y arrojándolo a Menma, quien levantó su **Shinkūjin** y cortó el fuma shuriken en varios trozos grandes. Impresionando a Mizuki, e Iruka, antes de que Menma se lanzara hacia adelante golpeando a Mizuki desde la cadera izquierda hasta su hombro derecho, obligando a Mizuki a saltar hacia atrás.

"¡Ha, crees que eres tan especial!" Mizuki jadeó antes de que su loca sonrisa regresara.

"¿Quieres saber por qué el pueblo te odia? ¿Por qué todos te excluyen de todo? ¿Por qué intentan terminar el trabajo del Cuarto cada año en tu cumpleaños? Mizuki pidió carcajadas.

"¡No! ¡Mizuki no debes está prohibido!" Iruka gritó a punto de saltar a la pelea antes de que Naruto lo agarrara de la manga, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás tratando de detenerme?"

"Porque Iruka-sensei", Naruto comenzó a mirarlo con expresión de complicidad, "Menma y yo lo descubrimos hace dos años, no es necesario que nos protejamos, el Kyūbi es realmente amigable cuando lo conoces", dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Ahora siéntate y mira el espectáculo que aún no has visto" Con eso Iruka se recostó y observó.

"¡Bien, la razón por la que todos te odian es porque el Kyūbi está atrapado dentro de ti sellado allí por el Cuarto Hokage! ¡Esa información fue clasificada por el Tercero para que puedas tener una Infancia Normal!" Mizuki soltó una carcajada antes de que lo enviaran dando vueltas con un golpe en la cara. Mientras se levantaba, su confianza se convirtió en miedo a la mirada en los ojos de Menma, uno de pura indignación, no de confusión o miedo como Mizuki había esperado.

"¿Y qué?" Menma dijo mientras miraba sus ojos mortalmente con rabia.

"Lo descubrimos hace años después de tu interferencia durante mi examen de graduación temprana" dijo Menma dejando caer su **Shinkūjin** y tirando su kunai.

Menma gruñó cuando sus manos se levantaron e hicieron una señal en forma de cruz antes de gritar: "¡**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra**!" y en una columna de humo aparecieron cientos de clones de Menma sólidos, cada uno tan enojado como el original.

"¡Y si eres demasiado estúpido para distinguirme de lo que ves como un demonio, entonces eres un idiota y un traidor!" Menma gritó mientras él y sus clones cargaban con sus puños levantados.

"¡Oh mierda!" Mizuki sollozó cuando vio los cientos de clones que lo rodeaban y se preparaban para atacar.

"¡Gaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mizuki gritó cuando el sonido de él siendo golpeado resonó a través del bosque llamando la atención de Chūnin y Jōnin que estaban siguiendo el rastro de los gemelos.

Ya se habían reunido con los clones que tenían a Hinata y el Rollo de Sellado y tanto con la nota clonada como con el testimonio de Hinata, aceptaron que Mizuki la había secuestrado y planearon el atraco que los hermanos serían perdonados por el robo.

Cuando el grupo de shinobi llegó al claro con la choza, encontraron a Mizuki golpeado y atado en el suelo frente a Naruto e Iruka sonrientes y a Menma, que todavía estaba molesto y que todavía tenía la depravada sangre del Chūnin en sus nudillos.

"_Han crecido tanto en este último año",_ pensó Iruka mientras miraba a los hermanos triunfantes y molestos.

"_Debería decirles que solo se hace más difícil desde aquí, pero han tenido un largo día, les diré después con un ramen_", pensó sonriendo.

"Les tomó bastante tiempo" Naruto dijo al ver a los Chūnin y Jōnin caminando.

"Pensé que ese rastro habría sido mucho más obvio de lo que aparentemente fue". Dijo Menma molesto que hubieran tardado tanto.

"Oye, deberías respetar a tus mayores Menma", dijo Iruka un poco molesta.

"Sí Sensei, perdón por mi rudeza, por favor, perdóname, jejeje" dijo Menma riendo nerviosamente.

"Está bien, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo", dijo uno de los Jōnin.

"Entonces, déjame aclarar esto, después de que los tres pasaran tus exámenes de graduación, Mizuki capturó a Hinata Hyūga sabiendo que estaba saliendo con Menma y qué harías cualquier cosa para recuperarla y te dejó una nota diciendo que la mataría si no le traes el Pergamino de Sellado, ¿así está bien?" dijo el Jōnin.

"si" dijo Naruto asintiendo a lo dicho por él.

"Correcto", continuó Jōnin, "Entonces, entonces dedujiste tres cosas: primero, que era un Chūnin en la escuela que sabía sobre la relación y te odiaba, siendo Mizuki la única que encajaba en la descripción del sospechoso; en segundo lugar, que el usaría el rollo de Sellado y a Lady Hinata para ingresar a otra aldea por su Byakugan; y Tercero, que él sabría si se lo contara a alguien".

"Correcto" dijo Menma molesto.

"Entonces, ustedes dos robaron el pergamino y dejaron el camino más obvio posible sin despertar la sospecha de que no fue solo una escapada descuidada al bosque", preguntó Jōnin.

"Cierto" dijo Naruto.

"¿entonces?" un Jōnin de cabello plateado preguntó, su diadema bajó sobre su ojo izquierdo y una mascarilla cubrió la mayor parte de su cara mientras llevaba el atuendo tradicional de Jōnin.

"¿Sí?", dijo Naruto preguntándose qué querría el extraño Jōnin.

"Si todo esto se redujo a ese punto así, entonces ¿Cómo conseguiste que tanto el pergamino real como la niña se alejaran de Mizuki?" preguntó Jōnin, de pelo plateado.

"Estaba llegando a eso en mi interrogatorio, Kakashi," dijo Jōnin molesto ante la impaciencia de su colega.

"Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, había transformado un tronco para parecerme al Rollo de Sellado y solté el Jutsu cuando Mizuki bajó la guardia para revisar el rollo", explicó Naruto.

"Entonces, Menma y yo hicimos que una grupo de **Kage Bunshin** se fuera corriendo con el pergamino real hacia el sendero que habíamos hecho, mientras que Menma hizo lo mismo con Hinata mientras eliminaba sus ataduras".

"_Impresionante para Genin frescos como para planear algo así_ ", pensó Kakashi, "¿Eso es todo lo que se necesitó?"

"Era un Chūnin por una razón," dijo Naruto rotundamente.

"¿Y cómo terminó así?" Kakashi preguntó.

"Nosotros los zorros somos muy territoriales, especialmente cuando se trata de aquellos a quienes amamos", dijo Menma con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro mientras sostenía a Hinata cerca tratando de consolarla.

"¿Ya veo, así que ya sabes?" Kakashi preguntó, la pregunta era más una afirmación.

"Sí, Mizuki lo dejó pasar durante su pelea con Menma" dijo Naruto desconcertado.

En ese momento, un mensajero llegó con una carta del Hokage y se la entregó a Kakashi.

"Bueno, parece que el Hokage nos ha estado observando y dictaminó que ustedes dos no serán castigados y mantendrán su estatus como Genin de la Hoja, y ustedes serán recompensados por una misión de Rango A, mañana después de que sus documentos sean finalizado "dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa al ver a los chicos esperando reaccionar hasta que terminó.

"Ustedes tres serán escoltados a casa y cada uno de ustedes debe tener una foto de identificación lista para ser asignada al final de la semana, así que, entréguenla antes de mañana por la noche, ¿Oh y Menma Uzumaki?" Dijo Kakashi buscando al gemelo menor rubio.

"¿Sí?" dijo Menma.

"Este evento ha llevado a revelar tu relación con Lady Hinata a la atención del Consejo de la aldea y, por lo tanto, el clan Hyūga, este último quiere conocerte correctamente ahora", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"¿Enserió?", tragó Menma claramente nervioso ante la posibilidad de conocer a la familia de su novia, el más estricto clan de Konoha, específicamente su padre, el líder del clan más poderoso e influyente de la aldea.

"No te preocupes Menma-kun, te amo, eres un buen tipo que siempre está ahí para ayudarme, estoy seguro de que es solo una formalidad y que a mi padre le gustarás", dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en lugar de asustada que tenía hace un momento.

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Menma todavía inseguro de haber conocido a Hiashi Hyūga.

"De cualquier forma, eso es todo, se pueden ir los tres", dijo Kakashi con un saludo mientras los tres Genin se iban con una escolta Naruto y Menma siendo escoltados por Iruka, quien los tomó por algo de Ramen para celebrar y Hinata fue escoltada por un Hyūga Chunin que se había unido a la búsqueda del rollo pensando que pudieran llevarse a la heredera Hyūga.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, Actualizare pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 4

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus**

_**"Pensamiento de los Bij**_**ū**_**/Invocaciones**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡Entrenamiento Avanzado!**

Era la mañana después de que Menma y Naruto habían salvado a Hinata y habían encerrado a Mizuki, por el resto de su miserable vida. Hoy nuestros héroes se despiertan renovados y confiados orgullosos del alcance de sus logros. Menma estaba feliz de que su novia estuviera a salvo y en casa.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo hoy hermano?" Preguntó Menma felizmente vistiendo su pijama normal con rayas verticales azules y blancas y su extraña gorra de dormir que era un sombrero negro con ojos, nariz y dientes que parecían una criatura que se estaba comiendo la cabeza de Menma.

"No tenemos mucho que hacer hoy", respondió Naruto enfatizando la palabra "Tenemos".

"Los dos nos tomamos las fotos para nuestras identificaciones de Shinobi y después de eso, irás a conocer al padre de tu novia", dijo Naruto vistiendo un pantalón pijama negro y una camisa gris, Naruto llevaba un Delantal amarillo cuando comenzó el desayuno, que consistía en tortillas y leche, salchichas y queso, para garantizar un comienzo saludable para el gran día de su hermano pequeño.

"No te preocupes, puede ser protector, pero dudo que ya no sepa sobre ustedes dos, te conseguiremos un Kimono en la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?" Naruto preguntó dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Menma.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón, gracias hermano mayor" dijo Menma un poco aliviado por ese pensamiento.

"Está bien, come, ¡Nos sacan fotos en una hora!" Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a comer.

"¡Claro!" Menma dijo mientras seguía el ejemplo de su hermano.

Ambos llevaban sus atuendos habituales pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de los días. Ahora eran Genin, sus cintas para la cabeza adornaban con orgullo sus frentes con sonrisas orgullosas en sus caras, no les importaba lo que las personas dijeran ahora.

Los hermanos llegaron al complejo de Hokage alrededor de las 9:30 am y encontraron que estarían tomando sus fotos de archivo en el techo.

* * *

**=Techo: Torre Hokage=**

"De acuerdo, ¿cuál de ustedes es el primero?" Preguntó al fotógrafo, un hombre corpulento con gafas redondas, bigote gris claro y una gran calva en la cabeza. Llevaba una camisa verde, un chaleco marrón y pantalones de color marrón claro con sandalias marrones.

"¡Yo soy!" Gritó Menma corriendo hacia la silla.

"Está bien, entonces siéntate en el taburete y sonríe, esto debería ser una cosa fácil", dijo el fotógrafo mientras Menma como se le indicó sonrió. El fotógrafo luego tomó la foto y dijo: "Está bien, buen trabajo, sigues tú, chico", mientras señalaba a Naruto.

"Está bien", Naruto se sentó en el taburete con una cara seria ante la cámara, sin mostrar ninguna intención o emoción. La cara envió un escalofrío a la columna vertebral del Fotógrafo cuando rápidamente tomó la foto y envió a los niños a su camino.

* * *

**=Distrito de compras de Konoha: 9:45 AM=**

Nuestra pareja favorita de Jinchūriki caminaba por el distrito comercial en busca de una tienda que tuviera Kimonos para hombres que se ajustaran al estilo único de Menma y que todavía fueran lo suficientemente baratos para los dos graduados de la Academia.

El problema real fue que incluso si los niños encontraban uno que fuera del tamaño, estilo y rango de precios, todavía tenían un obstáculo importante, Ellos mismos.

Solo un puñado de vendedores y comerciantes les vendían, e incluso entonces, los precios eran exorbitantes para los hermanos acusados de impuestos ridículos o solo precios altos hechos solo para ellos. Los chicos continuaron su paseo por el distrito comercial hasta que encontraron un kimono que los hizo detenerse.

Era una combinación de tela azul cerúleo y naranja quemado que era azul en los hombros y hacia abajo en los brazos y el torso, los puños de la manga y el dobladillo de la camisa eran un adorno naranja sedoso con un diseño similar al de una llama en hilo negro en Recortar y en la parte posterior estaba el símbolo de Uzumaki. Los pantalones estaban al revés de la camisa en el sentido de que los puños eran azules y el resto eran de color naranja oscuro con una línea blanca ondulada en el punto en que se encontraban los dos colores.

"¡Es perfecto!" Menma dijo alegremente hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban los hermanos.

"¡Agh, pero este tipo nos odia entrar o estar cerca de su tienda!" Menma gimió y, como si no lo hubiera dicho más alto.

"¡Oye!" gritó el dueño de la tienda desde la puerta de la tienda, "¡Aléjate de allí, malditos mocosos!" Dijo con voz de anciano enojado.

Vestía una camisa blanca con botones y un chaleco negro con pantalones negros, una cinta métrica sobre los hombros y un par de lentes redondos de lentes de medio extremo apoyados en la punta de la nariz y blandía una escoba mientras los hermanos corrían por una esquina y en un callejón.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conseguimos comprarlo si ese tipo nos gana a simple vista?" Menma le preguntó a su hermano que estaba pensando en una solución a su problema, pero hasta ahora no tenía nada.

"**¿Por qué no usar el Henge no Jutsu y simplemente cambiar sus caras?" **Ambos Kuramas preguntaron a sus respectivos anfitriones.

"¿Por qué no pensamos en eso?" Los hermanos medio gritaron medio preguntaron al mismo tiempo que se abofeteaban en la frente.

Los dos asintieron y murmuraron, "¡**Henge no Jutsu**!" Como ambos alteraron sus caras y su vestimenta.

Naruto era del mismo tamaño y peso con ojos verdes de cabello castaño, y había perdido las marcas de bigotes de zorro en su rostro y llevaba una camiseta negra lisa y pantalones cortos blancos y zapatos negros.

Menma tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones y había perdido las marcas de bigotes del zorro. Ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos negros con zapatos negros.

Mirándose el uno al otro, los dos asintieron, satisfechos con el **Henge**, y regresaron a la tienda.

"_Sabes que es divertido, Kurama Ying_," pensó Naruto mientras él y su hermano se acercaban a la tienda.

**¿Qué es?" **Kurama preguntó con un curioso gruñido.

"_Apuesto a que la mayoría de nuestras ideas de bromas provienen de ti estando en nuestro subconsciente",_ pensó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida y una risita.

"**Supongo que tienes razón" **Kurama Ying se echó a reír mientras pensaba en las diferentes bromas que había pensado o su contraparte y los chicos habían ejecutado como si hubieran querido hacerlo.

"¡Bienvenido!" dijo el tendero con una sonrisa, "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?"

"_Seguro que cambió su tono_", pensaron ambos hermanos con una expresión reprimida.

"Mi hermano menor aquí necesita un Kimono para más tarde hoy y el que está en tu ventana allí realmente le intereso", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa respetuosa.

"Hmmm", murmuró el anciano mientras miraba más de cerca a los jóvenes, poniéndolos nerviosos por ser un ex-ninja que vería a través del **Henge**.

"No veo por qué no serán 300 Ryo", dijo el anciano con un gesto de asentimiento mientras los chicos dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Eso es un poco caro, ¿puedes aceptar 200?" Preguntó Naruto

"¿Qué tal 250 y lo personalizo?" preguntó el viejo tendero

"Está bien, gracias, señor", dijeron los chicos juntos cuando Naruto sacó el dinero un poco molesto porque todavía era mucho pero feliz.

"Gracias por su negocio", dijo el anciano.

"Ahora, asegúrate de que este Kimono te quede bien, ¿eh?"

Menma tomó el Kimono y entró a un vestuario cuando salió. Menma llevaba la impresionante prenda y parecía que le quedaba perfectamente.

"Bueno, parece que no necesitaré mi aguja e hilo", dijo el viejo un poco decepcionado.

"¿Eso significa que podemos derribar otros cincuenta ya que no lo ajustaste?" Menma preguntó suavemente al shockeado anciano.

"Sí, eso es justo", dijo el tendero.

"¡Gracias Señor!" los hermanos dijeron cuando salieron

"¡Llegar de nuevo!" grito a la puerta

"Imbécil de dos caras" murmuró Menma mientras se alejaban de la tienda sosteniendo su nuevo kimono cerca.

La dura prueba de encontrar el atuendo y entrar para comprarlo tomó menos de una hora, lo que le dio a Menma otras dos horas para prepararse para el almuerzo, esperando que el clan Hyūga lo encuentre de buen gusto.

"_¡Voy impresionarlos, solo lo sé_!" Menma pensó mientras su mente se llenaba con lo que el clan Hyūga le haría si no les gustaba o si pensaban que era una amenaza para su heredera y su futuro.

"**No te preocupes mocoso, mantén la calma y sé respetuoso con ellos y con lo que dicen",** Kurama Yang aseguró a su anfitrión mientras el chico se dirigía al apartamento de Uzumaki.

"**Si a la heredera le gustas, entonces el resto está obligado a tolerarte**", razonó el zorro en la mente de Menma.

"Supongo, pero de nuevo, actualmente son el clan más influyente en el pueblo, podrían hacerme desaparecer del pueblo y nadie excepto el Hokage, Hermano mayor, Iruka-sensei o Ayame y el viejo Teuchi se ¡darían cuenta!" Menma dijo en voz alta ganando algunas miradas curiosas de los civiles a su alrededor, a lo que le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Espero que esto salga bien, realmente me gusta Hinata, _incluso creo que la amo_" dijo Menma pensando la última parte con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos mientras su paso tomó un poco más de confianza gritó, "¡Esto funcionará tiene que hacerlo!"

* * *

**=Fuera del Compuesto Hyūga=**

Un par de horas más tarde, Menma se quedó fuera del compuesto del clan Hyūga, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Llevaba el kimono que él y su hermano le habían comprado ese mismo día y todavía estaba nervioso como el infierno porque el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga, iba a odiar al niño por estar con su hija o simplemente por ser el recipiente del Kyūbi.

"¡Oh Kami, por favor, deja que esto funcione a mi favor!" Menma murmuró ruidosamente mientras usaba la gran aldaba de la puerta de hierro fundido en las grandes puertas dobles de roble colocadas en la pared de estilo japonés.

Era yeso blanco con piedras oscuras moldeadas contra el metro de la pared con tejas de arcilla azul en el techo y en la parte superior de las paredes. La puerta en sí era bastante impresionante, pero no tan impresionante como la vista que lo recibió cuando se abrió la puerta. Allí estaba su novia de dos años y la heredera del clan Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga. Tenía cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros con largos flequillos que enmarcaban los lados de su cara, sus ojos eran de un violeta pálido y, como la mayoría de los miembros de Hyūga, parecían no tener pupilas. Llevaba un kimono violeta con pétalos de flores amarillas para que pareciera que estaban siendo arrastrados por el viento a lo largo de los dobladillos del kimono.

"Oh, Menma-Kun", Hinata se quedó sin aliento al ver a su novio en su nuevo kimono, los colores que complementan su aspecto,

"Eso te queda increíble, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?" Hinata preguntó un poco preocupada de que pudiera haber robado la hermosa prenda.

"Legalmente, tuve que usar un **Henge no Jutsu** para entrar y mirar alrededor y comprarlo", dijo Menma molesto por los métodos que él y su hermano tuvieron que saltar para hacer algo tan simple como comprar algo.

"Bueno, eso es mejor que tener que robarlo, ¿verdad?" Hinata dijo con una sonrisa feliz tratando de animar a su novio un poco antes de que tuviera que conocer a su padre.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón", dijo Menma con su sonrisa habitual de vuelta y más brillante que antes.

"Gracias, Hinata-chan" dijo Menma con una mirada de pasión en sus ojos.

Hinata luego condujo a Menma al complejo y a una gran sala que tenía pisos con paneles de madera y paredes que eran mitad de madera y mitad de yeso blanco. Las puertas de la cubierta estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar mucha luz natural y mostraban un jardín muy sereno y exuberante con un pequeño estanque.

Hiashi Hyūga, la cabeza de la familia Hyūga y el padre de Hinata, que vestía un kimono blanco con un chal verde oliva, y Hanabi Hyūga, la hermana menor de Hinata, vestían un traje casi verde oscuro. Kimono negro con acentos de pétalos de flores rojas a lo largo del dobladillo. Los dos se giraron para mirar a Menma y quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por la apariencia de Menma y su contradicción con su habitual aspecto alborotador y descuidado.

"Gracias por recibirme, Lord Hiashi, me siento honrado por la invitación" dijo Menma odiándolo, pero creyendo que cuanto más respeto y más modales mostraba, más posibilidades tenía que a los Hyūga les gustara.

"Gracias, Joven Menma, pero es mejor ser tú mismo aquí que ser una fachada de ti mismo y puedes relajarte un poco, a diferencia de la mayoría de los idiotas del pueblo, tengo una comprensión más profunda del **Fūinjutsu** y sé que no eres el Kyūbi, "dijo Hiashi a un sorprendido Menma y sus confundidas hijas.

"Pensé que eso estaba prohibido" dijo Menma nervioso, recordando que el Hokage le dijo que mantuviera lo del Kyūbi en secreto alrededor de la aldea ni a sus compañeros Genin y que no hablara de eso ni de sus padres a menos que sintiera que estaban listos.

"Tengo un permiso especial por dos razones: una, soy el jefe del clan actual más fuerte e influyente del pueblo, y dos, si vas a salir con mi hija, la heredera de los Hyūga, y un día casarte con ella, entonces se le debería permitir saber todo sobre ti y viceversa ", dijo Hiashi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

"¡Padre!" Hinata se quejó cuando su rostro se enrojeció ante su comentario sobre el matrimonio.

"_¿Pero qué está sellado dentro de Menma-Kun?_" Hinata comenzó a preguntarse mirando a la rubia.

"Supongo que tienes razón Lord Hiashi, entonces te explicaré lo que sé pero, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa antes de que lo haga?" Preguntó Menma con una mirada seria reemplazando su sonrisa normal.

Al ver la mirada, el líder Hyūga asintió al muchacho con una expresión igualmente seria en su rostro.

"¿Sabes quiénes eran mis padres? Y si es así, ¿puedo hablar de ellos aquí como con el otro asunto?" Menma pidió estar seguro.

"Sí, conocía a tus padres y sus logros, y sí, también puedes hablar libremente de ellos", dijo Hiashi con una expresión sombría en la cara por el recuerdo de sus compañeros caídos.

"Está bien, entonces" dijo Menma con un suspiro cuando se acomodó y concentró sus pensamientos, "Naruto y yo, somos los hijos de Minato Namikaze, Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, que fue la antigua anfitriona del zorro de las nueve colas, mi hermano y yo somos los Jinchūrikis actuales"

"¡Pero pensé que el Cuarto Hokage mató al espíritu del zorro!" Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando comenzó la historia de su novio.

"No, fue forzado a salir de mi madre la noche en que nací y luego mi padre selló la mitad Yang dentro de mí y la mitad Ying se selló dentro de mi hermano, Naruto. El Kyūbi que fue expulsado de mi madre Kushina la mató al final después de la tensión de sellar el Kyūbi en mí y mi hermano y mi padre al sellarlo en nosotros", dijo Menma mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos antes de que Hinata lo abrazara y tratara de consolarlo mirando hacia arriba en su ojos llorosos con un amor profundo más allá de sus años.

"Después de eso, Naruto y yo fuimos odiados por los aldeanos de la aldea que ya sabes" dijo Menma molesto por la historia que todos asintieron.

"Nunca supe por qué o qué podría haber hecho para que me odiaran o qué podría haber hecho mi hermano hasta hace un par de años, cuando él y yo fracasamos en nuestro primer intento de graduación, él tuvo una ruptura psicológica y, en ese momento, su conciencia se conectó con el Kyūbi "dijo Menma calmándose en el suave abrazo de Hinata.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hiashi preguntó en shock, "Entonces, él y el Kyūbi, ¿hablaron?"

"Sí y por favor, mantén esto entre nosotros lo mejor que puedas" dijo Menma confiando en el hombre todavía preocupado.

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Hiashi notando la mirada en la cara del niño.

"Gracias" dijo Menma con una leve reverencia.

"Naruto hizo las paces con el Kyūbi y fue bendecido con un poder que se transmite a todos sus Jinchūriki y el nombre del Bijū. Más tarde, ese mismo día me lo conto después de que tuvimos una discusión porque trató de ocultármelo todo a mí", explicó Menma.

"_Es __probable que quiso protegerlo_", reflexionó Hiashi en su mente.

"Naruto me ayudó a conectarme con la mitad Yang del Kyūbi, que dormía dentro de mí, y también me gané su respeto al obtener el mismo poder que mi hermano, lo llamamos el Modo Kitsune", explicó Menma.

"Eso es bastante impresionante, apreciamos su confianza, y tenga la seguridad de que le permitiré salir con mi hija, he notado una nueva fortaleza en ella desde que comenzó su relación y sé que ustedes dos estuvieron saliendo durante los últimos seis meses "dijo Hiashi con orgullo.

"Bueno, en realidad han pasado dos años, pero buen trabajo, padre", dijo Hinata un poco divertida cuando su padre hizo un escupitajo y su hermana se rio, en la habitación pronto se llenó de risas cuando los cuatro sonrieron.

"Gracias Lord Hiashi" dijo Menma con una reverencia.

"Ahora, ¿cómo funciona este Modo Kitsune, Joven Menma?" Preguntó Hiashi con curiosidad.

Cuando Menma comenzó a explicar, el Jutsu Hiashi y los otros miembros de Hyūga se asombraron.

* * *

**=Mientras tanto con Naruto=**

Naruto estaba saliendo del distrito comercial de Konoha, había abandonado su **Henge** y estaba caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo antes de que una Idea lo golpeara y se acercara a su inquilino.

"_¿Hay más técnicas que puedas enseñarme_?" Preguntó Naruto aburrido de su mente y con ganas de hacer algo productivo.

Quería una nueva técnica para usar y sorprender a su Jōnin-sensei más tarde, ahora que había alcanzado más de 100 kg en su entrenamiento con pesas en curso.

"**Puedo mostrarte dos técnicas que se usaron contra mí durante los intentos fallidos de captura, pero hay algunas otras que puedes investigar en la Biblioteca Shinobi** ", gruñó Kurama con una sonrisa ante la tenacidad del chico.

"De Verdad" Naruto dijo sonriendo, "¿Cuáles son?"

"**El Mujin Meisai: Cubierta Desconcertante sin Polvo, es un Jutsu de estilo acuático que te permite ocultar tu presencia y chakra mediante la manipulación de partículas de agua para curvar la luz y el Sello de Hexagrama de Sensación, que es un tipo de Fūinjutsu sensorial que te permitirá detectar enemigos y amigos en el interior. El área del Sello de Hexagrama**", dijo Kurama-ying con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedo aprender que suenan realmente complejos?" Naruto preguntó preocupado porque las técnicas eran demasiado para él.

"¿Y por qué me haces aprender un Fūinjutsu sensorial?" Preguntó Naruto causando que Kurama-Ying suspirara.

"**Recuerdas todas esas veces que simplemente sentiste que alguien venía tratando de lastimarte a ti o a Menma y cómo siempre te sentiste con Mizuki",** Naruto asintió en respuesta. **"Ese fue tu acceso a mi Kyōkan Kankaku no Jutsu: Jutsu de Sensación Empática, es un Ninjutsu que te permite sentir las emociones de los demás a tu alrededor dentro de tu rango sensorial que tu hermano podrá usar una vez que absorba el chakra de mi mitad yang, pero hasta entonces no puede ya que no es un sensor natural y, por supuesto, puedes aprender estos Jutsu, tendrás un nivel básico de dominio sobre las técnicas**", explicó Kurama Ying.

"Está bien, entonces soy un Shinobi Tipo Sensor, ¿Kurama-Yang le enseñará algo a Menma?" Preguntó Naruto mientras reflexionaba sobre su nueva habilidad.

"**Sí, él podrá enseñarle a tu hermano, Fūton, Suiton y Katon Ninjutsu si mis sentidos son correctos**" Kurama Yin gruñó con un gruñido de pensamiento. "**Con los años he aprendido que tienes una afinidad con Fūton, Suiton, Katon y Raiton Ninjutsu**"

"¿Por qué Menma y yo tenemos una afinidad con el chakra Fūton, Suiton y Katon es común?" Naruto preguntó confundido mientras reflexionaba sobre la similitud.

"**No, Fūton es raro aquí en el País del Fuego"**,dijo Kurama Ying mientras recordaba las batallas que había tenido en el Pais del Fuego y los muchos Shinobi poderosos que había enfrentado.

"**Sin embargo, la afinidad con el Fuego es bastante común, especialmente entre los Uchiha", **dijo Kurama-Ying, escupiendo el nombre.

"¿Nuestros padres tuvieron los otros cuatro entonces?" Preguntó Naruto esperando un poco de información sobre ellos.

"**Sí y no, tu madre tenía naturaleza Suiton y Fūton, mientras que tu padre tenía una afinidad por Fūton, Raiton y Katon Ninjutsu con algunos, afinidad por el Ying y el Yang"**,dijo Kurama-Ying recordando a los que lo sellaron hace años.

"**Ahora vamos a la Biblioteca Shinobi para que también puedas encontrar algún Ninjutsu elemental para tus afinidades**" Kurama Ying con entusiasmo el estado que había ganado de su anfitrión.

"Sí, vamos", dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la biblioteca de Konoha Shinobi para descubrir los pergaminos de la técnica.

* * *

**=Konoha: Fuera de la Biblioteca Shinobi=**

El joven Jinchūriki se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca y más cerca de sus nuevas técnicas y habilidades. Una vez que llegó a la biblioteca comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Nunca había estado dentro del edificio y nunca había visto bien a la mujer que lo dirigía.

Él miró y la vio sentada detrás de un gran escritorio. Parecía estar en sus últimos treinta años con el pelo negro rizado hasta el hombro y gafas ovaladas que oscurecían sus ojos normalmente marrones. Llevaba una blusa de kimono blanca y una falda roja que bajaba hasta sus tobillos.

Naruto la reconoció de repente de la academia. Ella le enseñó a Kunoichi ciertas habilidades sobre cómo integrarse en diferentes comunidades. Recordó que su nombre era Suzume. Ella nunca hizo comentarios en contra de él o de Menma, excepto en su etiqueta y sus hábitos de estudio hasta el año pasado, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban esforzándose más y aumentando su rango en la academia. Todavía no sabía cómo se sentía ella con respecto a ellos o qué le haría si él entraba.

"¡**Esta es una oportunidad perfecta! Quiero que hagas el sello del carnero y susurres, Kyōkan Kankaku no Jutsu: ****Jutsu Sensorial Empático****,"** Kurama Ying ordenó al niño, quien rápidamente cumplió, haciendo el sello de la mano antes de murmurar el nombre del **Jutsu.**

De repente Naruto pudo sentir las emociones de todos a su alrededor. Sintió alegría y jubilo desde una taberna cercana y una sensación de calma de una tienda de té. Sintió alegría y tranquilidad viniendo de la biblioteca y algo de desprecio de un par de Chunin cerca de la biblioteca. Por extraño que parezca, sintió una sensación de éxtasis proveniente de un callejón a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIA ESCENA SEXUAL=**

Curioso por su extraño descubrimiento, Naruto caminó hacia el callejón. Cuando miró por la esquina y casi hizo que sus ojos volaran desde sus cuencas. De pie allí, con las manos contra la pared y la falda levantada hasta la cintura, estaba una mujer con cabello púrpura, atada a una cola de caballo en forma de abanico, con un traje de malla, una gabardina de color caqui y una falda naranja. Ella gemía a través de un pedazo de tela metida en su boca. Detrás de ella, un hombre Jōnin estaba de pie detrás de ella vistiendo el uniforme estándar de Jōnin con las manos en las caderas mientras él se metía en ella. De repente, ambos se pusieron rígidos y los gemidos de la mujer se encontraron con un crescendo antes de que ambos se desplomaran.

**=FIN DE ESCENA SEXUAL=**

* * *

Naruto rápidamente dejó el callejón y corrió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, su visión del mundo cambió para siempre. Para bien o para mal, no lo sabría, pero en este momento no odiaba lo que veía.

"**_El chico está madurando más rápido que la mayoría de su edad, tal vez mi chakra haga más de lo que pensé_****",** reflexionó Kurama-Ying.

Naruto caminó dentro de la biblioteca, el Jutsu todavía activo, y trató de concentrarse en Suzume.

"Está bien, entonces hagamos esto", murmuró Naruto todavía un poco preocupado pero menos nervioso ahora.

Caminó hacia el escritorio de Suzume y cuando se acercó a ella, ella levantó la vista y notó el fuerte chakra que se acercaba, pero sin escuchar los pasos extremadamente silenciosos de la fuente del chakra. Sin embargo, Suzume se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de un poderoso shinobi, vio que el joven Jinchūriki caminaba tímidamente más cerca de su lugar de trabajo.

"Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, joven?" Preguntó Suzume mirando de plano al genin.

Naruto no podía sentir el disgusto u odio habitual que sentía por la mayoría de los aldeanos, en cambio, sentía indiferencia, como si ella fuera completamente neutral con él, por ahora.

"Solo quería ver algunos pergaminos de Jutsu e intentar encontrar uno o dos trucos para impresionar a mi Jōnin sensei esta semana, Suzume-Sensei", dijo Naruto en tono susurrado y con evidente respeto.

"Eso estaría bien, joven Naruto" dijo Suzume mientras señalaba al chico hacia la sección de Genin de la biblioteca, explicando que a medida que subía de rango, se le permitiría acceder a más secciones con Jutsu más avanzado. "_Después de_ _todo_,_ solo es un genin por ahora, no importa lo que digan los demás_"

Naruto encontró la sección Genin, con relativa facilidad, y comenzó en la sección Fūton de la biblioteca, encontrándose que es mucho más pequeña que la otra sección. Miró alrededor de la pequeña sección y encontró una que sonaba divertida llamada **Fūton: Renkūdan (Estilo de Viento: Balas de Aire):** lo que le permitió al usuario disparar una bala concentrada de viento a su oponente causando un daño inmenso con la posibilidad de perforar, y el **Fūton: Reppūshō (Estilo de Viento: Palma de Viento)**: lo que crea una inmensa Ráfaga de viento que aumenta la velocidad y el poder de las armas de proyectil y el poder de **Katon Ninjutsu**.

En la sección de Suiton, no encontró muchos Jutsu, pero encontró: **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)**: lo que le permite al usuario disparar una bala de agua por la boca. Continuó a través de las secciones Genin y encontró, **Raiton: Jibashi**** (****Estilo de rayo: Destello de tierra)**: lo que le permite al usuario crear una ola de rayos o disparar un rayo concentrado. Finalmente, Naruto miró a través de la sección de Katon y encontró, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)**: lo que permite al usuario manifestar chakra y disparar una gran bola de fuego o un flujo constante de llamas. Naruto rápidamente hizo cinco clones para copiar los diversos Jutsu y colocar los rollos de vuelta.

Naruto usaría el tiempo libre para aprender, mientras que sus clones copiaban los cuatro que Menma podía aprender. Naruto decidió entrenar un poco después de su partida, ya que todavía necesitaba algo de práctica con las técnicas antes de poder decir que las había dominado.

Cuando los clones de Naruto terminaron las copias de los diferentes pergaminos, abandonó la sección de Genin y se dirigió a la recepción para ver a Suzume discutiendo con una mujer de aspecto muy familiar, con el pelo morado en un abanico corto como una coleta con un traje de rejilla que llegó hasta la mitad de las rodillas y los codos, una falda corta de color naranja con una pequeña abertura en el dobladillo y una capa de trinchera que se extendió hasta justo por encima de las rodillas y se dejó abierta.

La cara de Naruto atravesó una oleada de emociones que empezaron con confusión, por donde la vio, dándose cuenta, como recordaba, de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había visto, un ligero rubor se extendió por su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, disipando algunos de los pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo.

Parecía que la apariencia de la mujer de cabello púrpura molestaba a Suzume, que era una mujer sin pretensiones, y la actitud de Suzume hacía que la otra mujer se molestara aún más porque era su cuerpo, ella lo mostraría si quisiera. Naruto llegó al escritorio, en la cima de la discusión, para pagar por las copias que había hecho, podía escuchar más y más de la discusión, incluidos los numerosos juramentos utilizados por la mujer de pelo púrpura.

"Disculpe" dijo Naruto, en vano, ya que las mujeres ignoraron su presencia.

Naruto hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente y estalló su chakra Kyūbi para asustarles mientras alzaba la voz: "¡Disculpe!"

Ambas mujeres de repente se volvieron la de cabello púrpura preparando un kunai y Suzume temblando ligeramente. Cuando los dos vieron al joven Genin allí, ambos miraron a su alrededor y luego se dieron cuenta de quién era el Genin. Ambos se relajaron pero la mujer de cabello púrpura mantuvo fuera a los kunai.

"¿Necesitabas algo? Y por favor, no alces la voz en la biblioteca", preguntó Suzume amablemente con un tono de reproche.

"Estabas gritando y jurando a todo pulmón. Solo quería reprimir la discusión y salir de aquí para entrenar" Naruto dijo con una voz tranquila y elevada.

Las dos Kunoichi no pudieron discutir con el joven Jinchūriki y ambas comenzaron a reír nerviosamente mientras sudaban y se frotaban la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Suzume tomó los rollos de los brazos de Naruto y los miró antes de que ella asintiera.

"Entonces, ¿serán cuatro copias de Jutsu?" Suzume preguntó amablemente devolviéndole las copias.

"Sí, gracias Suzume-Sensei," dijo Naruto con una ligera reverencia.

"Eso será 80 Ryo para las copias, ¿um?" Preguntó Suzume olvidando el nombre del joven Shinobi.

"Naruto, y aquí tienes", sonrió el chico mientras le entregaba el dinero a Chunin por sus copias, "y que tengas un buen día, Suzume-Sensei y tú también extraña mujer..." Naruto comenzó a mirar a la mujer de cabello púrpura, luciendo un rubor ligero.

"¡Esa no es manera de preguntarle a una dama su nombre, mocoso!" La extraña mujer ladró una travesura en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro al notar el rubor en el rostro de Genin.

"Tienes razón y te pido disculpas", dijo Naruto con una reverencia y luego regresó sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer.

"Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cómo te llamas señorita?" Preguntó ganándose una risita de la mujer.

"Ahora eso está mucho mejor, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, la amante de las serpientes de Konoha", dijo Anko con orgullo.

"¡Puedes llamarme Lady Anko por ahora!" le ladró al chico mientras le daba una sonrisa diabólica, "pero si me molestas, la adulación no te salvará niño, _excepto tal vez si me invitas un Dango_"

"Y no mires demasiado si quieres que te guste una chica", dijo Anko con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

"No te estaba mirando así, simplemente parecías familiar", Naruto dijo nervioso antes de frotarse tímidamente la cabeza, "¡_Maldita sea, me atraparon_!"

"Lo que digas, mocoso" dijo Anko con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Ejem, si eso es todo deberías ir a entrenar antes de que la mala reputación de esta mujer se te pegue", dijo Suzume con una mirada aguda a Anko.

"Sabes, no deberías juzgar a la gente solo por su apariencia, especialmente cuando esa persona tiene una personalidad tan extravagante, solo mira a mi hermano Menma" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien, que tengas un buen día, Lady Anko, e igualmente usted Suzume-Sensei", dijo Naruto cuando se fue con sus copias del pergamino y se fue a su apartamento y al de Menma.

"¡Cuídate mocoso!, _Hmm el chico es más fuerte de lo que pensé y me pregunto a qué se refería con familiar_"_, __respondió_ Anko, sonriendo.

"¡Por favor no grites en la biblioteca!" Suzume gruñó

"Oblígame", sonrió Anko antes de que la discusión estuviera de vuelta en pleno apogeo.

* * *

**=Apartamento Uzumaki=**

Después de salir de la biblioteca, el estómago de Naruto comenzó a gruñir, así que se dirigió a su casa para almorzar con arroz blanco con carne de jabalí, que los chicos cazaron, y un poco de verduras mixtas y una salsa de soja con miel que hizo. Naruto dejó una nota para su hermano sobre dónde estaría y qué hacer con los rollos en la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

**=Campos de entrenamiento=**

Después de su comida, Naruto se dirigió al río por el que había estado meditando y se dirigió río arriba a una cascada a unos cien metros de distancia. Las cataratas estaban rodeadas de grandes árboles y una espesa maleza con un camino reconocible que conducía a la cuenca circular debajo de las cataratas que alimentaban el río.

Naruto se sentó debajo de la cascada y comenzó a meditar hasta que entró en su paisaje mental.

* * *

**=Mente de Naruto=**

"¡Oi! Kurama-ying, ¿podrías mostrarme esas otras técnicas ahora?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa emocionada.

"**Sí, supongo que debería**", respondió Kurama-Ying con un bostezo.

"**Primero está el Mujin Meisai**", dijo Kurama-Ying antes de usar el signo del Carnero y desapareciendo lentamente en una ligera neblina, como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una nube de polvo.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban muy abiertos cuando vio la técnica y vio la capa de chakra sobre Kurama-ying como una manta y vio cómo, sin su Modo Kitsune, Kurama-Ying parecía invisible.

"Genial" Naruto aplaudió viendo la técnica.

"**Sí, el Primer Tsuchikage lo usó para intentar acercarse y capturarme en los primeros días**", recordó Kurama-Ying.

"**No sabía que podía verlo moldeando el chakra a su alrededor para controlar el vapor de agua, ahora para ese Jutsu de sello de Hexagrama sensible**", dijo Kurama-ying mientras colocaba una mano en el suelo formando una estrella de seis puntos dentro de un Círculo grande con un círculo pequeño en el centro.

Naruto memorizó la matriz de sellado y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿dibujo esto en el suelo o coloco etiquetas alrededor del área protegida?"

"**Lo dibujas en el suelo donde quieras**", respondió Kurama-Ying.

"Gracias, Kurama-Ying," dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de dejar el sello.

* * *

**=Campos de entrenamiento: cascada=**

Una vez que regresó al mundo real, Naruto comenzó a practicar sus nuevas técnicas y sus respectivos entrenamientos de tácticas de batalla. Naruto usó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para crear seis clones, quienes dibujaron la barrera de sellado alrededor del área que estaba usando y comenzaron a perforar las señales de las manos para cada una de sus otras siete nuevas técnicas durante quince minutos, cada uno de los cuales se acostumbraron a las señales de las manos y al Control de las técnicas.

El control fue mucho más fácil, ya que él y su hermano dominaron los ejercicios de caminata en el agua, la escalada de árboles y el ejercicio de balanceo de hojas, incluso con otros objetos como piedras y agua o al girar la hoja. Naruto había comenzado formas más avanzadas de control de chakra, como técnicas de multitarea juntas o caminar en cascada.

Después de sentir que tenía las señales a una velocidad decente, Naruto comenzó a perforar el Jutsu real. Utilizando el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, creó veinte clones para practicar cada técnica, tratando de obtener una idea del chakra que necesitaba colocar en cada técnica, de modo que él no tardaría demasiado en el campo.

Mientras, Naruto y otros clones también crearon una combinación de **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** y **Fūton: Reppūshō** en la que lanzó un solo shuriken a una fila de diez objetivos, pintó y activó los dos Jutsu en sucesión rápida que crea treinta shuriken de uno y luego aumenta su velocidad y poder enterrándolos en los objetivos que llegan al centro o cerca de él con tres shuriken en cada objetivo.

Naruto también trabajó en la detección de las criaturas en el bosque cercano dentro del hexagrama que sus clones habían dibujado al comienzo de su entrenamiento.

Hacia el final de su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu, sintió que un grupo de cinco jóvenes se dirigía hacia el claro y la cascada, por lo que rápidamente tomó su shuriken y activó su Mujin Meisai para probar su eficacia contra civiles y posibles Shinobis, cuando sintió que algunos eran razonablemente fuertes.

Los chicos salieron de la línea de árboles con unas canastas de picnic, toallas y mantas.

"_Bueno, esta fue una prueba exitosa de mi Jutsu_" pensó Naruto mientras miraba a los chicos, que no parecían ser conscientes de su presencia o chakra.

"_Debería salir de aquí antes de que este Jutsu se apague o vacile o algo así, ¡y me atrapen 'espiando'!_" Naruto pensó en un pánico que no quería experimentar la ira de estos chicos si lo odiaban, agarró sus cosas y usó Shunshin para regresar a su apartamento.

* * *

**=Apartamento Uzumaki=**

Naruto entró en el apartamento y se quitó los zapatos antes de mirar a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie más en el apartamento.

"Eso es raro, podría haber jurado que sentí su chakra cuando llegué aquí" Naruto dijo.

Estaba realmente confundido ahora que seguía sintiendo el chakra de Menma pero no podía verlo.

"Lo sé" Naruto aplaudió antes de parpadear, activando su Modo Kitsune.

"¡Ahí estas!" Naruto gritó al ver una concha de chakra con forma humana.

"¡Maldición! Supongo que me encontraste" dijo Menma con una amplia sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su Jutsu.

"¿Qué Jutsu fue ese?" Naruto preguntó tratando de averiguar el Jutsu.

"Es el **Tōton Jutsu (****Jutsu: Escape Transparente)** que fue hecho por Jiraiya del Sannin me lo enseño Kurama-Yang" Menma explicó.

"Kurama-Ying me enseñó el **Mujin Meisai**, que es lo mismo que tu técnica, pero la mía es un **Suiton Jutsu** mientras que tu parece ser un lanzamiento de chakra normal, "Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa mientras desaparecía en una nube de polvo.

"Genial Jutsu, ahora solo necesitamos un poco de práctica," dijo Menma sonriendo.

"Estaba entrenando mientras estabas con los Hyūga, mi **Mujin Meisai** a unos chicos y funciono", explicó Naruto.

"¿Entonces, estabas entrenando?" Menma pregunto con Naruto asintiendo.

"¿Cómo fue el almuerzo con las Hyūga?" Naruto pregunto curioso.

"Bastante bien, el padre de Hinata no nos juzga por ser Jinchūriki y sabe de nuestros padres y me hizo contarle a Hinata y su hermana menor sobre Kurama y nuestros padres" dijo Menma con indiferencia, dejando el viejo tema, por ahora, mientras su hermano lo miraba sorprendido.

"¡Estas loco!" Naruto gritó, "¡El Hokage dijo que no podíamos decirle a nadie!".

"Lo sé, pero él me dijo que tenía un permiso especial del Hokage debido a mi relación con Hinata y me explicó que ella merece saber todo sobre mí y viceversa", Menma explicó la lógica que borra el argumento de Naruto.

"Está bien, y ¿cómo van las técnicas?" Naruto continuó.

"Bueno, solo puedo practicar el **Tōton Jutsu** en el apartamento, ¡y eso es si me concentro como un loco!" Se quejó Menma.

"Confía en mí, es mejor probarlo ahora, en lugar de más tarde", dijo Naruto con sabiduría.

"Claro, pero no he tenido más de una hora para leerlos y obtener los letreros de las manos" dijo Menma.

"Bueno, luego de la cena tenemos que hacer nuestro entrenamiento físico y luego en la mañana los dos nos reunimos con el Hokage sobre nuestros archivos y nuestras habilidades", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a hacer jabalí asado y ramen con verduras ocultas con un Caldo de pollo y fideos de arroz integral, para beneficios de salud adicionales.

"Está bien, me prepararé para la cena y subiré mis pesas" dijo Menma mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después de la comida, los muchachos hicieron veinte vueltas alrededor del pueblo, trescientas abdominales, flexiones de brazos, sentadillas y luego algunos entrenamientos de Taijutsu con sus clones durante las siguientes tres horas, terminando alrededor de las 9 pm, agotados.

* * *

**=La mañana siguiente 10 AM Torre Hokage=**

"Naruto, has demostrado una gran mejora en estos últimos años y más aún en los últimos días", el Hokage elogió, "Ahora solo necesitamos repasar algunas cosas con respecto a tu papeleo y tu nivel de habilidad actual"

"Gracias Lord Hokage, he aprendido bastantes nuevos Ninjutsu, el Kyūbi y yo estamos hablando, y aprendí que soy un ninja sensorial y tengo un par de Ninjutsu sensorial", dijo Naruto como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Espera, ¿qué dijiste?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Aprendí un poco de Ninjutsu" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡No después de eso!" Iruka gritó un poco molesta por el obvio desliz.

"Oh" Naruto fingió realización, "¿El Jutsu sensorial?".

"¡No! ¿Tú y el Kyūbi hablando?" Hiruzen gritó en shock.

"Sí, el Kyūbi y yo hablamos de vez en cuando. Me contó lo sucedido hace 12 años y me entrenó para ser mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes", dijo Naruto con orgullo.

"¿Quieres decir que el Kyūbi está consciente y te está ayudando?" Hiruzen pidió una mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro.

"Sí, aparentemente, fue hipnotizado por un poderoso Uchiha y se vio obligado a atacar la aldea después de haber sido expulsado del sello de mi madre", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, el Hokage reflejando la mirada.

"Él me hizo más fuerte, me ayudó a manejar la información y mejoró el entrenamiento de Menma y mío, y nos dio a ambos un poder al que solo tienen acceso los Jinchūriki del Kyūbi", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"No lo creo, pero sé que no mentirías sobre algo como esto, Naruto", dijo Hiruzen aún con incredulidad, "¿Me puedes mostrar este poder?"

"Por supuesto, Lord Hokage", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa concentrándose lo activo y sus pupilas se convirtieron en rendijas y sus canidos crecieron.

"Impresionante", dijo Hiruzen mientras miraba al chico con sus penetrantes ojos demoníacos.

"Impresionante, pero un poco desconcertante", dijo Iruka con un escalofrío corriendo por su espina cuando Naruto desenganchó el Modo Kitsune.

"Es por eso que lo oculte" explicó Naruto mientras miraba hacia el Shinobi.

"Así que, hasta hace poco, los escondiste, pero ¿has decidido desde entonces usarlos con orgullo?" Iruka preguntó

"Sí, pensé que ahora que soy un Genin y soy más fuerte, no debería preocuparme, especialmente porque el consejo civil no puede tocarme" Naruto dijo con una mirada seria.

"Supongo que eso es correcto", suspiró Hiruzen ante lo dicho por el chico.

"Sí, bueno, gracias por venir, puedes retirarte, simplemente ven mañana a la academia por tu asignación de equipo", dijo el tercer Hokage con una sonrisa paternal.

"Ahora, envía a tu hermano". Naruto se inclinó ante los shinobi cuando se fue y envió a Menma a entrar.

"¡Buen día Viejo!" Menma gritó mientras caminaba entre sus manos atadas detrás de su cabeza y una amplia sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"¡Menma!" Iruka gritó: "¡Esa no es forma de hablar con el Hokage! ¡Él es el gran líder de nuestro pueblo y merece tu respeto!"

"¿Y qué si él es?" Menma dijo molesto.

"¡Voy a ser Hokage, el mejor que haya en este pueblo!" Menma gritó mientras se levantaba y agitó su mano sobre el aire frente a él y lo levantó en un puño que comenzó a temblar de emoción, "¡Ser Hokage, ese es mi sueño!"

"¡Muy bien dicho muchacho!" El Hokage se rió entre dientes al niño. "Sí, supongo que tienes el potencial de ser Hokage, si no te aflojas en tu entrenamiento y si tú y tu hermano forjan lazos de amistad con la gente de esta aldea. Es posible que te odie ahora, pero un día estoy seguro de que ambos serán amados por esta aldea, tal como lo hizo su padre una vez. Pero, sepa esto, Menma, la gente no cambia tan fácilmente y muchos tomarán un convencimiento increíble, pero ellos también un día los aceptare a ambos,"

"¡Gracias, Viejo!" Dijo Menma con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

"Bueno, ahora que está fuera del camino, hablemos de tus papeles, Menma", dijo Iruka sonriéndole al niño mientras leía los documentos que tenían sobre la joven Jinchūriki.

"No fuiste el último de la clase, pero no fuiste el mejor en los aspectos mentales de la academia, pero en los aspectos físicos de la academia estabas entre los cinco mejores, debajo de Sasuke, Naruto, Shino y Kiba, que tenían las técnicas de Taijutsu de su clan" Iruka elaboró

"Bueno, eso es muy impresionante, Menma", Hiruzen sonrió al chico, "y con ese Modo Kitsune, tu hermano nos mostró que tienes una increíble variedad de Ninjutsu a tu disposición".

"¡Gracias viejo!" Menma dijo con una sonrisa: "_Supongo que Naruto no mencionó algunos de los puntos más finos como el Genjutsu o el Fūinjutsu y la habilidad de dominio del Taijutsu_"

"Oh, también tengo un Jutsu original, ¿quieres ver?" Preguntó Menma mientras el Hokage miraba por encima de los papeles.

"Claro, eso suena intrigante Menma", dijeron ambos hombres mientras Menma se levantaba e hizo las señales con las manos para el Henge no Jutsu.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu: Sexy Jutsu**" Menma gritó cuando un humo de humo blanco apareció en espiral a su alrededor, su cuerpo se convirtió en el de una versión extremadamente sexy y desnuda de Menma, llamada Naruko.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?" Preguntó Naruko con un puchero sexy soltando el Jutsu y volviendo a su sonrisa masculina mientras veía que tanto Iruka como Hokage se habían desmayado por una hemorragia nasal causada por la técnica.

"Entonces, ese es tu **Oiroke no Jutsu**, es muy complicado, demasiado complicado, ¡no lo hagas de nuevo!" ladró el Hokage, "_Al menos no para mí_".

Mientras el Hokage limpiaba la sangre de su nariz, Menma notó una ligera presencia en la puerta, al igual que Hiruzen, que miró hacia la puerta justo cuando un niño entraba corriendo.

El niño llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo del pueblo en rojo en la parte delantera, una larga bufanda azul que llegaba a sus pies, un par de pantalones cortos grises, un par de sandalias azules, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta puntiaguda en la parte superior. De su cabeza por un casco gris con una cara ceñuda.

"¡Oye Viejo te desafío!" Gritó el joven.

"¡Voy a derrotarte y a convertirme en el Quinto Hokage!" gritó mientras corría un shuriken en su mano derecha hasta que de repente tropezó con su bufanda, cayendo hacia adelante, golpeando su cara contra el suelo.

"¡Owww!" el niño gimió de dolor.

"_Mi nieto, otro dolor de cabeza_", pensó Hiruzen mientras el niño lentamente se ponía de rodillas.

En ese momento, un hombre corrió hacia la puerta resoplando ligeramente mientras lo hacía. El hombre llevaba un uniforme de Jōnin con una diadema de bandana y gafas de color circular y, finalmente, un par de zapatos azules.

"Gah, algo me hizo tropezar", dijo el joven mientras se frotaba la nariz.

"¿Estás bien, Honorable nieto?" preguntó el hombre extraño.

"Y, por cierto, no hay nada aquí para que te tropieces, esta despejado", se quejó el hombre al chico y su explicación.

"_¿Quién es este mocoso_?" Menma pensó con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

"¡_Eh, es ese niño_!" el Jōnin pensó sorprendido cuando notó a Menma en la habitación.

"_Espera, si él está aquí, ¿dónde está el otro?_ ", Pensó Jōnin con pánico mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

"_Por supuesto, él es el Jinchūriki del Zorro Demonio, el peor, más que su hermano_"_,_ sonrió el Jōnin.

"Muy bien, tú fuiste el que me hizo tropezar, ¿verdad?" gritó el joven mientras se acercaba a Menma.

"¡Grrr, tu te tropezaste con tu bufanda estúpidamente larga, idiota!" Menma gruñó mientras agarraba al niño por la bufanda y lo levantaba preparando un puño.

"¡Oye, quita tus manos de él!" ordenó el Jōnin.

"¿No sabes quién es? ¡Ese es el honorable nieto del honorable Tercer Hokage!" gritó el Jōnin señalando al Hokage detrás del escritorio.

"_Eso lo detuvo, al igual que todos los demás_", pensó el niño.

"_Hmph, ahora que sabe quién soy, no se atreverá a poner un dedo sobre mí_", el chico rió en su mente con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"¿Qué te pasa, huh? ¡Pensé que me ibas a pegar, chico duro! ¿Qué me temes porque el Tercer Hokage es mi abuelo?" burló al niño ignorante.

"¡No me importa si él es tu abuela! ¡Créelo!" Menma gritó golpeándolo con un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Gah! _Este tipo es... diferente_ ", pensó el niño mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

"_Esto no se ve bien_ ", pensó Hiruzen mientras el sin nombre Jōnin comenzó a enloquecer.

* * *

**=Tiempo Saltar 5 minutos=**

"Escucha atentamente, usted es el honorable nieto del honorable Tercer Hokage, no puede dejar que un mocoso problemático así lo empuje en una pelea a pesar de que se lo merece", le dijo Jōnin al joven que simplemente miró hacia abajo pensando.

"Ves que está muy por debajo de ti, así que no debes agacharte a su nivel, ya que soy tu entrenador de ninjas de élite. Nunca me equivoco, lo que significa que siempre tengo razón. Estoy muy por encima de los otros entrenadores, lo que significa que deberías dirigir cada palabra. , "el Jōnin continuó en su tono arrogante.

"Tu objetivo es convertirte en el próximo Hokage y puedo enseñarte la mejor manera de hacerlo. De hecho, gracias a mi gran habilidad, puedo llevarte rápida y fácilmente a la cima, pero siempre debes estar cerca de mí", el Jōnin continuó poniéndose de los nervios del Hokage e Iruka que ahora estaban solos en la habitación con el imbécil egoísta de Jōnin.

"¿Entiendes, honorable nieto?" dijo mirando al joven.

"Aaaaahhh, ¿a dónde fue él?" gritó Jōnin en shock.

"Creo que siguió a Menma, pero no tengo idea de a dónde van", dijo el Hokage rotundamente.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Está con Menma?!" el Jōnin grito en shock.

"¡Esto es un desastre!" Gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación buscando a los dos niños.

"_Ugh, ¿cómo creció para ser así_?" Hiruzen pensó.

"_Mi nieto es bastante persistente, ese fue su vigésimo ataque furtivo hoy, y si comienza a correr con Menma, seguramente empeorará. Menma no le enseñaría nada realmente malo, ¿verdad_?" el Hokage se preguntó.

"_Y que pude sentir el odio que sentía Ebisu por Menma todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí y en sus ojos, mantuvieron la mirada helada de alguien que ha rechazado la existencia de alguien_".

* * *

**=Con Menma=**

Menma caminaba por la aldea y se dirigía a un área de entrenamiento cuando notó que lo seguía alguien, que era muy malo para esconderse.

Menma continuó como si no pasara nada, luego se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ver una bola de papel con un par de pies debajo de ella, volviéndose con la ceja moviéndose y él siguió caminando. Mientras continuaba notó que la misma persona todavía lo seguía.

Menma se detuvo repentinamente y cuando se volvió, el seguidor falló nuevamente al tratar de esconderse con una manta de camuflaje pero estaba colocado de este lado para que pareciera una cerca, pero las tablas se colocaron horizontalmente en lugar de verticalmente y él no lo colocó más allá de su cabeza.

"¡Sé que me estás siguiendo, déjalo ya!" Menma gritó mientras señalaba al joven.

"jejeje, viste a través de mi disfraz, eh", dijo el joven mientras dejaba caer la sábana.

"¡Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, eres fuerte! ¡Bien, seré tu aprendiz y tú serás mi maestro!" gritó el niño señalando a Menma.

"¿¡Huh!?" Menma gruñó mientras miraba al niño con incredulidad.

"¡Quiero que me enseñes ese **Oiroke no Jutsu: Jutsu Sexy** que usaste en el abuelo Hokage!" El chico grito.

"¿Esto es una broma verdad?" Preguntó Menma mirando hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados.

"No, necesito un nuevo entrenador, ¡por favor, jefe!" El joven se quejó tratando de jugar al ego de los chicos mayores.

"¿Jefe eh?" Menma reflexionó mientras miraba al niño con curiosidad,

"Bueno, entonces supongo que puedo ayudarte y enseñarte la técnica", sonrió Menma.

"¡Hurra!" el niño gritó

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad y ayudaron al joven, todavía sin nombre, a trabajar en su **Henge no Jutsu** para poder usar el **Jutsu Sexy**.

Menma comenzó haciendo que el joven se transformara en una chica al azar de la calle. Llevaba un kimono azul con un obi morado, llevaba un largo cabello castaño y llevaba una cola de caballo que llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y era muy atractiva.

"Entonces, ¿cómo me veo?", Preguntó el niño, ya que se había transformado en una versión mucho más gorda y desproporcionada de la niña y dos ojos de diferentes tamaños.

"La ropa está bien..." comenzó Menma, pero se cortó cuando dicha mujer se acercó y golpeó al Genin rubio antes de que pudiera explicar los defectos de la técnica del nieto honorable.

"Ahora recuerda, Honorable Nieto, la próxima vez que te transformes en mí, hazla mucho más linda", dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste, ¿por qué soy yo el que fue golpeado?" Menma preguntó en voz alta un moretón abultado en la cabeza, mientras que el Honorable Nieto solo miró hacia abajo decepcionado de sí mismo.

Luego, los muchachos se dirigieron a un mercado cercano de la esquina y comenzaron a buscar en algunas de las innombrables revistas y catálogos de lencería y demás. Después de unos minutos de esto, los chicos sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos.

"Me-n-ma!" dijo el comerciante mientras le daba una palmadita en el plumero en la espalda antes de que empezara a golpear a Naruto mientras los dos chicos salían corriendo, Menma, ahora con un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

Luego, los dos decidieron probar lo que el niño había aprendido a través de un "ejercicio de infiltración", como dijo Menma. Los muchachos decidieron ir a la casa de baños local usando el **Henge no Jutsu** para aparecer como versiones femeninas de sí mismos, el Honorable nieto sigue siendo desproporcionado y regordete. El par de pervertidos entró en el baño de mujeres y fueron descubiertos rápidamente.

"¡Menma! ¡Fuera!" todas las chicas gritaron cuando comenzaron a lanzar varias cosas a las dos y lanzaron golpes a Menma hasta que fueron obligados a salir.

"¿Por qué es yo soy siempre recibo todos los golpes?" Preguntó Menma.

"Es porque soy el Honorable nieto y todos temen hacerme daño por miedo de incurrir en la ira de mi abuelo", dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido en su rostro hasta que sintió una mano en la cabeza.

"Está bien, no me importa" dijo Menma con una sonrisa y varios bultos visibles en su rostro.

"Prepara tus habilidades del **Henge no Jutsu** para que puedas aprender el **Oiroke no Jutsu**, ¡ahora todo lo que necesitas es práctica!" dijo sonriendo al joven.

"¡Muy bien, jefe!" dijo el niño con entusiasmo y después de unas horas, los chicos se fueron a un claro a seguir practicando.

Sin el conocimiento de los chicos, el instructor de Honorable Nietos Jōnin los estaba buscando.

"¡Cualquiera que se interponga entre yo y mi estudiante será aplastado!" El Jōnin gruñó fríamente mientras se alejaba para buscar a los chicos.

* * *

**=Con Menma y el Honorable nieto=**

Naruto estaba sentado con el Honorable nieto tomando unas bebidas y tomando un descanso.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con esta obsesión que tienes con el Viejo?" Preguntó Menma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

"Mi abuelo me llamó Konohamaru, por el nombre de la aldea, por lo que debería ser fácil de recordar, pero nadie me llama nunca por mi nombre, solo me llaman el Honorable nieto del honorable Tercer Hokage. Es como cuando miran a mí no me ven, ven a mi abuelo en cierto sentido y tratan de honrarlo con mi título y no con mi nombre", dijo el niño con tristeza.

"¡No puedo soportar ser invisible por eso tengo que vencerlo y convertirme en el Quinto Hokage! De esa manera la gente comenzará a verme como a mí y no solo como el Honorable nieto". Konohamaru dijo mientras Menma comenzó a reírse.

"¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?" Konohamaru preguntó molesto porque Menma se estaba riendo de su sueño.

"Se realista, crees que la gente aceptará un enano como tú como Hokage", dijo Menma con una mezcla de diversión y seriedad en su voz, "¡un estudiante de la academia no puede convertirse en un Hokage en una sola noche!"

"¡Qué!" Konohamaru gritó levantándose y apretando su puño

"No es tan simple," comenzó Menma con pasión.

"Sigues diciendo Hokage, Hokage, como si mágicamente sucediera si lo dices lo suficiente. Para realmente convertirte en Hokage, ¿sabes lo que tendrás que hacer?" Menma se asemejó a una sonrisa similar a la de su cara y un fuego incomprensible en sus ojos.

"¿No, qué?" Preguntó Konohamaru preguntándose qué podría ser.

"¡Tendrás que derrotarme en la batalla!" Dijo Menma con una amplia sonrisa de dientes. Los ojos de Konohamaru se ensanchan de sorpresa y emoción.

"Entonces, ¿aquí es donde ustedes dos se han estado escondiendo?" el aún Jōnin desconocido dijo desde una rama de un árbol detrás de los dos, "_Hmph el mocoso Kyūbi_"

"¡Ebisu-Sensei!" Konohamaru gritó al ver a su maestro

"_Esa mirada helada es igual que los demás_", pensó Menma con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro.

"Honorable nieto, es hora de irse a casa", dijo Ebisu rotundamente.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Konohamaru gritó.

"¡Estoy aprendiendo a vencer a mi abuelo para poder obtener el título y convertirme en Hokage! ¡Ahora no te metas en mi camino!" Konohamaru gritó su voz quebrándose ligeramente.

"Un Hokage es más que solo un luchador. Él debe saber: Virtud, Honor, Sabiduría, y ser experto en más de mil Jutsu. Mientras que ni siquiera sabes uno". Ebisu dijo con un tono auto-obsesionado en su voz.

En ese momento Konohamaru gruñó e hizo la señal de la mano del Carnero gritando.

"¡**Henge no Jutsu**!" Sorprendiendo a Ebisu y usando el **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)**.

"Hola, este es mi nuevo Jutsu?" Konohamaru dijo con una voz sensual con un guiño, la impresionante pantalla de Ebisu que tenía una mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro.

"¡Hombre no fue derrotado!" Konohamaru se quejó de regresar a su estado normal.

"¿Q-que-que tipo de técnica escandalosa es esa?" Ebisu gritó en la pantalla una cara llena de conmoción.

"¡Esa vulgaridad nunca podría influir en mí!" Dijo con su mejor voz que sin embargo fallaba un poco, mirando a Menma.

"¡Honorable nieto, detén esto! ¡Menma te está convirtiendo en un delincuente! Ebisu comenzó a divagar mientras continuaba insultando a Menma y tiró de la bufanda de Konohamaru.

"¡Solo mi entrenamiento puede ponerte en la vía rápida para convertirte en Hokage!" gritó enojando a Menma cada vez más con cada frase ruidosa y arrogante.

Menma usó una combinación de **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** y **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)** para crear el **Harem Jutsu** cuando Ebisu se quedó congelado en el campo de Narukos. La técnica hizo que Ebisu se disparara hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal.

"¡Ah, hombre, no puedo creer que ni siquiera pude vencer a ese estirado entrenador mío!" Konohamaru gimió, "¡Quiero ser Hokage tan mal pero sigo fastidiando! ¿Por qué soy tan tonto?"

"¿Realmente crees que es tan fácil?" Menma le preguntó al niño una mirada burlona en su rostro.

"¿Eh?" Konohamaru preguntó

"Para ser Hokage, tienes que ser el más grande de todos los Ninja. Tienes que demostrarte a ti mismo a todos una y otra vez hasta que crean en ti", dijo Menma con una mirada seria en su rostro, pero con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

"Mírame, ya he pasado por muchas cosas. He sido ignorado, golpeado, excluido, rechazado y tratado como una molestia general o un demonio por todo el pueblo. Tuve que pasar por todo eso para encontrar a una persona, además de mi hermano, que cree en mí y encontrar a esa persona que me tomó a mí y a mi hermano ¡ocho años! Así que, mejor que estés listo ". Dijo Menma con una sonrisa severa.

"¿Para qué?" Konohamaru preguntó con incertidumbre y curiosidad en su voz.

"Por un montón de: sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mientras aprendes a convertirte en un ninja", dijo Menma con una sonrisa mirando al niño mientras se daba la vuelta, dijo:

"Por cierto, no hay una manera fácil de convertirte en Hokage, ¡Créelo!" Dijo con su sonrisa de marca y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Bueno, ¡de ahora en adelante somos rivales por el lugar de Hokage!" Konohamaru dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Ja, comienzo mi entrenamiento avanzado de Ninja mañana, pero acepto tu desafío y algún día lucharemos por el título de Hokage. Así que, ambos esperamos con ansias ese día, Konohamaru" dijo Menma mientras sonreía al chico. Levantó el puño hacia él. Konohamaru reconoció al instante el gesto y le dio a Naruto un golpe de puño.

Desde su escritorio, de vuelta a la torre Hokage, Hiruzen sonrió sabiamente a su bola de cristal, después de haber visto toda la prueba, "Gracias, Menma".

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado actualizare pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 5

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus**

_**"Pensamiento de los Bij**_**ū**_**/Invocaciones**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡Nace el Equipo 7!**

Naruto y Menma se levantaron temprano a la mañana siguiente emocionados por lo que vendría. Hoy era el día en que serían asignados a ambos equipos. Los chicos no podían esperar para mostrar sus habilidades a su sensei y demostrar que eran dignos de sus diademas.

Naruto hizo un desayuno rápido de huevos y salchichas con unas tostadas. Después de lo cual los niños se pusieron su equipo normal con su peso, agregando diez kilogramos adicionales, lo que hace un total de 100 kilogramos.

"¿Quién crees que estará en nuestro equipo?" Preguntó Menma mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de estudiantes que pasaban.

"No estoy seguro", respondió Naruto mientras lo pensaba, "Espero que Hinata estén en nuestro equipo".

"Sí, pero, como dijiste, podría ser cualquiera ya que tú eres el segundo de la clase y yo debería estar en el medio, gracias a nuestras habilidades y entrenamientos" dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

"Te refieres a tus habilidades que te ayude a mejorar a ti en las pruebas escritas", explicó Naruto con exasperación.

Luego, los chicos se fueron a la academia sin que ellos lo supieran, tanto el Tercer Hokage como Kakashi, en ese momento, acababan de llegar al apartamento que los chicos compartían.

Mirando a su alrededor y emitiendo juicios sobre cómo los niños actuarían en función del estado del apartamento. La nevera tenía comida todavía en su mejor momento y estaba en una buena variedad para garantizar una dieta saludable. Naruto también se aseguró de que el pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones se mantuviera limpio y ordenado, a pesar de que Menma constantemente tiraba su ropa por todas partes o se olvidaba de hacer su cama debido a su entusiasmo por el día y lo que le esperaría.

"Entonces, ¿aquí es donde viven?" Kakashi preguntó mirando a su alrededor cuando notó que había algunos artículos sobre la mesa, pero nada de valor real para él. Notó que los platos aún estaban en el fregadero, pero empapados significaba que los chicos se habían apresurado un poco por alguna razón.

"Sí, este es el apartamento que les proporcione a los dos cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para dejar el orfanato", asintió Hiruzen mirando alrededor de la habitación familiar.

"Hmm", musitó Kakashi todavía mirando a su alrededor, "Parece que Naruto es él que mantiene limpio el lugar y Menma lo intenta".

"Vamos, todavía tienes que inspeccionar a los otros", dijo Hiruzen mientras los dos salían por la puerta y se dirigían a las casas de los otros dos Genin para colocarlos debajo del ala de Kakashi.

* * *

**=Con los Hermanos=**

Una vez que llegaron a la academia, Naruto y Menma se abrieron paso hacia adentro y hacia su clase, por última vez, donde fueron recibidos por una cacofonía de charlas, risas, masticaciones y débiles ronquidos de la fresca Genin.

Los muchachos se sentaron en la parte de en medio sonriendo con orgullo mientras se sentaban escuchando varios chismes de la habitación tratando de entrenar y agudizar sus sentidos con chakra fluyendo hacia sus oídos, como el Inuzuka y su increíble sentido del olfato. Unos momentos después, Naruto escuchó el acercamiento de dos personas entrando rápido, enojadas y discutiendo sobre quién era mejor.

"Ellas otra vez", Menma murmuro irritado y su hermano que miraba hacia la puerta mientras Ino y Sakura irrumpían en la habitación hombro con hombro y resoplaban por haberse esforzado en su estúpida competencia.

Las chicas llevaban sus atuendos habituales, excepto por sus diademas que Sakura llevaba sobre su cabeza donde antes iba su cinta roja e Ino la llevaba atada en la cintura, ahora discutían sobre quién había llegado primero y quién tendría el honor de sentarse junto a Sasuke, otras chicas que ya habían estado en la sala también se unieron a la discusión.

Hinata entró durante esta prueba y se sentó junto a Menma abrazando su brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía. La acción que causó a aquellos que no estaban completamente cautivados por la pelea de chicas, que se estaba volviendo más y más intenso, como si todas las Kunoichi en la habitación estuvieran en pie de guerra, ahora estaba completamente pasmada por la simple muestra de afecto de la adorable y tímida Hinata y especialmente por el hecho de que Menma fue el que recibió el beso.

Cuando el argumento comenzó a llegar a la brecha crítica, Iruka llego y comenzó a controlar en el aula.

"¡Hey! ¡Tranquilízate ahora!" Iruka gritó: "¡Es hora de que te asigne a tus miembros del equipo y luego a tu Jōnin sensei!"

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando Sakura tomó rápidamente el asiento más cercano a Sasuke y el resto simplemente se sentó lo más cerca posible de él.

"Ahora, los equipos son los siguientes", dijo Iruka, enumerando los equipos hasta "Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Menma Uzumaki y, debido a circunstancias especiales, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!"

"¡Sí!" Sakura aclamó con el signo de la victoria en Ino hasta que escuchó los nombres de Menma y Naruto, lo que hizo que se quejara, "¡Oh no!"

"No te preocupes, Sakura, no te molestaremos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

"¡Oye!" Kiba llamó aparentemente molesto por la asignación de equipo del Equipo 7

"Sí Kiba, ¿qué pasa?" Iruka preguntó sin saber por qué el joven heredero Inuzuka estaba molesto.

"¿Por qué obtienen cuatro miembros cuando el resto de nosotros solo obtenemos tres más un Jōnin?" Kiba preguntó con un gruñido de descontento Akamaru ladrando en énfasis a la pregunta de su maestro.

"Tranquilo Kiba, el Equipo 7 tiene un Genin extra porque casualmente es el segundo mejor de la clase y porque su hermano ya estaba en el equipo", dijo Iruka simplemente con una leve sonrisa.

"Oh, bueno, eso es injusto", murmuró Kiba mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía un puchero en su hombro.

"Bueno, hay algo mal con tu análisis, Kiba", dijo Iruka aprovechando la oportunidad para una última lección.

"Primero, ¿sería más justo que Naruto sea el único miembro de un equipo y se ponga en peligro por falta de respaldo?"

"Supongo que no", dijo Kiba después de pensar un poco Akamaru asintiendo rápidamente.

"¡Exacto!" Iruka ladró: "En segundo lugar, la vida no es justa y es mejor para ti aprender eso ahora que aprender de la manera difícil más tarde", dijo Iruka con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Ahora el siguiente, Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga!" El equipo no obtiene reacciones reales de los miembros.

"Ahora, por último pero no menos importante, Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara" dijo Iruka.

"¡Por qué yo! _Mientras Sakura llega a estar en un equipo con Sasuke-Kun, ¡estoy atascada con este perezoso y el chico amante de la comida!_ ", Ino gritó en su mente.

"Al menos no estoy con Naruto o su tonto hermano," murmuró en voz alta.

"¡Hermano estamos en el mismo equipo!" Gritó Menma emocionado.

"Por supuesto, somos casos especiales, después de todo," dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo a Hinata quien asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Está bien gente!" Iruka dijo: "Todos tienen un descanso de una hora para almorzar, sugeriría usarlo para conocer a sus miembros de equipo, sus Jōnin senseis llegarán después de eso, ¡Retírense!"

"Entonces Sasuke," dijo Naruto, "¿Quieres comer con nosotros para conocernos mejor?" Naruto preguntó con su sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Hn, piérdete Uzumaki?" Sasuke ignoro la invitación mientras se iba.

"¡Oi! ¡Sasuke, deja de ser un idiota e intenta socializar!" Menma llamó al Uchiha que solo gruñía en respuesta.

"¡Oye, no hables así con Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura gritó.

"Pues lo siento pero mi hermano intento ser amable y el muy idiota lo ignoro", se disculpó Menma irritado.

"Olvídalo hermanito, no lo obligare, pero cambiando de tema, Sakura enserio deberías de olvidar las dietas no van bien con el entrenamiento avanzado de Ninja y podría decirte que apenas has durado en el entrenamiento básico hasta ahora y como miembro de nuestro equipo te lo recomiendo", dijo Naruto con una mirada seria y sus brazos cruzados en frente de él.

"¡Cállate! ¡No puedes sermonearme como si fueras mi padre!" grito Sakura con ira, "_¡Cha!, ¡Quien se cree que es!_", gritó Sakura interior.

"¡Sí!," gritó Ino acercándose a los hermanos Uzumaki, "¿De dónde sacas las conferencias sobre cómo comemos cuando he escuchado que ustedes solo comen ramen?"

"¿Sabes por qué?" Preguntó Menma peligrosamente, ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza negativamente un poco asustadas por su actitud.

"El viejo Teuchi y Ayame son las únicas personas que nos permitirían comer en su restaurante y nos darán un precio justo. ¡Los otros comerciantes solo nos venderán alimentos en mal estado o nos cobrarán casi cuatro veces más!" Menma gritó antes de salir de la habitación echando humo.

"Discúlpenlo, pero todo lo que ha dicho es la verdad y en el fondo lo saben" Naruto dijo a las chicas: "Al menos sabes que lo que dije sobre tu dieta es cierto"

"¡Como si quisiéramos creer eso!" Sakura respondió débilmente con Ino asintiendo.

"Pues deberías" Naruto dijo tranquilamente: "Sé una cosa o dos acerca de la nutrición, ya que tengo que cocinar en casa y asegurarme de no morir de hambre. Entonces, escucha cuando digo que una dieta es perjudicial para sus crecimientos como Kunoichis y podrían terminar matándolas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sakura preguntó confundida mientras todos sus libros decían que una dieta era mejor en esta situación, Ino igual de confundido.

"El entrenamiento más avanzado es más exigente y quema más calorías, por lo que básicamente retendrías las calorías que consumes ahora en tu dieta, pero no de las comidas completas", dijo Naruto simplemente a las chicas, "Y si te agotas en una misión de Rango-C o más arriba porque no comiste, podrías ser asesinada por enemigos"

"¿Quieres decir que no necesito hacer dieta?" Sakura casi grita "¡_Cha, finalmente algo de comida real_!" gritó Sakura interior.

"Nunca lo había pensado así", dijo Ino con una sonrisa feliz.

"Pensé que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta de ese hecho por su cuenta," dijo Naruto rotundamente, las chicas se estremecieron ante el ataque a su orgullo.

"Pero no las culpo, ya que ustedes siempre han ignorado lo que digamos nosotros, ahora necesito encontrar a Menma y calmarlo", dijo Naruto mientras se giraba para irse, solo para que Sakura lo agarre por el hombro.

"Espera, supongo que debería disculparme, y por el consejo, te ayudaré a encontrarlo, ¡Cha!" gritó Sakura interior saliendo un poco a la superficie.

"Lo siento también, así que iré contigo después de que le diga a Choji y a Shikamaru", dijo Ino con un leve ceño fruncido.

"No importa, al menos ahora deberían de escuchar consejos de los demás más seguido", Naruto sonrió, diciéndoles que las había perdonado y sacando sonrisas a las dos.

* * *

**=Afuera: Campos de la Academia=**

Los tres se apresuraron afuera, acompañados por Choji y Shikamaru, quienes dijeron que le debían a Menma una por todas las veces que les había quitado a Iruka-sensei, y se dirigieron a unos bancos de cemento por una colina cortada que terminaba en la pasarela debajo de los bancos.

El grupo encontró a Menma sentado a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su rostro aún estaba fruncido por la ira. Naruto negó con la cabeza cuando el grupo se acercó.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Naruto le preguntó suspirando a su hermano que no responde.

"No lo sé," dijo Menma, mirando a su hermano antes de lanzar una mirada fría hacia los demás.

"¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Necesitaban molestarme un poco más?" Menma gruñó enojado.

"En realidad, me ayudaron a encontrarte y querían disculparse", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Menma miraba sorprendido a su hermano y luego al grupo.

"Porque esa cara, ¿pensaste que no lo harían?" Naruto dijo con una risa mientras Sakura e Ino se acercaban.

"Lo sentimos Menma" dijo Sakura con una mirada de disculpa.

"Sí, ustedes solo estaban tratando de ayudarnos, pero no pudimos ver su buena intención para escucharlos", Ino agregó con igual de disculpa.

"Supongo que puedo perdonarlas por eso, _realmente no puedo culparlos por lo ignorantes que son y por esa ley_" dijo Menma con un puchero antes de que Naruto lo regañara con la mirada para ser amable.

"Molesto", se quejó Shikamaru.

"¿Podemos comer ahora?" Preguntó Choji, ya picando unas papas fritas.

"Claro chicos," dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras sacaba una gran caja de bento con algo de comida extra para compartir.

"¿De dónde compraste todo eso?" Ino preguntó mirando la comida, un poco más hambrienta de lo normal.

"Yo lo hice" dijo Naruto despreocupadamente.

"¿Cómo? ¿Pensé que no podías comprar comida fresca?" Sakura preguntó en shock, "¡_Aunque se ve tan bien, Cha!_"

"Hace poco nos dimos cuenta de que en las tiendas civiles podemos usar nuestro **Henge no Jutsu** para obtener una buena comida en la aldea", Menma se quejó de su estado de ánimo feliz una vez más reemplazado, por el momento.

"Ya deja de amargarte" Naruto regaño mientras le daba un ligero golpe a Menma en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Owww, está bien hermano mayor!" Menma gritó sosteniendo su cabeza magullada, sacando risitas en las chicas y sonrisas en los chicos.

"No importa, lo único que importa es que ahora mismo, tenemos amigos, comida y a nosotros", dijo Naruto con un tono serio, sonriendo.

"Creo que tienes razón", dijo Menma con su sonrisa habitual, "Vamos a divertirnos un poco".

Al grupo se unieron Hinata y su equipo. Todos empezaron a charlar y divertirse. Hinata se sentó junto a Menma y tomo su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes solo hacen bromas a la gente cuando se meten con ustedes?" Sakura preguntó confundida ya que los adultos le habían dicho que era al revés y que los dos niños no eran más que creadores de problemas.

"Sí, por lo general se meterían solo con nosotros, pero si tuviéramos una debilidad por alguien y los hubiéramos visto golpeados por ellos, nos vengaríamos con algo verdaderamente diabólico". Menma dijo con una risa emocionada, él y Naruto sonrieron ante los recuerdos.

Todos los demás hicieron una nota mental de no molestar a los dos más, excepto Hinata, que sabía que estaba exenta.

"Bueno, eso es nuevo para mí", dijo Ino con un puchero y un sorbo de té.

"Me dijeron que harían una broma y luego la gente iba tras de ti, nunca que fue provocada", dijo Sakura, perpleja.

"Sí, nadie pensaría que fuimos provocados o que necesitábamos una razón para hacer una broma, no, simplemente piensan que hacemos bromas o por razones desconocidas", dijo Naruto a la niña que mordía una bola de arroz con frijoles rojos.

"Hm, bueno, ¿por qué ustedes no hablan con ellos?" Shikamaru preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien caminar hacia nosotros y comenzar a tener una conversación?" Preguntó Naruto, cuando los otros negaron con la cabeza negativamente.

"No, porque los adultos nos odian y les dicen a sus hijos que nos eviten, así que la mayoría lo hace", dijo Naruto ligeramente molesto, su ira se disipó al instante.

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Sakura en tono de disculpa.

"Lamento que nunca les hayamos dado una oportunidad", dijo ella realmente arrepentida por sus acciones.

"No te preocupes, Sakura, entendemos que a veces lo que dicen los mayores son una gran influencia en cómo ves a los demás crecer", Naruto terminó de sonreír.

Los otros asintieron, cada uno mirando un poco inseguro, excepto Hinata, quien abrazó a Menma un poco más cerca.

Después de terminar su almuerzo volvieron a entrar al salón de clases a esperar a sus Jōnin senseis.

* * *

**=Edificio de la Academia: Sala 201=**

Los cuatro Genin del Equipo 7 esperaban que llegara su Jōnin Sensei y que comenzaran sus carreras como Genin. Su Sensei en este momento todavía tenía menos de una hora de retraso, pero los otros equipos ya se habían ido para comenzar a entrenar en técnicas avanzadas.

El equipo 7 estaba lidiando con la tardanza de sus sensei de diferentes maneras. Naruto se paseaba por el techo usando el ejercicio de trepar a los árboles, Sakura estaba observando a Naruto con asombro al no entender cómo el chico podía caminar en el techo, Sasuke estaba actuando al margen pero estaba mirando a Naruto cada pocos segundos tratando de descubrir la técnica que el chico estaba usando, y Menma estaba contemplando si debería ir a buscar a su sensei o hacerle una broma de alguna manera.

Naruto miró a sus dos compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su sorpresa: "¿_Crees que debería decirles?_"

"**No podría doler, y si puedes demostrar que puedes enseñar algo nuevo al Uchiha de vez en cuando, puedes ganarte su favor**", Kurama-Ying gruñó con un ligero disgusto, Kurama entendió por qué, pero aún odiaba a los Uchiha por sus actos pasados contra él.

"_Sí, eso nos ayudará un día._ Oye, Sasuke, Sakura, ¿quieren aprender?" Naruto les preguntó, mientras Menma estaba reflexionando sobre las ideas de su broma.

"¿Nos enseñarías?" Sakura preguntó sorprendida que les enseñaría, Sasuke no respondió pero su atención estaba ahora en el rubio mayor Uzumaki.

"Por supuesto, ¿para qué son los compañeros?" Naruto respondió con una sonrisa que solo Sakura devolvió y siguieron a Naruto que había aterrizado en el suelo y los guió hasta la pared más corta de la habitación.

"Ahora, lo que haces es canalizar chakra a las plantas de tus pies, el lugar más difícil para transferirlo también, y luego subes por la pared, o cualquier superficie sólida, usando tu chakra para adherirse a él", explicó Naruto. Antes de subir a la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"Solo para ser claros, si usas demasiado, volarás y dañarás la pared, y si pones muy poco te caerás. Sakura lo tendrás más fácil ya que tus reservas son mucho más pequeñas y menos densas, Sasuke... "Naruto comenzó antes de que fuera interrumpido.

"Sí, lo entiendo, Uzumaki, podría tener problemas debido a mi poderoso chakra", dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Haz lo que quieras", dijo Naruto suspirando con las manos en alto, antes de que su rostro se dividiera en una sonrisa burlona cuando Sasuke cayó en su primer paso.

Sakura, como se esperaba, llegó al techo pero pronto se tambaleó después de unos minutos de estar allí. Naruto sugirió que subiera y bajara por la pared más alta hasta que llegara su sensei. Sasuke no quería escuchar que necesitaba usar menos chakra y empezar a correr, pero aun así ambos lo hicieron después de recibir el consejo.

Después de otras dos horas de espera y entrenamiento básico, ¡el Equipo 7 estaba nuevamente descansando entre los escritorios, aburrido de sus mentes!

"¡Estoy harto!" Menma ladró desde su asiento, "¡Esta vez sí le haré una broma por llegar tarde!"

"No, Menma, no deberías, él puede tener una buena razón para llegar tarde", dijo Sakura sin entusiasmo, "¡_Pero sí se lo merece! ¡Cha_!"

"Bien, pero será una pequeña broma", dijo Menma agarrando una goma de la pizarra negra y atascándola entre la puerta y el atasco de la puerta de tal manera que no pudieras verlo cuando entraste y si movías la puerta Se caería y se pulverizaría tu cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde, por supuesto, fue justo después de que se dieron por vencidos, un hombre de cabello gris claro, una mascarilla en la mitad inferior de la cara, una banda de la cabeza desgastada hacia abajo sobre su ojo izquierdo, y llevaba puesto el atuendo básico de Jōnin de una chaleco táctico verde oscuro y un traje azul de ninja, caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el borrador cayó sobre su cabeza. Naruto y Menma se rieron junto con los dos Kuramas en su subconsciente en la pequeña pero bien merecida broma.

"¡Lo sentimos sensei, intente decirle que no lo hiciera!" Suplicó Sakura, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa con las manos cruzadas delante de ella, "¡_Cha, te lo merecías_!"

Sasuke se mantuvo distante y no mostró ningún signo de disfrutar la broma o no, pero estaba secretamente de acuerdo con sus tres compañeros de equipo.

"Hmm, un chico melancólico, una fanática y dos bromistas con cabeza de nudillo", dijo Kakashi rotundamente con una mirada distante en su rostro, "Mi primera impresión de este equipo, todos ustedes son un montón de idiotas"

Todos los estudiantes lo miraron a la ligera por sus comentarios.

"Basta de eso, ustedes cuatro se encuentran conmigo en el techo en diez minutos", dijo Kakashi rotundamente mientras con un Shunshin se alejaba, dejando nada más que unas pocas hojas flotando hacia abajo donde había estado.

Naruto hizo lo mismo poco después de dejar atrás algunas hojas él mismo cuando se fue. Menma luego se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a caminar por la pared hasta el techo, donde cada niño mostraba sus habilidades a su nuevo sensei.

Sasuke estaba celoso porque Naruto podía usar la misma técnica que su sensei y que Menma solo estaba caminando por la pared para llegar allí, pero todavía estaba impresionado.

Sasuke despegó a su velocidad máxima hasta el techo del edificio de la academia, mientras que Sakura tomó el liderazgo de Menma y trepó la pared, aunque más lentamente.

Naruto llegó segundos después de Kakashi, gracias a la técnica, y unos minutos después, Menma y una Sakura con aspecto agotado subieron la pared y se acercaron a la barandilla. El ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó ante la pantalla de los dos niños, y Kunoichi, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke subió los escalones sin aliento.

Kakashi miró al niño y se sintió decepcionado por su capacidad de carrera y resistencia, pero sabía muy bien que el niño sería fuerte con el tiempo y el entrenamiento.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí y hemos recuperado el aliento", dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke y Sakura, "Presentémonos, dígame sus nombres: sus gustos, disgustos, sueños para el futuro y cualquier cosa que piense deberíamos saber,"

"¿Podrías darnos un ejemplo para que sepamos cómo funciona?" Sakura preguntó inocentemente tratando de fingir ignorancia y fallando duro.

"Está bien, entonces soy Kakashi Hatake. Mis gustos, no quiero decírtelo. Mis disgustos tampoco los compartiré. Mis sueños no tengo ninguno". Kakashi dijo mirando al cielo sin importarle.

"¡_Eso fue inútil!" _Los Genin gritaban en sus mentes.

"Está bien, comencemos contigo a la izquierda con el pelo rubio", dijo Kakashi señalando a Menma con una mirada sin emociones.

"¡De acuerdo, me llamo Menma Uzumaki! Me gusta el ramen instantáneos y mi hobby es comparar diferentes tipos de ramen, bueno cuando mi hermano me permite comerlo. Odio el tiempo que toma cocinarse el ramen. Mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage más grande, así ¡Todo el pueblo dejará de faltarme al respeto y la gente finalmente me admirará! Menma ladró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"A continuación," dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruto todavía indiferente.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Mis gustos están en aprender Jutsus nuevos y entrenar. Mi pasatiempo es encontrar nuevas recetas para diferentes alimentos y formas de esconder verduras en el ramen", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la cara horrorizada de su hermano, "Mi sueño es convertirme en un poderoso ninja y ayudar a Menma a alcanzar su meta y la de otros también", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa más pequeña y la voz tranquila a diferencia de su hermano, Kakashi sintiendo nostalgia por el niño que tuvo el mismo sueño de su padre.

"¡Soy la siguiente entonces!" Sakura dijo emocionada, "Soy Sakura Haruno, mis gustos son..." se sonrojo mientras miraba a Sasuke cada vez que hablaba hasta que "mis disgustos es de quienes propagan rumores y de quienes insultan a Sasuke-Kun", dijo mirando sombríamente a Menma mientras la ira llenaba su voz hacia el final, "Mi objetivo para el futuro es..." se quedó callada y sonrojada.

"Sigues tú, Emo" dijo Kakashi apuntando a Sasuke con una mirada monótona.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha", dijo con frialdad, "no me gusta nada en particular y odio muchas cosas", dijo mirando al vacío, "Me vengaré de cierta persona y restauraré el honor de mi clan", dijo Sasuke con una mirada fría hacia la nada.

"_Todavía está tan lleno de odio, necesito sacarlo de este camino o terminará destruyéndose a él mismo._ Muy bien, ahora que ya está fuera del camino mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento avanzado de Ninja", dijo, sin revelar ninguna emoción.

"Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento siete mañana por la mañana a las 6 am en punto", dijo en tono serio.

"Oh, y les recomiendo que no desayunes mañana ... o vomitarás", dijo sonriendo con los ojos al principio, luego con los ojos cada vez más fríos mientras se iba en un Shunshin y se alejaba dejando las hojas y algunos Genin un poco aturdidos detrás de él.

"**No le hagas caso y a****segúrate mejor comer mañana por la mañana o estarás demasiado débil para lo que él ha planeado**", dijeron los Kuramas a sus respectivos Jinchūriki.

"_Supongo que tiene sentido que no sepamos lo que ha planeado o si solo está tratando de desquiciarnos_", Naruto pensó en lo que dijo Kurama Ying.

"¡No me importa lo que Kakashi-Sensei diga, voy a comer mañana!" Menma gritó apuntando su pulgar hacia su pecho y le dio al grupo su sonrisa característica.

"Bien dicho hermano" Naruto dijo dándole palmaditas a Menma en la cabeza, "Haré algunas bolas de arroz para la mañana y para el almuerzo. ¿Quieren que haga algunas para ustedes, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"No, estoy bien, mi madre probablemente me hará algo, pero gracias Naruto", dijo Sakura cortésmente con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke?" Naruto dijo sonriendo al Uchiha.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke mirando a los dos hermanos Uzumaki.

"Bueno, está bien, no te pongas de mal humor porque mi hermano trato de darte algo de comida para que no murieras de hambre durante el entrenamiento de mañana". Menma dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ladrando su respuesta a Sasuke.

"Hn, lo que digas perdedor", dijo Sasuke con una mirada fría cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"No te preocupes, él vendrá algún día" dijo Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano, sonriéndole.

"Sí, solo espero que cuando lo haga, ¡no sea demasiado tarde!" Menma dijo con una mirada sombría al último Uchiha.

"Bueno, hasta mañana para el entrenamiento, Sakura recuerda comer algo y comenzar a comer mejor", dijo Naruto cuando se fue.

"¡Sí, nos vemos Sakura!" Dijo Menma siguiendo a su hermano cuando salían para su entrenamiento diario.

"¡Nos vemos mañana por la mañana!" Sakura dijo mientras se iba.

Por encima de los cuatro, Genin Kakashi estaba sentado en lo alto de un poste de energía mirando a sus estudiantes con un ojo calculador, "¿Qué dijo que hizo que Sasuke estuviera tan enojado?"

"Tendré que preguntar," suspiró Kakashi mientras se alejaba con un Shunshin.

* * *

**=Con los Hermanos Uzumaki=**

"Se ha ido", murmuró Naruto soltando sus manos y terminando su Jutsu sensorial.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que será la prueba de mañana?" Preguntó Menma mientras los niños saltaban de edificio en edificio saliendo a la cascada fuera del pueblo.

"No estoy seguro, podría ser una prueba o algún tipo de evaluación de nuestras habilidades o solo entrenamiento", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de "No sé", _"¿Qué crees que será Kurama Ying? estuviste cerca de nuestro Padre y sus enseñanzas con Mama, ¿verdad?_

"**Estaba cerca de Kushina y escuché lo que Minato aprendió y lo que él enseñó a sus estudiantes**",dijo Kurama Ying mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en el infierno que era el sello de Kushina.

"**Sí, por lo que recuerdo, tú padre usó un cierto ejercicio el primer día fue para probar la aptitud para el trabajo en equipo del escuadrón. El Tercer Hokage lo enseñó hace tiempo, así que es probable que este Kakashi Hatake use la misma prueba en ustedes cuatro mañana**"**,** dijo Kurama Ying temblando ante los recuerdos de su antiguo sello.

"Bueno, ¿cómo se llamaba?" Preguntó Naruto con impaciencia sorprendiendo a Menma, quien no había escuchado la conversación haciéndole casi perder la próxima cornisa.

"¡¿Por qué hablaste así de repente!?" Gritó Menma enojado.

"Lo siento hermano, Kurama Ying me estaba diciendo lo que Kakashi-Sensei probablemente iba a tirar mañana por la mañana", dijo Naruto frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras él se reía nerviosamente hacia su hermano.

"Oh bien, ¿qué es?" Preguntó Menma mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

"**La prueba de los cascabeles**", dijo Kurama Ying rotundamente mientras se acostaba para descansar un poco.

"**Recuerdo que la prueba requiere que tú y tu equipo trabajen juntos y obtengan los cascabeles, sin importar lo que diga Kakashi, si ustedes trabajan juntos y consiguen los cascabeles, ninguno de ustedes fallará", **dijo Kurama Ying mientras se quedaba dormido cansado.

"La prueba de los cascabeles," dijo Naruto.

"Tenemos que quitarle un par de cascabeles a Kakashi-Sensei; de lo contrario, fallaremos en su examen. No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa, pero no puede ser agradable", dijo Naruto con un ligero escalofrío.

"¿Deberíamos buscar a Sakura y Sasuke y explicar o deberíamos seguir y entrenar para el día?" Preguntó Menma temiendo parte de la idea.

"Podemos hacer ambas cosas, solo enviaremos nuestros Kage Bunshin", dijo Naruto mientras pensaba sus próximos movimientos con cuidado.

"Sí, eso funcionará ahora, solo tenemos que esperar que Kakashi-Sensei no sepa que sabemos, de lo contrario, ¡hará algo que nos dará una vuelta!" Naruto suspiró mientras se desplomaba.

"Tienes razón, pero estoy seguro de que no puede haberlo resuelto ya" dijo Menma sonriendo mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza riendo ligeramente

"Sí, probablemente tienes razón" Naruto dijo sonriendo: "Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría saberlo ya o qué estamos planeando?"

Los hermanos se detuvieron y enviaron un Kage Bunshin a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Sin que lo supiera el joven Genin, a pocos techos de distancia, el mismo hombre que esperaba que no les escuchara estaba allí, leyendo la última edición de su libro favorito 'ICHA-ICHA'.

"Mmm, supongo que estos dos están mucho más informados de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos.

"¡Esto debería ser interesante para decir lo menos, tendré que subir un poco la apuesta para obtener estos dos!" dijo riéndose de la manera más malévola posible.

* * *

**=Campos de entrenamiento: cascada=**

"De acuerdo, estamos aumentando los números nuevamente, hoy estamos haciendo 300 flexiones, sentadillas, luego subimos y bajamos la cascada durante media hora y luego subimos libremente durante otra media hora. Después de eso haremos veinte vueltas alrededor del pueblo durante la última hora de nuestro entrenamiento, "dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa mientras Menma gemía cansado.

"¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos estar aumentando los números nuevamente con el entrenamiento de Kakashi-Sensei mañana por la mañana?" Menma preguntó al aire citando la palabra entrenamiento.

"¿Quieres superar a Sasuke o quieres quedarte atrás por el?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Entiendo" dijo Menma con un suspiro, "¡Vamos entonces!" Gritó con un gesto de pulgar hacia arriba.

"Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

**=Tienda de Dulces Haruno: Al mismo tiempo=**

"Hola, ¿Sakura?, ¿estás aquí?" Naruto **(clon)** llamo desde la entrada de la tienda.

Mientras esperaba, miró alrededor de la tienda de dulces y vio unos bizcochos con fresas y crema batida. Mientras miraba la pastelería, Sakura entró en el frente de la tienda al ver a su nueva compañera de equipo, ella sonrió ligeramente, ya estaba más cómoda con él y su hermano, después de su conversación anterior ese día.

"Naruto, ¿Necesitas algo?" Sakura preguntó, acercándose por detrás del distraído Genin, notando lo que estaba mirando.

"No mucho, pero descubrí los planes para mañana en el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei por si quieres saberlo", dijo el clon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿¡Enserió!?" Sakura dijo sorpresa evidente en su voz y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "¡_Cha_!"

"Si, mañana tenemos un ejercicio de trabajo en equipo y si no pasamos", la cara de Naruto se volvió seria, "ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso"

"Bueno, ¿qué implica?" Sakura preguntó inclinando su cabeza.

"Necesitamos adquirir un par de cascabeles de Kakashi-Sensei y no importa lo que él diga, todavía tenemos que trabajar juntos o fracasamos" dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

"Bueno, eso no suena muy difícil", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Olvidas que Sasuke nunca trabajará conmigo o con Menma, incluso antes de que le dijera eso antes," dijo Naruto un poco irritado por su compañero Uchiha.

"Oh, cierto, pero no te preocupes, me refiero a lo que dijiste sobre mí y mi dieta fue correcta, así que puedes tener un punto a favor en lo que respecta a Sasuke-kun", dijo tranquilizadora.

"Tienes razón, gracias Sakura te veo mañana" dijo Naruto mientras se marchaba.

"Espera, ¿estás seguro de que no hay otra cosa que te gustaría?", Sakura le preguntó con los ojos que se movían hacia los bizcochos que Naruto había estado mirando cuando entró.

"Bueno, creo que podría comprar algo pero, soy un clon y ahora no tengo dinero" Dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Hmmm, bueno entonces tómalos, un regalo por ser lindo conmigo" Sakura dijo sonriendo.

"¿Enserió Sakura?, gracias pero no te preocupes vendré otro día y comprare más" Naruto dijo alegremente cuando tomo los bizcochos y se comió uno mientras los demás los guardo.

"No te preocupes por eso, y bueno ¿te gustan?" dijo Sakura un poco ansiosa.

"Mmm, están deliciosos, dile a tu madre que están ricos" dijo el rubio mientras lo disfrutaba.

"Bueno, yo los hice" dijo algo nerviosa era la primera vez que los hacía.

"Bueno, entonces están deliciosos Sakura, eres una buena cocinera" dijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente.

"Gracias, Naruto" dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por el cumplido.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, te veo mañana" dijo Naruto mientras se iba.

"Está bien, adiós Naruto" dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras lo despedía.

* * *

**=Con Menma: Terrenos de entrenamiento Uchiha=**

Sasuke estaba practicando sus diferentes Ninjutsu Katon en unos maniquíes de entrenamiento de metal, tratando de fundirlos con las llamas intensas, cuando sintió una presencia en el campo de entrenamiento.

"Hn, ¿quién podría ser?" Sasuke gruñó molesto por el desafortunado individuo que había interrumpido su entrenamiento.

Dándose la vuelta, fue saludado por la sonriente cabeza de nudillo rubia Menma Uzumaki.

"Oye, Sasuke, necesito hablarte sobre el entrenamiento de mañana con Kakashi-Sensei" dijo Menma cortando la persecución para no molestar al irritable Uchiha.

"Hn, porque querría consejos de un perdedor como tú" Sasuke dijo mirando al rubio.

"¡Porque es importante, si fallamos, Kakashi-Sensei hará algo inimaginablemente horrible para nosotros como castigo!" Menma se quejó cuando Sasuke intensificó la mirada.

"¿No has escuchado? ¡No necesito tus consejos yo puedo resolverlos por mi cuenta!" Sasuke gruñó golpeando a 'Menma' en la cara solo para que él desapareciera en una nube de humo.

"Idiota, como si necesitara ayuda," murmuró Sasuke antes de volver al entrenamiento.

* * *

**=Campos de entrenamiento: cascada=**

"¡Está bien, pero no te quejes mañana cuando pierdas y el resto de nosotros esté bien!" Menma gritó cuando recibió los recuerdos de su clon.

"Te ignoro ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto, afirmando lo obvio.

"Si, también me golpeo en la cara," gimió Menma.

"Bueno, entonces, sigamos entrenando, Necesitamos ser más fuertes si tú serás Hokage algún día" Naruto dijo empujándose a través de sus últimas sentadillas.

* * *

**=Apartamento Uzumaki: 3 horas más tarde=**

Naruto estaba en la sección de cocina del apartamento preparando una cena de pollo con arroz con verduras mixtas y los bizcochos que había traído su clon. Estaba terminando la comida cuando Menma salió del baño.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora que te has duchado?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, aún no puedo creer el orgullo del bastardo", gimió Menma mientras se sentaba a cenar.

"Dios, me alegro de no haber ido, Sakura está a favor de la idea, pero estoy bastante segura de que Kakashi-sensei no será fácil con nosotros", dijo Naruto con nerviosismo.

"Sí, estos pasteles se ven deliciosos, pero no estoy preocupado por Kakashi-sensei, ¡lo que sea que nos arroje yo podre vencerlo!" Menma animó la confianza en cada palabra.

"Bueno, podemos querer preocuparnos un poco," murmuró Naruto mirando hacia la ventana detrás de Menma.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Menma confundido.

"Porque me reuniré contigo para la cena", dijo Kakashi, a Menma, que estaba pálido, mientras se sentaba sacando unos palillos y buscando algo de comida.

Naruto, por instinto, golpeó la mano del Jōnin y dijo: "No hasta que te laves las manos y te quites los guantes", con un aura que solo, hasta ahora, estaba asociada con las madres de Konoha.

Kakashi fue sorprendido por el rubio. Nunca había sido amenazado por un Genin y mucho menos había sentido que el niño podía hacerle algo, excepto cuando Naruto buscó una sartén. Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron al ver el gesto y, por un momento, vio a la difunta esposa de su difunto sensei blandiendo la sartén.

"Bien, ¿dónde están mis modales?" Kakashi murmuró mientras se alejaba de la molesta Genin, que todavía estaba blandiendo la temida sartén.

"_Recuérdame que haga mis quehaceres_", pensó Menma, su piel aún más pálida.

"**Notado**" murmuró Kurama-Yang, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Kakashi regresó, con las manos limpias, y una vez más alcanzó algo de comida, con un poco de temor. Los tres shinobis comieron en un silencio relativo durante un tiempo hasta que desapareció la propagación y los platos estaban en el fregadero. Naruto repartió los pasteles y le entregó a Kakashi y Menma junto con una taza de té.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Menma se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos mientras Kakashi observaba a los niños con una mirada calculadora.

"Entonces, ¿qué necesitabas discutir con nosotros, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto, bebiendo su té.

"Tan contundente como siempre, quería preguntarte qué le dijiste a Sasuke para molestarlo tanto" dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto a través de la mesa con una mirada severa.

"Así que todavía estabas ahí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto y Kakashi asintió en respuesta, mientras que Menma detuvo sus tareas para escuchar.

"No le dije algo importante, era sobre lo de la prueba de mañana". Kakashi asintió a lo explicado por el rubio.

"Pero obviamente nos rechazó a mí y a Menma, y nos preocupa que por su arrogancia y superioridad nos haga fallar". Naruto dijo tranquilamente mientras Menma asentía.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes por eso, solo concéntrense en su prueba de mañana" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos.

Los shinobi continuaron discutiendo la situación de Sasuke y las posibles formas de que se abra al equipo. Naruto hizo los almuerzos de los hermanos mientras discutía las diferentes maneras en que podían ayudar a Sasuke y también formas de mejorar el entrenamiento de Sakura. Finalmente, alrededor de la medianoche, Kakashi dejó a los niños para descansar y prepararse para la próxima prueba.

* * *

**=A la mañana siguiente: Campo de entrenamiento 7=**

El grupo de Genin llegó al campo de entrenamiento 7 para comenzar su primer día de entrenamiento avanzado de ninja, solo para descubrir que su maestro aún no se había presentado. El grupo esperó a que su sensei llegara, sin embargo, estaban llenos de emoción y anticipación de lo que vendría.

A medida que pasaba la primera hora, Genin comenzó a sentarse optando por descansar mientras podían antes de la llegada tardía de Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto le mostró a Sakura algunos ejercicios de calentamiento diseñados para despertar los diversos músculos del cuerpo, y también para fortalecer su resistencia.

Varias horas después de que llegara el Genin, Kakashi-Sensei finalmente llegó al campo de entrenamiento.

"Buenos días a todos, ¿listos para su primera prueba?" Kakashi pregunto sonriendo detrás de su máscara facial.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Menma y Sakura gritaron simultáneamente, enojados por el retraso de su sensei, Naruto y Sasuke solo permanecieron cruzados de brazos.

"Lo siento, un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino, así que tuve que tomar el camino largo", dijo Kakashi frotándose la nuca.

"_Pero que gran__ excusa es esa_", murmuraron todos los Genin en sus mentes.

"Bueno, empecemos la lección de hoy", dijo Kakashi con entusiasmo entrando en su voz.

Se acercó a uno de los tres troncos de entrenamiento en el medio del campo de entrenamiento y colocó un pequeño reloj de alarma en él: "Aquí vamos, está listo para el mediodía". Kakashi dijo poniendo la alarma.

"¿Huh? ¿Sensei?" Sakura pregunto confundida.

"Tu tarea es muy simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarme estos cascabeles", comenzó Kakashi mientras sacaba un par de cascabeles de plata de un cordón rojo de su bolsillo. "Eso es todo, pero si no puedes conseguirlas antes del mediodía, no almorzaras, estarás atado a esos troncos allí y te verás obligado a ver mientras yo almuerzo".

"_Es por eso que dijo que nos saltáramos el desayuno_", pensó Sasuke.

"Genial, me alegro de haber desayunado entonces" dijo Menma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, gracias por la advertencia, chicos" Sakura dijo sonriente.

"Oh, ¿así que ustedes dos vieron a través de eso?" Kakashi preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, se necesitará más que eso para engañar a un zorro", dijo Naruto crípticamente.

"Ya veo bueno..." comenzó Kakashi

"Espera, ¿qué advertencia estás hablando?" Sasuke pregunto sorprendido.

"La que no escuchaste después de que Kakashi-sensei se fue o la que no quisiste escuchar anoche, de mi clon," dijo Menma todavía irritado por el golpe de Sasuke.

"¿¡Que!?" Grito Sasuke.

"Traté de advertirte sobre los juegos mentales que Kakashi-Sensei estaba jugando, ¡pero no me escuchaste!" Menma gritó, "¡Me golpeaste en la cara bastardo!"

"De todos modos, advertencia o no, volvamos al asunto, te quedarás sin tiempo si no lo hacemos", dijo Kakashi con cierta diversión en su voz en su última declaración.

"Bien", dijo el Genin como grupo, Sasuke mirando a los hermanos Uzumaki.

"Está bien, entonces, y si no logras quitarme estas cascabeles para el final del día, digamos que Iruka-Sensei tendrá cuatro estudiantes más para la clase del próximo año", dijo Kakashi en su genial cálculo. La diversión de la voz surgió hacia el final de la declaración.

"¿¡Qué!?" Menma y Sakura gritaron.

"¡No puedes simplemente enviarnos de vuelta a la academia!" Menma se quejó.

"¡Todos trabajamos muy duro para llegar aquí!" los otros asintiendo a esto.

"Bueno, entonces si no puedes completar este ejercicio simple, supongo que no trabajaste lo suficiente, ¿eh?" Kakashi dijo con un tono serio y frío.

"Supongo que eso es verdad", dijo Naruto.

"Pero creo que podemos resolver algo", terminó con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"Lo que sea, ¿podemos empezar?" Sasuke gruñó decidido a no fallar.

"Puedes usar cualquier técnica y todos los medios a tu disposición, incluidos shuriken y Jutsu, para tomar los cascabeles deben atacarme con intención de matar, si no será imposible que lo consigan". Kakashi dijo con finalidad.

"¡Pero Kakashi-sensei son demasiado peligrosos para esta situación!" Sakura dijo preocupada temiendo por la vida de su sensei contra ella misma y contra sus compañeros Genin.

"Estaré bien, ya que esas armas solo son peligrosas en manos de los que tienen habilidad", se burló Kakashi.

"¡Por qué tú!" Menma ladró, "¡Te mostraré habilidad!"

Menma luego sacó un kunai de la funda de su pierna y lo giró en su dedo índice derecho antes de que de repente cargara hacia Kakashi-sensei. El Jōnin se lanzó hacia adelante y alrededor de Menma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando volvió a ser visible. Kakashi sostuvo el brazo de Menma en una cerradura detrás de la cabeza del niño, a unos centímetros del kunai de perforar el grueso cráneo del niño.

"No seas tan impaciente, no he dicho que empezaran todavía", reprendió Kakashi con su habitual tono monótono.

"Pero viniste a mí con la intención de matar así que, ¿qué puedo decir? Están empezando a gustarme, chicos". Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la declaración hizo que el otro Genin se calmara y sonriera a su sensei.

"Bien entonces, ¡Comienza!" Kakashi gritó a dos de los cuatro Genin que se lanzaban a esconderse en el denso follaje del bosque circundante, Naruto y Menma se quedaron, con los brazos cruzados y sonrisas en sus caras.

"Dije 'Comenzar'," Kakashi dijo algo confundido.

"¡Tú contra nosotros aquí mismo!" Menma gritó mientras Naruto buscaba algo en su bolsa de cadera.

"Ustedes dos son bastante raros, ¿saben?" Kakashi dijo con una gota de sudor.

"Bueno, lo que sea", dijo Kakashi sacando el último número de su libro favorito "ICHA-ICHA", "Arte Ninja: Taijutsu, veamos qué puedes hacer"

"¡Ahora!" Naruto gritó arrojando una bomba de humo blanco para ocultar sus acciones, los hermanos hicieron el icónico signo de la mano del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Cada uno de ellos creó ocho clones, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Sasuke y Sakura, mientras que los cuatro restantes se emparejaron y se fueron con los hermanos Uzumaki, que partieron en diferentes direcciones, creando un relevo de comunicación entre los cuatro Genin. Los cuatro clones restantes lanzaron un par de shuriken cada uno y utilizaron una combinación de **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** y **Fūton: Reppūshō** enviando un enjambre de acero mortal a su instructor.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se ensanchó al ver a unos ochenta shuriken y kunai salir volando del humo dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. Kakashi saltó ágilmente hacia atrás agarrando a uno de los kunai más rápidos y lo usó para desviar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Sin embargo, su ojo se ensanchó de nuevo cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo en un tronco de tamaño mediano donde una vez estuvo de pie.

"_Esos dos son realmente otra cosa cuando se trata de una mala dirección_", pensó Kakashi desde la rama de un árbol, recordando el sonido de la bocanada que había escuchado detrás de él justo antes de que los hermanos lo apuñalaran por la espalda.

* * *

**=Perspectiva de Sasuke=**

"¡Tú contra nosotros aquí mismo!" Menma gritó mientras Naruto buscaba algo en su bolsa de cadera.

"_¿Qué están haciendo esos idiotas?" _Sasuke gruñó en su cabeza cuando los hermanos gritaron y se mantuvieron a la vista, "_No pueden hacer nada desde allí, excepto hacerse objetivos_"

"¡Ahora!" Naruto gritó arrojando una bomba de humo blanco que los escondía en la espesa pero disipadora nube, de repente Naruto y Menma aparecieron a su lado en una explosión de velocidad como ninguna otra que Uchiha había visto antes.

"_Mierda, ¿cómo hicieron eso_?" Sasuke pensó mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia un nuevo escondite donde los clones se acercaban rápidamente.

De repente, 'Menma' apareció ante Sasuke en un remolino de hojas agarrando al sorprendido Uchiha y sosteniéndolo mientras 'Naruto' lo alcanzó y habló.

"Ahora, sabemos que piensas que somos tontos, pero tenemos un plan. También sabemos por un hecho que, cascabel o no, aprobaremos esto si trabajamos como equipo y no como unidades individuales", dijo el clon de Naruto con severidad, sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tus clones luchan contra él solo?" pregunto Sasuke confundido.

"Nos están dando tiempo para planificar y evaluar cualquier posible debilidad que Kakashi-sensei tenga, bastardo" el clon de Menma resopló.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo por un momento, asimilando su lógica, como Sasuke lo llamaba, las palabras y la lógica más sólida detrás de usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para explorar los patrones y el nivel de habilidad de Kakashi, pero era un Uchiha y lógica o no, no permitiría que alguien le hablara como un padre que le explica algo a un niño.

Sasuke, en una oleada de fuerza y flexibilidad, empujó el suelo intentando romper el agarre del clon sobre él. Las piernas de Sasuke se arquearon hacia arriba y sobre 'Menma' lo obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás debido a la distribución del peso que Sasuke estaba forzando. Los dos cayeron hacia atrás y golpearon el suelo, el clon estalló en una nube de humo al impactar, mientras que Sasuke usó su impulso para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

"¿Por qué nunca puedes poner tu maldito orgullo a un lado y trabajar con otros?" 'Naruto' gimió antes de estallar, voluntariamente, en humo alertando a los otros grupos.

"Hn", se quejó Sasuke antes de irse para encontrar un mejor escondite.

* * *

**=Perspectiva de Sakura=**

"¡Tú contra nosotros aquí mismo!" Menma gritó mientras Naruto buscaba algo en su bolsa de cadera.

"_¿Qué están haciendo_?" Sakura pensó: "_¡Cha! ¡Ellos harán que fallemos esta misión para todos nosotros_!"

Sakura miró al suelo tratando de averiguar qué estaban haciendo cuando de repente escuchó a alguien gritar. Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que estaba viendo. El área donde habían estado los hermanos estaba encerrada en una espesa nube de humo blanco que no mostraba signos de disiparse.

"¿A dónde fueron?" Sakura preguntó en voz alta tratando de ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Sakura escuchó un ruido a su izquierda girando y casi gritó sus pulmones solo para que 'Naruto' le pusiera una mano en la boca.

"¿Estás tratando de delatar nuestra posición?" 'Naruto' murmuró a la aturdida kunoichi.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?" cuestionó en voz alta.

"Somos clones creados por Naruto y Menma, estamos aquí para transmitirte nuestro plan y un segundo grupo está transmitiendo el plan a Sasuke", dijo el clon de Naruto en un tono ligeramente monótono.

"Oh... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" Sakura solo preguntó fragmentos de cuándo se usó el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** en la historia.

"Cuando un clon se dispersa cualquier información que aprendió, se transmite al original y al resto de los clones", dijo el clon de Menma con entusiasmo, feliz de explicarle algo a la chica más inteligente de la clase.

"Ok, ¿cuál es el plan entonces?" Sakura preguntó mientras los clones se ponían rígidos por un instante y luego de repente se pusieron furiosos.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura pregunto un poco preocupada.

"Nada se dispersaron unos pocos clones", comenzó el clon de Naruto, "por increíble que parezca, Sasuke no está abierto a la formación de equipo", su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Esperaba que lo hiciera", dijo Sakura en un tono que era una mezcla de molestia y tristeza.

"Menma y yo distraeremos a Kakashi con nuestros clones mientras colocas una trampa o dos y luego usas tu kunai y shuriken para apoyo", dijo el clon de Naruto en sus pensamientos.

"Llevaremos a Kakashi-sensei a las trampas y esperaremos que uno se quede si no subimos el Jutsu y veamos si eso funciona", dijo el clon de Menma tímidamente, sabiendo que el plan no era mucho.

"¿Qué hay de Sasuke-kun?" Sakura preguntó.

"Estará haciendo lo mismo que un lobo solitario, lo más probable", dijo el clon de Naruto.

"Sí, el bastardo es bastante predecible pero tiene habilidades", dijo Menma antes de que una gran sonrisa cruzara sus rasgos.

"Pero nosotros también, ¡Créelo!" El clon de Menma ladró ruidosamente.

"Supongo que es todo lo que podemos esperar, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos algo mejor", dijo Sakura, "¡_Cha, esto no funcionará_!"

"Lo sé, pero no sabemos lo suficiente sobre Kakashi-Sensei para luchar de manera diferente y si no tenemos cuidado, podría ser incluso peor", dijo Naruto solemnemente.

"Bien voy a ir a trabajar" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y un saludo.

"Quieres decir que vamos a trabajar" dijo Menma sonriendo.

"¿Eh?" Sakura dijo

"¿De qué otra manera sabrán los originales dónde, qué y cuándo pusiste las trampas?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Claro!" Sakura dijo sonriendo mientras los tres se dispusieron a hacer trampas en el área circundante.

* * *

**=Perspectiva de Todos=**

Kakashi fue tomado por sorpresa por la nube de humo y fue atrapado aún más cuando vio dos figuras que se lanzaban hacia él desde el humo solo para que sus sombras se multiplicaran de dos a ocho.

"¿_Bunshin no Jutsu_?" Kakashi pensó que intentaba orientarse y anticipar las acciones de los dos Genin, "¡No! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"¡Dispérsense!" escuchó a Naruto llamar del humo las ocho sombras agrupándose y corriendo a través del humo

Dos figuras permanecieron dentro del humo y nuevamente crearon más clones para un total de ocho clones miserables y, posiblemente, los originales, en el humo y viniendo directamente al instructor Jōnin.

"Bueno, hay puntos para el ingenio, pero la táctica parece relajada", dijo Kakashi con calma mientras se preparaba para adoptar una postura básica de Taijutsu y prepararse para el ataque de ocho en uno. "¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres estos cascabeles!"

"¡Te lo mostraremos!" Naruto y Menma llamaron desde el interior de la nube de humo que se disipaba.

Un clon de Menma se acercó por detrás de Kakashi, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor del instructor Jōnin, sujetándolo con fuerza y evitando que se moviera.

"¡Qué es esto! _Uno de ellos se coló por detrás, muy inteligente_ ", preguntó Kakashi en un tono monótono juguetón.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían instalado en un escondite. Sakura, después de haber terminado de colocar trampas con los clones de los Uzumaki, quería ver cómo Kakashi se vio obligada a entrar en uno o dos de ellos. Los dos llegaron a sus lugares justo cuando los clones de Uzumaki restantes se estaban acercando a Kakashi.

Los clones se apresuraron a que Kakashi se preparara para golpearlo y quitarle los cascabeles de la cadera. Llegaron a Kakashi y lo golpearon con una oleada de golpes y patadas tratando de dejarlo inconsciente antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, pero cuando el polvo se asentó, el Genin pudo ver que, en lugar de Kakashi, el que había recibido la severa paliza había sido un clon en su lugar, que rápidamente estalló en humo.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?" gritó un clon de Menma

"¡No lo sé!" gritó Naruto, "Rompe el Jutsu en caso de que se transforme en uno de nosotros para escondernos en los clones"

"¡Bien!" Menma ladró, "¡Dispersar!"

La horda de siete Uzumaki luego desapareció en una nube de humo blanco dejando solo los originales de pie en el claro vacío.

"_¿Qué_?" el genin todo pensamiento

"Si él no se escondió entre los clones entonces ¿dónde...?" Naruto comenzó, estirando el cuello en busca de su instructor, pero de repente fue tirado al suelo hasta que solo su cabeza era visible, pero aún estaba protegida de la vista por varios helechos.

"¡**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**: **Estilo de Tierra:****Decapitación!**" dijo Kakashi con calma.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei nunca espere un Jutsu como este", dijo Naruto con calma, "pero me temo que esta vez no diste en la cabeza"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kakashi dijo que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"Quiero decir esto," dijo Naruto sonriendo como un zorro, antes de que estallara en una nube de humo blanco.

"_¿Cómo_?" Pensó Kakashi mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando al joven Genin.

Con Kakashi distraído, Sasuke apuntó desde la rama en la que estaba sentado y lanzó varios kunai y shuriken. El enjambre de la muerte de hierro golpeó a Kakashi en su costado causando que se cayera, pero en un humo de humo blanco, Kakashi desapareció y en su lugar, había un tronco cubierto de shuriken y kunai.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Sasuke pensó mientras corría para encontrar un nuevo escondite mientras Kakashi trataba de encontrar a Naruto.

"_**Mujin Meisai**_" Naruto pensó con una sonrisa a pocos metros de la búsqueda de Kakashi, observando la hábil exhibición de Kakashi y Sasuke.

"_Me alegro de tener uno o dos clones alrededor, ahora para llevarlo a una trampa_", pensó Naruto antes de crear y disipar una señal de Kage Bunshin, sus compañeros de equipo escucharon.

"¿A dónde fue él?" Kakashi pensó en voz alta hasta que un par de kunai zumbó en su cabeza.

"¡Ven y alcánzame!" Menma llamó desde detrás de Kakashi burlándose de Jōnin bajando un párpado y sacando su lengua.

"Entonces, quieres jugar de esa manera, ¿eh?" Kakashi preguntó subiendo un poco sus mangas, "¡Bien, por difícil que sea!"

"¡Ay, mejor corre!" Menma llamó a trotar lejos de los Jōnin.

Kakashi se lanzó hacia adelante tratando de capturar al joven Genin y encontrar a los otros. Menma se mantuvo fuera del alcance de Kakashi mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el estanque.

Cuando se acercaron, Menma saltó al estanque y pareció desaparecer bajo la superficie. En ese momento, Sakura y Naruto saltaron de las copas de los árboles cercanos y cada uno de ellos dio una patada a la espalda de Kakashi y lo envió volando sobre el agua. Kakashi hizo un salto hacia delante, saltando en el aire en el aire sobre el estanque. Cuando aterrizó, el suelo debajo de él repentinamente se rindió y cayó en una trampa hábilmente disfrazada. Naruto, Menma y Sakura caminaron hacia el pozo manteniendo la guardia en caso de otro Doton Jutsu.

Los tres miraron hacia el foso y en lugar de su Jōnin Sensei vieron otra gran sección de un tronco. Los tres se metieron en una formación triangular de espaldas tratando de buscar a su sensei desaparecido.

"Es un buen esfuerzo para ustedes tres, pero no lo suficiente", susurró Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos mientras aparecía entre los tres Genin, "¡Me alegra que la mayoría de ustedes entiendan los valores del trabajo en equipo!"

Los tres Genin se quedaron sin aliento y se giraron para enfrentar a Kakashi kunai en la mano y en una posición lista. Cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse, el cronómetro sonó. Kakashi guardó su libro y comenzó a caminar hacia los tres puestos. Los genin guardaron sus kunai y comenzaron a seguir a Kakashi a los puestos con la esperanza de que el almuerzo estuviera disponible ya que los esfuerzos que habían hecho estaban agotando seriamente.

"Bueno, ¿no vas a venir, Sasuke?" Preguntó Kakashi torciendo su cuello y girándose hacia una rama de árbol cercana desde la cual Sasuke se dejó caer.

"Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que comas y te ataré al tronco por cómo te comportaste". Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa en los ojos mientras aparecía detrás del genin con cable ninja.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué soy el único que está siendo castigado?!" Sasuke gritó con indignación, "Ninguno de nosotros pudimos sacarte un cascabel, ¿por qué solo yo?"

"¡Porque fuiste el único que no trabajó con los demás y porque si hubieras trabajado con ellos, los cascabeles habrían ido a los cuatro!" Dijo Kakashi con una mirada fulminante mientras empujaba a Sasuke hacia atrás y lo enviaba volando hacia el poste central al que Kakashi ató rápidamente al chico, "el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante que cualquier Shinobi puede tener incluso más que el Jutsu y las herramientas".

"¡Eso es absurdo!" Grito Sasuke.

"Otros te presionan para que trabajes más duro y vayas más lejos de lo que podrías solo, especialmente cuando alimentas tus ambiciones con sed de sangre y odio", dijo Kakashi con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. "Un buen rival puede empujarte más lejos que la oscuridad interior, puedes y sin que te conviertas en un caparazón de tu antiguo ser después de cumplir tus objetivos", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y pensando en su propio rival y en todo el concurso que tuvieron.

"Lo que sea," gruñó Sasuke mirando el suelo a la izquierda de Kakashi con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

"¡Todavía soy un Uchiha!" Sasuke gruñó, luchando contra el cable ninja.

"Sabes, nunca entendí esa mentalidad" dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Sasuke.

"Lo entiendo, ustedes fueron uno de los dos clanes más fuertes, igualados solo por los propios Senju, y sus ojos le darán un poder increíble, pero tu clan dejo que se le subiera en sus cabezas", dijo Naruto casi en un regaño.

"¿Qué sabes de mi clan?" Sasuke gruñó enojado.

Sakura se volvió hacia los hermanos, aturdida por el giro de la conversación y curiosa por las respuestas, mientras que Kakashi tenía una mirada triste, consciente, en su rostro.

"Sé lo crueles que pueden ser los Uchiha, sé que crees que tus ojos son imbatibles, especialmente con la caída de tu gran competencia", comenzó Naruto, en un tono frío y amargo.

"Escuché historias en clase y leí acerca de cuán leales y honorables eran los hombres de tu clan, su profundo amor por su familia y sus amigos, su compasión infinita por aquellos con los que se identificaban. También leí sobre su odio, su arrogancia brillaba en su Kekkei Genkai, y nos enteramos de su crueldad de primera mano" gruño Naruto, su voz ronca por la emoción.

"Tratamos de entenderte a ti y a tu dolor, entendemos por qué eres tan distante y arrogante, pero no nos identificamos con que nos quiten tantas personas que amamos", dijo Menma mientras su hermano se calmaba.

"Entonces cállate ahora" dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo y peligroso mientras fruncía el ceño a los chicos.

"Recuerdo cuando en realidad solías sonreír y sentirte orgulloso de tus habilidades. Ahora, es como si odiaras todo", continuó Menma, como si no hubiera escuchado al furioso Uchiha, pensando en el engreído pero feliz Sasuke.

"Eso fue antes de esa noche", gruñó Sasuke.

"Quizás tu simplemente sigues enojado porque no pudiste detenerlo, porque te dejaron vivir", dijo Kakashi con una mirada de complicidad. "Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya, Itachi hizo lo que hizo, no podrías haberlo detenido"

"¡Pero es mi culpa! Si... si hubiera estado allí... ¡podría haber hecho algo!" Sasuke gritó con ira mientras las lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, que estaban comenzando a salir.

"Sí, podrías haber muerto con los demás o quien sabe, tal vez Itachi te dejó a propósito, para hacerte más como él", Kakashi replicó tratando de consolar al chico.

"¡Debí haberlo notado! ¿Cómo pudo nadie darse cuenta?" Sasuke preguntó como para sí mismo.

"A veces la gente simplemente lo esconde bien" dijo Naruto tranquilizadora.

"Ya eres fuerte y poderoso y en pocos años, serás aún más fuerte pero, si dejas que el odio y la venganza te consuman, todo lo que quedará será una cáscara vacía sin nada ni nadie por quien vivir", Kakashi dijo con una mirada hueca en sus ojos como si estuviera recordando un tiempo pasado.

"Tal vez (Sniff) tal vez tengas un punto, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¡Tengo que vengar mi clan y restaurar nuestro honor!" Sasuke gritó más confundido que cualquier otra cosa, sus ojos picaban y casi ardiendo.

"Eso es lo curioso del honor y la reforma de un clan", Kakashi comenzó a ponerse de cuclillas a la altura de los ojos con Sasuke, una mano en el hombro del chico.

"Cuando eres el último, establece las reglas. Puedes elegir caminar por el camino establecido por tus mayores o elegir iniciar un nuevo camino y encontrar tu propio camino, restablecer el honor del Uchiha con el comienzo de tu era no con el final de otra", explicó Kakashi mirando a Sasuke expresando seriamente la gravedad de la situación.

Sasuke miró a su maestro, con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de mirar a sus compañeros de equipo sonrientes que esperaban ansiosamente su respuesta.

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo contemplando las elecciones que acababa de darle. Por un lado, podía sentir la forma en que su obsesión lo estaba cambiando. Se había vuelto más frío y distante en los últimos años mientras se entrenaba en el suelo todos los días. Se sintió más fuerte de lo que era pero no por mucho.

Por otro lado, los Uzumakis habían saltado a pasos agigantados en solo dos años Estaban casi a la par con Chunin en velocidad y potencia, ¡y solo había visto un par de técnicas! Su entrenamiento fue mucho más efectivo que el suyo. Se ayudaron mutuamente, como solía hacerlo Itachi.

Cuanto más lo pensara, más se daría cuenta de que su sensei tenía razón, su venganza produciría el éxito, no había dudas, pero no restablecería su honor, simplemente limpiaría la pizarra. No tendría a quien regresar si continuaba siendo tan frío. No tendría manera de restaurar el honor de su clan con la única muerte de su verdugo.

La única manera de restaurar su clan, el honor y todo, era dejar de lado su orgullo y obtener ayuda de sus amigos y compañeros. No le gustó, pero vio lo que era, un medicamento para el resfriado amargo en los primeros días de la enfermedad.

"¿Realmente puedo caminar mi propio camino?" Preguntó Sasuke después de varios minutos de contemplación.

"Por supuesto, ahora mismo estás en la bifurcación de tu camino de la vida", explicó Kakashi de nuevo.

"Un lado te da tu venganza, y no mucho más, mientras que el otro te permite construir un futuro más brillante para ti y para el clan Uchiha", terminó Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos levantando las manos como escamas.

Sasuke miró a su equipo con asombro por un momento antes de que no pudiera evitarlo. Unas pocas lágrimas se arrastraban por sus mejillas antes de que comenzara a jugar abiertamente, dejando escapar toda la tristeza y el odio reprimidos que había embotellado con el paso de los años.

Sakura, trato de acercarse a Sasuke, pero Naruto la detuvo y le dijo que el necesitaba espacio. Después de unos minutos más, Sasuke se agotó de lágrimas y miró a sus compañeros de equipo, con una pequeña sonrisa, solo para que todos pudieran jadear.

En lugar de los habituales ojos negros de ónix comúnmente asociados con el joven Uchiha, los ojos que miraban al Equipo 7 tenían un color rojo sangre con un tomoe en cada ojo.

"¿Qué? Sé que no he llorado, o muestro la mayoría de las emociones, pero aún soy un poco vulnerable, entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Sasuke preguntó preocupado por la reacción de sus equipos.

"Tus ojos," logró decir Sakura, sus propios ojos pegados a los orbes carmesí.

"¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?" Preguntó Sasuke, casi en pánico.

Una cosa que nunca le dices a un portador de Dojutsu es que sus ojos se ven raros o como si algo estuviera mal, a menos que quieras asustarlos y luego ir a por ellos.

"Has desbloqueado tu primera etapa, Sharingan", dijo Kakashi con asombro, "creo que esta pequeña conversación que alteró la vida fue lo suficientemente emocional como para que tus ojos se activaran"

"¿En serio?" Sasuke preguntó sorprendido, " _Todo el odio en mí no pudo activar estos ojos y, sin embargo, una decisión, para dejar de lado mi venganza, ya me estoy volviendo más fuerte, realmente tenían razón_".

Kakashi miró de pie y miró sus estudiantes con una cálida sonrisa de ojos pensando en cuando Naruto y Menma estaban planeando esta pequeña conversación con él la noche anterior.

"_Estos cuatro llegarán lejos, Sensei, espero que estés orgulloso, solo estos chicos ya han dado un gran paso hacia adelante en su entrenamiento y sus objetivos. Incluso pueden hacer lo que no podrías y terminar con el derramamiento de sangre_", pensó Kakashi antes. Aclarando su garganta ganando la atención de sus cuatro Genin.

"Bueno, entonces, todos ustedes pasan" Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa en los ojos.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el genin.

"Parafraseando a un amigo fallecido, **'Los que rompen las reglas se consideran escoria en el mundo Shinobi, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que escoria'**", dijo Kakashi con una mirada lejana en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el interior. El cielo pensando en sus días de juventud y el amigo que le enseñó a Kakashi el verdadero valor.

"¡Hurra pasamos!" Menma gritó, "_Gracias Kurama-Yang_".

"**Hmph**, **no hay de que ****mocoso**" Kurama-Yang gruño en su jaula.

"¡Sí!" Sakura gritó, ¡_Cha, número uno!_ ", Gritó su voz interior.

"Hmph, supongo que esto podría funcionar," gruñó Sasuke aún atado al tronco.

Naruto solo sonrió, "_Gracias Kurama-Ying_"_._

"**No hay problema, simplemente no arruines esto**" Kurama-Ying gruñó de vuelta.

"_Puedes contar conmigo_" Naruto dijo en su mente.

"Uh, está bien, entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a una barbacoa para celebrar?" Kakashi preguntó con una mirada sonriente a la alegre Genin.

"Suena genial", respondió el genin.

"Está bien, entonces vamos" Kakashi aplaudió apuntando en dirección a la aldea mientras se alejaba.

"¡Hey!, ¡Se olvidaron de desatarme!" Sasuke gritó al grupo que se iba.

"No, no lo hicimos bastardo". Un clon de Menma dijo desde detrás del Uchiha, "No dijiste por favor". El clon sonrió burlonamente.

"Desátame, imbécil" Sasuke le gritó a su compañero de equipo.

"No hasta que digas por favor". El clon se burló.

"Bien, por favor, desátame" dijo Sasuke en derrota.

"No, estabas siendo un idiota" dijo el clon mientras corría hacia el grupo hasta que se volvió con una sonrisa lanzando un kunai a la Genin atada cortando las cuerdas, "era broma" dijo el clon con una risa antes de disiparse en humo.

"¡Me la pagaras, maldito perdedor!" Sasuke gritó con una sonrisa corriendo tras el verdadero Menma corriendo y todo el grupo ahora riendo de camino al restaurante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, actualizare pronto.**


	6. Capitulo 6

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus**

_**"Pensamiento de los Bij**_**ū**_**/Invocaciones**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Viaje a la tierra de las olas: ¡Misión de rango A!**

El sol brillaba en el pueblo escondido entre las hojas, calentando el pueblo con su suave luz mientras una brisa fresca soplaba por el pueblo. En los bosques circundantes, los Genin del Equipo Kakashi estaban en otra 'tonta misión', palabras de Menma, Misión de Rango-D. Una que a nadie en la Hoja le gustaba. Al menos todos los Genin del Equipo 7.

Lentamente, todos se estaban hartando de las misiones de Rango-D y ahora se daban cuenta de lo que todos los shinobi mayores querían decir con las risas burlonas o las miradas derrotadas que daban cuando Genin nuevo preguntaba sobre las misiones. Los rangos D, a diferencia de cualquier otro tipo de misiones, no eran nada más que Genin haciendo tareas como pintar casas, escardar jardines y recoger basura de los ríos, que otros estaban demasiado ocupados o eran demasiado perezosos para hacerlo.

Todos esperaban misiones como robar documentos a dignatarios extranjeros o incluso escoltar a personas a través de las fronteras. Misiones con acción y peleas donde podían presumir con todo sus Jutsu y habilidades, todos estaban muy equivocados.

En los primeros días, Kakashi trató de tomarse las cosas con calma, con un montón de trabajo en equipo y entrenamiento físico básico, ja nadie en el Equipo 7 estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que lo habían convencido de entrenarlos robando su preciado libro 'Icha Icha' con **Mujin Meisai** y **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** para crear un clon invisible que robó el libro y luego lo mantuvo listo para quemarlo en fuego. Digamos que Kakashi se volvió mucho menos perezoso y más abierto al entrenamiento real.

Kakashi había comenzado con los ejercicios de control de Chakra, que Naruto y Menma habían estado perforando durante meses, explicando que controlando un chakra de manera más eficiente un shinobi podía usar un Jutsu poderoso más veces sin cansarse.

Hizo que realizaran el Ejercicio de escalada de árboles hasta que pudieran escalar los árboles más altos en su área de entrenamiento, aproximadamente 40 metros. Luego hizo que dieran vueltas arriba y abajo de los árboles durante horas y horas, una pequeña recompensa por amenazar a su precioso, hasta que cayeron por fatiga. Después de la primera semana de esto, sintió que habían dominado la técnica lo suficiente como para aprender la siguiente, caminar sobre el agua.

Kakashi les mostró los conceptos básicos de la técnica y los dejó ir desde allí. A diferencia del ejercicio de trepar a los árboles, este usaba un flujo variable de chakra para mantener al usuario en la superficie del agua. Para sorpresa de Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke solo tardaron unos días en dominar la técnica.

Después de eso, Kakashi comenzó a mejorar sus áreas más deslucidas de Genin, lo que significa que Sakura recibió mucha atención, e incluso les mostró usos más avanzados de los ejercicios de chakra haciéndolos entrenar en la superficie del agua o esquivar kunai de tronco a tronco.

Durante el entrenamiento, Naruto dejó escapar la preferencia de Sasuke por Kunoichis serias. Como resultado, Sakura tomó el entrenamiento más seriamente y entrenó más duro que nunca.

Su Taijutsu y Genjutsu habían mejorado a pasos agigantados. Su mayor control de chakra y mayores reservas le permitieron usar Genjutsu extremadamente complejo y potenciar sus extremidades para obtener una potencia extra, algo parecido al **Jutsu Fuerza Amplificada con Chakra** de Lady Tsunade con menos potencia y eficiencia. Con la ayuda de algunos libros de texto, y una amiga en el hospital, Sakura también comenzó a estudiar el Ninjutsu médico básico, principalmente primeros auxilios, pero estaba mejorando. Ella había llevado el uso de pesas ligeras de 10 kg, entrenando en todo momento para deshacer el daño de su inexistente entrenamiento en la academia.

Sasuke, por supuesto, había estado entrenando sus ojos hasta el límite, madurándolos para tener dos tomoe en cada ojo, permitiéndole lanzar Genjutsu de bajo nivel con una mirada. Kakashi también había ayudado a Sasuke a aprender una forma básica de Kenjutsu transmitida en el clan Uchiha llamado **Ryu no Mai**, un elegante pero poderoso estilo de Kenjutsu que utiliza ataques de combo y barras fluidas. Su Ninjutsu también había mejorado agregando algo de Raiton Jutsu básico y había llevado el uso de pesas de entrenamiento moderado, 50 kg, para mejorar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia.

Al estar más avanzados antes de la graduación, los hermanos Uzumaki estaban un poco por delante de sus compañeros. Ambos eran maestros de sellos intermedios que podían hacer etiquetas de explosivos intermedios, rollos de almacenamiento, etc. y estaban trabajando en diferentes campos de Kenjutsu. También habían inclinado algunos Genjutsu de bajo nivel para usarlos.

Naruto había comenzado a entrenar en Kenjutsu con un Tantō y era bastante bueno. Gracias al zorro, había aprendido a canalizar diferentes chakras elementales a través de la cuchilla para aumentar la nitidez y el poder de corte. Pero, a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto no tenía un estilo familiar que aprender, sin embargo, así que simplemente se fue con barras y contadores básicos mezclados en su Taijutsu, el **Kitsune no Hitokuchi**, enfocado en usar su afinidad por el agua para mejorar su flexibilidad y capacidad de esquivar usando todas las partes del cuerpo para atacar se enfoca más en el bloqueo de líquidos y las reversiones con el golpe de la palma de la mano y las rodillas o los codos mezclados con varios tipos de patadas. Había aprendido varios Jutsu de Suiton, Fūton, Katon y Raiton de Kakashi, lo que lo convirtió en un buen luchador de corta distancia y también en defensa.

Menma había crecido de manera similar. Utilizó un par de cuchillos kunai en lugar de una espada real en su entrenamiento de Kenjutsu. Además, él había creado su propio Taijutsu llamado **Kitsune no Danmaku**, que utilizaba las rodillas y los codos y la parte superior del cuerpo más junto con varias cerraduras conjuntas, lanzamientos y golpes de combinación y, especialmente, utilizaba múltiples clones de sombra para agregar golpes y evasión. Menma también había aprendido varios Jutsu básico de Katon, Fūton y Suiton de Kakashi.

Su misión actual era algo así como un rito de paso en la Hoja. La persecución y captura de Tora el gato demonio. Los Genin se estaban moviendo actualmente en una formación de pinzas alrededor de la posición aproximada del gato, tratando de forzarla hacia adelante en una trampa de red que Naruto había colocado mientras los otros distraían al gato. La misión, aunque todavía aburrida, fue más difícil de lo que Genin había anticipado. El grupo de Shinobi llevaba todos sus atuendos habituales, pero cada uno de ellos también tenía walkie talkies con micrófonos conectados alrededor de sus cuellos y una antena transmisora unida a sus diademas.

"Estoy en posición, esperando ordenes," susurró Menma en su micrófono.

"Está bien, Menma está en posición, ¿qué tal el resto de ustedes?" Kakashi preguntó por los micrófonos.

"Estoy lista cuando estés Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura susurró en su micrófono.

"Hmph," gruñó Sasuke como respuesta.

"Estoy listo con la red, solo da la orden," susurró Naruto.

"Está bien, ¡ve!" Ordenó Kakashi

Menma, Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaron hacia adelante, en una formación de cucharadas en V, obligando al gato a dirigirse a Naruto y la red que era la cuarta pared de la formación. Naruto levantó la red oculta bajo el suelo y capturó al gato sorprendido.

"Lo tenemos" dijo Sasuke rotundamente.

"¿Puedes confirmar la cinta roja en la oreja derecha?" Kakashi preguntó.

"Sí, confirmó la cinta roja en la oreja derecha" dijo Naruto de vuelta

"¡Buen trabajo!, ¡Misión Completada!" Kakashi dijo alegremente en el micrófono.

"¡¿Cuándo podemos conseguir una verdadera misión?!" Menma se quejó en el micrófono lastimando los oídos de todos.

¡BONK!

"¡Menma a veces puedes ser un mocoso molesto!" Sakura dijo dándole un puñetazo a Menma en la cabeza.

"Ella tiene un punto, hermanito" convino Naruto gimiendo mientras se revisaba la oreja.

"¡Demonios, somos hermanos, se supone que debes respaldarme!" Menma gritó mirando a su hermano con lágrimas falsas.

"Lo haría, si no fueras tan molesto cuando te aburres" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Uzumaki tiene razón, pero también el perdedor", dijo Sasuke con brusquedad.

Todos se giraron para mirar al último Uchiha, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas en la tierra.

Sasuke levantó la vista y gruñó: "¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Nunca dices nada que apoye a nadie de ninguna manera, a menos que estén acariciando tu ego", dijo Naruto todavía sorprendido.

Aunque en los últimos dos meses de entrenamiento con Kakashi, Sasuke se había abierto a sus compañeros de equipo y había sido menos un presumido arrogante, pero seguía habiendo una parte arrogante. Aunque sus insultos habían perdido algo de intensidad e incluso trato de relacionarse más con Sakura, a pesar de aguantar sus constantes invitaciones para salir con ella, después de darse cuenta de que ella estaba entrenando más duro.

"Porque, por lo general, no tienes un buen punto, pero ahora sí. Estas misiones son insoportables y hemos estado trabajando durante semanas sin cambios", gruñó Sasuke.

Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo para inspeccionar a Tora y asegurarse de que todavía estaba en una pieza.

"Sé que estas misiones no son misiones, pero son importantes", explicó Kakashi tratando de aplacar a sus estudiantes.

"Oh si, ¿cómo?" preguntó Menma con los brazos cruzados.

"Ayudan a desarrollar el trabajo en equipo entre los nuevos equipos de Genin y te ayudan a enfocar tus habilidades en formas inesperadas", explicó Kakashi con un tono monótono. "Además, te dan un poco de dinero extra aquí o allá".

Sakura parecía estar de acuerdo con su sensei, principalmente porque las misiones le permitían estar cerca de casa sin estar en peligro. Sasuke todavía estaba molesto por todo el asunto y no le importaba ninguno de los puntos de Kakashi.

"_¿Cómo nos ayuda la recolección de basura de los ríos y la pintura de casas para construir el trabajo en equipo_?" Sasuke pensó con agravación.

"Que ridículo" se quejó Menma otra vez

"¿Qué fue eso?" Kakashi preguntó con una mirada aguda.

"¡Me escucharon! Estas misiones son solo para ayudarnos a mantenernos ocupados mientras entrenamos y aprendemos a hacer nuestro trabajo de papel. ¡No podemos aprender a pelear juntos o completar misiones de rango C al desherbar jardines y limpiar perreras!" Menma gritó en su propia molestia.

"Huh", suspiró Kakashi mirando a sus estudiantes molestos, "mira, como dije que sé que esto no es ideal y que quieres poner a prueba tus límites y mostrar tus habilidades pero por ahora estas misiones me ayudan a mantenerlos activos y entrenarte, si recién entrenamos, puedes ser eliminado de las listas activas si no hacemos lo suficiente"

"Bueno, entonces di que no tienes excusas" Naruto intervino.

"Si," concordó Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke gruñó

"De acuerdo, lamento no haberlo explicado mejor. También deberías saber que ya hemos hecho suficientes misiones de Rango-D para calificar para una misión de Rango-C ahora con Tora aquí capturada", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de los ojos esperando tranquilizar a sus Genin, que se quedó estupefacto o entusiasmado con la noticia.

* * *

**=Torre Hokage: Sala de asignación de misión=**

El equipo 7 se encontró en una habitación grande donde faltaba la mayor parte de la pared trasera, lo que dejaba entrar la luz natural y la brisa fresca de primavera. Alrededor de la sala había varias mesas con Chunin archivando informes de misión, pagos y solicitudes. En el centro de las mesas se encontraba el Hokage con cuatro grandes rollos marcados con una letra diferente desde Rangos-D a Rangos-A e incluso uno marcado con S. Con él estaba Iruka Umino.

La esposa del Daimyo del Fuego, que es una mujer delgada con cabello negro oscuro y ojos morados. Ella lleva un kimono japonés púrpura con sandalias geta, estaba actualmente estrangulando la vida de Tora, la gata. El gato hizo todo lo posible por escapar, pero fue en vano, ya que la mujer solo la apretó. Todos los miembros del Equipo 7 sonrieron y se burlaron de la vista con un pensamiento singular: "_Te funciona bien, maldito gato_".

"Felicitaciones al equipo 7 por otro trabajo bien hecho" Iruka dijo antes de que los Genin realmente pudieran disfrutar la vista.

"Ahora, para tu próxima misión", comenzó el Hokage, "tenemos algunas misiones atractivas de rango D como: un jardín que necesita despejarse, una casa que necesita un nuevo techo, se ha visto algo de basura en el río local..."

Tora finalmente se liberó de un abrazo de su dueña cuando la mujer fue a pagar la misión.

"Parece que Tora necesita ser atrapada de nuevo", dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa, "_El dinero que el gato hace en esta aldea_"

"¡Vamos Viejo, no podemos obtener una verdadera misión!" Menma se quejó.

"¡Menma!" Iruka gritó: "¡Respetarás a Lord Hokage y completarás cualquier misión que te asigne a ti y a tu escuadrón!"

"Pero Iruka-Sensei," dijo Menma, "ahora somos verdaderos ninjas y nos merecemos una verdadera misión ninja" Menma terminó con los brazos cruzados y cayendo en posición de loto y mirando fijamente, con los ojos inclinados, hacia el Hokage y Iruka-Sensei.

"Ja, este muchacho quiere que sepamos que ya no es un mocoso", se rio el Hokage mientras Iruka miraba atónita, "Son Genins frescos y, como tal, quieren una misión cuya dificultad refleje su verdadera habilidad con mayor precisión".

Iruka sonrió al joven grupo de Genin preguntándose cómo se habían vuelto tan fuertes y tan confiados en sí mismos. "Al menos déjanos explicarte por qué te hemos estado otorgando misiones de Rango-D hasta ahora"

"Creo que sería una buena lección", dijo Kakashi con los ojos sonriendo mientras se frotaba la nuca. "Podrían hacer que este tonto estudiante mío cambie de opinión"

"¡Oye!" Menma se quejó ante el comentario de su sensei, para diversión de los demás en la sala.

"Veraz Menma, recibimos cientos de solicitudes de trabajos todos los días, tanto de la tierra de fuego como de otras naciones más pequeñas a lo largo de nuestras fronteras", comenzó el Hokage, "Estos trabajos se clasifican d según el nivel de dificultad y la meta del trabajo. Las tareas básicas y los trabajos de bajo peligro están marcados como Rango-D, están diseñados para reunir a tus equipos y ayudarte a aprender a trabajar mejor juntos. Las misiones Rango-C son un poco más difíciles y peligrosas, pero aun así no son una amenaza para el nivel Genin Shinobi. Las misiones de rango B son mucho más difíciles y podrían hacer que te maten. Las misiones de rango A son incluso más peligrosas, por lo general involucran misiones contra otros shinobi que persiguen nuestros secretos o intentan destruir la aldea. Las misiones de Rango S son una destrucción cerca de la escala global".

Los Genin escuchaban atentamente, excepto Menma, que parecía aburrido y había comenzado a hablar sobre qué ramen de Ichiraku era el mejor.

"¡Menma!" el Hokage gritó, "¿Entiendes o no?"

"Lo tengo, así que al menos podríamos obtener una misión de Rango-C porque Rangos-D apesta, y además entrenamos fuera de ellos trabajando juntos en combinaciones" dijo Menma con exasperación.

"Muy bien, Equipo 7, tengo la misión perfecta para ti entonces", dijo el Hokage con su propia sonrisa maliciosa dirigiéndose a un Chunin, "Dejemos a nuestro invitado por favor"

"Si, Lord Hokage," dijo el Chunin caminando hacia una puerta a la derecha del Hokage.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un hombre mayor con pelo corto y gris, barba y bigote, gafas de alambre redondo, un pantalón corto de color canela y una camiseta sin mangas gris y sandalias. Tenía una piel bronceada oscura de años pasados al aire libre y sus ojos brillaban en una resolución profunda incluso en su estupor borracho. Llevaba un paquete en su espalda y estaba a medio camino a través de una botella muy grande de sake.

"¿Qué es esto?" El anciano dijo: "¡Te pedí ninjas para que me protegieras en mi camino a casa y termino mi puente, y me das mocosos!, ¿Qué van a hacer?, y mira a ese enano con cara de idiota, ¿es en verdad un ninja?"

"Jejeje, ¿quiénes es ese enano con cara de idiota?" Menma preguntó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba a Sasuke y Sakura y Naruto quienes dieron un solo paso más cerca, revelando que Menma era el más corto de los cuatro.

"¡Por qué tú!" Menma gruñó apretando sus puños pero sin moverse. "¡Te matare!" gritó saltando hacia el viejo borracho.

"¡No, Menma, no debes atacar al cliente, no es así como funciona!" Kakashi gimió reteniendo a Menma apenas a medias, "¿Tomaremos el trabajo, si te parece bien...?"

"Tazuna y sí, está bien", dijo el constructor del puente.

"De acuerdo, todos corren a casa y empacan todo lo que necesiten para el viaje, tienen una hora, se reúnen en la Puerta Oeste", dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Cuando el equipo 7 se retiraba de la torre de Hokage, el equipo 10 se dirigía escaleras arriba hacia la oficina de tareas, todos con sus atuendos habituales. Naruto y Menma notaron la desaliñada apariencia de Shikamaru, Choji e Ino y no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar su pequeña conversación con Asuma sobre el entrenamiento de su Genin.

* * *

**=Flashback: Un mes atrás=**

Asuma Sarutobi es un hombre alto con cabello negro, corto, con una barba que enmarcaba la línea de su mandíbula y su piel bronceada oscura. Llevaba el traje tradicional de Jōnin con una banda alrededor de su cintura con el emblema de los 12 Guardianes Shinobi. Estaba sentado en una casa de té solo leyendo un libro y fumando un cigarrillo.

Su día había ido bien. Ino finalmente había dejado de quejarse por no estar en el equipo de Sasuke y quedarse con los compañeros más flojos de su clase. Aunque hizo el menor entrenamiento fuera de lo que él sugirió que hicieran, mientras que Shikamaru y Choji entrenaron no solo con él sino con sus clanes fuera de las misiones.

"Si, ella necesita entrenar más duro que sus compañeros de equipo", Asuma gruñó mientras pasaba la página en su libro.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Asuma-sensei", dijo Naruto apareciendo delante de la mesa de Asuma.

En su sorpresa, Asuma dibujó y lanzó un kunai sobre la mesa al joven Genin que hábilmente esquiva la mortal arma con una inclinación de su cabeza antes de volverse hacia el sobresaltado Jōnin con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Naruto! Lo siento, me asustaste", se disculpó Asuma antes de darse cuenta de algo

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Asuma preguntó con una pequeña mirada inquisitiva.

"Solo incliné mi cabeza un instante antes de que tú kunai me golpeara la cara," dijo Naruto con indiferencia

"¡No! Quiero decir, ¿cómo has aparecido, sin que me diera cuenta?" Asuma gruñó.

"¿Ah, eso? Solo esperé hasta que estuvieras lo suficientemente absorto en sus pensamientos antes de caminar hacia la mesa y sentarme" dijo Naruto simplemente

"_Eso no puede ser, lo que sea_, ¿qué quieres?" Asuma pregunto.

"Bueno, queríamos hablarte sobre la diversidad en tu entrenamiento de equipo" dijo Menma envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Asuma.

Asuma de nuevo arremetió sorprendido, agarrando a Menma por la muñeca y tirando de él hacia un bloqueo conjunto con su cara firmemente plantada en la mesa.

"¿Cómo diablos están ustedes dos mocosos acechándome?" Asuma gruñó causando una pequeña escena en la tranquila casa de té.

"Bien, te lo diré, solo deja a Menma y escúchanos" dijo Naruto con un poco de preocupación.

Asuma soltó el brazo de Menma antes de volver a sentarse con un resoplido de su cigarro.

"Soy un shinobi tipo sensor y, como tal, Menma y yo hemos estado trabajando para suprimir las firmas de nuestros chakra a través de un entrenamiento especial", explicó Naruto.

"Entonces, para probar los resultados de tu entrenamiento, ¿te estás acercando a Jōnin?" Asuma preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, más o menos, pero también queríamos hablar contigo específicamente, esto fue solo una ventaja añadida", dijo Menma con un giro de la mano.

"Queríamos darte algunas ideas para diversificar tu entrenamiento Genin y prepararlos mejor en comparación con otros equipos", explicó Naruto.

"¿Cómo es eso, no están haciendo entrenamiento básico?" Asuma preguntó en confusión.

"Sí, la primera semana, terminamos el control de chakra en la primera semana con el Ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua y desde entonces hemos estado haciendo la manipulación elemental con el Taijutsu y el entrenamiento con pesas", dijo Menma.

"¿Espera qué? La manipulación elemental es una habilidad del nivel de Chunin, ¿cómo puede uno de ustedes aprenderla?" Asuma preguntó con incredulidad.

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu equipo está actualmente experimentando el entrenamiento menos intensivo de los equipos novatos", dijo Naruto juntando las manos delante de él con una cara seria.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Asuma preguntó intrigado.

"Los hemos estado viendo entrenar como parte de nosotros mismos para suprimir nuestras firmas", explicó Menma con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Y hemos visto cómo básicamente te sientas allí y les dices que practiquen los movimientos de sus padres durante una hora, haz una misión de Rango-D y terminar en un día con algo de barbacoa. Es realmente una mierda lo que llamas entrenamiento, incluso para los ¿principiantes? "Preguntó Naruto

"Bueno, necesitan aprender a trabajar juntos y practicar sus Jutsus familiares", defendió Asuma.

"¿De verdad? Porque si es así morirán cuando consigan un Rango-C" se rio Menma.

"¿Qué fue eso, mocoso?" Asuma dijo golpeando su mano sobre la mesa y soltando suficiente KI para hacer temblar a los civiles cercanos.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó ante la demostración de fuerza y, en cambio, Naruto sonrió con satisfacción y preguntó: "¿Quién es más fuerte, Sakura o Ino?"

"¿Qué demonios es esa pregunta?" Asuma pide desconcertado por la repentina indagación.

"Una simple, entonces, quién es más fuerte", Naruto pregunta de nuevo

"Obviamente no mentiré, pero Ino, ella viene de un clan shinobi, ella tiene una ligera ventaja sobre una Genin nacido de un clan civil", dice Asuma con orgullo.

"En serio, ¿puede Ino caminar en el agua, ya?" Naruto pregunto con curiosidad.

"Bueno, no, es un control de chakra avanzado", Asuma defiende rápidamente con un dedo en el aire.

"Entonces, corrígeme hermano mayor creo que Sakura ya puede hacerlo ¿verdad?" Menma pregunto burlonamente, mientras Naruto solo asentía.

Asuma fue derribado en esa revelación. El Uzumaki y el Uchiha eran una cosa, pero una civil, de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo podría una civil ser mejor que una heredera de clan?

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Asuma preguntó

"Porque a diferencia de ti, Kakashi-sensei ha estado tomando su trabajo seriamente, al igual que Kurenai Yūhi con su respectivo equipo. Todos trabajan con sus Jutsu de Clan donde pueden y luego se ayudan a llenar los vacíos para que estén más que preparados para el combate real. Incluso se ayudan entre sí, pero tú, simplemente te relajas y dejas a tus estudiantes entrenar solos o con sus padres" Naruto dijo tranquilamente tocando el orgullo del Jōnin.

"Bueno no es todo culpa mía, si solo Kurenai al menos me ofreciera consejos con mi equipo, como dijiste" Asuma defendió con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Alguna vez le has preguntado en una de tus citas?" Preguntó Menma con una sonrisa zorruna.

"No, normalmente estamos demasiado ocupados divirtiéndonos para hablar sobre el trabajo", dice Asuma antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

"¡Sabían que nosotros dos estamos saliendo!" Naruto y Menma solo sonrieron al ahora avergonzado Jōnin.

"Está bien, te escucharé. ¡No corras la voz! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ponerlos en forma?" Asuma pregunta que no hay forma de salir ahora con ellos chantajeando a él.

"Bueno, con Ino, solo dile que a Sasuke solo le gustan las kunoichi que son serias con su entrenamiento y que le digas que Sakura está haciendo un entrenamiento avanzado y no hay trucos reales, solo tienes que pensar en sus debilidades y mejorar su entrenamiento para llenar los vacíos. Sugiero pesas de entrenamiento también como estas", dice Naruto subiendo la manga para revelar un guantelete ponderado

"¿Cuánto pesa eso? ¿2 kg?" Asuma pregunta sonriendo.

"20 kg en realidad, en cada extremidad y en nuestras chaquetas", sonríe Menma mostrando sus propios pesos.

La mandíbula de Asuma golpeó la mesa con su cigarrillo cayendo al suelo.

"De _ninguna manera estos mocosos caminando con 100 kg atados a ellos_ ", Asuma piensa en aturdida confusión.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos, nos veremos más tarde", dice Naruto antes de dejar a Shunshin en una hoja con Menma siguiéndolo de cerca.

"¡Tengo que mejorar su entrenamiento, de lo contrario morirán en los próximos exámenes!" Asuma paga su cuenta y se va para preparar el nuevo regimiento de entrenamiento de su equipo.

* * *

**=Fin Flashback=**

Los tres no habían cambiado mucho físicamente, cada uno parecía haber ganado algo de tono muscular adicional y habían crecido en el par de meses desde la graduación, pero no mucho más había cambiado. Todos ellos parecían haber sido maltratados por su nuevo entrenamiento trayendo una sonrisa a las caras de los hermanos. Ino parecía más pálida y más harapienta que sus compañeras de equipo, incluso después de que ambos hermanos y Asuma le dijeron que no lo hiciera, ella seguía insistiendo en hacer dieta.

"¿Estás bien, Ino, no te ves tan bien?" Preguntó Naruto con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien (Huff), Naruto (Huff), gracias por preguntar", dijo Ino sonriendo ligeramente debido a su agotamiento.

"Tú todavía estás haciendo dieta para lucir bien para Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?" Sakura preguntó, una mezcla de preocupación y diversión en su voz.

"¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Tú no?" Ino replicó habiendo recobrado el aliento.

"No, me detuve cuando Naruto y Menma nos explicaron los peligros de las dietas y el entrenamiento, así que no me quejaría todo el tiempo ni me dolería al subir unas escaleras", dijo Sakura riéndose de Ino.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Ino molesta por las burlas de Sakura.

"¿De verdad eres tan densa Ino?" preguntó el, hasta ahora, silencioso Asuma Sarutobi con un cigarrillo en la boca,

"La razón por la que sigues desmayándote durante el entrenamiento es debido a tu estúpida dieta. Si comieras algunas comidas regulares en lugar de esos diminutos platos de comida, podrías entrenar más y sin cansarte", dijo Asuma con exasperación.

"¡Sí, eso es lo que Naruto nos dijo después de las asignaciones del equipo!" Sakura grito exasperada por la terquedad de Ino.

"Supongo, ¿realmente intentabas ayudarme?" dijo Ino tímidamente.

"Claro que sí, somos amigos, ¿no?", dijo Naruto con una expresión ligeramente ofendida.

"Por supuesto, lo siento mucho, debería haberte creído a ti y a Asuma-sensei cuando me lo dijeron antes, pero solo estaba siendo terca", dijo Ino en tono de disculpa.

"No te preocupes, Ino, además de que tu terquedad simplemente demuestra que tienes una gran resolución y esa es una cualidad en una gran kunoichi" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que Ino se sonrojara.

"Gracias", dijo Ino antes de que su rubor retrocediera.

"Y si quieres me encantaría escuchar cualquier otro consejo que puedas tener para mí, Naruto," dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, acabamos de recibir una misión de escolta, pero deberíamos estar de vuelta en poco menos de un mes, ¿si quieres cuando regresemos puedo seguir dándote consejos?" Naruto dijo sonriendo mientras Ino por alguna razón se sentía feliz de escuchar eso.

"Me encantaría, Naruto-kun" Ino respondió algo nerviosa.

"Genial" respondió Naruto algo sorprendido por el nuevo sufijo pero se encogió de hombros.

Ino cepillo su flequillo detrás de su oreja sonrojada.

"¡Está bien, rompan!" Asuma interrumpió: "Todavía tienes que hacer algunas maletas y tenemos una reunión informativa de la misión para llegar"

"Bien, nos vemos Ino" Naruto saludando mientras se retiraba con su equipo.

"Buena suerte, Naruto-kun" dijo Ino sonriendo, y recordando sus ojos azulados y su sonrisa.

* * *

**=Salto del tiempo: Puertas de la Villa Oeste=**

El Equipo 7 se paró ante las grandes puertas de la aldea, la determinación y el entusiasmo grabados en cada una de sus caras, excepto Sasuke, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer sin emociones y estoico como fuera posible. Menma caminó hacia el borde de las puertas mirando el vasto mundo que tenía ante él con una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro mientras Kakashi y Tazuna se unían al grupo.

"¡Vamos!" Menma gritó con alegría, "¡Vámonos ya!"

"Tranquilízate, hermanito", dijo Naruto con calma, con una delgada sonrisa en sus facciones, "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"¡Nunca hemos salido de la aldea antes y estoy muy emocionado de poder viajar!" Dijo Menma emocionado.

"¿Este enano va a estar así todo el viaje?" Preguntó Tazuna irritado con el rubio hiperactivo.

Menma luego se volvió hacia él, mirando al viejo molesto. "Mi nombre no es enano, es Menma Uzumaki, y un día seré Hokage, ¡Créelo!"

"¡El día que te conviertas en Hokage es el día que dejé de beber!" Tazuna rio claramente aún borracho, pero para Naruto, el anciano estaba nervioso por alguna razón desconocida.

"Está bien, entonces vamos a salir" Kakashi se quedó mirando a los ojos con su joven carga, "Naruto, ¿puedes vigilar a los enemigos con tu habilidad sensorial?"

"Por supuesto, Kakashi-Sensei puedo vigilar un diámetro de cincuenta metros a nuestro alrededor, pero podría ser más difícil para mí percibir bandidos y ladrones regulares, ya que tendrían niveles extremadamente bajos de chakra", respondió Naruto reflexionando sobre la situación.

"Solo dime si ves un grupo de firmas pequeñas o cualquiera de las de gran tamaño Shinobi", dijo Kakashi mirando a Tazuna por una reacción pero sin obtener nada legible del constructor del puente borracho.

"**Entonces, notó la forma en que ese tipo ha estado actuando también, ¿eh?** ", Dijo Kurama Ying.

"_Sí, bueno, él no es un Jōnin por su brillante personalidad_ ", Naruto pensó con una sonrisa al recibir una de su inquilino.

El grupo comenzó su viaje hacia **La Tierra de las Olas** y mantuvo una formación de kunai alrededor de Tazuna con Naruto en el frente, Menma a la izquierda, Sasuke a la derecha, Sakura detrás de Tazuna y Kakashi detrás.

"Disculpe, Tazuna-san," llamó Sakura.

"Sí, ¿qué es?" el anciano respondió bruscamente.

"Tu casa es La Tierra de las Olas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí ¿qué hay de eso?" El hombre respondió con un tono molesto.

"Kakashi sensei hay pueblos ninjas allí, ¿verdad?" Sakura preguntó en tono curioso mientras Tazuna crecía una pequeña marca por ser ignorado.

"No, no hay Sakura. En estas tierras, las aldeas ninja representan fuerza militar y actúan como una forma de protección de otros países. Una pequeña isla como **La Tierra de las Olas** tiene protección natural debido a las corrientes oceánicas que los rodean. En este continente, como saben, hay cinco naciones antiguas, cada una con su propia aldea shinobi, que son: **El País del Fuego** y **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**; **El País del Viento**, y **La Aldea Oculta entre la Arena**; **El País del Rayo**, y **La Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes**; **El País de la Tierra**, y **La Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas**; y **El País del Agua**, y **La Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina**. Cada uno de estos pueblos ninja también tiene un **Kage** un gobernante, el honor más alto que un ninja puede recibir y es básicamente el líder de su aldea y, en el momento de su nombramiento y después, son los más fuertes de su aldea que conocen casi todo el Jutsu de la aldea y cómo usarlos: **Hokage**, **Kazekage**, **Raikage**, **Tsuchikage**, **Mizukage**"

"¡Supongo que eso significa que Lord Hokage es realmente importante!" Sakura chilló, "_¿Es ese viejo realmente es tan importante, Cha_?"

"_Lo derrote con mi Jutsu Sexy e incluso lo vio venir, no puede ser tan bueno_", pensó Menma, "¡**_Eso fue realmente divertido_**!" Kurama Yang se rio entre dientes dentro de la cabeza del chico.

"¡Oye!" Kakashi ladró, "Ustedes dudaron de Lord Hokage, ¿verdad?" Su acusación fue recompensada con Menma y Sakura sacudiendo sus cabezas con nerviosismo y Naruto dejando escapar un profundo suspiro ante la ineptitud de su hermano.

"Bueno, de todos modos, no te preocupes demasiado, no hay batallas ninja en una misión de rango C", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el ojo.

"¡Cierto!" Sakura cantó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tazuna tenía una mirada de miedo y mostró un aumento en la tensión cuando Kakashi mencionó las batallas de ninja, el anciano se tensó notablemente y comenzó a sudar profusamente. Lo que todos los del Equipo 7 notaron, en serio, este tipo era tan obvio que era divertido.

A medida que avanzaban, Naruto se detuvo en seco mirando hacia adelante, tratando de ver algo más arriba en su radio de 25 metros.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" Kakashi preguntó en tono serio. Sakura comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué crees que pase?" ella susurró hacia Sasuke

"Estamos a punto de obtener algo de acción," respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras él chasqueaba los nudillos y se sorprendió cuando Sakura adoptó una estatura más agresiva.

"_¡Finalmente! ¡Una oportunidad de demostrar que soy una Kunoichi seria para mi Sasuke-kun! ¡Cha!" _Sakura chilló mentalmente.

"Siento dos firmas de chakra de nivel Chunin mas adelante vienen de algún tipo de... ¿charco?" Dijo Naruto cuestionando la última parte, mientras tocaba la tierra con su dedo índice.

"¿De dónde vino un charco que no ha llovido en semanas?" Preguntó Menma.

"Está hecho de chakra, creo que es algo de Jutsu Suiton," explicó Naruto mirando en dirección general.

"Excelente observación Naruto, es probable que es el Jutsu Ocultarse en el agua, lo que significa que probablemente sean Ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla", dijo Kakashi con frialdad, "Necesitaremos hacer un plan"

"Sí, pero creo que los sentí antes cerca de las puertas de la aldea, pero pensé que eran simplemente shinobi de la hoja que estaban regresando a casa", dijo Naruto ligeramente avergonzado de no haber podido deducir antes la presencia del enemigo.

"Está bien, Naruto, hiciste un juicio que era muy probable, pero ahora lo sabes mejor", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa orgullosa a su joven alumno.

"Está bien, gracias Kakashi-Sensei" dijo Naruto.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: 5 minutos=**

"Está bien, ¿están listos?" Kakashi preguntó recibiendo asentimientos del grupo, "¡Entonces ve!"

Con eso, los cuatro Genin, cargaron, y Kakashi se dirigió por el camino hacia el charco que contenía a los dos Ninja.

Cuando pasaron el charco, los dos Ninja de la Niebla saltaron y salieron del charco. Los dos llevaban mantos andrajosos de color gris oscuro, armadura gris en el pecho, trajes ninja negros, sandalias negras ninja, máscaras extrañas con filtros de aire, sus diademas de la Niebla tenían cortes horizontales a través de ellos, y ambos llevaban grandes guantes de tamaño increíble, cada uno con grandes Garras afiladas para los dedos y una cadena de pinchos que las conecta.

Los Genin no estaban seguros de lo que significaban sus cintas para la cabeza, pero no se les dio mucho tiempo para pensar en ello mientras los dos se lanzaban hacia adelante tirando de la cadena que se les había enseñado y obviamente intentaban usarla para cortar el grupo en tiras.

Sakura y Sasuke agarraron a Tazuna y saltaron hacia los árboles. Naruto y Menma se agacharon justo cuando los Ninja de la Niebla saltaron hacia los árboles. El ojo de Kakashi brilló al darse cuenta. Tazuna, Sasuke y Sakura saltaron desde las copas de los árboles, seguidas rápidamente por los Ninja. Los dos se lanzaron hacia el grupo, que estaban de pie ante un gran árbol formidable.

Cuando los Ninja de la Niebla se acercaron, los tres saltaron esquivando por poco el ataque de la cadena, lo que provocó que el ninja de la niebla trabara su cadena en la corteza del árbol. Antes de que pudieran retroceder e intentar otro barrido, los dos fueron abordados por detrás y envueltos alrededor del tronco del árbol por su cadena. Naruto y Menma se pusieron de pie cada uno sacando un Kunai y usándolos para asegurar la cadena al tronco del árbol. Cuando se giraron para ver cómo estaban sus compañeros de equipo, escucharon un extraño silbido. Mientras giraban, estaban empalados por los grandes guanteletes con garras del ninja de dos nieblas. Pero en lugar de la sangre y las tripas habituales de las heridas, una pequeña nube de humo blanco escapó hasta que, de repente, los dos Genin desaparecieron en el aire. Desde arriba, en los árboles, Naruto y Menma cayeron sobre sus enemigos. Los empujaron al suelo antes de derribarlos y dejarlos inconscientes. Los hermanos Uzumaki caminaron hacia el resto del grupo que ahora estalló en nubes de humo blanco, excepto Kakashi.

"¡Buen trabajo muchachos fue una gran ejecución!" Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa en los ojos: "Ahora atémoslos y tratemos de interrogarlos un poco"

"¡Sí señor!" los chicos aplaudieron mientras tiraban de las cuerdas unos de los otros paquetes mientras Kakashi los miraba confundido.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto inclinando su cabeza.

"Simplemente no esperaba que trajeras cuerdas a lo largo de la misión la mayoría de los Genin, no están tan preparados", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos.

"Casi no lo hice hasta que Naruto me recordó que podríamos necesitarlo para esta situación o en caso de que alguien se caiga del puente o de un precipicio en el camino", Menma sonrió, sacudiendo el pulgar a un Naruto sonriente.

"Ya veo", "_es como Sensei, siempre está preparado para cualquier cosa_" dijo y pensó nostálgicamente Kakashi en la última parte.

Después de que los Ninja de la Niebla fueron atados y las cuerdas fueron inspeccionadas por Kakashi, al resto del grupo se le permitió avanzar por el sendero. Cuando vieron al ninja, Tazuna se tensó visiblemente y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse del ninja atado a Kakashi con un pánico creciente.

"¿Qué no nos estas diciendo Tazuna?" Kakashi dijo que su voz fría y fría ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Ni siquiera sabía que había ninja cerca de nosotros hasta que ese se lo señaló, y además, ¿cómo sabes que estaban tras de mí y no ustedes?" Tazuna preguntó tomando una postura defensiva con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Lo sé porque cuando los clones de ti, Sasuke, y Sakura se movieron, los dos se movieron para interceptarte, lo que significa que lo más probable es que estuvieran detrás de ti", dijo Kakashi con sus ojos visibles y con dagas deslumbrantes a Tazuna.

"¿Qué importa si me perseguían y cómo se suponía que supiera que alguien me envió un ninja?" Tazuna preguntó todavía en una posición defensiva.

"Si hubieras dicho que podría haber ninja detrás de ti, esta misión habría sido clasificada como Rango-B o superior y habríamos cobrado como tal". Kakashi dijo fríamente: "Pero ya estamos demasiado lejos para regresar, pero volveré a hablar de esto más tarde".

Mientras Kakashi estaba ocupado con Tazuna, Naruto estaba revisando el equipo que el ninja de la niebla llevaba, especialmente las máscaras especiales que usaban.

"Me pregunto para qué son estos" Preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

"¡Son para que podamos sobrevivir a esto!" el ninja de la niebla rió mientras tiraba una bomba de humo púrpura.

"¡Veneno! ¡Aléjense!" Naruto gritó justo antes de que la bola explotara y en ese momento Naruto formo rápidamente señales de mano y gritó.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō**!" luego aplaudió sus manos y las empujó hacia adelante causando que se formara una enorme tormenta de viento que empujaba la nube venenosa hacia el cielo hasta que se disipó. Menma miró el despliegue de poder de su hermano. Asombrado por la velocidad a la que Naruto había reaccionado y encargándose de la situación.

"_Entrenamos de la misma manera e hicimos lo mismo. Estudiamos juntos y él se aseguró de que comiéramos bien. Entonces, ¿por qué me congelé y no él_?" Menma pensó tratando de averiguarlo.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo?" Le susurró a nadie en particular.

"¡Pensé que los habías registrado antes de que nos trajeras!" Gritó Tazuna

"No, te dije que los atamos, no que los registramos", gritó Kakashi, "¿Estás bien, Naruto, no te lastimaste, verdad?"

"Estoy bien, Kakashi-Sensei, solo un poco sorprendido, ¿los demás están bien?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, todos estamos bien Naruto, gracias por tu preocupación" dijo Sakura aliviada mientras salía de detrás de Tazuna Sasuke solo gruñendo de ira grabada en su cara

"_¿Cómo hizo eso tan fácilmente y por qué no me permitieron que formara parte del plan del escuadrón de ataque_?" Sasuke pensó que cada vez más enojado y más enojado su rostro se contorsionó hasta que Kakashi se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

"No te puse en el escuadrón de ataque no porque no pudieras manejarlo, sino porque necesitaba a alguien que ayudara a Sakura, para proteger a Tazuna, en caso de que los dos lo atacaran a él y no a nosotros, y con el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** no había riesgo para cualquiera de ustedes ", dijo Kakashi mirando al niño tratando de expresar su confianza en la habilidad del niño.

"¡Supongo que puedo entender, pero nunca seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo si me estoy cuidando y no luchando!" Grito Sasuke.

"Entiendo tu sed de poder y lo que te impulsa, créeme que lo entiendo, pero también debes aprender la fuerza de una persona que está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo y proteger a sus compañeros", dijo Kakashi en tono de orden. Detrás de su voz le dijo a Sasuke que no cuestionara las palabras de su Sensei, sino que intentara entenderlas.

"Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto, pero entiendo lo que dices y me esforzaré más por ser fuerte no solo por mí sino por los que tengo conmigo", dijo Sasuke con una mirada de determinación mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo, a sus camaradas.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos.

Las orejas de Menma se alzaron ante las palabras de Sasuke y sonrió con un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos, "Entonces yo te prometo algo también bastardo", lo que provocó que Sasuke lo fulminara un poco con la mirada.

"¡Prometo nunca huir y luchar hasta que no pueda más! ¡Protegeré a las personas que me importan y las mantendré seguras y felices! Somos rivales de ahora en adelante y amigos, ¡CRÉELO!" Menma gritó con su mano medio apretada haciendo que todos sonrieran al rubio.

Sasuke se acercó y tomó la mano de Naruto en un abrazo de hermano, sin el abrazo, aceptando la promesa con una sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento.

El acto dejó a todos sorprendidos por decir lo menos sus ojos abiertos y boquiabiertos.

Kakashi quedó impresionado con la determinación y la confianza que ambos estudiantes mostraron y supieron que él había presenciado un evento que cambió su vida.

"**Él va a ser increíblemente poderoso un día",** Kurama-Ying gruñó en la parte posterior de la mente de Naruto, impresionado por el chico.

"Sí, eso es correcto", dijo Naruto en voz alta, obteniendo miradas curiosas del grupo y los dos Ninja de niebla que habían atado a un roble prominente.

"**Estoy impresionado, mocoso, y te ayudare a cumplir esa promesa**", gruñó Kurama-Yang en la mente de Menma.

"_No hay necesidad de eso Kurama, nunca vuelvo a cumplir mi palabra. ¡Ese es mi Camino Ninja_!" Menma pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos ocupados podemos interrogar a nuestros prisioneros", dijo Kakashi con frialdad mientras se giraba hacia el ninja de la niebla. "Son Chunin de La Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina, conocidos como Gozu y Meizu, los Hermanos Demonio y conocidos asociados del Demonio de La Niebla Sangrienta, Zabuza Momochi. Entonces, ¿por qué no nos dices por qué nos atacaste y si tu amigo Zabuza está ayudando o no?"

"Ja, pensé que éramos los únicos llamados Los Hermanos Demonio", se rio Naruto antes de que la niebla ninja pudiera replicar.

"¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada?" Gozu preguntó.

"Un charco. En medio de la carretera. ¿Después de un período seco?" Kakashi dijo secamente con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Hmph!" el Meizu gruñó

En ese momento, Kakashi se lanzó hacia delante y los derribó a ambos luego creó un par de clones que luego ataron a los dos Chunin individualmente y los llevaron a la aldea para interrogarlos más a fondo y ser encarcelados por la aldea o entregados por las recompensas.

"¡Bien, ahora que ya nos hemos ocupado de eso, sigamos con la misión!" Kakashi dijo, dejando que los últimos segundos fueran a intentar reunir a su escuadrón de genin.

El grupo se dirigió al País de las Olas sin mucha dificultad para atravesar ríos y bosques densos. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, un amigo de Tazuna estaba esperando con un pequeño bote que tenía un motor de remo y un motor fuera de borda. El hombre llevaba una camisa negra con un gran cuello y mangas con un poncho marrón sin mangas, pantalones negros con envoltorios en las piernas y un sombrero de paja.

Alrededor de ellos se asentó una espesa niebla que hacía casi imposible verlos y se aferraba a ellos como las frías manos de los espíritus pasados. El barquero los llevó a través del agua pasando el puente sin terminar.

Al verlo, Menma gritó: "¡Wow esa cosa es enorme!"

"¡Silencio!" Gruñó el barquero, "¿Por qué crees que vamos a cruzar sin el motor?"

"Bien, lo siento" dijo Menma con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

"Bueno, Tazuna sobre este trabajo", comenzó Kakashi

"Sí, ¿qué cosa?" Pregunto Tazuna sabiendo lo que venía.

"Esta tarea ahora está más allá del alcance de una misión de rango C y más allá de los deberes normales de los guardaespaldas", dijo Kakashi con su voz baja y enojada y su ojo frío como el hielo. "Si no nos lo dices, te dejaremos a ti y a la misión al otro lado del agua"

"Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción, te diré la verdad, como dijiste que está más allá del alcance de una misión de rango C", Tazuna comenzó a desvanecer sus ojos mientras miraba hacia la distancia, "Nuestra historia comienza con un hombre corto que proyecta una sombra muy larga"

"¿Quien?" Kakashi interrumpió

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo conoces, o al menos has oído hablar de él, su nombre es Gato", dijo Tazuna, su rostro se volvió amargo y sus ojos fríos.

"Gato... ¿Cómo el de Transportes Gato? El conocido líder empresarial" Kakashi le preguntó con la mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión.

"El mismo", Tazuna comenzó su voz triste y brusca, "Es un magnate muy poderoso de una compañía famosa, pero bajo la superficie, en la clandestinidad, se le conoce como uno de los jefes de mafiosos más despiadados y poderosos del mundo". "El mundo nunca ha visto. Utilizando las mismas tácticas despiadadas para apoderarse de las empresas y destruir las naciones que vende y trafican con drogas, personas, armas y otro contrabando usando varias pandillas, matones y ninjas".

"No hace mucho, Gato puso su mirada en nuestra nación, se hizo cargo de nuestras rutas comerciales y los puertos hicieron que todos los que se cruzaron en su camino desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Sin las rutas comerciales, nuestra nación ha comenzado lentamente a morir de hambre, la pobreza ha aumentado y nos quedamos indefenso frente a sus malvados matones y gánsteres sedientos de sangre ", dijo Tazuna con los ojos distantes y las manos apretadas," En una nación isleña, como La Ola, un hombre que controla el mar controla todo el gobierno, la economía, nuestras vidas. Es por eso Él me quiere muerto. Lo único que teme es ese puente porque cuando esté terminado, estaremos conectados con el continente y su dominio corrupto sobre nosotros se liberará para siempre".

"Así que eso es, estás a cargo y Gato sabe que sin ti allí para mantener a todos juntos ese puente nunca se hará," Sakura razonó Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo mientras la cara de Menma se contorsionaba con rabia

"¡Ese bastardo! ¿Qué clase de persona puede hacer algo así a una nación entera?", Dijo Menma con voz temblorosa mientras aumentaba su ira.

"Eso significa que esos tipos con los que luchamos en el bosque estaban trabajando para Gato", dijo Sasuke con calma.

"Es incluso peor de lo que ustedes piensan", intervino Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sakura preguntó

"Si el ninja de Gato mata a Tazuna, no creo que derribará el puente ni eliminará los suministros restantes" dijo Naruto

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Tazuna en confusión.

"Por lo que has dicho, Gato no es alguien que tome la rebelión a la ligera, no solo te matará o te hará desaparecer, no, hará un espectáculo para destruir las esperanzas de tu gente y luego como final él dejará este puente para que nunca se termine. Un monumento a las esperanzas destrozadas de su "gente". Naruto dijo con una mirada fría en sus ojos.

"Puedo entender que no pudiste pagar lo que necesitabas, pero ahora has puesto en peligro la vida de mi equipo y eso es algo que no puedo permitir", dijo Kakashi con un tono de finalidad.

"Lo sé y te habría pagado por una misión de rango A si me lo pudiera permitir, pero no me dejes caer a tierra, quien sabe cinco pasos me puede derribar", dijo Tazuna cebando su trampa de culpa del abuelo, "Por supuesto entonces mi dulce nieto y mi hija siempre te culparán a ti y a tu pueblo por mi muerte, y él gritará ¡Abuelo, quiero a mi abuelo! pero no te sientas mal solo déjame indefenso y solo en la orilla"

"Creo que no tenemos otra opción, no podemos empañar el nombre de la aldea por algo tan mezquino", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, "Te protegeremos hasta que completes tu puente'"

"Oh, bien, muchas, gracias", dijo alegremente Tazuna, "_yo gano_".

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: 10 minutos=**

El grupo se acercó a un gran túnel de ladrillo que atravesaba la masa de tierra cercana. Una vez que se encontraban en una ciudad soleada de puerto, la niebla era muy fina y se disipaba rápidamente.

"_Wow_" Pensó Menma mientras se acercaban a un pequeño muelle.

"Esto es tan lejos como voy", dijo el barquero a Tazuna con la cara severa.

"Cierto, gracias por tomar ese riesgo", dijo Tazuna al hombre.

"Ten cuidado, viejo" dijo el barquero mientras aceleraba el motor de su bote y se iba.

"Ahora te llevaré a mi casa, solo manténganme en una sola pieza", dijo Tazuna al grupo tomando un lugar en el medio.

"_El próximo tipo que envíen no será Chunin, serán Jōnin, ninjas de élite con habilidades increíbles_", pensó Kakashi suspirando profundamente mientras tomaban un camino fuera de la ciudad que los lleva a través de los bosques cercanos.

Menma tomó la iniciativa de escanear las áreas circundantes en busca de signos de peligro, especialmente del tipo shinobi. Sasuke y Sakura estaban directamente detrás de él, también explorando el peligro u otras amenazas, los tres formando una forma de V. Tazuna estaba detrás de ellos mientras Naruto y Kakashi tomaban la parte trasera. De repente, Menma se detuvo y lanzó un Kunai contra un arbusto, Naruto escaneó el área alrededor del arbusto pero no encontró nada.

"¿Qué demonios Menma?" Sakura gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"Pensé que vi algo moviéndose en ese arbusto," se quejó Menma frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¡Sí, y yo puedo volar, solo querías verte genial!" Sakura gruñó todavía furiosa por la estupidez que Menma mostraba.

Menma se volvió hacia el camino solo para que Naruto se lanzara hacia un arbusto delante del grupo kunai en la mano. Naruto se zambulló en el arbusto y apuñaló a su kunai profundamente en la corteza de un árbol donde, segundos antes, alguien había estado sentado. Ambos Uzumaki pudieron ver el humo de chakra de un **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, que fue intercambiado por un conejo blanco como la nieve debajo del cuchillo de Naruto.

"Que está mal con ustedes, lastimando animales indefensos", gritó Sakura antes de arrodillarse y abrazar al conejo antes de que ella también se diera cuenta de lo que estaba mal con la imagen.

Los ojos de Sasuke cobraron vida mientras escudriñaba los alrededores, su Sharingan ardiendo.

"_Ese pelaje de conejo no debería ser tan blanco, debería ser mucho más oscuro y marrón_", pensó Kakashi. "_La única manera de que sea tan blanco es que alguien lo haya mantenido alejado de la luz del sol deliberadamente, tal vez para un __**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_**.**

* * *

**=De los árboles que se encuentran arriba a una corta distancia=**

"Ahh Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia que deberías de ser un desafío digno", dijo una voz ronca desde las sombras.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, comenten sus opiniones. Actualizare pronto.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Nota del Autor: Hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que le den mucho apoyo y comenten sus opiniones y recomendaciones, y para avisarles que habrá actualizaciones diarias por ahora ya que desde hace unos meses he adelantado varios capítulos, a partir del capitulo 16 todo es creación mía ya que el Autor de la historia original no ha actualizado la historia, pero por mi parte la seguiré continuando, aun si el en algún momento la actualiza ya que solo utilice lo que el ya había hecho obviamente con grandes cambios para que hubiera una diferencia entre historias pero seguiré mi propio camino desde ahí así que habrá actualizaciones lentas pero aun así terminare la historia hasta el final así que no se preocupen, gracias y disfruten el capitulo.**

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Biju/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus**

_**"Pensamiento de los Biju/Invocaciones**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El Demonio de la Niebla.**

"Ahh Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja que Copia,_ deberías ser un buen desafío_", susurró una voz ronca desde los árboles sobre el grupo de Ninja. "_No es de extrañar que los Hermanos Demonio hayan fallado en su misión. ¡Hatake es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la Hoja_!"

El dueño de la voz era un hombre de veintitantos años con piel pálida de color canela, vendas cortas y puntiagudas de pelo marrón oscuro envueltas en su boca como una mascarilla y su diadema de la Niebla puesta frente a su lado izquierdo, en la mano sostenía una enorme espada todo el tiempo. Miró a los Genin, a su maestro, y al objetivo de su misión, el constructor de puentes. El ninja sin nombre sonrió detrás de su máscara sintiendo una oleada de emoción a través de él. Los Genin de abajo no mostraron ninguna habilidad visible, no eran más que Genin de rostro fresco.

"_¡Ni siquiera serán un desafío matar a los cuatro!" _el ninja sin nombre se rio en su mente mientras su tono goteaba con lujuria de sangre, "_Hatake, será divertido atormentarlos, les mostraré lo que es un verdadero demonio_"

Con eso, el espadachín sin nombre preparó su espada apuntando a un Genin rubio que todavía estaba mirando alrededor lanzando sus ojos. El espadachín lanzó la hoja con fuerza con la forma de la hoja, lo que le permitió volar por el aire como un shuriken dirigido al cuello del joven. En el instante antes de que la hoja dejara la línea de árboles, el ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó.

"¡Abajo!" Kakashi llamó mientras la espada volaba hacia el grupo.

Al escuchar su advertencia, Tazuna y el Genin se lanzaron al suelo esquivando por poco la enorme espada mientras volaba sobre ellos y se incrustaron en el lado de un árbol un par de metros por encima del grupo. Desde la misma línea de árboles, un borrón se aceleró desde las copas de los árboles y se detuvo en el mango de la hoja.

En la cuchilla estaba un hombre de espaldas al grupo, su cabeza giraba hacia ellos con una mirada fría en sus ojos y enviaba escalofríos a todos, excepto a Kakashi, Naruto y Menma, quienes habían visto resplandores mucho más fríos que eso. El hombre estaba parado y media unos 186 cm, su piel estaba bronceada pero pálida y su cabello era marrón oscuro, usaba vendas como una máscara facial y una diadema de la Niebla en el costado de su cabeza, llevaba pantalones grises a rayas verticales con un extraño brazo estampado de camuflaje y calentadores de pantorrillas.

"Entonces, ¿viste que venía, eh? ¡Esto_ será más divertido de lo que pensé!_ "El ninja sin nombre se rio empezando a sentirse abrumado por su propia emoción.

"Zabuza Momochi de los siete Espadachines de la niebla", dijo Kakashi fríamente de pie y preparándose para una pelea, "También conocido como El demonio de la Niebla sangrienta, si es nuestro oponente, voy a necesitar esto".

Kakashi luego comenzó a tirar de su banda para la cabeza, revelando su ojo izquierdo, que tenía una gran cicatriz vertical en el centro. Cuando abrió el ojo, estaba rojo con tres tomoe alrededor de la pupila.

"Kakashi del ojo Sharingan," dijo Zabuza tranquilamente con voz grave.

El Genin del equipo siete estaba preparado, sin saber cómo reaccionar o cómo proteger mejor a Tazuna. Naruto pudo decir, gracias a su habilidad sensorial, que Zabuza era muy poderoso si la cantidad de chakra que poseía era una indicación.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y reflexionaron la situación antes de volver a prestar atención a la batalla que se avecinaba. Naruto notó que Sasuke estaba prestando mucha atención a Kakashi en lugar de al espadachín de arriba.

"_Probablemente esta curioso acerca de cómo Kakashi consiguió su ojo",_ Naruto razonó al notar los diferentes chakra dentro del ojo de Kakashi, "_Debe haber sido algún tipo de trasplante_"

"_¿Tiene algún tipo de poder especial?" _Sakura se preguntó.

"Por suerte para ti, estoy aquí por negocios", comenzó Zabuza, "¡Ahora, entrégame al anciano o los matare!"

"Rápidos todos, formación Mangi protejan a Tazuna", ordenó Kakashi despertando a todos de sus pensamientos.

"Y quédate atrás, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se involucre aquí. Él es un shinobi de nivel Jōnin y es implacable".

"¡Pero podríamos ayudar!" Menma suplicó.

"¡Dije que te quedes atrás!" Kakashi dijo bruscamente: "¡Te enseñé a trabajar en equipo y es hora de usarlo! _Además, no puedo perder más compañeros_"

"Bueno, parece que puedo ver ese famoso ojo en acción, esto es todo un honor", bromeó Zabuza girándose hacia el grupo.

"Todos siguen diciendo Sharingan, ¿podría alguno de ustedes explicarme qué es?" Gritó Tazuna

"Sharingan es una forma rara de Dojutsu que reside dentro de los ojos del Clan Uchiha", Sasuke comenzó su voz tranquila y baja.

"Este Dojutsu permite al portador comprender y copiar instantáneamente cualquiera técnica, todos los Genjutsu, Taijutsu o Ninjutsu y reflejarlo de nuevo ante el atacante, pero hay mucho más"

"Tuviste el punto correcto, pero apenas arañaste la superficie de este poder", dijo Zabuza mientras comenzaba a formarse una niebla alrededor del grupo, "El Sharingan le permite al portador analizar el Jutsu de un oponente y copiarlo hasta el más mínimo detalle".

"Como esta niebla que nos rodea", Naruto dijo mientras analizaba lo que decía el Jōnin.

"Exactamente", respondió Zabuza sorprendido de que el joven Genin pudiera decir que la niebla era producto de su Jutsu tan rápido.

"En cuanto a ti Hatake en los Anbu de la Niebla, teníamos una orden permanente de matarte a la vista. Tu perfil estaba en nuestros libros bingo, te llamaban **El hombre que copió más de mil Jutsu**, **Kopi Ninja no Kakashi: Kakashi el Ninja que copia**"

"_Wow, ¿es Kakashi-Sensei realmente un ninja tan famoso_?" Sakura pensó mostrando obvia sorpresa.

"¡Impresionante Kakashi-Sensei!" Menma aclamó por la información.

"¡_Espera un minuto, el Sharingan solo ocurre en miembros del clan Uchiha, Mi Clan!" _Sasuke pensó, "_y no creo que sea un Uchiha. Entonces, ¿cómo lo tiene_?"

La niebla comenzó a espesarse alrededor del grupo que se aferraba a ellos. Naruto y Menma pudieron sentir que el chakra a través de la niebla se construye y construye mientras Zabuza se prepara para comenzar su pelea con Kakashi.

Todos los Genin del Equipo 7 intentaban desesperadamente descubrir el plan de juego de Zabuza y cualquier medida que pudieran reunir.

"He disfrutado nuestra pequeña charla pero necesito exterminar al viejo, ¡Ahora!" Zabuza dijo fríamente ante esto que los Genin rápidamente tomaron sus lugares alrededor de Tazuna con Sasuke y Naruto hacia el frente y Sakura y Menma lo protegieron desde la parte trasera formando un cuadrado alrededor de Tazuna.

"Así que tendré que pasar por ti primero, Kakashi, no hay problema" gruñó Zabuza con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos.

Zabuza se lanzó hacia adelante empujando del árbol en el que había estado parado para sacar su espada del tronco con un movimiento rápido y desaparecer de la vista. Todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor tratando de captar incluso una visión fugaz del pícaro Jōnin. De repente, Zabuza se detuvo de pie sobre el agua, con su mano izquierda apuntando hacia arriba con dos dedos extendidos hacia el cielo y su mano derecha formando medio signo de carnero.

"¡Él está allá, en el agua!" gritó Menma tratando de advertir a los demás.

"_Está acumulando una gran cantidad de Chakra_", pensó Kakashi con anticipación preocupada.

"¡**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**!: **Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de la Niebla Oculta**" Zabuza susurró adentrándose en la técnica del estilo de agua mientras desaparecía en la niebla más espesa que cualquiera de ellos había visto.

"Desapareció," dijo Menma con asombro.

"No, se está escondiendo en la niebla", dijo Kakashi escaneando el área en busca de Zabuza tratando de encontrarlo.

"Entonces, ¿quién es este tipo de todos modos?" Sakura preguntó temblando de miedo.

"Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta, ex comandante de las Fuerzas Anbu de asesinato de la Niebla y maestro de la Técnica de Asesinato Silencioso", dijo Kakashi en voz baja y fría, tratando de estar listo para la próxima batalla.

"¿Asesinato silencioso?" Preguntó Menma con un toque de interés en su voz girándose para mirar a su hermano que asintió, "¡_Tenemos que vigilar esta técnica_!"

"Como su nombre indica, sucede en un instante sin sonido ni advertencia de ningún tipo", dijo Kakashi con aprensión. "Es tan rápido que el Sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo, así que no bajes la guardia"

El grupo estaba allí listo para pelear, sus nervios zumbaban con la información que Kakashi les había contado.

"Bueno, si fallamos solo perdemos la vida", dijo Kakashi en un tono inexpresivo.

"¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?" Sakura chilló enojada y asustada.

"¡La niebla se está volviendo cada vez más espesa!" Dijo Menma en asombro.

"La Ola está rodeada por océanos, las nieblas giratorias están siempre presentes", dijo Tazuna mucho más nerviosa que los jóvenes Genin que ahora lo rodeaban.

"¡Sensei!" Sakura llamó preocupada en su voz cuando la niebla se hizo tan espesa que perdió de vista a su maestro.

"Ocho puntos," susurró Zabuza.

"Eh, ¿qué es eso?" Sakura le preguntó a sus nervios aún más fuerte.

"Laringe, columna vertebral, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón", continuó Zabuza, "¿Cuál debería ser mi punto de muerte?"

Los Genin estaban asustados ahora, sus rostros traicionaban sus emociones cuando el terror del discurso de Zabuza se desató hasta que Kakashi desató una gran cantidad de su propio chakra que disipó la niebla lo suficiente como para que el Genin lo viera a excepción de Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó allí temblando de terror, su corazón palpitaba sus ojos quedándose casi sin expresión. El sudor corría por su rostro y su respiración era irregular.

"_Así que este es el intento de asesinato de dos Jōnin en combate. Es casi irreal_" pensó Sasuke con cierto temor, su mano se apretó con fuerza con el kunai en la mano y la dirigió lentamente hacia su corazón. "No, _prefiero suicidarme para escapar de esta situación"_

"Sasuke, no te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei nos protegerá y no nos dejara morir" dijo Naruto deteniendo la mano de Sasuke y llamando la atención de todos.

"Naruto tiene razón Sasuke, nunca dejaré que ninguno de mis compañeros muera", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos, "Así que solo concéntrate en proteger a Tazuna"

"Una conversación bastante grande para alguien que ni siquiera puede encontrarme", Zabuza se rio entre dientes de la profunda niebla, y aparecía detrás de Naruto y Sasuke sin ser escuchado y casi sin disturbios de la niebla, "¡Espero que puedas mantener esa promesa!"

Zabuza atacó con su espada a Tazuna solo para ser bloqueado por una hoja invisible que venía de un solo kunai. Zabuza miró en shock al ver el kunai en manos del genin rubio mayor.

"**Fūton: Shinkūjin**," susurró Naruto mientras miraba al Jōnin, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

Zabuza avanzó contra Naruto obligándolo a retroceder, mientras que Menma y los demás movieron a Tazuna para esconderlo en la línea de árboles. Naruto dejó caer su Jutsu y salió del camino de Kubikiribōchō y se unió a Sasuke y Menma, quien había dejado clones con Tazuna y Sakura. Los tres Genin todos blandieron sus kunai, mientras que Naruto y Menma reactivaron su **Fūton: Shinkūjin** cubriendo sus hojas en el chakra de viento expulsado de sus bocas alargando el kunai hasta parecer una katana completa, mientras que Naruto se convirtió en un Tanto, en longitud.

"Esto es divertido niños, pero tengo que acabar con el viejo y volver con mi empleador", dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa enfermiza detrás de su máscara y una mirada divertida en sus ojos.

"¿Estas bien hermano?" Preguntó Menma mirando a su hermano.

"Sí, estaré bien tan pronto como nos ocupemos de él". Naruto gruñó incorporándose a su postura de Kenjutsu.

"¡Qué buen truco, niño, pero les llevará más que eso derrotarme!" Zabuza se rio antes de que él también preparara su espada.

"Te dije que te quedaras atrás", dijo Kakashi en ayuda de su estudiante.

"Sí, y también nos dijiste que nunca dejáramos a un compañero atrás", Sasuke dijo su miedo anterior desapareció con una firme resolución que se muestra brillantemente en su ojos Sharingan.

"Ustedes están locos, pero tampoco son solo Genins ordinarios, hagamos esto", dijo Kakashi con orgullo antes de mirar a Zabuza.

"No matarás a Tazuna hoy", Kakashi gruñó a Zabuza.

"¿Veremos eso además, que puede hacer un grupo de Genin de cara nueva contra el Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta?" Zabuza se burló con una carcajada.

"¡Mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja y no somos simples Genin!" grito Menma mientras apretaba su diadema y presionaba su pulgar contra su pecho, sus ojos brillaban con determinación. "¡Nunca retrocedo y no me rindo! ¡Nunca permitiré que nadie me impida alcanzar mis metas y nunca dejaré que nadie dañe a quienes me importan y se salga con la suya!" Gruñó con total confianza y determinación.

"Y yo como mi hermano" Naruto dijo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, "¡Yo tampoco retrocederé y protegeré a mis compañeros con todo lo que tengo!"

Sasuke asintió al ver que sus propios ojos brillaban más cuando un tercer tomoe se formó en su ojo derecho, "¡Ninguno de nosotros en la Hoja dejaremos que lastimen a los que son importantes para nosotros!"

"_Todos han crecido tanto_, y estoy orgulloso de llamarlos mis alumnos", dijo Kakashi con su propio kunai listo y su Sharingan entrenado en Zabuza.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu: Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flor del Fénix!**" Menma gritó haciendo una serie de señales con las manos antes de levantar su mano y escupir varias pequeñas bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hizo señales similares con las manos.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Sasuke gritó enviando una sola bola de fuego que quedó rodeada por las más pequeñas de Naruto.

Naruto levantó sus manos y aplaudió mientras gritaba, "**Fūton: ¡Reppūshō!**" los tres Jutsu se mezclaron las llamas cada vez más fuerte y moviéndose aún más rápido atrapando a Zabuza con la guardia baja, dejando suficiente tiempo para que mientras esquivaba la peor parte de su cuerpo fuera embestida y fue quemado varias veces por las llamas y dejado con varios pequeños cortes del shuriken escondido entre las bolas de fuego.

"AAAHH Malditos Mocosos", Zabuza soltó un grito de dolor, "¡Pagaran por eso!"

"¡Tráelo!" Naruto dijo burlándose de Zabuza, quien se lanzó hacia adelante solo para que el hermano se separara, así que mientras Naruto bloqueaba la peor parte del golpe que Menma golpeó en el flanco izquierdo de Zabuza y le dio un rápido corte al lado no vigilado, solo para que Zabuza esquivara el último segundo.

Kakashi luego dirigió su atención a Zabuza, que ahora estaba de pie sobre la superficie del agua con espada en mano, lista para atacar. Kakashi se lanzó hacia adelante, apuñalando a Zabuza en el estómago solo para que él se convirtiera en una versión de agua de Zabuza y se fundiera en un charco.

"_Un clon de agua, entonces, ¿dónde está el real?"_ Pensó Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido mientras estaba encerrado en una bola de agua que estaba llena de chakra.

"**Suirō no Jutsu: Jutsu: Prisión de Agua**" Zabuza gritó mientras salía de debajo de la superficie del agua, "¡No eres tan fuerte, Kakashi! Pensar que la Aldea de la Niebla una vez te convirtió en una prioridad"

Kakashi comenzó a luchar dentro del agua y Zabuza soltó una sonrisa siniestra. "¡Lucha todo lo que quieras Kakashi no te salvarás y mientras espero que te ahogues, creo que me divertiré un poco con tus alumnos! Dijo Zabuza mientras hacía tres **Mizu Bunshin: Clones de agua** más, dirigiendo la espada hacia los tres Genin.

"¡Salgan de aquí!" Kakashi gritó: "¡Solo tuvimos una oportunidad cuando todavía estaba en juego!"

"No es una casualidad Sensei," dijo Naruto, dándole una sonrisa arrogante al **Mizu Bunshin** que se acercaba antes de que se lanzara hacia adelante e hiciera un corte limpio en el centro del clon y lo disipara.

"Como nos dijiste, los que rompen las reglas son escoria" dijo Menma alistando a su **Shinkūjin** y lanzándose hacia adelante y apuñalando al clon en el estómago haciendo que se disipara en un charco de agua.

"Pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que la escoria", Sasuke terminó de conducir su propio kunai a través de un clon de agua.

Kakashi se sorprendió con sus palabras y acciones que decían: "Bueno, entonces pelea duro si el constructor del puente lo permite".

Todos los Genin se volvieron hacia Tazuna, quien suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, supongo que de todos modos les debo una, si no hubiera mentido cuando hice este pedido de misión, no estaría en este lío, ¡salven a su Sensei!" Tazuna le gritó a los Genin, pero Zabuza conjuró otro grupo de clones de agua para combatirlos, aunque estos eran un poco más duros, según por habilidad sensorial de Naruto.

"Estos no morirá tan fácilmente", advirtió Naruto a Sasuke quien asintió viendo lo mismo con su Sharingan, aunque con menos detalles, y preparó a su kunai.

Naruto y Menma hicieron una señal con forma de cruz y gritaron, "¡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" creando una grupo de clones en el pequeño claro, todos ellos sosteniendo una **Shinkūjin** y sonrió viciosamente a los clones de agua que rápidamente sacaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia el enorme grupo de clones.

Los clones de agua comenzaron a atacar con furia al grupo de clones de sombra, forzando a los originales a retroceder, ya que con cada corte de sus espadas, los clones de Zabuza sacaron otro clon de Uzumaki. En cuestión de minutos, el campo de los clones se redujo a los dos originales, que estaban jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo combinado de morir veinte veces, y Sasuke, que estaba maravillado ante la exhibición del chakra, Menma luego sacó de su mochila un gran Fūma Shuriken y se lo arrojó a Sasuke quien, al atraparlo, se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a girar el Shuriken.

"**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: Jutsu: Sombra Shuriken**" Sasuke gritó mientras desplegaba el shuriken y lo arrojó al clon de agua que ahora custodiaba al verdadero Zabuza.

"¡ja! ¡Pueden probar lo que quieran, pero no importa, no funcionara!" Zabuza se rio mientras observaba a Sasuke lanzar el shuriken al clon de agua cuando, de repente, el shuriken dio un giro brusco y evitó el clon de agua y vino directamente al original y se acercara rápidamente.

"_Entonces, ¿decidió evitar al clon y venir directamente a por mí?_ ", Pensó Zabuza.

"¡No importa, no podrás golpearme!" Zabuza gritó cuando el shuriken se acercó más y más y, en el último instante, Zabuza tomo el shuriken mientras mantenía su mano asegurada en el Jutsu de la Prisión de Agua, pero luego los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la sombra del shuriken seguía avanzando él.

"_Escondió un segundo shuriken a la sombra del primero_ ", pensó Kakashi mientras luchaba por liberarse del Jutsu, "_muchachos que impresionante_".

"_¿Lo esquivará__?_ ", Pensó Sakura con preocupación.

Cuando el shuriken se acercó, sonrió y, en el último instante, saltó levantando las piernas sobre el sendero del shuriken y manteniendo la Prisión de Agua estable.

"¡Veo que te dije que no me golpearía!" Zabuza se echó a reír mientras observaba cómo la sorpresa en los rostros de los genin pasaba de ser horrorosa a una de sorpresa.

"_¿Qué es tan increíble_?" Zabuza pensó mientras giraba la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando el lugar donde debía estar el shuriken esquivado era el genin vestido de naranja que lo había quemado antes y volar al brazo derecho de Zabuza era un cuchillo kunai. En su shock, Zabuza esquivó a la izquierda liberando su brazo del Jutsu de la Prisión de Agua causando que colapsara, liberando a Kakashi quien instantáneamente saltó hacia atrás y se puso en una posición de combate. Menma se paró en la superficie del agua, no lejos de la pelea que siguió. Luego usó el **Shunshin** y apareció junto a su hermano.

"Buen trabajo, hermanito", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, "y tú también Sasuke"

"Hn," gruñó Sasuke con una sonrisa antes de golpear a Menma con el puño.

"_Menma y Sasuke-Kun trabajaron muy bien juntos y ni siquiera tuvieron que decir una palabra_", Sakura pensó: "_Cha, ¿por qué Sasuke-Kun no puede actuar así conmigo en lugar de Menma?_"

Cuando el genin entró en una formación protectora alrededor de Tazuna, Zabuza y Kakashi se enfrentaron entre sí. El ojo de Sharingan de Kakashi parecía oscurecerse, pero comenzó a girar inadvertidamente, hipnotizando a Zabuza ligeramente mientras más se miraban el uno al otro.

"¡Si crees que puedes vencerme, estás muy equivocado!", dijo Zabuza cuando comenzó a pasar por una sucesión rápida de más de cuarenta sellos de mano que Kakashi le copió en sucesión rápida cuando se acercaban al final, ambos gritaron simultáneamente.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua**" Dos grandes corrientes de agua comenzaron a subir desde la superficie de los lagos tomando la forma de dragones antes de chocar entre sí.

_"¿Cómo pudo haber sabido lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Se supone que el Sharingan solo debe dejar que me copie, pero se estaba moviendo casi tan rápido como si no, más rápido como si lo estuviera siguiendo"_, pensó Zabuza, "buen truco, pero tú no eres más que un mono que copia todo lo que hago...

"¡No puedes vencerme con trucos baratos como ese!" Kakashi y Zabuza dijeron al unísono cuando Kakashi comenzó a reflejar los movimientos de Zabuza a través de otro conjunto complejo de señales de mano, mientras que en medio del conjunto, Kakashi aceleró y gritó: "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Vórtice Gigante**"

Un enorme vórtice de agua apareció frente a Kakashi y golpeó a Zabuza llevándolo a unos pocos metros y golpeándolo contra un gran árbol, Kakashi no perdió el ritmo y, sin dudarlo, lanzó varios Kunai a Zabuza clavándolo en el árbol.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso para usar el **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**?" Zabuza gritó cuando se le ocurrió una idea horrorosa: "¿Pueden tus ojos ver el futuro?"

"Sí, y hoy es tu última batalla, Zabuza", dijo Kakashi mientras se preparaba para lanzar un kunai contra el ninja de niebla, pero justo antes de que el kunai dejara la mano de Kakashi, un par de Senbon perforó el cuello de Zabuza y lo mató instantáneamente.

Kakashi y el resto del grupo miraron hacia una gran rama de un árbol que estaba parado allí, un joven ninja con una máscara blanca con marcas rojas y el símbolo de la Niebla.

El joven ninja saltó hacia abajo y dijo: "Gracias por debilitarlo, hemos estado tratando de derribarlo desde que salió de la aldea", el joven ninja luego recogió el cuerpo y la espada de Zabuza y usó el Shunshin para abandonar el campo de batalla.

"¿Quién era ese Kakashi-Sensei?" Menma preguntó molesto por la actitud del ninja enmascarado, "¿Y por qué tomó el cuerpo de Zabuza?"

"Ese fue un Ninja Cazador del Anbu de la Niebla", dijo Kakashi, "Cuando un ninja se vuelva un traidor, el Ninja Cazador, como ese joven, será enviado tras ellos para que los maten antes de que el traidor pueda revelar los secretos de su aldea."

"Eso tiene sentido, me imagino que si pudieran tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke, nuestros enemigos tendrían el Sharingan o al menos una comprensión de lo que le permite al Uchiha usarlo", dijo Naruto de manera lógica.

"¿Estás diciendo que podrían vencerme?" Sasuke gruñó

"No, pero ese no es mi punto", dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se calmaba, "pero eso plantea una pregunta"

"¿Que pregunta?" Sakura y Menma preguntaron simultáneamente.

"¿Por qué ese Ninja Cazador no destruyó el cuerpo aquí y ahora?" dijo Kakashi algo débil por haber usado su ojo.

"Sí, hay una posibilidad de que este trabajando con Zabuza y todavía esté vivo y…¡Kakashi-Sensei!", dijo Naruto tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando cuando de repente Kakashi perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, pero fue atrapado rápidamente por Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei, ¿estás bien?" Sakura preguntó preocupada por su sensei, que también era el único que podía protegerlos de cualquier ninja que todavía estuviera cerca.

"Sí, estaré bien, Sakura, solo usé demasiado chakra, solo necesito descansar por un par de días" dijo Kakashi con un ojo sonriente aliviando al grupo de sus preocupaciones.

"¿Está la casa de tu hija cerca Señor Tazuna?" Naruto preguntó volviendo la atención del grupo al viejo.

"Uh, sí, está justo al final de la carretera y al final del muelle más cercano", dijo Tazuna mirando a su alrededor y orientándose después de la terrible experiencia que acababan de pasar.

"Sasuke, Menma, ayúdenme a llevar Kakashi-Sensei", dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el torso de Kakashi sosteniéndolo entrelazando sus brazos debajo de Kakashi mientras Naruto y Sasuke agarraban una pierna. Queriendo ayudar Sakura agarró la mochila de Kakashi y los seis se fueron por el camino hacia la casa de la hija de Tazuna.

"_Todavía me pregunto qué pasó con ese Ninja Cazador y cuál es su conexión con Zabuza_", pensó Naruto mientras continuaban.

"**_No sé, pero sea lo que sea, no creo que haya terminado"_**, dijo Kurama-Ying desde el paisaje mental de Naruto.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Casa de Tazuna diez minutos=**

"¡Tsunami! ¡Estoy en casa y he traído invitados!" Llamó Tazuna al entrar en la casa.

Una mujer, con cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos de ónix, vestida con una camiseta rosa y una falda hasta el tobillo, dobló una esquina y sonrió cálidamente al grupo antes de abrazar a Tazuna con fuerza.

"¡Padre, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!" Tsunami dijo con genuino alivio.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, los hombres de Gato no pueden pasar a estos Shinobi!" Tazuna se jactó del ninja de la Hoja.

"Gracias por el elogio Señor Tazuna y es un placer conocerte, Señorita Tsunami, pero ¿dónde podemos poner a nuestro Sensei?, él es pesado" Naruto dijo jugando la tarjeta adorable de los forasteros del pueblo.

"Oh, por supuesto, tenemos dos habitaciones arriba, la primera puerta a la izquierda", dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa alegre.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto mientras él, Menma y Sasuke ayudaban a Kakashi a la habitación de invitados.

"¿Estará bien?" Tsunami le pregunto a Sakura.

"Sí, solo necesita dormir y estará bien en uno o dos días", respondió Sakura con una sonrisa brillante.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda y proteger a mi padre", dijo Tsunami con una ligera reverencia.

"No hay de que, ¡_Cha_!" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: más tarde esa noche=**

Naruto estaba durmiendo en el piso en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que estaba compartiendo con Kakashi, Sasuke y Menma. Naruto estaba dando vueltas en su sueño mientras las visiones llenaban su mente.

De repente, Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en una gran cueva con unas pocas antorchas siendo la única fuente de luz en el espacio que escudriñaba las paredes de la cueva tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un pedestal en el centro de la habitación. Sobre el pedestal, descansaba un Tanto con una funda de ónix pulida, un protector rojo en espiral, envolturas de rojo y negro en la empuñadura.

"Kurama-Ying, ¿sabes qué es esto?" Naruto preguntó sintiendo que lo estaba llamando la magnífica arma.

"**Estás soñando, pero yo también me siento atraído por esta espada**", dijo Kurama-Ying confundido ante la situación.

"¿Entonces esto es un sueño o una visión?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a la hoja.

"**Debe ser una visión que parece que tu hermano puede estarla viendo también**", dijo Kurama-Ying cuando Naruto comenzó a despertarse, la visión se desvaneció justo antes de que pudiera levantar la espada.

Naruto y Menma se levantaron de sus camas sudando y jadeando por las visiones que habían visto.

"¿Lo viste también?" Preguntó Naruto susurrando mirando a Menma, notando que tanto Sasuke como Kakashi todavía estaban dormidos.

"Si por "eso" te refieres a una cueva iluminada por antorchas con un Kodachi en un pedestal en medio de ella, entonces sí", dijo Menma mirando a su alrededor, "¿Todavía sientes ese tirón en tu estómago?"

"Sí, pero en mi visión, era un Tanto" dijo Naruto mirando hacia la ventana mirando hacia una montaña no lejos del pueblo.

"Quieres seguirlo ahora, ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto suspirando de frustración ante el rostro de su hermano.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Menma mientras se vestía apresuradamente tratando de no despertar a los demás.

"Bien, pero deberíamos dejar una nota", dijo Naruto cuando comenzó a vestirse y Menma comenzó a escribir una nota rápida y colocarla en su cama mientras los dos saltaban por la ventana en dirección a la montaña, cuando Menma saltó de la ventana, Kakashi abrió su ojo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capitulo 8

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Biju/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus**

_**"Pensamiento de los**_** Biju/Invocaciones"**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Hojas de las Nueve Colas: ¡El entrenamiento Súper Secreto!**

Naruto se dejó caer desde el borde de la ventana y miró hacia arriba cuando Menma se preparó y se dejó caer desde el borde. La luna colgaba sobre el agua, solo una media luna dejando la tierra alrededor de ellos en la oscuridad. Los rostros de los niños estaban ocultos en las sombras, sus ojos brillaban intensamente en la noche, los ojos de Menma brillaban con un rojo etéreo vibrante, mientras que Naruto brillaban con un azul cerúleo depredador y penetrante, llevaban sus ropas normales, pero habían dejado sus pesos en la casa.

Los muchachos se dirigieron hacia la montaña siguiendo la sensación de tirón en sus entrañas. Rápidamente llegaron a la base de la montaña a cinco kilómetros de la aldea y comenzaron a caminar por el sur, utilizando el ejercicio de escalada de árboles, siendo atraídos por la sensación hacia la cima de la montaña.

"¿Qué crees que está ahí arriba?" Preguntó Menma a Naruto mientras subían.

"Probablemente las espadas que vimos en esas visiones", dijo Naruto mientras continuaban subiendo la montaña hasta que encontraron un pequeño nicho que era demasiado pequeño para caminar erguido debajo de la cima, "¿Crees que esta es la forma de entrar?"

"Supongo" dijo Menma mirando hacia la cumbre, "Estamos muy lejos de la cumbre para que lleguen los civiles aquí y parece ser un túnel bastante profundo y no creo que nadie pueda ver esto desde el pueblo"

"Bueno, entonces vamos", dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia el túnel con Menma detrás de él.

El túnel se adentró profundamente en el corazón de la montaña, el túnel se volvió más brillante a medida que avanzaba por el túnel. "¿Por qué se hace más brillante?"

"¿Quizás hay algunas antorchas o algo así en esas visiones que tuvimos?" Naruto dijo con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, se encontraron con una gran caverna circular con varias antorchas que se alineaban en las paredes. En el centro de la habitación había un pedestal con dos antorchas adicionales, una a cada lado del pedestal pero, a diferencia de las otras, estas dos no estaban encendidas y tenían un extraño polvo azul en ellas y matrices de sellado grabados en los tazones de la antorcha. Las dos antorchas encendidas se encendieron con un fuego azul y una extraña cúpula púrpura apareció y se disipó.

En el pedestal se encontraba un Tantō con una hoja de unos 60 centímetros en una funda de ónix negro con un grabado dorado del _Kyūbi _a lo largo de las láminas, un protector espiral rojo, envolturas rojo-negras y un gorro dorado en el extremo de la empuñadura sobre el Tantō en un bastidor de sujeción era un Kodachi idéntico, con una cuchilla de medio metro.

"¿Es ese el Tantō de tu sueño?" Preguntó Menma mientras se acercaban.

"Sí, ¿ese es el Kodachi del tuyo?" Naruto preguntó cuándo llegaron al pedestal central y Naruto notó un pergamino en el pedestal antes de las cuchillas.

"¡Si!" Menma respondió, sus ojos observando la fantástica espada mientras Naruto recogía el pergamino y comenzaba a leerlo en voz alta.

"Bienvenidos Uzumakis," Naruto leyó del pergamino, "Si estás leyendo esto, entonces encontraste la cueva, apuesto a que no lo notaste, pero había una barrera en la salida que mantiene a cualquier persona sin sangre Uzumaki en sus venas de entrar. Estas cuchillas se forjaron antes de la caída de nuestro clan después de que Hashirama Senju creó la Aldea de la Hoja y comenzó el sistema de la aldea. Las cuchillas se forjaron a partir de la mezcla de partes de las garras del _Kyūbi_, recolectadas en el Valle del Fin, con metales conducidos con Chakra creamos un par de espadas casi irrompibles que nunca se desafilarán. Cuando se forjaron, los ancianos marcaron las cuchillas con sellos poderosos. Los sellos le permiten al propietario llamar a la hoja de vuelta a ellos desde cualquier lugar, este es un sello especial de invocación que aparecerá en su mano dominante cuando recupere la hoja. Los sellos también protegen las cuchillas de cualquier no-Uzumaki mediante la silenciación del chakra de las personas y su sellado dentro de un sello de almacenamiento grande en la empuñadura, que puede ser utilizado por el portador en crisis. Finalmente, hay un sello transformador en las cuchillas que responderá al chakra del _Kyūbi_, cuyo Jinchūriki probablemente será un Uzumaki debido a su chakra especial y su longevidad. Espero que te sirvan bien y te ayuden en tus batallas. También he dejado un rollo de almacenamiento que contiene varios rollos sobre conceptos básicos de Fūinjutsu, sellos de almacenamiento para artículos y Jutsu, algunos sellos para etiquetas explosivas, barreras y un rollo en el básico Uzumaki Kenjutsu. Estas cuchillas una vez me sirvieron bien, incluso sin su potencial completo, espero que te sirvan igual de bien.

"¡Genial!" Menma gritó mientras alcanzaba el Kodachi sintiendo un pequeño tirón en su chakra antes de que su mano ardiera ligeramente.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué fue eso?" Gritó Menma dejando caer el Kodachi.

Los hermanos miraron la "quemadura" para ver una brillante matriz de sellado aparecer en la mano derecha de Menma. El sello se desvaneció y Menma recogió la hoja de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo tirón ni sensación de ardor.

"Supongo que me estaba registrando como el portador del Kodachi", dijo Menma con los ojos pegados a la hoja mientras sacaba la hoja, revelando que era un profundo negro reflectante y un extraño sello grabado en la hoja con el Kanji para "Kyūbi" en la matriz central y la guardia, "¡Increíble!"

"**Ese es mi chakra. Parece ser que justo cuando la nota dice que la hoja reconoció tu chakra Uzumaki y ya no está tirando de tus reservas**", Kurama-Yang le dijo a Menma, "**Me pregunto en qué se convertirá cuando tu apliques mi chakra****"**

"Sí, espera, ¿sabes, Fūinjutsu?" Menma pidió una mirada curiosa mientras Naruto estaba releyendo la carta.

"**Sí, tengo algo de conocimiento de mis dos contenedores anteriores, ya que ambos eran amantes de sellos Uzumaki de alto nivel**"**,** explicó Kurama-Yang.

"¿Puedes enseñarnos?" Preguntó Menma esperanzado

"**¿Por qué no, puedo hacer mucho más que estar encerrado aquí? Además, si me representas, debes ser el más fuerte** ", Kurama-Yang se rio con una sonrisa feroz.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Kurama nos entrenará en Fūinjutsu ya que tiene recuerdos de cuando estuvo con mama y su contenedor anterior, a pesar de que estaba atrapado con una correa apretada en sus otros sellos", explicó Menma con una sonrisa de zorruna.

"¿De Verdad?" Naruto cuestionó recibir un asentimiento de Kurama-Ying, "Genial"

Naruto se volvió hacia el Tantō y extendió la mano hacia adelante, levantándola y sintiendo un tirón en su chakra antes de que se detuviera y sintió que el sello se aplicaba a su mano. Él reprimió el dolor que se estaba preparando después de la terrible experiencia de Menma. Cuando desenfundó la hoja, vio un sello grabado en un lado de la hoja con el kanji para 'Kyūbi' en el centro de la matriz y fue capturado por la hoja de ónix.

"Estos sellos son definitivamente lo que dice la carta," explicó Naruto mientras examinaba la hoja.

"Parece que si queremos activar el sello, le aplicamos algo de chakra del Kyūbi directamente y transformará toda la hoja en algo. La carta dice otra arma, pero no es muy específica", dijo Naruto con curiosidad por su propia arma.

"**Impresionante**", dijo Kurama-Ying, admirando el sello intrincado y el brillo exquisito de la hoja de ónix y el poder en sí mismo. "**Nunca esperaría que los humanos pudieran forjar algo tan impresionante**"

"Bueno, ahora pueden, ¡veamos lo que tenemos!" Naruto aclamó recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento de Menma.

Los hermanos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en enviar chakra de su Bijū a través de sus brazos y al sello de almacenamiento en sus respectivas cuchillas. De repente, los hermanos abrieron los ojos y en un destello cegador de luz las cuchillas se transformaron. Naruto y Menma miraron las armas que ahora descansaban en sus manos.

En la mano de Menma, había un bastón corto de Bō de su altura, hecho del mismo metal que la espada con el mismo diseño de zorro que a lo largo de la vaina y una espiral roja en cada uno de los extremos. El personal estaba bien equilibrado y robusto. Lo encontró casi instintivo de usar, pero sabía que necesitaba practicar un estilo real. Miró por encima y se asombró de su hermano.

En la mano de Naruto había un arco exquisito con varios patrones de ondas que picaban y un remolino rojo sobre el agarre en la cara frontal. Naruto llegó a donde debía estar la cuerda de arco, pero no lo estaba e instantáneamente sintió un tirón en su chakra mientras se materializaba una cuerda. Tiró de la cuerda y una flecha azul etérea se materializó antes de soltarla, creando un profundo cráter en el lado de la cueva.

"¡Santa mierda!" Menma exclamó viendo el daño causado por la flecha.

"Lo sé, hey tu arma también es genial", comentó Naruto al ver el Bō de su hermano impresionado por su diseño.

"Sí, ahora, ¿cómo los volvemos a la normalidad?" Preguntó Menma

"**Solo cortaré el flujo de mi chakra hacia el sello**", explicó Kurama-Yang antes de cortar el flujo y el personal de Bō regresó a un ónix Kodachi.

"Genial, pero, pensé que sí corté el flujo" Menma reflexionó

"**Tuve que mantenerlo para mantener el arma, pero no hay daño en tu sistema ni parece haber ningún signo de fatiga**", explicó Kurama-Yang.

"Oye, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Pídele a Kurama-Ying que corte el flujo", respondió Menma.

"¿Puedes dejar de abastecerlo Kurama-Ying?" Preguntó Naruto respetuosamente.

"**Por supuesto, debo decir que estas hojas son increíbles, para construcciones humanas**", Kurama-Ying se burló cuando detuvo el flujo de su chakra al sello, "**_Esos Uzumaki eran expertos realmente ingeniosos en Fūinjutsu_**"

"Gracias, no puedo esperar a practicar con esto" Naruto dijo ansioso.

Naruto levantó la vista de su Tantō mientras la envolvía y vio a Menma mirando a través de los rollos de Fūinjutsu con una expresión de concentración inaudita en su rostro que hizo que Naruto estallara de risa.

"¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?" Menma se quejó mientras su hermano seguía riendo.

"Nada, nada, nunca te he visto tan concentrado, a menos que estés estudiando con Hinata-chan, ya que podrías haber usado tus **Kage Bunshin** para memorizarlo para más tarde, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto conteniendo su risa.

"Yo hice eso por todo esto, pero estaba tratando de ver cómo mejorar estos diseños básicos para hacer otros más avanzados, ya que dudo que encontremos demasiado Fūinjutsu avanzado en la Aldea", Menma dijo, dándole a Naruto un poco rubor avergonzado.

"Buena idea, lo siento por eso" dijo Naruto en tono de disculpa.

"Olvídalo, aquí" dijo Menma dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de memorizar los diferentes sellos.

"Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado, almacenemos los pergaminos y regresemos antes de que alguien note que nos hemos ido", dijo Naruto mientras devolvía los pergaminos, antes de guardar su Tantō en un pergamino en blanco que llevaba, Menma haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Los hermanos regresaron a la salida y tomaron nota de la barrera grabada en la pared de la cueva, justo debajo de la boca del túnel, memorizándolo para proteger su apartamento mientras estaban lejos después de que tantos civiles hubieran irrumpido y destruido el lugar.

La caminata de regreso a la casa fue silenciosa cuando los chicos digirieron su descubrimiento y el nuevo Fūinjutsu que acababan de recibir. Cuando llegaron a la casa, el sol estaba saliendo y los demás seguían dormidos, excepto Kakashi, que estaba sentado meditando y aparentemente esperando que los Genin regresaran.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos se divirtieron en su pequeña vuelta matutina?" Kakashi preguntó mientras abría su ojo obviamente tratando de interrogar a los chicos.

"Sí, hicimos algunas vueltas entre aquí y el puente y la montaña", dijo Menma un poco nervioso en el interrogatorio.

"Oh, en serio", dijo Kakashi fingiendo interés, "¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

"No hay nada más, solo la pobreza avanzada en todo el pueblo", dijo Naruto con una mirada triste en su rostro como si estuviera viendo algo de nuevo.

"Sí, esta aldea parece necesitar desesperadamente ayuda, pero tan pronto como el puente esté completo, las cosas deberían recuperarse", dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano en los hombros de Naruto y Menma antes de apretar con fuerza. "Si saben algo sea lo que sea, dime ahora y este será tu único castigo"

"¡Sí señor!" los chicos gritaron de dolor sacando los tres rollos de sellado de sus bolsas.

"¿De dónde sacaste estos rollos de sellado?" Kakashi preguntó mirando su contenido, viendo los caracteres de Tantō, Kodachi y desplazándose sobre ellos, "¿Los robaste?"

"¡No!" espetaron los chicos antes de calmarse.

"Tuvimos estos sueños extraños anoche", dijo Naruto tratando de explicar rápidamente.

"Sí, ¡créelo!" Menma dijo: "Cuando nos despertamos de los sueños sentimos que este tirón como si algo nos estuviera llamando a la montaña".

"No estamos seguros de que sea porque somos Uzumaki o la otra cosa, pero no importa que salimos y subimos la montaña para averiguar qué estaba pasando y ver qué nos estaba llamando", dijo Naruto tratando de explicar su situación imposible.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos decidieron no decirle a nadie y subir solos para encontrar lo que era lo que les estaba llamando?" Kakashi preguntó recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento entre los dos, "Eso no me dice de dónde sacaste los pergaminos"

"De todos modos, cuando llegamos cerca de la cima de la montaña encontramos un pequeño túnel de entrada que nos lleva a una gran cueva iluminada por varias antorchas", explicó Naruto, "En el centro de la habitación había un pedestal con dos antorchas de pie y una Cuando nos acercamos a la barrera, las antorchas se encendieron con un fuego azul y la barrera se hizo visible antes de que se derrumbara, lo que nos permitió llegar a las espadas y los rollos en el pedestal".

"Sí, mira, incluso guardé la nota que estaba en el pedestal con todo explicándolo, ¡créelo!" Menma soltó dándole la nota a Kakashi.

"Bueno, supongo que esto está bien, solo dinos la próxima vez. ¿Ahora me lo mostrarán o qué?" Kakashi preguntó.

"Dejamos una nota," dijo Menma señalando el rollo en sus esteras plegadas.

"Así que lo hiciste, solo quería hacerte pasar un mal rato", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto y Menma luego recogieron sus respectivos rollos de almacenamiento y se mordieron los pulgares con sangre en el sello e infundieron su chakra para liberar sus nuevas armas. El ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó cuando vio que las cuchillas eran arrastradas por el grabado en la funda y el poder que emanaba de ellas. Kakashi alcanzó las cuchillas antes de recordar lo que sucede cuando un no Uzumaki toca la hoja.

"Impresionantes ustedes dos, pero recuerden que incluso la espada más grande del mundo no vale nada si la maneja un novato", dijo Kakashi tratando de no parecer pesimista.

"Lo sabemos y vamos a aprender el estilo de Uzumaki y lo usaremos para terminar el nuestro, pero ¿puedes mostrarnos algunos movimientos o algo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Por qué crees que yo sabría algo sobre eso?" Kakashi preguntó curioso ya que no había llevado una espada en años.

"Solías usar una espada corta cuando estabas en el equipo de nuestro padre", dijo Naruto.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron ante eso mientras la identidad de su Sensei se mantenía clasificada para la siguiente generación, al menos sabía que su sensei era el padre de Naruto y Menma, "¿Quién te dijo eso?" Kakashi le preguntó a su ojo convirtiéndose en una rendija fría.

"Que, ¿pensabas que algo así no lo descubriríamos?" respondió Menma con una sonrisa.

"¡Cómo, eso no debería ser posible!" Kakashi dijo en pánico

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿nos enseñarás o no?" Preguntó Naruto ya cansado de esta conversación.

"No puedo mostrarte nada hasta que haya recuperado un poco más de mi chakra", dijo Kakashi molesto por la rudeza de su estudiante.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿solo trabajaremos en lo que tenemos mientras esperamos el gran movimiento de Gato?" Naruto preguntó molesto de que no podría aprender más que el estilo básico.

"Lo siento, pero las formas que conozco requieren el uso de chakra para los diferentes ataques", explicó Kakashi.

"Entendemos Kakashi-Sensei," dijeron juntos Naruto y Menma.

"Entonces, ¿estamos en problemas?" Preguntó Naruto bajando su espada junto a él.

"No, y como dije, un pellizco en el hombro es tu único castigo", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el ojo.

"Además, no creo que ustedes dos hubieran tenido un poco de atención invertida en esta misión si los hubiera detenido", se rio Kakashi.

"Bien, es mejor que tengamos algo de práctica entonces," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su espada solo para que su mano encontrara el piso de madera desnudo de la habitación.

"¿Dónde estaba mi espada...?" Naruto comenzó mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo a Sasuke con la hoja en la mano, "¡Sasuke devuélvelo, no puedes usarlo!"

"¿Por qué no, temes que sea mejor con eso que tú?" Preguntó Sasuke cuando su rostro comenzó a palidecer ligeramente.

"No Idiota, hay un sello en la empuñadura que drena tu chakra y lo almacena en la hoja si no eres un Uzumaki!" Naruto dijo mientras el chakra de Sasuke se estaba drenando.

"Yo... no... lo siento... todavía", jadeó Sasuke mientras perdía rápidamente el chakra de la hoja.

"¡Sasuke suéltala!" Kakashi ordenó asustando a Sasuke para que dejara caer la hoja que cayó al suelo. La cara de Sasuke recuperó algo de color sin la hoja en su mano. "La próxima vez no tomes cosas que no te pertenecen de tus camaradas"

Sasuke asintió y se volvió hacia Naruto, "lo siento, es una espada tan impresionante"

"Sí, te perdono, pero ten cuidado, esta cosa te hubiera matado si no te hubiéramos detenido", dijo Naruto recogiendo su Tantō y colocándola con sus cosas mientras volvía a poner sus pesas de entrenamiento para entrenar más tarde.

"Entonces, ¿cómo las vas a llamar?" Kakashi preguntó después de que Sasuke salió de la habitación.

Los niños comenzaron a meditar sobre los nombres de sus armas cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza y él dijo: "Akuma no Seigi (Justicia del Demonio)"

"Buen nombre", dijo Kakashi, "¿Menma?"

"Senkō no Kyūbi (Destello de las nueve colas)" Dijo Menma con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kakashi.

"Bueno, es apropiado para ti, Menma", dijo Kakashi con un poco de sudor por la simplicidad del nombre, pero las ideas que dio, "Bueno, después del desayuno, tenemos algo de entrenamiento especial que hacer necesitamos que todos estén listos para luchar contra Zabuza de nuevo"

"Entonces, crees que él también está vivo, ¿eh?" Preguntó Naruto

"Por supuesto, si no hubiera estado tan cansado hubiera ido tras ese falso Ninja Cazador", explicó Kakashi.

Naruto, Menma y Kakashi bajaron a desayunar, y los hermanos ayudaron a su sensei todavía debilitado. Cuando entraron al comedor, vieron a Sakura ayudar a Tsunami a preparar y cocinar la comida mientras Sasuke meditaba en su asiento pensando en conseguir su propia espada cuando regresaron ala Hoja.

Al otro lado de Sasuke estaba Tazuna, que estaba tomando un sorbo de café y esperando que Kakashi bajara para discutir el servicio de guardia de ese día. Al lado de Tazuna estaba el nieto de Tazuna, Inari, un joven vestido con un mono con una camisa beige y un sombrero de pescador. El chico parecía molesto, pero lo que fuera que lo molestaba no era obvio para nadie.

"Buenos días ustedes tres ¿dormiste bien?" Tsunami preguntó mientras los tres tomaban sus asientos en la mesa dando un consenso de "Sí".

"Entonces, ¿cuál de ustedes me está cuidando hoy?" Tazuna le preguntó un poco molesto porque su guardia de alto nivel estaba básicamente fuera de servicio.

"Bueno, hoy necesitamos entrenar a estos muchachos un poco, así que llegaremos más tarde después de un entrenamiento básico, pero con Zabuza herido, Gato necesitará un tiempo para idear un mejor plan", dijo Kakashi con las manos en alto en una casa de campo.

"¿Qué pasa si atacan mientras entrenas?" Gritó Tazuna mientras se levantaba.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, Naruto lo miró y dijo: "Menma y yo podemos hacer ambas cosas"

Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de Naruto, Sasuke recuperando el dicho más rápido: "¿No te perderás el entrenamiento?"

"No, cuando usamos el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, puedo estar en cincuenta lugares a la vez y captar los recuerdos de cada clon", explicó Naruto mientras cruzaba los dedos en una señal familiar.

"¿Cómo se suponía que yo supiera eso?" Sasuke defendió

"Incluso si no fuera así, podría dejar cincuenta clones para proteger a Tazuna y entrenar con Kakashi" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que ese es el plan Tazuna", dijo Kakashi desconcertado por lo bien que los hermanos Uzumaki podían usar el Jutsu.

"No se preocupe, viejo lo protegeremos para que pueda construir su puente y devolver la esperanza a su gente ¡Créalo!" Dijo Menma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

**=Con Zabuza el día anterior=**

El enmascarado Ninja Cazador apareció en lo profundo del bosque cargado de niebla a varios kilómetros del grupo de Shinobi de la hoja. El shinobi enmascarado colocó el cuerpo de Zabuza sobre un trozo de hierba suave mientras sacaban una bolsa de herramientas de su túnica, la tendían junto al cuerpo de Zabuza y sacaban un par de pinzas para sacar el Senbon del cuello de Zabuza. Cuando el ninja enmascarado acercó los alicates a la mano del hombre caído, Zabuza, se levantó y agarró la muñeca del ninja enmascarado, impidiendo que se movieran.

"Kami, maldita sea, Haku, ¿por qué siempre tienes que apuntar al cuello?" Zabuza se quedó mirando al ahora llamado Haku.

"No hay tanto músculo denso para que las agujas se hundan más fácilmente, así que no tengo que preocuparme por que falle o no te golpee correctamente y realmente te mate" respondió Haku con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la máscara.

"Confía en una mujer para que sonría cuando se habla de matar a los hombres en su vida", Zabuza gruñó mientras sacaba las agujas de su propio cuello.

"Sigue quitándolos así y realmente estarás muerto pronto", sonrió Haku mientras recogía a Zabuza de nuevo y uso un **Shunshin** y los devolvía a su escondite más profundo en los bosques que rodeaban la aldea.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Escondite de Zabuza=**

Haku los había encerrado en la habitación de Zabuza en su guarida. La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas dispersas, con cortinas de color azul púrpura oscuro que colgaban de las paredes y una gran puerta de madera de color oscuro.

"El daño no es tan grave y deberías estar bien dentro de dos semanas", dijo Haku, sonriéndole al hombre, incluso si no compartía su análisis, "para ese entonces también deberías poder luchar".

Cuando Zabuza estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de que solo necesitaba una semana para poder derrotar a Kakashi y sus mocosos, la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada varias veces por un par de katanas en rápida sucesión destruyendo la puerta y permitiendo que aquellos en el otro lado entraran la habitación.

Desde la puerta ahora abierta dos hombres caminaban en cada una blandiendo una katana, la de la izquierda tenía el pelo blanco con ojos oscuros y líneas de color morado dibujadas en sus mejillas, llevaba un gorro morado oscuro, una sudadera azul claro con varios botones y bolsillos, y un par de shorts negros con una katana básica y una empuñadura envuelta en azul y blanco.

El otro hombre era un poco más intimidante con varias cicatrices y perforaciones que decoraban su rostro junto con un parche en el ojo, tenía varios tatuajes grandes en su pecho expuesto y llevaba una falda de kimono y se envolvía mientras empuñaba otra katana básica con vendas de vendaje en la empuñadura.

A continuación, a través de la puerta abierta, había un hombre muy corto con el cabello gris peinado en un cubo en la parte superior de su cabeza pero con rizos de cabello que fluían por la parte posterior creando un extraño salmonete de caja rizada, llevaba un par de gafas de sol circulares y un aspecto caro. Traje negro con una camisa amarilla y corbata púrpura y un bastón de madera hecho a mano con detalles dorados.

"¡Mira a este 'El demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta' golpeado por un solo _Jōnin _y un grupo de mocosos!" Gato se echó a reír mientras miraba a la derrotada Zabuza, "¡Te contraté para que saques al constructor del puente si no puedes hacer eso, entonces tendré que encontrar a alguien que pueda!"

"Lo haré, solo necesito más tiempo", dijo Zabuza mientras miraba furioso a Gato, "Y esos no eran normales Shinobi, uno de ellos era Kakashi el Ninja que Copia, hijo del Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja y alumno del Destello Amarillo de la hoja. Además, esos niños con los que estaba no eran su Genin promedio, dos de ellos tenían el nivel de _Chūnin_, al menos incluso lograron herirme".

"Zabuza patético", dijo Gato mientras se acercaba su mano avanzando lentamente hacia la garganta de Zabuza.

"Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera..." Gato comenzó antes de que una Haku enojada se estirara y tomara su muñeca casi rompiéndola en su ira.

"¡Mantén tus manos sucias lejos de él!" Haku le gruñó al multimillonario bastardo mientras apretaba su muñeca aún más fuerte, "¡Si no lo haces te matare!"

"¡Ah mi brazo! ¡Me estás rompiendo el brazo!" Gato gritó mientras su muñeca estaba siendo aplastada, "¡Déjame, perra loca!" Haku soltó el brazo de Gato y lo arrojó de nuevo a sus dos guardias, quienes atraparon fácilmente a su jefe, "¡Agarra a esa perra y a su maestro!"

Los dos guardias se lanzaron hacia adelante con sus espadas desenvainadas, pero fueron atrapados con la guardia baja cuando Haku se colocó repentinamente entre los dos hombres con sus espadas en sus manos y presionó contra sus yugulares un paso significaría una muerte segura y casi instantánea.

"Vete ahora mientras todavía puedo controlarme", susurró Haku con una seriedad mortal que causó un escalofrío en toda la habitación y causó que Gato y sus hombres se congelaran.

"¡Ahora! ¡O te mataré!" Haku gruñó soltando las espadas y regresando a su asiento junto a la cama de Zabuza.

"¡Sólo termina el trabajo!" Gato gritó mientras salía corriendo de la guarida.

"No tenías que hacer eso", dijo Zabuza mientras bajaba un cuchillo kunai que había escondido debajo de su sábana, "Todavía necesitamos que nos esconda del Mizukage"

"Lo sé, pero no pude contenerme, lo siento" dijo Haku mirando a Zabuza en tono de disculpa mientras preparaba su medicina.

"Te perdonaré esta vez", dijo Zabuza tomando su medicina y rápidamente quedándose dormido.

* * *

**=Con el Equipo 7=**

Kakashi y el Genin del Equipo 7 estaban en el bosque cerca de la casa de Tsunami. Estaban rodeados de pinos altos pero delgados, exuberantes pastos y numerosas hierbas y flores. Los genin estaban esperando instrucciones de su sensei que caminaba con la ayuda de muletas.

"De acuerdo, hoy trabajaré con cada uno de ustedes para mejorar sus diversas habilidades y trabajar para aumentar su velocidad", explicó Kakashi.

"¿¡Cómo nos preparará eso lo suficiente para pelear contra Zabuza!?" Sakura le gritó a Kakashi.

"Viste que, como unidad, Sasuke, Naruto y Menma se defendieron contra Zabuza y lo lastimaron mientras yo lanzaba los últimos golpes. Si podemos aumentar tus reservas, control y velocidad, todos deberían estar listos para luchar contra Zabuza y su pequeño Ninja Cazador mientras protegemos a Tazuna ", explicó alegremente Kakashi.

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido, entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo al respecto?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Vamos a caminar por los árboles y al agua a caminar con pesas mientras les tiro kunai a todos", musitó Kakashi mientras blandía un solo kunai unido a un alambre de ninja.

Sakura y Sasuke hicieron una pausa mientras Naruto y Menma parecían aburridos.

"¿Qué pasa con esa mirada ustedes dos?" Kakashi preguntó.

"Queremos trabajar con nuestro Kenjutsu y los sellos mientras tengamos el tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿podemos hacer eso en su lugar?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Supongo que sí, ya que ambos son activos importantes, pero como tienes recursos limitados, enfócate en el Kenjutsu y haz algo de combate en la superficie del agua", Kakashi comenzó a comprender cuán hábiles eran estos dos y lo poco que realmente sería capaz de enseñarles.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron. Luego giraron y corrieron hacia la parte superior de dos árboles cercanos antes de volverse hacia atrás y disiparse en humo blanco sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Sakura que estaban seguros de que los verdaderos Uzumakis estaban allí y habían enviado clones como guardias. Desde detrás de un árbol cercano, Inari observó al joven Genin practicar una mirada de desprecio evidente en su rostro.

"Hm, supongo que esos dos ya tienen un buen control de chakra", murmuró Kakashi tratando de averiguar qué tan avanzados estaban realmente.

"Bueno, ellos junto con Sasuke-kun lograron herir a ese tipo Zabuza y Menma corrió por la superficie del agua por un rato", dijo Sakura pensando en volver a la batalla el día anterior y el Jutsu que los hermanos habían usado, "ni siquiera sé si usaron todo lo que tenían".

"Odio admitirlo, pero creo que es más como si les hubiera ayudado a herirlo desde que lancé una bola de fuego más grande", admitió Sasuke mostrando su nueva humildad.

"Puede que tengas razón, incluso encontraron algunos trucos nuevos anoche", dijo Kakashi pensando en volver esa mañana.

"Oye, Kakashi?" Preguntó Sasuke

"¿Sí, Sasuke?"

"Mis ojos se sintieron un poco raros cuando estábamos luchando Zabuza, ¿podrías echar un vistazo?" Preguntó Sasuke con cierta preocupación.

"Sí, eso es probablemente lo mejor", dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio mientras caminaba.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan mostrando tres tomoe en su ojo izquierdo y dos en su derecho.

"Impresionante, parece que avanzaste un poco más y tú ojo izquierdo ha madurado aún necesitas un tomoe en tu ojo derecho, sin embargo", Kakashi explicó mucho para el alivio de Sasuke.

"¿Crees que podrías madurarlo en dos semanas?" Sakura le pregunto a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"Hn, claro que puedo" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Kakashi sonrió a sus alumnos cuando comenzaron su entrenamiento avanzado de trepar a los árboles, que también incluía la evasión de lado a lado de árbol y luego algo de práctica de Jutsu.

* * *

**=Con Naruto y Menma=**

Después de configurar cincuenta clones cada uno, configurados para disiparse en grupos de cinco cada veinte minutos, para practicar el estilo Kenjutsu de su nuevo pergamino, habían ido al puente para proteger a Tazuna mientras que un clon de cada uno iba con Kakashi. No mucho después de llegar al puente, recibieron el regimiento de entrenamiento de Kakashi y no estaban muy emocionados.

"¡No puedo creer que su gran régimen de entrenamiento iba a ser jodidamente trepar a los árboles incluso con la práctica de esquivar!" Menma gruñó mientras practicaba su forma básica de Kenjutsu.

"Supongo que si fuéramos Genin normales, ese entrenamiento nos llevaría al siguiente nivel", dijo Naruto mientras él también practicaba su Kata vigilando de cerca el 'Sello de Hexagrama de Sensaciones' que había colocado alrededor del puente, "Hey Tazuna?"

"¿Qué niño?" Tazuna llamó a Naruto mientras movía una viga de madera.

"¿Necesitas más trabajadores? Me di cuenta de que tu fuerza de trabajo es un poco escasa", preguntó Naruto después de ver que muy poca gente estaba ayudando a construir este 'Puente de la Esperanza'.

"¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes?" Preguntó Tazuna mirando a los muchachos.

Los chicos solo sonrieron y cruzaron los dedos antes de gritar, "¡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" creando un campo de veintidós clones cada uno, "¿Podemos ayudar ahora?"

"Supongo que no me estorbaran", dijo Tazuna impresionada por la mano de obra que ahora tenía a su disposición.

Naruto y Menma se pusieron a trabajar moviendo suministros y ayudando a construir el puente donde pudieran. Cuando el sol se puso sobre el puente, los niños ayudaron a Tazuna a cubrir los materiales y guardar los suministros importantes.

Al salir del puente, se abrieron paso por el pueblo viendo la pobreza devastadora del pueblo y la tierra. Los niños se sentaban en las calles muy hambrientos y muy sucios pidiendo comida o dinero a todos los transeúntes. La vista de la aldea hizo que los niños se contorsionaran, la sensación de impotencia que brotaba dentro de ellos recordando las dificultades que habían sufrido al crecer.

Un niño se acercó a Menma y le preguntó: "Por favor, ¿puede darme algo de comida o dinero?" Los ojos del niño estaban muy abiertos y esperanzados contrastando su estado desaliñado.

"Por supuesto", dijo Menma sacando una bolsa que contiene varias bolas de arroz, "Toma esto para ti y tu familia"

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y dijo emocionado: "¡Muchas gracias señor!" mientras corría hacia su madre, que parecía estar muriéndose de hambre por su bien.

"Hermano mayor" dijo Menma en un gruñido amenazador mientras miraba al niño y a su madre.

"Sí, hermanito, siento lo mismo" dijo Naruto mirando a la familia, "es mejor que Gato no muestre su rostro cerca de mí"

"**No tienes que decirlo**", las dos mitades de Kurama gruñó al unísono: "¡**Este bastardo muere cuando lo veamos**!"

"¿Porque eso?" Tazuna preguntó confundida por el repentino cambio en los niños y la intención de matar que venía de ellos.

"Si lo hace, él muere," dijo fríamente Naruto sin un poco de temor.

"¿Por qué irías tan lejos por personas que ni siquiera conoces que no te han mostrado amabilidad y no te conocen?" Preguntó Tazuna tan perpleja por la joven Genin.

"¿Qué quieres decir con personas que no conocemos y que no nos han mostrado amabilidad?" Naruto preguntó sonriéndole a Tazuna, "Te conocemos, y ese niño y su madre nos agradecieron. ¿Qué más necesitamos antes de que podamos decidir luchar por ellos?"

"¡Créelo!" Gritó Menma dándole a Tazuna un pulgar arriba

Tazuna se sorprendió por sus palabras y la convicción detrás de ellos: "¡Eh, creo que incluso tu pequeño mocoso realmente tienes agallas!" Tazuna dijo con una risa.

"¡Oye!" Menma se quejó, "Puedo respaldar mis palabras, ¡Créelo!"

Se fueron a la casa de Tazuna con un nuevo fuego que ardía en sus ojos y su determinación ardía más que nunca.

* * *

**=Una semana después: la casa de Tazuna: Cena=**

Después de otro largo día de entrenamiento y construcción de puentes, Naruto y Menma, todavía los únicos guardias disponibles, regresaron a la casa donde encontraron a Sasuke y Sakura completamente agotados por el entrenamiento que habían realizado con Kakashi. Inari miró a los hermanos Uzumaki cuando llegaron al igual que con los otros tres ninja.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy, papá?" Tsunami preguntó.

"Me fue bastante bien, estos dos son como esponjas e incluso son su propia fuerza de trabajo, aunque me protegen con tanta eficacia", dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa mientras Tsunami colocaba una botella de cerveza al lado de Tazuna, "Son estudiantes impresionantes Hatake y muy amable muchachos"

"No puedo tomar mucho crédito por eso, solo los he entrenado y asesorado durante los últimos meses", dijo Kakashi riendo entre dientes con su distintiva sonrisa.

"Es porque quiero ser Hokage algún día" dijo Menma mientras se sentaba a cenar

"¿Cómo se compara eso con que me ayudes y con lo que me dijiste?" Preguntó Tazuna curiosa.

"Lord Hokage una vez nos dijo que dentro de la gente de la Tierra del Fuego, más específicamente la Aldea de la Hoja vive, 'La Voluntad de Fuego', que es cuando una persona, desea proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para él, realizando así todo su potencial como shinobi y Persona", dijo Naruto pensando en todas las lecciones que el Hokage le había dado.

"Para nosotros, la Voluntad de Fuego no es solo para nuestros compañeros, sino para cualquier persona que llamemos amiga o que nos haya mostrado bondad", dijo Menma sonriendo sobre su propia comida.

"Ya veo", dijo Tazuna mirando a los chicos con la mirada amable de un hombre que ha visto muchos años, "Te debo todo mi agradecimiento porque, aunque los engañé, todavía estás aquí ayudándonos"

"Como dijeron los chicos, Ayudamos a nuestros camaradas y hoy eso te incluye a ti", dijo Kakashi aún con su distintiva sonrisa en los ojos, haciendo que Sakura sonriera dulcemente e incluso causando que Sasuke sonriera un poco.

Después de la cena, mientras Tsunami estaba lavando los platos y todos los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Sakura miró una foto que colgaba de la pared detrás de Tazuna: "Oye, ¿por qué esa esquina está fuera de esa imagen? Parece que alguien estuvo allí, pero ahora no está" Sakura preguntó sin darse cuenta del cambio que causó una pregunta en la habitación.

"Ese fue el padre de Inari, Kaiza", comenzó Tazuna, "No es el verdadero, pero sí lo suficientemente cercano. Fue un hombre increíble que enseñó a la gente de esta tierra el significado del valor y murió por sus creencias a manos de Gato".

"¡Es por eso que deberías rendirte ahora y marcharte!" Inari gritó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos: "¡Incluso mi padre, el hombre más fuerte de esta tierra, fue golpeado y asesinado! ¿Qué posibilidades tienes? No conoces el dolor, ¿cómo podrías, si vives tu vida protegida en tu confortable aldea ninja!?"

De repente, la temperatura de la habitación cayó varios grados y Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari e incluso Sakura tuvieron más dificultad para respirar. Menma miro hacia la mesa, sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello.

"¿Que no conocemos el dolor?" Preguntó Menma en un tono helado.

"¡E-eso es correcto! C-¿cómo puedes con el lujoso estilo de vida que todos los ninja tienen?" Inari tartamudeó.

"Sabemos que te duele, pero no es para que juzgues a personas que ni siquiera conoces sin saber cómo viven, ¡pequeño cobarde!" Menma gruñó en un tono tranquilo, su ira crecía.

"Mira niño, hemos sido golpeados todos los días desde que tenemos memoria, rechazados por toda la aldea, perseguidos por multitudes de personas, civiles y shinobi por igual, por nuestra sangre, envenenados de mil maneras y más" dijo Naruto reparando a Inari con una mirada que hizo temblar toda la habitación.

Inari se estremeció de miedo al ver la mirada en los ojos de Naruto. Tenía tanta agitación allí. Tanta tristeza y dolor detrás de la ira y la determinación.

"Hemos conocido el dolor y entendemos el tuyo más de lo que sabes", Naruto continuó con una mirada similar en sus ojos.

"Te sientas a llorar y te quejas de tu ''vida'', mientras que los niños se sientan en las calles afuera de estas paredes usando harapos sin nada que comer, excepto los restos de personas un poco mejores. Tienes una madre y un abuelo que trabajan duro para cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo en una casa cálida y amorosa, pero tienes el descaro de quejarte y deshonrar el recuerdo de tu "figura paterna", gruñó Menma con Inari, enfrentando una mezcla de vergüenza y pena.

"Si en verdad quieres cambiar entonces te levantas, secas las lágrimas y luchas por lo que quieres proteger y tus sueños. Puedes llorar y llorar todo lo que quieras, pero no importa cuánto hagas, nada cambiará", dijo Naruto terminó con sabiduría.

Con eso, Menma se puso de pie y salió de la casa con un una ira apenas contenida azotando fuertemente la puerta, Naruto solo suspiro y se puso de pie "Disculpa, iré con él para calmarlo, gracias por la comida", salió de la casa para alcanzar a su hermano con la tormenta de fuego emocional que era su mente.

Todos quedaron atónitos por las revelaciones. Inari se quedó congelado, con los ojos clavados en la puerta antes de volverse hacia Kakashi, quien simplemente miró hacia el techo como si recordara algo, algo que lamentaba profundamente.

"Tienen que estar mintiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Quiero decir que Naruto y Menma están muy felices y siempre sonríen y ofrecen ayuda a todos los que se encuentran!" Sakura dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No estoy tan seguro Sakura, a veces las personas más tristes sonríen con la mayor claridad, solo por el hecho de asegurarse de que los demás no puedan ver su propio dolor", dijo Sasuke con un pensamiento sorprendentemente profundo.

"Cada palabra es cierta, especialmente el y más", dijo Kakashi al regresar de su estupor con una mirada sagrada en sus ojos.

"No es de extrañar que estén tan decididos a terminar con el reinado de Gato sobre nuestra gente", dijo Tazuna en voz baja.

Inari cambió su mirada de Kakashi a su madre y su abuelo y una mirada de vergüenza cruzó sus ojos inocentes. Pensó en las palabras de Naruto y luego en sus propias acciones antes de subir corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta. En poco tiempo se escuchó un leve silbido desde la habitación de arriba, ya que todos, de repente, encontraron que la mesa era increíblemente interesante.

"Creo que debería ir a hablar con él", dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Nadie se levantó para detenerlo, ni siquiera pareció oírlo antes de subir el corto tramo de escaleras.

Kakashi llegó a la habitación rápidamente, la luz ahora se hacía más prominente a medida que se acercaba. Encontró la puerta cerrada y simplemente la tomó en silencio al entrar en la habitación del joven.

"¿Te importa si me siento contigo?" Kakashi le preguntó al joven que simplemente ignoró la pregunta y no respondió.

"Tomaré eso como un sí", dijo Kakashi en voz baja apoyándose contra la pared. "Lo que Menma te dijo puede parecer duro pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no se ha dicho esas palabras exactamente un millón de veces antes y Naruto un millón más. Los dos crecieron sin sus padres y sin amigos, solo pueden confiar en ellos desde que nacieron, especialmente cuando ingresaron a la academia ninja. Ellos saben tu dolor y entienden lo que está mal, solo digo que solo están tratando de ayudarte a superarlo de la misma manera que él y Naruto pasaron a ser rechazados por el pueblo y en su lugar ahora se esfuerzan por protegerlo y a todos en él como si fueran familia. Esos dos viven en el infierno, pero nunca los he visto llorar, sino que los veo sonreír y reír tratando de ayudar a otros a olvidar sus penas lo mejor que pueden".

Inari miró a Kakashi, el discurso de alguna manera resonaba dentro de él pero no se había hundido todavía, "Sé que mi padre fue un gran hombre y nos enseñó mucho, pero sin él es como si todos hubiéramos olvidado lo que significa tener valor" dijo Inari con tristeza, "Siento que me falta algo dentro de mí ahora, pero no sé qué o cómo recuperarlo".

"Bueno, ¿qué te enseñó tu padre sobre el coraje?" Kakashi preguntó mostrando genuina curiosidad tratando de que el joven se abriera.

"Me dijo: 'Inari, vive tu vida para que no te arrepientas. No importa lo difícil que sea, no importa lo triste que sea, si algo es precioso para ti, protégelo con los dos brazos', esas palabras se me han pegado y creo que el resto del pueblo también los recuerda, ¡pero es como si el significado detrás de ellos se hubiera ido! "Inari dijo todavía molesto consigo mismo: "Menma tiene razón, soy un cobarde pero no sé cómo cambiar"

"Bueno, eso es simple", dijo Kakashi para atraer la atención del joven. "si ya no quieres ser un cobarde, defiende lo que crees y protege a esos preciosos para ti lo mejor que puedas, saber que está bien tropezar y caer porque eso es parte de crecer ", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos mientras el chico observaba las palabras de Jōnin.

"Gracias", dijo Inari cuando él y Kakashi regresaron a la sala de estar donde todos seguían sentados con una expresión sombría.

"Kakashi-sensei deberíamos ir a buscarlos" dijo Sakura mirando a su maestra con preocupación.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no deberían estar allí solos cuando los enemigos están por todos lados", dijo Sasuke tratando de cubrir su propia preocupación.

"No, son increíbles para el sigilo, especialmente cuando no quieren ser encontrados", dijo Kakashi con una mirada melancólica. "Estarán bien, Naruto intentara calmar a Menma y estoy seguro de que se están entrenando en el suelo y demuestran que los héroes realmente existen"

"Lo creo", dijo Inari en un susurro que todos escucharon.

Tsunami y Tazuna se sorprendieron por el cambio en su hijo y nieto de ese encuentro y sonrieron con orgullo al saber que el viejo Inari estaba regresando lenta pero seguramente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, Actualizare Pronto.**


	9. Capitulo 9

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los _Bijū_/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus"**

_**"Pensamiento de los**_** _Bijū_/Invocaciones"**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Base secreta: ¡Batalla por el puente!**

**=A la mañana siguiente: Con los Uzumakis=**

Era temprano en la mañana siguiente y el viento soplaba suavemente a través del bosque cuando el sol colgaba bajo en el cielo y el rocío de la mañana brillaba sobre la tierra. Encontramos que nuestros héroes se desmayaron por haberlo hecho como siempre, habiendo entrenado hasta pasada la medianoche y recibiendo el ataque de mas de cien clones a la vez.

Naruto y Menma se habían entrenado uno contra el otro y sus clones toda la noche hasta que ya no podían sentir sus extremidades. Naruto se movió ligeramente y se despertó, pero no se movió. Fue alertado de una firma de chakra de nivel alto Chunin que había entrado en su **Sello de Hexagrama de Sensación**, la persona tenía una gran cantidad de chakra y no mostraba ninguna malicia, pero sus instintos le decían que se moviera y sorprendiera a la chica que se aproximaba.

Naruto envió un pulso de Raiton casi indetectable a Menma que lo despertó, momento en el que notó que el intruso también se acercaba más. La niña, vestida con un kimono rosa con acentos de pétalos amarillos y una gargantilla oscura, se acercó a ellos mientras estaban 'dormidos' mientras sus manos se acercaban más, los hermanos estudiaron su chakra con sus sentidos. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de quién era ella y formó un plan. Naruto se uso un **Sunshin** con su Tantō en la mano y se colocó detrás de ella, colocando la hoja en su garganta antes de "despertarse" y "darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo".

"¡Diablos!" Naruto gritó mientras guardaba su espada y se arrodilló antes de disculparse profusamente.

"Está bien", dijo la niña misteriosa mientras le sonrió a la joven Genin.

"Es mi culpa por asustar a un Ninja", se rio ella.

Naruto mostró alivio por su perdón, pero en su interior sonreía de manera depredadora, "_Fase uno: completa, ella nos considera incompetentes, hasta cierto punto_" pensó Naruto mientras le sonreía cálidamente a la joven mientras Menma parecía entenderlo y decidió fingir también.

"Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Además de dormir", preguntó la niña, aparentemente curiosa.

"Estábamos entrenando," respondió simplemente Menma.

"¿Por qué estabas entrenando tan duro?" Preguntó la niña mirando el estado de la ropa de los niños y los cortes en el suelo y cubriendo los árboles.

"Necesitamos ser más fuertes," respondió Naruto muy despreocupadamente.

"Ambos parecen extremadamente fuertes, ¿por qué necesitan ser más fuertes?" preguntó la joven.

"No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para nosotros, todavía no de todos modos" dijo Menma con una mirada perdida en sus ojos mientras Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces los dos ya saben el secreto de la verdadera fuerza", dijo la joven sonriendo cálidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Menma al notar la cesta de hierbas después de las sinceras palabras de la joven.

"¿Si Porque preguntas?" la joven preguntó perpleja mientras Naruto señalaba su canasta, "Oh, esos no son para mí, son para un buen amigo mío"

"Oh, deben ser muy importantes para ti estar fuera tan temprano tratando de encontrar estas hierbas", dijo Naruto sonriendo cálidamente, "_Kakashi-Sensei tenía razón, Zabuza realmente estaba herido y muy mal_"

"Sí, él es la persona más importante en mi vida, es como un padre para mí", dijo la niña sonriendo cálidamente recordando algo, "¿Cómo supiste que estas hierbas eran para las lesiones?"

"Después de una simple misión, hace un tiempo estudiamos hierbas y otras plantas útiles porque accidentalmente destruí el jardín de hierbas de alguien mientras lo deshacía", dijo Menma tímidamente mientras la chica le daba una mirada de "idiota".

"Nunca estudié hierbas en la academia, así que no sabía cuáles eran cuáles, ¡y ella nunca señaló qué no escoger!" Defendió Menma.

"De todos modos, después de esa 'misión' le mande a estudiar las hierbas, los remedios herbales y las plantas comestibles para no repetir el error y para su uso futuro", dijo Naruto mientras observaba a la niña.

"Eres el más sabio de lo que pareces joven shinobi", dijo la niña sonriendo.

"Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, mi amigo podría usar estas hierbas", dijo la niña mientras se alejaba. "Debería_ advertir a Zabuza sobre estos dos, me pregunto, ¿de qué son capaces los otros dos?_"

Una vez que la chica estuvo fuera del alcance del oído y la vista, Naruto se volvió hacia su hermano y le susurró: "Esa chica fue definitivamente el Ninja Cazador que estuvo con Zabuza la semana pasada".

"Sí, lo que significa que Zabuza todavía está lesionado y no puede luchar con toda su fuerza", susurró Menma, "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Estoy enviando a un clon detrás de ella que usará el **Mujin Meisai **para evitar la detección y, si se da cuenta como es un **Kage Bunshin**, sabremos dónde está su base", dijo Naruto mientras él Cruzó los dedos y creó a su clon que desapareció en un instante.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Menma le preguntó a su hermano preocupado de que esto pudiera terminar mal.

"Sí, estoy seguro hermano", dijo Naruto mientras se volvía hacia su hermano, "Ahora vamos a desayunar y contarle a Kakashi-Sensei sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro con ese ninja"

Menma asintió y los hermanos hicieron un **Shunshin** se dirigieron a la casa para encontrar al resto del equipo desayunando y discutiendo su entrenamiento y custodiando a Tazuna cuando entraron los hermanos.

* * *

**=Casa Tazuna: Comedor=**

Todos estaban desayunando con un humor sombrío colgando en el aire. Todos se sentían terribles por Naruto y Menma por las vidas que habían vivido y, en el caso de Sakura, su papel en ello. Todos estaban contemplando las revelaciones de la noche anterior y lo que harían.

"_Voy a disculparme cuando se de la oportunidad y averiguar mas sobre ellos_" Sakura pensó con un raro parpadeo de determinación.

"_Supongo que ellos realmente son fuertes ya que es difícil superar los catorce años de mierda de abusos de los civiles, ni siquiera podría pasar un mal día_ ", pensó Sasuke mientras mantenía su cara de póquer normal.

"¿Volverán para el desayuno?" Tsunami preguntó preocupada mientras preparaba la comida para todos los demás.

"Estoy seguro de que estarán aquí en cualquier momento" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el ojo.

"A menos que me equivoque", dijo Kakashi pensativamente, causando que todos en la habitación sudaran.

"Espero que lleguen pronto", dijo Inari con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a Tazuna y Tsunami

Todos miraron hacia la puerta cuando se escuchó una ligera brisa afuera. La puerta se abrió y reveló que Naruto y Menma se veían frescos como las jodidas margaritas, mientras que sus ropas parecían haber pasado por una feroz batalla, pero la carne expuesta no mostraba señales de tal actividad.

"¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Parecían estar entrenando hasta morir?" Sakura preguntó preocupada mientras Tsunami colocaba dos platos para los hermanos.

"Estamos bien, estuvimos entrenando un poco demasiado duro y nos cortamos un poco la ropa, pero tenemos las piezas de repuesto en el piso de arriba, así que no te preocupes" dijo Menma mientras comenzaba a masticar como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

"Sí, pero eso no es todo lo que sucedió", dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos, "También nos encontramos con el Ninja Cazador pero ella iba con su ropa de civil"

"Qué, ¿estás bien?" Kakashi preguntó preocupado por sus alumnos.

"Sí, estamos mejor que bien. Envié un **Kage Bunshin** después de que ella se fuera usara este Jutsu especial de invisibilidad. Me enteré de que todavía no ha informado, pero cuando lo haga, deberíamos saber dónde está su base" Naruto explico cuando comenzó a comer, aunque más lentamente que Naruto.

"Además, también obtuvimos la confirmación de que Zabuza todavía está herido pero se está recuperando bien", dijo Naruto mientras Tsunami le conseguía un poco de arroz extra

"¿Que evidencia tienes?" Kakashi preguntó

"La niña estaba recolectando hierbas medicinales para hacer cortes y esas cosas", dijo Menma, obteniendo miradas monótonas de Sasuke y Sakura.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Menma con incredulidad.

"¿Sabes cómo son las hierbas medicinales?" Sakura preguntó

"Sí, ¿recuerdas ese Rango-D donde eliminamos el jardín de esa anciana?" Preguntó Menma.

"Esa misión es la razón por la que no te creemos, Idiota" interrumpió Sasuke con una sonrisa superior.

"Sí, bueno, después de esa misión, Naruto me obligo a estudiar para futuras misiones," explicó Menma un poco irritado.

"Deberías haber hecho eso en la academia", dijo Sakura con voz sórdida aunque menos intensa que antes.

"Independientemente de cómo, ahora sabemos que Zabuza se está recuperando y rápidamente, ahora tenemos que planificar", dijo Kakashi cortando las disputas.

"Gracias por la gran comida, Tsunami" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"De nada," dijo Tsunami sonriendo mientras tomaba los platos de la mesa.

"Entonces, entonces supongo que el entrenamiento ha terminado", preguntó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

"Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces Zabuza atacará cualquier día y debemos estar listos para que Menma se quede aquí y proteja a Inari y Tsunami, mientras que el resto de nosotros iremos a proteger a Tazuna y aseguraremos la finalización del puente". Kakashi instruido.

"¿Por qué simplemente no dejo una horda de clones?" Preguntó Menma.

"Tus clones pueden ser destruidos fácilmente si son golpeados", explicó Kakashi.

"Eso no es un problema si un grupo de bandidos y Samurái me atacan" dijo Menma con una sonrisa astuta.

"¿Qué pasa si Gato envía más ninja renegados?", preguntó Kakashi.

"Dudo que lo haga, ya que parece que es demasiado codicioso para pagar más que Zabuza, podría odiar pagar por él en general", respondió Menma después de un momento de contemplación.

"¿Crees que vendrán más que solo Zabuza?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tal vez, tal vez no, no podemos asumir nada de eso, así que Menma permanecerás aquí para proteger a Tsunami e Inari", dijo Kakashi con cierta finalidad.

"¿Por qué no los cuido yo mejor?" Naruto preguntó viendo lo decepcionado que estaba Menma por quedarse atrás.

"(Suspiro) Bien, pero no hay más cambios", dijo Kakashi en la derrota después de notar la mirada en la cara de Menma.

"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con esas espadas de todos modos?" Kakashi preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Bastante bien, no somos los Siete Espadachines, pero podemos enfrentarnos a la mayoría de los espadachines debajo de eso", dijo Naruto con confianza.

"Pero si vamos contra Zabuza otra vez, ganaremos, ¡Créelo!" Menma gritó su pulgar delante de él

"Entonces muéstrame," dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Naruto y Menma se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreír diabólicamente mientras lo seguían, mientras que el resto del grupo lo seguía rápidamente queriendo ver los resultados del entrenamiento de los hermanos.

Una vez afuera, Kakashi y los hermanos tomaron sus marcas en la superficie del agua sacando sus espadas. Kakashi iba a usar un par de cuchillos kunai mientras Menma usaba su Kodachi y Naruto su Tantō.

Comenzaron a rodearse entre sí esperando que alguien más hiciera el primer movimiento. Una sola hoja bailaba a lo largo de la brisa antes de caer al agua. En el momento en que golpeó la superficie del agua, Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante con un giro horizontal desde el lado derecho de Kakashi, mientras que Menma se lanzó hacia adelante con una barra vertical hacia la izquierda hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi vio venir los ataques y, en lugar de esquivar, cayó al agua, pero eso aseguró la pelea. Cuando Naruto vio a Kakashi sumergirse en el agua, cambió la dirección de su golpe y cargó la hoja con el chakra Raiton y con la dirección de la hoja de Naruto golpeó el agua electrificándola y forzando a Kakashi a saltar fuera del agua solo para ser cortado por la espalda de parte de Menma, pero cuando Menma terminó su ataque, Kakashi se convirtió en una bocanada de humo y fue reemplazado por un tronco.

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la orilla donde vieron a Kakashi con una sonrisa y sonrieron cuando un par de clones aparecieron detrás de Kakashi y lo capturaron colocando la Kodachi de Menma contra el estómago de Kakashi y el Tantō de Naruto en el cuello de Kakashi.

"¡_Estos niños han mejorado mucho en solo unos días y con un solo rollo_!" Kakashi pensó con incredulidad mirando a los clones, "¡Les concedo la victoria, muy buen trabajo, chicos!"

El resto del equipo 7 y la familia de Tazuna se sorprendieron por la habilidad demostrada por Naruto y Menma y por el tiempo que tardaron en volverse tan hábiles.

"_¿Cómo son tan fuertes_?" Sakura se preguntó con asombro, "_Cha, incluso son tan fuertes como Sasuke-kun, ¡Incluso más fuertes!_"

"_Impresionante, debería conseguir una espada yo mismo, tal vez haya una en la bóveda en casa_" pensó Sasuke con un gruñido audible.

"Es posible que no mueran después de todo", susurró Inari después de ver el progreso de los hermanos.

"Fueron buenos chicos, pero eras descuidado y solo me atrapaste porque me estaba conteniendo", Kakashi regañó, "Pero aun así fue impresionante"

"Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei!" los chicos aplaudieron mientras enfundaban sus espadas y caminaban de regreso hacia los otros que, todos menos Sasuke, elogiaron su habilidad.

"Entonces, ¿podemos dejar algunos clones ahora?" Preguntó Menma.

"Bien, Menma, puedes venir con nosotros para proteger a Tazuna", dijo Kakashi antes de mirar a Inari y al Tsunami, "No te preocupes, estás perfectamente a salvo aquí"

Menma luego entró en la casa e hizo varios **Kage Bunshin** que se escondieron en toda la casa. Cuando regresó al grupo, Naruto repentinamente recibió un flujo de recuerdos cuando su clon rastreador desapareció mientras estaba en la guarida de Zabuza.

De este modo, Naruto recibió la ubicación exacta de la guarida y los horarios de Gato y sus guardias que también ocupaban la ciudadela. Naruto se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de matones y samuráis que cubrían la estructura y le explicó todo a Kakashi de inmediato, pero recibió instrucciones de esperar hasta después del ataque de Zabuza.

* * *

**=Tiempo Saltar varias horas más tarde=**

Menma y Sakura vigilaban a Tazuna mientras permanecían obvios, mientras que Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto vigilaban desde la sombra, todos con radios y transmisores para coordinar su defensa y ataques.

Naruto también tenía su "**Sello de Hexagrama de Sensación**" activo alrededor del puente, que estaba casi terminado, y se escondía usando su "**Mujin Meisai**" para permanecer invisible.

Mientras observaban a Tazuna, Menma y Sakura notaron que la niebla empezaba a espesarse lenta pero seguramente y se estaba cargando de chakra. Menma y Sakura tomaron posiciones defensivas alrededor de Tazuna lentamente para no alertar a Zabuza de su descubrimiento.

Kakashi inspeccionó cuidadosamente el área circundante tratando de encontrar a Zabuza cuando, de repente, siete clones de agua que se parecían a Zabuza corrían por el puente hacia Tazuna, pero tan repentinamente como aparecían se disiparon y se cortaron por la mitad en la cintura con varias cuchillas de Chakra de viento vino de la nada Kakashi estaba asombrado ya que no había sentido la fuente hasta que...

"Kakashi-Sensei, Zabuza y su cómplice están a treinta metros de tu posición y tu parte trasera derecha, no creo que puedan verte", dijo Naruto en su transmisor, "Puedo manejar sus clones de agua, pero él no parece molesto con sus muertes, de hecho, sonrió con satisfacción cuando sucedió"

"Buen trabajo, Naruto, sigue así y ten cuidado", respondió Kakashi asombrado por la habilidad y precisión de su estudiante, "_¿Esto significa que se contuvieron en esa prueba_?"

"_¿Parece que te contuviste eh Uzumaki? Y yo pensé que era Kakashi el que se contuvo",_ Sasuke pensó impresionado en la habilidad del rubio mayor ya que recuerda que él en la academia era considerado un prodigio como el por su sensei Iruka, mientras preparaba un kunai y corría hacia donde Menma y Sakura estaban de pie junto a Tazuna.

"Buen trabajo mocosos, pero solo han sellado sus destinos", Zabuza se rio entre dientes mientras su compañero dio un paso adelante e hizo una señal con una mano manipulando el agua del puente con su chakra rodeando a Tazuna y sus guardias Genin en una pared de agua que lentamente comenzó a congelarse y convertirse en espejos de hielo múltiples pero separados que rodeaban completamente al grupo desde casi todos los ángulos, excepto por los espacios entre los espejos y el espacio entre los espejos y el suelo.

"¡**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō: Estilo de Hielo: Espejos de hielo de cristal!**" gritó el ninja enmascarado cuando el Jutsu terminó de formarse.

"Verás, mi pequeña Haku aquí tiene un Kekkei Genkai que le permite usar las técnicas **Hyoton: Lanzamiento de hielo**", se rio Zabuza.

Sasuke rápidamente hizo algunas señales con las manos y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego al golpear uno de los espejos al ver una abertura. Menma dio una palmada y lanzó una enorme ráfaga de viento que se fusionó con la bola de fuego de Sasuke; Dispara una enorme bola de fuego y rompió una parte del espejo, momento en el que Menma arrojó a Tazuna y Sakura antes de que Haku pudiera reemplazar el espejo roto.

"¡Haku enseña a estos niños lo que sucede cuando se meten con nosotros!" Zabuza ordenó molesto que el Jutsu de su preciada arma se rompiera incluso un poco.

"Si Zabuza" Haku dijo mientras corría hacia uno de los espejos y desaparecía dentro antes de aparecer en la cara interior de todos los espejos y preparó tres Senbon en cada mano y soltó una ráfaga de agujas Senbon.

Sasuke con su Sharingan de tres tomoe en cada ojo, lo que significa que estaba completamente maduro. Sacó un kunai y comenzó a desviar el Senbon a su alrededor mientras Menma hacía lo mismo con su Kodachi.

"Deberías rendirte ahora, nunca me derrotarás", dijo Haku en un tono casi monótono.

"Hmmm, pues te equivocas soy Menma Uzumaki, ¡no renuncio y nunca huyo! ¡Soy el futuro Hokage de La Aldea de la Hoja! ¡Así que no moriré aquí hasta que no cumpla mis sueños!" Menma gritó aún más inspirando a sus camaradas.

* * *

**=Kakashi VS Zabuza=**

Kakashi corrió hacia Sakura y Tazuna para interceptar a Zabuza antes de que pudiera eliminar al objetivo casi indefenso.

"No puedes salvarlo y proteger a tus estudiantes Kakashi", Zabuza se rio entre dientes desde un rincón de la niebla mientras los sonidos de las desviaciones de metal resonaban en el puente.

"Si interfieres en la lucha de Haku, mato al constructor del puente, así que, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y observamos cómo matan a todos tus estudiantes a todos... los cuatro?", Dijo Zabuza al darse cuenta de que uno de los cinco shinobi faltaba y era uno de los que realmente quería matar después de que lo quemaron, "¿Dónde está el cuarto?"

"¿No sé de qué hablas Zabuza?" Kakashi preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

"En nuestra aldea solo tenemos tres Genin y un Jōnin por escuadrón, no tengo ningún otro", dijo Kakashi con un tono condescendiente.

"No juegues conmigo, tenías a cuatro Genin en el bosque, se parecía al mocoso atrapado en el Jutsu de Haku solo con un poco más alto y diferente ropa", gritó Zabuza sin apreciar el tono de Kakashi.

"Oh, lo siento, Sasuke, es hijo único", bromeó Kakashi enfureciendo a Zabuza aún más.

"¡No a él, al mocoso rubio con los bigotes!" Zabuza gritó sus ojos casi enrojecidos de rabia.

"Oh, ese Genin está justo detrás de ti", dijo Kakashi apuntando detrás de Zabuza y sonriendo.

Zabuza se giró para ver y se encontró con un pie en la cara cuando Naruto salió de detrás de él y le dio una patada con una chakra infundida patada alta que termina el movimiento haciendo un salto hacia atrás y pateando a Zabuza en la barbilla con su otro pie antes de aterrizar sobre sus pies.

Luego, Naruto desenfundó su espada y se lanzó hacia el solo para ser atrapado por Zabuza y arrojó la espada de Naruto al suelo mientras volaba por el aire y perdía el agarre.

Zabuza miró la hoja con avidez y dijo: "Esa es una buena espada chico, demasiado buena para un incompetente como tú", mientras se agachaba y levantaba la espada de repente sintiendo que su chakra era absorbido y chupaba la hoja.

Dejó caer la hoja y se apartó de ella mientras Naruto se recuperaba y la levantaba.

"¿Cómo puedes manejar esa cosa? ¡¿Solo la sostuve por un instante y tomé la mayor parte de mi chakra restante?" Preguntó Zabuza sintiéndose algo agotado.

"Solo hace eso si alguien que no es Uzumaki intenta sostenerlo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se colocaba en su postura básica.

"Espera, ¿eres del Clan Uzumaki?" Zabuza preguntó a qué Naruto asintió, "¿Y tú hermano? (Huff) Mierda (Huff)"

Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante y apuñaló el estómago de Zabuza solo para que él se disipara en un charco de agua.

"_No esperaba usar tanto chakra tan pronto. Y solo nuestra suerte, cambia cuando hay dos Uzumaki con espadas para tratar_", pensó Zabuza mientras miraba hacia la batalla de Haku solo para ver que los espejos se disipaban en charcos, Menma y Sasuke, de espaldas a él frente a una Haku desenmascarada que tenía un ojo negro formándose y varios cortes sobre ella por lo que Zabuza podía ver.

"¿Qué demonios?" Fue el último pensamiento de Zabuza cuando quedó atrapado por la repentina aparición de varios perros ninja.

* * *

**=Menma y Sasuke vs Haku=**

Menma acababa de sacar a Sakura y Tazuna del extraño Jutsu de hielo cuando el espejo que él y Sasuke habían destruido se reformó repentinamente, atrapando a él y a Sasuke una vez más.

"¡Maldición!" Menma se quejó.

"Deberías rendirte ahora, nunca me derrotarás", dijo Haku en un tono casi monótono.

"Hmmm, pues te equivocas soy Menma Uzumaki, ¡no renuncio y nunca huyo! ¡Soy el futuro Hokage de La Aldea de la Hoja! ¡Así que no moriré aquí hasta que no cumpla mis sueños!" Menma gritó aún más inspirando a sus camaradas.

"Grandes palabras de un niño. No te escaparás como tus amigos morirán aquí", dijo Haku con frialdad, sin ningún indicio de emoción, pero si pudieran ver su rostro, verían la culpa y tristeza que sintió al matar al Genin más prometedor que había visto en su vida.

"¡Sí, bien! ¡Juntos no podríamos enfrentarnos a Zabuza! Entrenamos duro la semana pasada para que no tengas ningún problema contigo", gritó Sasuke con confianza, su Sharingan ardiendo con tres tomoe cada uno.

"¡Sí, créelo!" Menma gritó dibujando su Kodachi antes de crear cinco clones de sombra, uno de los cuales comenzó a tejer señales de mano antes de gritar: "**Katon: ¡Hōsenka no Jutsu!**" mientras otro gritaba ¡**Fūton: ¡Reppūshō**! los dos Jutsu se fusionaron y destrozaron varios espejos, uno de los cuales tenía al verdadero Haku que esquivó en el último instante, pero fue capturado por Sasuke quien, en el calor de la pelea, usó su "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" quemándole la pierna. Los espejos de hielo que Naruto rompió se reformaron lentamente.

"Supongo que se está quedando sin chakra, la mayoría de las personas probablemente no pueden defenderse de su Senbon desde todos estos ángulos", pensó Menma mientras a su lado Sasuke jadeó de dolor, Menma miró para ver que Sasuke se había sorprendido con varios Senbon por detrás , "Estas bien Sasuke?"

"Por supuesto, (jadeo) perdedor," dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, sus ojos giraban lentamente.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento y preguntó: "¿Puedes distraerla así de nuevo?"

"¡Un millón de veces más!" Menma dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus clones preparaban su combo de nuevo solo para que todos fueran destruidos por la precisión que el Senbon golpea en el corazón.

"¡Maldición! ¡No puedo destruir sus espejos pero los bloquearé!" Menma dijo mientras tejía un conjunto de señales con las manos y disparaba varias pequeñas bolas de fuego en varios espejos, dejando solo unos pocos descubiertos para limitar los movimientos de Haku.

"¡Ahora Sasuke!" Menma gritó mientras Haku saltaba de un espejo solo para ser preparado por una bola de fuego de Sasuke.

Haku fue sacada de su camino por la bola de fuego de Sasuke y cayó hacia el suelo donde Menma y tres clones recién formados esperaban. Él y sus clones hicieron retroceder a Haku hacia el techo del espejo de la prisión boca arriba y luego Menma saltó y lanzó una poderosa patada de hacha a la cara de Haku rompiendo su máscara mientras caía al suelo casi inconsciente.

"Supongo que necesito esas hierbas ahora", bromeó Haku mientras se levantaba sobre una rodilla, su chakra vacilaba y el Jutsu fallaba, "No soy más que una herramienta rota inútil para mi padre, ¿Menma?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Menma preguntándose qué podría querer Haku.

"Por favor, mátame", dijo Haku mirando hacia arriba para ver la cara de Menma retorciéndose con incredulidad y conmoción, "Soy una herramienta rota, no tengo uso, por favor, Mátame".

Menma no podía creer las palabras que escuchaba, "¿Matarte? ¿Porque perdiste una vez?" Menma preguntó en tono cariñoso pero frustrado, "Sabes que las herramientas rotas, como las personas, se pueden reparar y hacer mejores que antes"

Haku levantó la vista sin entender lo que Menma le estaba diciendo o por qué le importaba, "pero perdí en mi punto máximo, no puedo ayudar a Zabuza ahora no de esta manera", declaró con lágrimas formándose lentamente en sus ojos.

"Entonces encuentra un pico más alto", dijo Menma amablemente mientras ayudaba a Haku a levantarse, "solo porque perdiste no significa que no puedas levantarte, significa que tienes que levantarte y esforzarte más, entrenar más y luchar por tu persona preciosa"

"Menma" dijo Haku asombrado y conmovido por sus palabras y preocupándose cuando sus ojos se ensancharon.

* * *

**=La vista de todos=**

Zabuza miró a su compañera derrotada, a la joven a la que había venido a ver como a una hija mientras hablaba con la rubia Uzumaki, con una mirada hueca en sus ojos, hasta que Uzumaki habló y la luz volvió a sus profundos ojos marrones.

"No puedo creer que Haku perdiera contra un par de mocosos", Zabuza murmuró con incredulidad mientras miraba a su aprendiz convertirse en hija sustituta y las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con mostrarse.

"Esos, mocosos, como dices es el último Uchiha leal y uno de los últimos Uzumaki en el mundo", dijo Kakashi con orgullo.

"No me sorprende que hayan vencido a Haku, el Sharingan junto con el Kenjutsu de un Uzumaki, ese es un pensamiento aterrador incluso para un par de mocosos", dijo Zabuza con los ojos abiertos.

Menma y Sasuke llevaron una Haku herida al par de Jōnin. Haku miró a Zabuza todavía decepcionada de sí misma por perder contra los dos Genin.

"Lo siento por fallar, Zabuza," dijo Haku con una ligera reverencia.

"No te preocupes por eso, las probabilidades estaban en contra de nosotros si esos tres mocosos podían dañarme", dijo Zabuza estoicamente.

"¡Pero soy un arma rota, soy inútil para ti y para tus objetivos ahora!" Haku dijo con incredulidad y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Eso es cierto, hoy, eres un arma rota", dijo Zabuza al fruncir el ceño y rompiendo el corazón de Haku. "Sin embargo, mañana es otra historia. Las armas, especialmente Shinobi, generalmente pueden reforzarse si uno usa la llama correcta".

"¡Gracias, Padre!" Haku sonrió antes de cubrirse la boca con un jadeo, "Lo siento"

"Está bien, no me importa", dijo Zabuza tímidamente antes de volverse hacia Kakashi, "¿Puedes cancelar tus perros de caza? No tengo ninguna razón real para pelear contigo"

"Tienes razón," dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a través del puente hacia la espesa niebla.

"¡Mira el supuesto Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta golpeado por un grupo de niños! Jajaja", gritó una voz desde el otro lado del puente.

Zabuza miró hacia arriba y al otro lado del puente, despejando su **Kirigakure no Jutsu**, trayendo al pequeño ejército de matones y Gato, su líder, a plena vista mientras Gato continuaba.

"Nunca te iba a pagar, ya tenía planes de tomar las cabezas de ti y de esa perra y recoger las inmensas recompensas y usarlas para pagar a estos magníficos caballeros", se rio Gato por los vítores y las risas de sus matones.

Desde detrás de sus camaradas, Naruto y Menma estaban furiosos por Gato y sus hombres. Él era la razón por la que este país era un infierno para la gente y ahora iban a destruir la enfermedad que tenían ante ellos.

Ambos activaron su Modo Kitsune queriendo que Gato y sus hombres vieran la furia fría que ardía en sus ojos. Querían que Gato viera la furia justa que había ardido dentro de ellos desde que vieron el estado de la aldea.

Naruto se volvió hacia Zabuza y Haku sintiendo la intención asesina que emanaba de ellos también.

"Gato, ¡te voy a matar!" Zabuza rugió blandiendo su Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza corrió hacia adelante, con los ojos llenos de rabia, solo para ser detenido por los jóvenes hermanos Uzumaki.

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto, mocosos!" Zabuza gruñó goteando algo de KI hacia ellos.

"Tampoco nosotros, pero podemos sacarle más provecho si vive" dijo Naruto con calma

"Pero puedes sentirte libre de trabajar de la carne de cañón con nosotros si quieres", agregó Menma con una sonrisa astuta.

"Supongo que eso es cierto, entonces vamos", dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su máscara.

"¡Ja, dudo que puedan pararse después de pelear entre ellos!" Uno de los matones aplaudió: "Como Gato dijo que esos dos valen lo suficiente como para pagarnos a todos ¡vamos por ellos!"

Pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad. Antes de que cualquiera de los matones del ejército de Gato se pudiera mover vieron a un niño con ojos azules penetrantes y rasgados y cabello rubio apareció entre ellos y Zabuza sosteniendo un Tantō. Entre ellos y Haku, un niño con cabello amarillo y ojos rojos furiosos apareció sosteniendo una Kodachi en un agarre inverso.

Los hombres se petrificaron por los chicos. No por las espadas o la forma en que estaban parados, sino por sus ojos. A los ojos de estos dos muchachos se mostraban intimidantes, sufrimientos y una rabia sin límites, todo lo cual estaba dirigido a los hombres que tenían delante.

Menma usó el **Shunshin no Jutsu** para aparecer ante el mismo Gato en una explosión de velocidad de chakra antes de agarrarlo y regresar con sus compañeros con el multimillonario enano antes de que fuera eliminado y atado.

"Corre", fue todo lo que Naruto dijo cuándo se volvió hacia el pequeño ejército de matones, esa palabra que transmite cada cosa terrible que quería hacer a estos hombres, pero no lo hizo. Los hombres se miraron y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, llegando a los barcos atracados en el puente.

Menma miró por encima del borde y gritó a los matones: "¡Y si vuelves, no vivirás lo suficiente como para aterrorizar a esta gente!"

Cuando el último bote salió del río y salió de la Ola, se oyó una gran explosión cuando los barcos explotaron en rápida sucesión. Los restos ardientes hundieron lentamente en el agua su tripulación casi ceniza dentro de ellos. Todos se volvieron hacia Naruto y Menma mientras enfundaban sus espadas y soltaban su Dojutsu.

"¡Qué demonios fue eso! ¿No íbamos a patearles el trasero?" Zabuza preguntó tanto en irritación con un en leve temor.

"Enviamos algunos clones cuando Naruto los detectó y dejó algunas etiquetas explosivas en el almacenamiento de municiones", explicó Menma como si no estuviera oscuro o torcido, como si no hubiera matado dos botes llenos hasta el borde de gente. "Si no lo hubiésemos hecho, ellos volverían y destruirían este lugar antes de que pudiera recuperarse o se hubieran ido y destruido a otro pueblo".

"Entiendo que hiciste lo correcto, tu método fue un poco inesperado", dijo Kakashi mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus cabezas.

"Entonces, Zabuza, Haku-chan, ¿a ustedes dos les gustaría regresar y unirse ala Hoja?" Preguntó Menma con una sonrisa brillante.

Todos miraron a Menma como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¡No puedes simplemente ofrecer refugio a un ninja desaparecido en el pueblo, Menma!" Sakura exclamó lanzando un puñetazo, que Menma esquivó por poco.

"Pero agregarían mucho al pueblo con la destreza de Zabuza con su **Kenjutsu** y el conocimiento de **Suiton** junto con Haku-chan y su **Hyoton Kekkei Genkai**, el viejo estaría loco si no los dejara entrar". Menma les explico animadamente a todos.

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu viejo para que podamos entrar fácilmente al pueblo? Pregunto Zabuza confundido.

"El perdedor llama así a Lord Hokage, por alguna razón que todavía trato de averiguar no ha sido castigado", explicó Sasuke con una mirada aburrida.

Zabuza y Haku miraron al rubio Uzumaki con asombro, "Tal vez esto funcionará además de esta manera Haku y yo podemos dejar de correr y hacer un entrenamiento serio", dijo Zabuza con una risa escalofriante.

"Bueno, con esa lógica deberías entrar, con Haku como un Chunin o alto Genin y tú como un Jōnin bajo libertad condicional", Kakashi reflexionó en voz alta.

En ese momento, todo el pueblo parecía mostrar a todos usando ollas y sartenes para armaduras que sujetaban palos y horcas para armas, excepto Inari, que tenía una ballesta.

"¿Nos perdimos la pelea?" Inari preguntó mientras él y los aldeanos corrían hacia el grupo de Ninja.

"Sí, pero parece que hiciste algo mejor", dijo Tazuna sonriendo cálidamente a sus amigos y familiares que habían arriesgado sus vidas para venir aquí, "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?".

"Inari, al igual que su padre antes que él, reavivó nuestro coraje y nos hizo enfrentar nuestra propia cobardía", habló el mejor amigo de Tazuna y le dio unas palmaditas a Inari en la cabeza.

"Sí, y además, después de que los clones de Menma nos salvaron a mí y a mi madre de los matones de Gato, ¡ya no podía sentarme y mirar más!" Inari aplaudió mientras abrazaba la pierna de Menma, "¡Gracias!"

"Gracias a todos", dijo alegremente Tazuna, "Especialmente usted Kakashi, Equipo 7"

"Por supuesto, pero todavía estamos aquí hasta que termines tu puente", dijo Kakashi mirando el daño causado y viendo la reacción de Tazuna, "Lo siento por el daño"

"Está bien, ¡Siempre podemos arreglarlo!" dijo Tazuna.

"Podemos ayudar con eso", dijo Menma mientras creaba cincuenta clones y Naruto creó otros cincuenta que comenzaron a limpiar y clasificar los escombros, mientras que otros comenzaron a reparar las secciones dañadas.

"Hmm, supongo que habremos terminado en la semana ahora" Tazuna aplaudió cuando los aldeanos también comenzaron a ayudar.

Todos miraron a los jóvenes y se rieron con ganas de repente llenos de optimismo y esperanza para el futuro.

"¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos de todos modos?" Tazuna le preguntó a su nieto, quien comenzó a explicar la historia épica de Menma derrotando a los dos matones mientras él ni siquiera estaba cerca. Mientras Inari explicaba Naruto se acercó a Kakashi.

"¿Kakashi Sensei?' Naruto preguntó mientras veía trabajar a la gente de la Ola.

"¿Sí, Naruto?" Kakashi respondió mirando hacia abajo y observando el genin.

"¿Podemos ir a ver el escondite de Gato viendo que la mayor parte de lo que hay es probablemente la riqueza de esta tierra? _Lo que queda de ellos_", preguntó Naruto mientras sus clones y los de su hermano continuaban trabajando.

"Bien por mí, simplemente no vamos a mantener mucho de eso" dijo Kakashi dándole una palmada a Naruto en la cabeza

"Solo mantenemos artículos relacionados con el ninja, como pergaminos o armas y Jutsu y los aranceles restantes para una misión de rango A, y el resto va a la aldea", dijo Naruto con la mirada severa y concentrada.

"¿Cuántos guardias todavía están allí?" Preguntó Kakashi despreocupadamente.

"Ninguno", dijo Naruto con frialdad al recordar las bombas de su barco, "los sesenta hombres estaban en esos dos barcos y todos murieron en la explosión"

"Entonces, ¿realmente necesitamos al enano?" Kakashi preguntó con amargura

"Mis clones lo están interrogando debajo del puente. No sé mucho, pero tener una capacidad de sentir empatía hace maravillas en el interrogatorio", explicó Naruto con una sonrisa descarada.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Kakashi con cierta sorpresa al chico, "¿_Cuánto le sacó a Gato_?"

"Bien, Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, vamos, ¡estamos haciendo algo de exploración!" Kakashi llamó

* * *

**=Guarida de Gato=**

El escondite de Gato era un edificio modesto pero imponente en tamaño. Era una gran estructura de hormigón y madera construida en el propio bosque. El exterior era un hormigón gris oscuro con vigas de madera y ventanas de vidrio. Todos estaban bastante decepcionados por la estructura por varias razones.

"Esperaba que fuera más lujoso", dijo Sakura mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ver el edificio de forma diferente.

"Solo significa que queda más dinero en la bóveda", dijo Kakashi en tono aburrido mientras todos entraban.

"_Kurama ¿hicimos lo correcto_?" Preguntó Naruto en sus pensamientos.

"**No puedo decirlo**", comenzó el espíritu zorro. "**Eran malas personas cegadas por su codicia por el dinero y el poder y probablemente hubieran hecho esto otra vez, así que supongo que sí, pero tu reacción también dice mucho**"

"_¿A qué te refieres_?" Preguntó Naruto cuando entró a la estructura en busca de cualquier escondite oculto o la caja fuerte principal de Gato.

"**Me refiero a que la culpa que sientes significa que aún eres humano, pero si realmente te sientes mal, entonces sepa que hiciste lo correcto al matar a esos bastardos", **dijo Kurama-Ying seriamente a su joven anfitrión.

"_Ya puedo ver eso_", pensó Naruto en tono exasperado, "_¿Cómo puedo aliviarme de la culpa_?"

"**Simplemente, sé que quitaste una vida para salvar muchas más**", dijo Kurama-Ying sonriéndole al niño. "**_Él y su hermano son almas tan amables incluso después de soportar el infierno_**"

"_Gracias, Kurama-Ying_," pensó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Te dijo que lo hicimos bien?" Preguntó Menma.

"Sí, él dijo tomamos algunas vidas para salvar muchas más, así que al final lo hicimos bien y la culpa que sentimos por tomar vidas significa que todavía somos humanos", explicó Naruto.

"**Tiene razón, Mocoso**", expresó Kurama-Yang. "**Esos matones fueron malos, lo que hiciste no fue algo malo al final, pero aún conservaste tu humanidad**"

"Eso me hace sentir mejor, gracias" dijo Menma con una sonrisa más brillante

El equipo 7 continuó hacia adentro y encontró una gran sala con accesorios de iluminación ornamentados y adornos en las paredes que estaban adornados con oro. Las paredes eran blancas con el último medio metro de color marrón contra una alfombra roja profunda.

"Probablemente manchados de sangre inocente," murmuró Menma al ver un par de estantes en la parte trasera de la habitación, detrás del gran escritorio de roble de Gato, de tamaño tan grande, que hacía que los hermanos se rieran de la risa al pensar que el hombre se sienta detrás del gran escritorio adornado.

Tras una inspección más cercana, Kakashi descubrió que había surcos extraños en la alfombra y marcas en la pared. Agarró los estantes y los tiró a la derecha hacia el centro de las habitaciones y lejos de la pared. Cuando observaron el espacio, encontraron una gran caja fuerte combinada hecha de acero plateado grueso.

"Oye Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedes enseñarnos cómo abrir cajas fuertes y elegir cerraduras más complejas?" Preguntó Menma

"Supongo que puedo cuando volvamos, no será necesario para la mayoría de las misiones, pero es muy útil", reflexionó Kakashi cuando se paró frente a la caja fuerte y comenzó a escuchar el clic de los pasadores cuando los engranajes se movían y antes un clic final resonó en toda la habitación.

"¡Ahí vamos ahora, recuerden que después de nuestra pequeña tarifa, el resto es para el pueblo!" Kakashi les recordó a sus alumnos, "Los Jutsu y otros artículos relacionados con Shinobi vienen con nosotros. Sasuke, Sakura vean si hay alguna que quieras primero, ya que Naruto y Menma ya tienen sus nuevas hojas"

Todos quedaron aturdidos por el tesoro que Gato llamaba una caja fuerte. Dentro había unas pocas estanterías que contenían varios pergaminos de Jutsu de las cinco grandes naciones, frente a eso había estantes de Ryo, metales preciosos y piedras preciosas. Incluso había lingotes de chakra de metal, que cada uno del Equipo 7 se dividió uniformemente por aproximadamente cinco lingotes grandes por pieza. En la parte posterior había varias piezas de armadura y armas.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la sección que contenía varias armas y armaduras. Sasuke rápidamente se acercó a los diferentes tipos de espadas y encontró una que llamó su atención. Una katana de estilo chino con un asa circular y una protección horizontal hecha de chakra que conducía el metal y rápidamente fue rebautizada como **Ryu no Kiba (Colmillo de Dragón)** y encontró un par de brazaletes de metal hechos de varias placas horizontales.

Sakura encontró un conjunto de guanteletes negros que tenían sellos de mejora grabados en el metal para hacerlos más fuertes y duraderos, mientras que los sellos de gravedad estaban equilibrados para que sea más liviana. Luego buscó en las armas, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna que se ajustara a su estilo de lucha y en su lugar razonó para tener un arma personalizada hecha con sus lingotes.

Naruto y Menma fueron a varios libros y pergaminos y comenzaron a sellar todo lo que Shinobi contaba para más tarde.

"_Probablemente estafó a un ninja perdido o lo robaron después de (hacer una mueca y temblar) los incidentes de Zabuza_" pensó Naruto mientras miraba alrededor.

"Ya es hora de sellar esto" Naruto dijo que antes de que él y Menma formaran un grupo de **Kage Bunshin**, que comenzó a hacer sus rollos de almacenamiento, sobre ellos entró y comenzó a sellar los rollos por tipo y luego a sellarlos por naturaleza. Luego hicieron lo mismo con las diversas armas y armaduras después de que Sakura y Sasuke terminaron su búsqueda.

Kakashi fue puesto a cargo del dinero y descubrió que las cajas de seguridad mantenidas en los puertos de la Ola y aproximadamente cinco mil millones de Ryo en facturas solamente. Tomó Cinco millones de Ryo como la tarifa de las aldeas por los riesgos adicionales y demás en un rollo, que le dieron los clones de Menma y colocó el resto en otro que marcó "Para el País de las Olas". Después de que todos terminaron con la caja fuerte y revisaron el resto del complejo en busca de objetos ocultos que dejaron para regresar al pueblo.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: 1 semana: Ceremonia de finalización del puente=**

"Lamento verlos irse," dijo Tazuna con tristeza, pero sonrió diciendo: "Les debemos mucho a todos, ¡Gracias!"

"No fue un problema", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el ojo, su equipo asintió y sonrió detrás de él.

"Oh, casi lo olvido" soltó Menma sacando un pergamino de su chaqueta, "Esto es para ustedes, después de la batalla, recuperé todos los contratos con respecto a su aldea y la mayor parte del dinero de Gato de su caja fuerte y lo sellé aquí"

Tazuna se quedó sin palabras. Finalmente, su gente estaba verdaderamente libre de ese monstruo: "¡Nunca podremos pagarte!"

"Ya lo hiciste", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa descarada, "El resto del dinero, aproximadamente cinco millones, nos va a ir a nosotros y a nuestra aldea, eso es solo una fracción de lo que había en esa caja fuerte"

La mandíbula de Tazuna casi golpeó el suelo, "¿Cinco millones? ¿Solo una fracción?"

Menma asintió sonriendo al anciano.

"Ese mocoso realmente sabe cómo influir en la gente", gruñó Zabuza.

"Estás alterando el estado de ánimo, padre", dijo Haku dándole un codazo a Zabuza en las costillas.

"_Maldición, debe ser esa época del mes otra vez_", pensó Zabuza mientras se frotaba las costillas ligeramente magulladas.

"¡Gracias a todos!" Tazuna aplaudió.

"Sabes que está bien llorar Inari solo algunas veces" dijo Menma apenas conteniendo sus propias lágrimas al tener que dejar al joven.

"¡Solo prométeme que visitarás algún día!" Dijo Inari mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

"¡Créelo!" Menma gritó mientras le daba la espalda al chico finalmente dejando que sus propias lágrimas cayeran.

"_Típico_ de Menma" Se quejó Sakura.

"¡Adiós!" El equipo 7, acompañado por Zabuza y Haku, saludó a la gente de la Ola mientras caminaban por el puente ya terminado.

"Sabes que un puente necesita un nombre", dijo Tsunami cuando ella y el mejor amigo de Tazuna aparecieron detrás de él.

"¿Por qué no lo llamamos por alguien que nos dio tanta esperanza?", Dijo Tazuna mientras observaba al grupo salir del puente a través de los árboles, "¿¡Qué tal El Gran Puente de Uzumaki!?"

"¡Suena genial papá / Tazuna / abuelo!" los tres respondieron.

"Entonces está resuelto, ¡El Gran Puente de Uzumaki se mantendrá como un símbolo de esperanza a partir de este día!" Tazuna dijo sonriendo a la espalda del Shinobi mientras se alejaban.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Actualizare Pronto.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Nota del Autor: En este capitulo se presentara el emparejamiento de Sasuke y los Emparejamientos de Naruto. Solo conocer ya que planeo que se reúnan en futuros capítulos, espero que les gusten los emparejamientos y habrá mas para otros personajes.**

"Dialogo normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los ****_Bijū_****/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus"**

_**"Pensamiento de los Bijū/Invocaciones"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10:¡Los exámenes de Chunin!**

El sol brillaba intensamente en los bosques del País del Fuego, que rodeaban la Aldea de la Hoja. Caminando a través de ellos estaba el Equipo 7 y sus nuevos invitados que regresaban a casa de su misión de escolta en el País de la Olas. Cada uno de ellos sintió que eran más fuertes después de todo el entrenamiento y las batallas durante la misión. Naruto estaba hablando con Zabuza sobre su estilo de **Kenjutsu** y las principales fallas que Zabuza vio durante su breve encuentro.

Menma estaba leyendo el Sello de Explosión que obtuvo de la cueva de Uzumaki y lo comparó con una etiqueta que Kakashi le había prestado tratando de ver cuál era la diferencia y cómo podía ajustar la básica para que fuera incluso mejor que las producidas en masa utilizadas por el pueblo, estaba descubriendo que la etiqueta de explosión de Uzumaki ya era más poderosa, pero que requería más chakra de activación que la variante más débil producida en masa. Así que, en lugar de eso, estaba ocupado tratando de hacer que el Uzumaki fuera más eficiente para la producción en masa.

Sakura estaba ocupada pensando en su arma ideal para ser creada cuando regresaran mientras admiraban sus nuevos guantes de cuero negro que estaban reforzadas con sellos de chakra de la Tierra. Los cuales fueron copiados en las espinilleras que Sasuke recuperó para hacer que sea mucho más duradera.

Sasuke estaba admirando su espada, una Katana de estilo chino con un mango circular y una guardia horizontal, hecha de metal conductor de chakra y fue rebautizada como **Colmillo de Dragón**. Naruto y Menma incluso habían esculpido la cresta del clan Uchiha, para irritación de los Kuramas, en la empuñadura. Aunque también se mostraba algo distraído, mas con la nueva incorporación, no dejaba de observar a Haku, cada vez que la veía se sentía raro y no sabía porque, todo comenzó cuando regresaron después de la batalla en el puente.

* * *

**=Flashback Casa de Tazuna=**

Después de regresar de la guarida de Gato y recuperar todo el dinero de la Aldea, el equipo 7 regresó a casa de Tazuna para descansar y sanar sus heridas, algunos como Naruto y Menma no lo necesitaban ya que con ayuda de Kurama en unas horas estaban como nuevos gracias a su curación acelerada, pero otros como Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku y Sasuke necesitaban curarse y descansar.

"Listo, trata de no moverte demasiado, Padre" dijo Haku algo nerviosa pero feliz de poder llamar a Zabuza así, mientras le terminaba de curar y vendar el brazo.

"Gracias niña" respondió incómodamente Zabuza pero igual de feliz que su hija adoptiva.

Luego ella se paró y fue con Sasuke que estaba sentado afuera en el porche de la casa meditando.

"Disculpa, Sasuke, ¿puedo ahora puedo revisar tus heridas?" dijo Haku con una sonrisa respetuosa al chico.

Sasuke estaba meditando cuando la chica lo interrumpió, pero al voltear e intentar decirle algo se congelo ya que estaba muy cerca de él y al ver sus hermosos ojos marrones se quedó cautivado, ahora que la pudo ver bien ella era muy hermosa.

"Um Sasuke, ¿me escuchaste?" ella interrumpió sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza para que ella no lo viera, "Perdón, yo solo estaba…"

Ella solo soltó una risita que avergonzó más al Uchiha. "No importa, entonces tus heridas ¿las puedo revisar?" pregunto ella nuevamente.

El solo asintió y ella comenzó a curarle los brazos y a vendárselos y reviso donde ella había lanzado sus Senbon.

"Me disculpo, ¿te lastime mucho?" ella pregunto en tono de disculpa.

"No, pero no te disculpes, éramos enemigos en ese momento" respondió Sasuke estoicamente pero por dentro se sentía raro nunca se sentía así de nervioso cuando hablaba con sus Fangirls.

"Me alegro, pero al menos ya se resolvió ¿verdad?"

El solo asintió nuevamente y ella continuo con su curación y cuando termino se levantó nuevamente, "Bien ya estas listo, mañana estarás como nuevo" dijo Haku con una sonrisa que volvió a revolver el estómago del Uchiha. "si necesitas algo más volveré adentro".

El solo vio como ella se retiraba, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y en lugar de eso volvió a meditar, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos y su sonrisa trayendo a él una sonrisa que ni el mismo se dio cuenta.

* * *

**=Fin Flashback=**

Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Haku hizo una pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es el Hokage?" Haku preguntó con un indicio de incertidumbre.

"Es fuerte y trata a todos los miembros de la aldea como a una familia", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa contagiosa haciendo que todos a su alrededor sonrieran.

"¿Qué pasa con el pueblo, crees que nos tomarán bien?" Preguntó Haku mientras miraba a Zabuza.

"Sí, con tus habilidades, reputación y línea de sangre estoy seguro de que el viejo los dejará entrar al pueblo", dijo Menma con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Haku y Zabuza compartieron una mirada burlona antes de volverse hacia Kakashi, quien suspiró: "Lord Hokage deja que Menma lo llame viejo por alguna razón que no compartirá con nadie"

Los ojos de Zabuza y Haku se hincharon por un segundo antes de que giraran su cuello robóticamente para mirar con asombro al rubio menor Genin.

"Te dije que te dejaría entrar, confía en mi juicio cuando se trata de personas" dijo Menma con una sonrisa astuta.

"Y no te preocupes, a diferencia de esos idiotas de la Niebla, el Hokage y la Aldea de la Hoja no juzgan cuando se trata de líneas de sangre" Naruto contribuyó mucho al alivio de Haku y Zabuza.

El equipo 7 y sus invitados, casi regresaron al pueblo cuando llegaron a una bifurcación en el sendero del bosque. Desde el camino opuesto, detrás de la línea de árboles, vieron al Equipo 8 y su Jōnin-sensei Kurenai Yūhi. Menma instantáneamente corrió y abrazó a Hinata antes de que se diera cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando atentamente, los que no sabían de su relación esperaban que la heredera Hyūga gritara, pero para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte.

"¡Te extrañe tanto Hinata-Chan!" Menma dijo con su usual y feliz voz con una mirada amorosa en sus ojos y una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro.

"También te extrañé, Menma-Kun," dijo Hinata con una amplia sonrisa y amor profundo en sus pálidos ojos.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Kiba gritó, "¡Hinata iba a ser mi compañera!"

"¡Arff!" Akamaru aulló de acuerdo con su maestro.

"¿Es así, aliento de perro?" Menma dijo con voz baja y una sonrisa mientras liberaba la intención de matar a bajo nivel.

Kiba y Akamaru retrocedieron mientras Akamaru gimió sumisamente mientras Kiba sudaba profundamente.

"Menma-Kun, sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por Kiba o por cualquier otro", dijo Hinata con sus pálidos ojos color lavanda mirando fijamente a los cerúleos de Naruto.

"Soy tuya" susurró ella.

"Y yo soy tuyo para siempre", susurró Menma mientras acercaba a Hinata y tocaron su narices mientras se sonreían.

"Ok, ustedes tres, terminen esto antes de que uno de ustedes haga algo de lo que se arrepienta", dijo Kurenai en tono autoritario mientras aplaudía.

Kurenai Yūhi, una hermosa mujer de veintitantos años con cabello largo y negro que llegó a su espalda en una ola de rizos, ojos rojos penetrantes y labios rojos rubí. Llevaba un vestido que parecía estar hecho de grandes envoltorios blancos con una línea negra en el centro de las bandas individuales sobre un vestido rojo con solo la manga derecha visible hasta la muñeca, y un par de pantalones cortos hechos del mismo material. Se acercó a los tres Genin y luego vio a Kakashi que había estado escondida detrás de los árboles junto con el resto de su Genin.

"Creo que Kiba ya aprendió su lección", dijo Naruto mientras caminaba y notó la piscina de orina debajo de Akamaru y un punto húmedo en los pantalones de Kiba.

"Sea como sea, no quiero una pelea entre compañeros por una chica en este momento", dijo Kurenai mirando al Genin del equipo de su superior.

"Parece que ustedes tienen un equipo nuevo que tendrán que informarme sobre los detalles más tarde, Kakashi", dijo Kurenai con neutralidad.

"Sí, ¿por qué no me encuentro contigo y con Asuma en su cita más tarde?", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos, lo que hizo que Kurenai se pusiera un poco de roja como Hinata.

"¿Cómo?" Kurenai susurró tratando de averiguar dónde la había jodido.

"Oh, lo sé desde que empezaron a intimar", dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro favorito, "Estos tienen algunos usos ocultos, ¿no crees?"

Kurenai lanzó un kunai que Kakashi esquivó por poco, "Cuidado, no quieres dar un mal ejemplo a los niños", bromeó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Kurenai comenzó a perseguir a Kakashi en círculos, lanzándole kunai intentando matarlo o destruir su pequeño libro naranja.

"¿Ella siempre hace eso?" Zabuza murmuró al Genin.

"Solo con pervertidos o aquellos que descubren su relación secreta", dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el brazo de Menma.

"Sí, nunca te dejes atrapar por ella cerca de las aguas termales con un libro naranja, ella te lanzará un Genjutsu donde te verás obligado a ver a Gai-sensei hacer sus ejercicios, en ropa interior", Kiba se estremeció.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Menma con una sonrisa astuta.

"No quiero hablar de eso", resopló Kiba con un sonrojo mientras Akamaru gimió.

* * *

**=Después de que Kurenai se calmara=**

"De todos modos, soy Kurenai-Sensei y soy el Jōnin sensei del Equipo 8", dijo Kurenai presentándose a la Genin del Equipo 7.

"Hola, Kurenai-Sensei", respondió el Genin con varios niveles de entusiasmo, Sasuke es casi inexistente.

"Ellos son Zabuza y Haku Momochi", presentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Espera, Zabuza M-Momochi", tartamudeó Kurenai con los ojos muy abiertos, "**¡Como El Kirigakure no Kijin: El demonio de la niebla!**"

"Sí, aunque espero ser el Demonio de la Hoja Oculta de ahora en adelante", dijo Zabuza en su habitual tono grave.

"Espera, ¿estás desertando de la Niebla?" Kurenai pregunto sorprendida.

"Sí, no puedo volver exactamente después de intentar matar a ese maníaco genocida, ¿ahora puedo?" Zabuza respondió con una ceja levantada y un tono de reproche.

Kurenai se sonrojó profundamente escarlata al ser regañada como a un niño que había pasado por alto lo obvio: "¡No hay forma de que Lord Hokage te permita ser parte de sus fuerzas!"

"El viejo los dejará, ya veraz," ladró Menma molesto por la reacción de Kurenai ante sus nuevos amigos.

"Dudo mucho que tú abuelo pueda convencer a Lord Hokage para que deje entre a Zabuza Momochi y su aprendiz", dijo Kurenai con tono de suficiencia.

"Cuando dice viejo, se refiere a Lord Hokage" dijo Kakashi en una sonrisa de ojos para ver su reacción.

"¿Eh?" Fue la respuesta inteligente de Kurenai, "¿Lord Hokage te deja que lo llames así?"

"Sí lo deja, además el golpe de Zabuza fue una represalia por las purgas de la línea de sangre aún activas en la Niebla, si hubiera tenido éxito, sería recordado como un héroe para la gente de la Niebla y probablemente se convertiría en Mizukage", dijo Naruto haciendo que los demás lo miraran fijamente incrédulo.

"¿Qué? Si puedes matar a un Kage, especialmente uno con la reputación de Yagura, mereces tomar el sombrero más en ese momento aquellos con líneas de sangre también superaron en número al shinobi normal. Al menos, habrías sido un héroe para ellos y habrás ganado el miedo o respeto de las fuerzas promedio al matar a su líder, "dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

"Lo sabía, pero nunca esperé que un niño lo dedujera tan casualmente", murmuró Zabuza al recibir una ronda de asentimientos de los que estaban alrededor.

"Entonces, ¿acaban de volver ustedes de un Rango-C también?", Sakura preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Si, lo hicimos Sakura", dijo Shino con su voz monótona sorprendiendo a la joven que aún no lo había notado.

"Oh, hola Shino, no te había visto", dijo Sakura con un saludo nervioso y se rio, "Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu misión?"

"Solo una tonta misión de entrega", dijo Kiba un poco molesto por la falta de acción en su última misión, "¡Pero estoy seguro de que nuestra misión fue más emocionante que la tuya!", "¡Arff!"

"Enserió porque tuvimos que luchar contra cuatro ninja desaparecidos y más de sesenta bandidos" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ustedes mienten como si hicieran algo así!" Kiba gritó, "¡Arff!"

"¡Créelo!" Menma gritó con un pulgar apuntando a su pecho, "¡Incluso derribamos a un mafioso multimillonario corrupto y sacamos un poco de equipo de todo!"

"Y también se ganaron el respeto y la lealtad de mí y de mi padre", intervino Haku por primera vez, ganando la atención de Kiba.

"Oye, y quien es esta belleza" Kiba dijo tratando de sonar bien, sacando un ceño de las chicas y sorprendentemente de Sasuke que se sentía de alguna manera enojado.

"Soy Haku Momochi, la hija adoptiva de Zabuza Momochi", dijo Haku con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras señalaba al mencionado que hizo que Kiba palideciera hacia él ya que sujetaba el mango de su espada fuertemente con rabia.

"A menos que no quieras morir, mantén tus manos lejos de mi hija", gruñó Zabuza mientras trataba de calmar su fuga de KI.

"¡Sí señor!" Kiba gritó haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que su vejiga se vacíe y sacando risas en los gemelos Uzumaki y una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia del Uchiha.

"Aww, si te importa" Haku dijo adorablemente mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a Zabuza, haciendo que a Kiba le resultara aún más difícil mantener el control.

"Realmente tienes que hablarme de esta misión después de que regresemos a la aldea", Kurenai dijo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y con la mente llena de preguntas.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Torre Hokage=**

"Esa es ciertamente una historia interesante, Kakashi", Hiruzen comenzó con un escalofrío en su voz, "Primero deberían haber regresado una vez que supo del nuevo rango de la misión o al menos enviar una solicitud de respaldo. En segundo lugar, no debería haber permitido que su equipo se enfrentara a un oponente como Zabuza Momochi en cualquier circunstancia. Y por último... "

"Si me permite Lord Hokage" interrumpió Naruto respetuosamente, "Todos entendemos que fuimos increíblemente afortunados, pero todavía vivimos y todos somos más fuertes por la experiencia mental, física y espiritual".

"Eso no viene al caso y otra cosa, ¿¡cómo te atreves a interrumpirme!?" el Hokage gritó todavía enojado con Kakashi por haberle costado la vida no solo a Sasuke como el ultimo leal Uchiha, sino también a sus nietos honoríficos.

"Viejo esto es injusto, si Kakashi-Sensei nos hubiera hecho abandonar la misión después de que descubriéramos lo que estaba sucediendo en la Ola, no podríamos haber vivido con nosotros mismos sabiendo que habíamos dejado un país entero para morir", dijo Menma enojado.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se ensancharon ante las palabras de Menma, sintiéndose culpable por su propia ceguera ante la obvia verdad dentro de ellos. Hiruzen comprendió de repente, por un breve momento, cómo el pueblo no podía ver la bondad en estos dos niños delante de él y, en cambio, veían al demonio zorro.

"Me disculpo", dijo calmándose, "Hiciste lo correcto y recibiste la compensación adecuada por el alcance real de la misión. Simplemente me enojé porque fuimos engañados y los envié a todos a una misión que casi los mata. Si algo…"

"Si acaso, deberíamos agradecerte," habló Sakura sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué?" El Hokage preguntó completamente sorprendido por la joven Kunoichi.

"¡Si no hubiéramos ido a esa misión, nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto tan fuertes como lo somos ahora y definitivamente no hubiéramos obtenido este nuevo equipo!" Sakura dijo sonriendo mientras enseñaba sus guantes.

"Ella tiene un punto", gruñó Sasuke con la clásica sonrisa Uchiha mostrando la espada que sostenía en su espalda.

"Sí, supongo que sí", dijo el Hokage sonriendo al grupo. "Gracias, y por favor, perdone a este anciano y su mal genio, me pongo un poco malhumorado con todo este papeleo".

"¿Por qué su asistente no lo ayuda organizándolo por urgencia o revisando los interminables informes Rango-D por usted?" Preguntó Naruto aturdiendo al Hokage.

"Quiero decir, siempre podrías usar los clones de sombra para ayudarte, pero creo que te has vuelto senil eh Viejo", dijo Menma con una sonrisa zorruna.

"Olvidé que podía hacer eso", admitió el Hokage avergonzado, antes de darse cuenta, "¡Oye! ¡No soy tan viejo, maldito mocoso!" Hiruzen le grito a Menma y sacando risas en los demás.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, Naruto y yo podríamos ser lo suficientemente buenos en **Fūinjutsu** pronto para crear grandes sellos de almacenamiento de chakra para ti, viejo, ¡así que puedes usar tu Jutsu sin preocuparte por quedarte vacío!" Menma dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

"¡Eso sería maravilloso! Gracias muchachos", dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa de abuelo.

"Confía en mí, no están bromeando", dijo Kakashi con una mirada seria a la que Hiruzen asintió.

"Bueno, ese es nuestro informe, ¿podemos irnos?" Preguntó Kakashi en tono aburrido.

"Sí, Sasuke y Sakura, ambos pueden irse. Todavía necesito hablar con ustedes tres y sus invitados", dijo el Hokage señalando a los individuos restantes.

"Sí, Lord Hokage", dijeron Sakura y Sasuke con una inclinación de cabeza antes de salir.

"Ahora, ¿qué pasó con los otros artículos de la caja fuerte?" preguntó el Hokage mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Todo está sellado dentro de varios rollos", dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto y Menma sacaron varios rollos de almacenamiento de sus bolsas y los colocaron ante el Hokage.

"Desde la izquierda tenemos: los cinco millones de Ryo de la caja fuerte de Gato, de cinco mil millones; las armas, en su mayoría genéricas, algunas están hechas de chakra o muy especializadas; la armadura, de nuevo especialmente hecha o genérica, con solo algunos puntos destacados y algunos Jutsu para los cinco elementos "dijo Naruto en tono informativo.

"Tenemos razones para creer que todo esto fue tomado de ninjas desaparecidos u otros combatientes expertos contratados por Gato y luego asesinados cuando decidió no pagarles y en su lugar recogió sus recompensas y sus tesoros", dijo Menma con su voz llena de rabia controlada. Mientras recordaba el puente y las últimas palabras de Gato.

"Ese bastardo", dijo Zabuza con el puño cerrado.

"Ya veo, les fue bien en su primer Rango-C y debido a las circunstancias, ¡a todos se les pagaran por una misión Rango-A!" dijo el Hokage sonriendo a los chicos que sonrieron con entusiasmo.

"Ahora Zabuza, ¿realmente deseas ingresar a las filas de la Hoja?" El Tercero preguntó con completa autoridad.

"Sí, Lord Hokage, mi hija y yo queremos unirnos a tus filas y finalmente dejar de huir", dijo Zabuza con una profunda y sincera reverencia.

"Perfecto", dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa mientras les lanzaba un par de protectores de frente que rápidamente cambiaban por los viejos.

"Ahora, Haku-chan, te asigno el rango de Chūnin, y junto con Zabuza se les asignara un departamento y se les llamara para futuras misiones", dijo el Hokage seriamente pero sin hostilidad.

"Muchas gracias Lord Hokage", dijo Haku mientras juntaba las manos e inclinaba la cabeza con dulzura.

"Sí, además, te asignare a Hana Inuzuka para que te enseñe ella es una médica que puede enseñarte un poco de Ninjutsu de medicina general; sin embargo, se especializa en artes veterinarias, por lo que es posible que desees hacer turnos en el hospital para aprender", explicó Hiruzen sonriendo.

"¡Gracias, Lord Hokage!" Haku aplaudió con un arco apreciativo.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Zabuza preguntó sorprendido y aturdido.

"Entrené a la mejor ninja médico del mundo, así que puedo sentir cuando alguien tiene potencial para el Ninjutsu médico", dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"¿Oye, viejo?" Preguntó Menma inocentemente.

"Sí Menma, ¿qué pasa?" Hiruzen respondió, curioso.

"Me preguntaba, ¿si el Equipo 8 tiene el día libre?" Preguntó Menma con un ligero rubor.

"Sí, creo que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso vas a sacar a una cita a la pequeña Hinata-chan?" preguntó el Hokage con una sonrisa burlona.

Menma solo se sonrojo, "Bueno, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir" Dijo Menma mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras para recoger su dinero.

Todos solo se rieron por el pobre Uzumaki avergonzado.

"Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos luego, Haku, Zabuza" Naruto llamó mientras él también salía de la oficina.

* * *

**=Calles de la Hoja=**

Naruto caminaba por las calles que se abrían paso desde la Torre Hokage y paso por la florería Yamanaka, se le ocurrió pasar a saludar a Ino. A su llegada, Naruto rápidamente revisó que no hubiera ningún civil.

Naruto se asomó al interior de la tienda para ver a Ino Yamanaka detrás del mostrador, leyendo una revista de moda, vestida con su ropa habitual y con un delantal amarillo con el nombre de la tienda en el pecho. Vio como Ino completaba una transacción con un cliente sin levantar la vista de su revista. Naruto entró a la tienda con una sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador.

"Buenas tardes, bienvenido a la Floristería Yamanaka, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?" Ino dijo en un tono aburrido sin levantar la vista de su revista.

"Sabes, con una actitud como esa molestaras a los clientes", comenzó Naruto, "Deberías, de ser más positiva"

En ese momento, las orejas de Ino se levantaron cuando reconoció esa voz, ella levanto la cabeza y encontró a Naruto Uzumaki enfrente de ella.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Ino preguntó sorprendida al verlo después de mucho tiempo.

"Hola Ino, acabo de regresar de mi misión" dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro y ¿Qué tal te fue?" respondió Ino después de liberar su sorpresa con una sonrisa.

"La verdad fue muy bien, aunque algo complicada" respondió Naruto muy nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué, alguien salió herido?", dijo Ino mientras miraba a Naruto con una mirada preocupada.

"¿Quieres que te lo cuente ahora, con té y dulces?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer", dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el delantal, "¡Mamá! ¡Voy a salir, volveré más tarde!"

"¡Está bien, diviértete querida!" La mamá de Ino gritó mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la tienda.

Llevaba una blusa morada sin mangas con cuello alto y una falda gris hasta la rodilla con un delantal idéntico al de Ino sobre su atuendo. Tenía el cabello rubio claro en un moño suelto con un Senbon que lo mantenía unido y una pupilas azules y llevaba un par de aretes de oro. Tenía la piel pálida, pero mostraba signos mínimos de envejecimiento con pequeñas arrugas alrededor de la boca, del tipo que se obtiene al sonreír con frecuencia.

"Entonces, ¿con quién vas a salir? ¿Es Sakura? Desearía que volvieras a hablar con ella, ustedes dos estaban tan unidas" dijo la madre de Ino con nostalgia al recordar la amistad pasada de su hija.

"No mamá, no es Sakura", dijo Ino señalando a Naruto que estaba incomodo por la reacción de su madre.

"Oh, ¿es este tu amigo?" Preguntó la madre de Ino con una cara neutral.

"Sí, él es..." Ino comenzó a presentar Ino.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Soltó Naruto mientras se inclinaba por la cintura hacia la madre de Ino, "un placer conocerte, Lady Yamanaka"

"Vaya, qué respetuosa presentación, joven", Dijo el padre de Ino mientras entraba por la puerta.

Era un hombre alto que rezumaba la confianza que sin duda se había ganado con los años. Su rostro era severo con profundos ojos verdes y pronunciados pómulos. Tenía piel bronceada por horas fuera del entrenamiento y cabello rubio platino usado en una coleta alta. Llevaba el típico uniforme de la Unidad de Interrogación de la Aldea que consistía en pantalones gris azul oscuro y una camisa abotonada con un cinturón negro que tenía una hebilla de cinturón de plata sobre esta que llevaba un abrigo negro oscuro.

"Gracias, Lord Yamanaka, intento ser lo más respetuoso posible" dijo Naruto con una mirada seria.

"Bien", dijo Inoichi con una mirada severa pero con una sonrisa, "¿Entonces, tú y mi hija van a salir?, ¿Cómo a una cita?"

"¿Eh?, ¿ci-cita?" dijo Naruto con pequeño tartamudeo y un leve sonrojo.

"¡Pa-paaa!, ¡que di-dices!" grito Ino muy sonrojada por esa insinuación, pero una parte de ella se sentía feliz, pero lo ignoro.

Los padres de Ino solo se rieron un poco, por la actitud de los dos.

"Bueno no importa, entonces diviértanse pero no llegues muy tarde Ino" dijo Inoichi con una mirada algo severa.

"¿Entonces, no hay problema que podamos salir?, ya sabe por…" dijo Naruto agarrando la parte baja de su chaqueta donde estaba su estómago.

Los padres de Ino se sorprendieron por la pregunta. Pero luego sonrieron al joven ninja que toda la aldea había rechazado y castigado durante los últimos doce años al ver si estaban de acuerdo.

"La verdad, no nos importa, a diferencia del resto yo y mi esposa sabemos diferenciar", dijo el padre de Ino sonriendo tristemente por la situación del Uzumaki. "Pero de todos modos, soy el padre de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka y ella es mi esposa y la madre de Ino, Inora Yamanaka"

"Hola, un placer conocerte", dijo Inora sonriendo.

"Gracias, por su comprensión", dijo Naruto, sonriendo, al darse cuenta que podía bajar la guardia.

"Lamento que sintieras que teníamos algo en contra tuya", dijo Inora con el ceño fruncido. "No nos molesta que no te gusten los otros aldeanos, simplemente no estamos de acuerdo con las bromas que has hecho"

"Bueno, la mayoría de ellas las hizo mi hermano, pero solo hicimos bromas a los matones y algunas veces cometimos algunos actos de vandalismo menor, que limpiamos, si puedo agregar" dijo Naruto mientras intentaba defender sus acciones y las de su hermano.

"Después de que te atraparan", Ino se rio, "¡Pero no han bromeado desde que se convirtieron en ninja!"

"Es por eso que no se ha visto obligado a hacerlo todavía", dijo Inoichi en tono severo.

"Entonces, ahora que sabes, ¿podemos irnos?" Ino preguntó con exasperación por la interferencia de sus padres.

"Sí, pero quiero hablar contigo Naruto cuando vuelvas", dijo Inoichi con una mirada severa.

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto saliendo del lugar con Ino siguiéndolo, mientras pensaba de lo que quería hablar el padre de Ino.

Después de irse, se dirigieron a la tienda de té local, escucharon a una mujer gritar adentro por más dango y otra botella de sake. Naruto supo al instante quién estaba dentro y se volvió hacia Ino, que tenía una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos, y sonrió.

"¿Entonces quieres almorzar aquí?" Preguntó Naruto sonriendo incómodamente, en este lugar no era muy bien recibido.

"En realidad, no me importa Anko-Chan", dijo Ino con una amplia sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su espalda, "¡Es una amiga de mi madre!"

"¡Enserió!" Naruto dijo impresionado.

"La conocí una vez en la biblioteca antes, entonces me hizo llamarla Lady Anko", Naruto se rio de la memoria antes de que un pequeño rubor apareciera.

"Ese día ella estaba discutiendo con Suzume-Sensei en el centro de la biblioteca e insultando en voz alta", Naruto se rio más, "estaba tratando de devolver algunos pergaminos que había tomado prestado y tuve que asustarlas para que se detuvieran el tiempo suficiente".

"Probablemente por eso te hizo llamarla así", se rio Ino mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de té.

"Espera creo que mejor me pongo un **Henge**" dijo Naruto mientras retrocedía e intentaba hacer el **Henge**.

"¿Por qué?" Ino preguntó algo triste, "¿Tienes vergüenza de que te vean conmigo?"

"¿Eh?, No, por supuesto que no, esto no es por ti, es por mí", dijo Naruto mientras alzaba las manos para apaciguarla.

"Si la gente te viera conmigo, te atacarían, nos echarían del lugar, me cobrarían el triple o empezarían a mirarme mal por estar cerca de una heredera de clan. No quiero que algo te pase, No quiero que te juzguen por mi culpa", dijo Naruto con los ojos llenos de tristeza y rabia, como si estuviera recordando algo.

"Y no quiero que te escondas," Ino levantó una mano antes de que Naruto pudiera discutir con ella, "Por cualquier razón, después de lo que nos dijiste, que a pesar de los maltratos de los demás les muestras respeto, no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer, o cambiará lo que piense de ti"

"¿Estas segura?" Preguntó Naruto muy seriamente, ya que a pesar de que apenas la está conociendo, intentara que no le pase nada.

"Si, estoy segura, para eso están los amigos ¿verdad? Respondió Ino con una sonrisa de comprensión por la preocupación de Naruto.

Naruto estaba aturdido. En toda su vida, nadie se había preocupado así ni lo había mirado como Ino lo estaba mirando ahora. Sus brillantes ojos verde azulado lo miraban y le perforaban el alma mientras ella parecía juntar lentamente el dolor y la soledad que él y su hermano habían atravesado. Él miró de nuevo a sus ojos, observando todo lo que ofrecían y encontrando consuelo en ellos.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras ellos se dirigían al local.

* * *

**=Dentro de la tienda de té=**

Los dos entraron a la tienda de té y sintieron que la habitación se enfriaba cuando muchos de los civiles y algunos shinobis de nivel inferior detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Naruto hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién estaba con él.

Cuando vieron a uno de los dos Mocosos Demonio de la Hoja con la heredera del clan Yamanaka, sus pequeñas mentes empezaron a quebrarse, incapaces de comprender la situación. Muchos de ellos se indignaron por la agallas del niño. No solo estaba entrando al restaurante a plena luz del día, sino que lo estaba haciendo y planeaba sentarse con una heredera de clan.

La tensión en el aire se hizo palpable rápidamente hasta que de repente Anko gritó: "¡Oye, tu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y esa es una chica que veo? ¡Ven aquí!"

Naruto e Ino sudaron por las travesuras borrachas de la interrogadora Jōnin antes de que obedecieran, sentándose frente a ella. Los dos podían decir que estaba completamente borracha y que no tenía control de sí misma.

"¡Hey camarero! ¡Tres órdenes más de dango y algo para los niños!" Anko llamó con una sonrisa borracha antes de que terminara su actual botella de sake.

"¡Una sopa de frijoles rojos, dos órdenes de dango, una orden de bolas de arroz y dos órdenes de té, por favor!" Ino llama con una dulce sonrisa.

"Podría haber ordenado y ¿cómo supiste lo que quería?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"Pensé que te gustaría la sopa ya que parece ser la cosa favorita de Menma, sabes con todo el ramen que come y Dango sonaba bien", dijo Ino como si fuera completamente obvio.

"Ella es (hic) muy observadora, viene (hic) con su entrenamiento de clan," Anko se apresuró a decir: "Pueden ser terriblemente temibles cuando quieren ser".

"Recuerda Naruto-kun, estás hablando con una chica de un clan mental" dijo Ino con una dulce sonrisa.

"Tienes razón" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, el camarero les dio órdenes y le dio a Naruto una mirada fría y casi derramó su sopa sobre él.

"Gracias," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

El camarero se volvió con un gruñido, se marchó y comenzó a hablar acaloradamente con el dueño señalando la mesa con los dos más odiados por la aldea y la heredera de clan Yamanaka.

"Eso es dulce y todo pero, ¿por qué están ustedes dos aquí? ¿Están en una cita?" Anko preguntó de repente volviéndose menos borracho y terriblemente serio.

"No, Ino me había pedido que cuando tuviera tiempo le diera unos consejos sobre entrenamiento y otras cosas, así que decidimos reunirnos después de nuestras últimas misiones", dijo Naruto tímidamente cuando volvieron a mencionar otra vez lo de la cita.

"Si, ya que necesito mejorar mi entrenamiento, creo que soy la que más lo necesita en mi equipo", dijo Ino algo arrepentida por dudar de Naruto y sus concejos.

"Bueno, eso está bien, pero quiero decir ¿por qué estás aquí y no estás entrenando para los exámenes Chūnin que son en dos meses?" Anko preguntó mirando a los Genin con un ojo inquisitivo.

"¡Espera! ¿Los exámenes de Chūnin son en dos meses?" Naruto e Ino preguntaron al unísono.

"Sí, no sé la primera parte de ellos, ¡pero la segunda parte es mi Especial de Supervivencia en el Campo 44!" Anko dijo que mientras ella tomaba un poco más de sake, "y después de eso está el gran torneo".

Tanto Naruto como Ino sudaron.

"Lady Anko, ¿estás tan borracha que una especialista en interrogación está filtrando información o estás tratando de ser amable para que un mocoso y la hija de un amiga puedan pasar?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona.

"No confirmaré ni negaré nada de eso", dijo Anko mientras se giraba haciendo pucheros con los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, no sabíamos sobre los exámenes", dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes deberían ir a entrenar entonces", dijo Anko con tono serio, "la competencia puede ser feroz este año"

Naruto e Ino se miraron y asintieron rápidamente se tragaron la comida antes de dejar algo de dinero en la mesa y dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Oye!" gritó al dueño que les prestaba atención: "¡No has pagado por tu comida!"

"El dinero está sobre la mesa," dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"¿Que dinero?" preguntó su camarero.

Naruto e Ino miraron hacia la mesa y vieron el dinero que aún quedaba en la mesa y el camarero moviendo platos y platos alrededor como si fuera invisible. Naruto suspiró y caminó hacia la mesa recogiendo el dinero y entregándoselo al dueño.

"Esto no es suficiente", se burló el dueño.

"_Aquí viene_" pensó Naruto con un suspiro, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, esto cubre la comida, pero yo dejé que algo como tu comiera aquí", dijo el dueño con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara junto ala de los otros clientes y al personal que emitían una pequeña cantidad de Ki, "Eso cuesta más".

"Bien, ¿cuánto?" Naruto dijo con exasperación mientras sacaba su billetera.

"Todo lo que tengas", dijo el dueño con la mano derecha extendida, "Incluyendo esa espada"

"O podría simplemente salir de aquí y dejarte con el único cargo legal que tienes", dijo Naruto mientras liberaba su propio KI superando al de los clientes, enfriando incluso la columna vertebral de Anko.

"Te he pagado lo que te debo, ahora déjame ir para que siga con mi camino", le gruñó Naruto al propietario.

Los clientes y el personal no se atrevieron a detenerlo ahora. Naruto se fue del lugar junto con Ino y juntos salieron de la tienda de té. Naruto todavía echaba humo hasta que doblaron la esquina.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso", dijo Naruto con voz serena y todavía furiosa.

"No, lo siento, nunca esperé que fuera tan malo mientras estuviera allí contigo", se disculpó Ino mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro a Naruto, "supongo que por eso usas el **Henge no Jutsu**"

"Sí, esos estúpidos civiles no pueden distinguir la diferencia entre el pergamino y el kunai sellado en el interior", dijo Naruto aun molesto.

Naruto levantó las manos y estaba a punto de adoptar su **Henge** una vez más cuando Ino lo detuvo.

"No lo hagas y hasta entonces siempre puedes entrar a mi tienda con tu cara real, pues ya sabes que yo y mis padres no te juzgamos, podemos salir y caminar juntos sin ese estúpido Jutsu, hoy he aprendido lo injusto que pueden ser las personas y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido" dijo Ino sonriéndole. "No me avergüenzo de estar contigo, no importa lo que digan estos estúpidos civiles, ya que eso es lo que hacen los amigos"

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensar que alguien como ella, la heredera de un prestigioso clan, incluso quería ser vista con él.

"Si no me crees, déjame demostrártelo", dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazo enfrente de los civiles que algunos se sorprendieron y otros lo ignoraron.

"¿Me crees ahora?" Dijo Ino sonriéndole.

Naruto bajó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos cerúleos brillantes mirando en sus piscinas de té verde y todo lo que podía hacer era asentir, temiendo que su voz le fallara y rompiera este momento.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde está ese consejo que me prometiste?" Ino se rio ante el ahora aturdido chico.

Naruto finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para conversar y dijo: "Bueno, eso depende de lo que te preocupa"

"¡Todo!" Ino se quejó mientras caminaban por la aldea sin un destino real y las miradas de los civiles en todo el camino.

"En este momento, después de lo que me dijiste, estoy más preocupada por avanzar mi entrenamiento y también quiero reparar la relación de Sakura y la mía", dijo Ino con un puchero triste y un suspiro.

"Quieres reparar su amistad, pero ¿no les gusta a ambas Sasuke?", dijo Naruto confundido por lo que dijo Ino.

"Bueno ya no me gusta, después que fuiste a tu misión, mi madre hablo conmigo dijo que se había encontrado con ella y hablaron e intento convencerme de recuperar su amistad y yo al negarme, estuvo hablando conmigo por dos horas que una amistad es más importante que pelearse por un chico, ya que Sasuke nunca me hizo caso", dijo Ino con una mirada triste por los recuerdos, "me refiero a que, nuestra amistad cuando éramos jóvenes, éramos mejores amigas y hasta la ayude a ser más segura"

"Recuerdo que ustedes dos eran casi inseparables en aquel entonces, hasta que Sasuke se convirtió en el chico que todas las chicas querían", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

"Sí, él es la razón por la que nos convertimos en rivales en el amor y en la vida", dijo Ino con tristeza, "Estoy cansada de pelear con ella todo el tiempo, sólo quiero volver a la forma en que éramos y ser amigas nuevamente, pero aun así ser rivales como shinobi"

"Sí, entiendo, es como Menma y Sasuke, siempre están tratando de superarse entre ellos, pero si están en una pelea, siempre pueden contar el uno con el otro", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa hacia Ino, "Ellos tienen ese trabajo en equipo que funciona increíblemente bien, incluso más que conmigo"

"Sí, exactamente algo así, pero sin todas las miradas de muerte e insultos que se dan el uno al otro", Ino se rio tímidamente.

"Bueno, no lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo y si ese es el caso, entonces dile a Sakura que no te gusta Sasuke como algo más que un amigo ahora, entonces ella no tendrá ninguna razón para ser tan fría contigo y ustedes pueden hacerse amigas otra vez, "dijo Naruto sonriendo con sus manos para enfatizar sus puntos.

"Eso podría funcionar, pero también me preocupa mi entrenamiento y mi falta de fuerza", dijo Ino apretando los puños y suspirando.

"Puedo darte algunas pesos y ejercicios de control de chakra", dijo Naruto de manera tranquilizadora cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta la cima del Monumento Hokage. "Te ayudarán a aumentar tu fuerza física básica, resistencia y reservas de chakra, permitiéndote para luchar más duro, por más tiempo, y usar más y más Jutsu más poderoso"

"Eso suena como una gran idea además de que Sakura y yo podríamos trabajar juntas", dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa y atrayendo a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo mientras saltaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo feliz por su ayuda.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?" Ino preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que Naruto la había llevado a la cima del monumento Hokage a la cima de la cabeza del Cuarto.

"Quería mostrarte mi lugar favorito en el pueblo", dijo Naruto alzando su brazo sobre el pueblo desde la parte superior de la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage mientras los dos se sentaban, "Esta vista siempre nos ha calmado a Menma y a mí cuando estábamos tristes". "Desde aquí, puedo ver a quienes estamos destinados a proteger y a quienes considero importantes y a quienes traerán a este pueblo a la grandeza".

"Pero si están todos ahí, ¿Por qué quieres proteger a los que te tratan mal?" Ino preguntó completamente confundido por las palabras de Naruto.

"Estoy conectado con todos en este pueblo y ellos a mi de alguna manera u otra", dijo Naruto. "Protegeré a estas personas porque alguna vez fueron valiosas para mis padres y, en cuanto a las personas, su temor y odio están fuera de lugar, les mostraré que no soy peligroso como ellos piensan que soy".

"Todo porque tus padres, que nunca conociste, murieron tratando de proteger el pueblo hace doce años", dijo Ino asombrado por sus convicciones, pero todavía confundida por su ingenuidad.

"No solo ellos, el Hokage nos dijo a mí y a Menma una vez, que este pueblo entero es precioso para él y, como tal, arriesgara su vida para protegerlos porque el trabajo del Hokage no es solo liderar el pueblo sino luchar por él y su gente y mantenerla a salvo, y así, ya que es el sueño de Menma en convertirse en el Hokage, es nuestro deber proteger a estas personas incluso si nos odian".

"Creo que puedo entender, pero no creo que lo lograría si me trataran como a ti", dijo Ino acercándose las rodillas a su pecho. "Sólo lo vi hoy por un momento mientras ustedes viven su vida en ese infierno, la peor parte es que los conozco y generalmente son personas agradables".

"Están cegados por su odio. Me miran como si fuera algo que corrompe todo lo que toco", dijo Naruto con una mirada lejana.

"También dijiste algo así antes," dijo Ino inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda en confusión, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No estoy seguro de sí debería decírtelo todavía," Naruto suspiró mirando el pueblo con tristeza.

"Por favor, somos amigos y los amigos se cuentan sus secretos sin importar que", dijo Ino algo triste por querer ocultarle este secreto tan importante.

"Mira, no es que no quiera, es que es un gran secreto que el Hokage nos contó a mí y a Menma y nos dijo que hasta que todos estén listos, lo mantuviéramos en secreto" Naruto trato de explicar a Ino para no intentar lastimar sus sentimientos, "Ni nuestro equipo lo sabe"

"¡Por favor!" Ino le suplico poniendo ojos tristes y llorosos "Prometo por nuestra amistad que no le diré a nadie"

Naruto intento no mirar sus ojos, no iba a caer en ese truco como con Menma que lo usa para que él no le ponga verduras al ramen, pero con Ino era diferente resistirse y no aguanto.

"Bien, ¿pero estás segura?", comenzó Naruto e Ino asintió con firmeza y el suspiro resignado, "Está bien, ¿Recuerdas el ataque del Kyūbi hace doce años?, Bueno, durante ese ataque el Cuarto no mató al Kyūbi, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, el habría independientemente regresado en unos pocos años, así que en lugar de eso separó al Kyūbi en dos mitades, Ying y Yang y los selló por separado"

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué los libros de historia dicen que lo mató y dónde se selló?" Ino le preguntó a su cara una mezcla de confusión y shock.

"Los ancianos de la aldea, principalmente el Tercer Hokage, decidieron que nuestra generación no necesitaba saber y en cuanto a dónde estaban sellado," Naruto se agachó y tocó su estómago. "Las dos mitades se sellaron dentro de un par de gemelos recién nacidos, el Ying sellado en el hermano mayor y el Yang sellado en el menor"

"No quieres decir" Ino jadeo horrorizada por intentar confirmar lo dicho por el Uzumaki.

"En nosotros," dijo Naruto mirando a Ino por cualquier señal de miedo u odio, pero lo que sucedió lo hizo congelarse, Ino lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho.

"Lo siento, no es de extrañar que esos estúpidos aldeanos te odien después de lo que el demonio le hizo a esta aldea las vidas que destruyó, todos lo odian", ante sus palabras Naruto se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tranquilizar a Ino.

"¡Pero no eres él, eres Naruto Uzumaki, hermano del futuro Hokage! Eres el rollo, no el kunai," dijo Ino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Una ola de alivio se apoderó de él con sus palabras y una ola de alegría ante su suave toque. Se sintió feliz por primera vez en algunos años y no podía estar más agradecido por ella que estaba a su lado por su amabilidad y comprensión.

"Deberías saber que no es un demonio y que no atacó a la aldea a propósito, simplemente no se detuvo cuando pudo", dijo Naruto tímidamente mirando a Ino, quien le dirigió una mirada que pedía una explicación.

"Estaba siendo influenciado por un poderoso usuario de Sharingan, desde fuera de la aldea, y obligado a atacar", comenzó Naruto. "Una vez que el usuario de Sharingan fue derrotado, el Kyūbi simplemente no se detuvo, pero eso fue justo antes de que el Cuarto apareciera en la batalla".

"Entonces, ¿el Kyūbi no comenzó el asalto, pero no se detuvo cuando pudo?", preguntó Ino.

"Sí y no, todavía estaba desorientado después de que el control de Sharingan se detuvo", explicó Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué mitad tienes?" Ino preguntó inocentemente.

"Tengo la mitad Ying, él es un poco menos malo, pero aun así es amable y servicial", dijo Naruto.

"Me alegro, gracias por confiar en mi", dijo Ino con una cálida sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Naruto por el brazo con fuerza.

"No hay de que, sé que puedo confiar en ti" Naruto se rio entre dientes sonriéndole y luego girando su cara hacia el cielo.

Ino levantó la vista de su posición contra su hombro y vio que el sol comenzaba a bailar detrás de él, su cabello fluía con la brisa y una sonrisa en su rostro. Era bastante guapo, tenía que admitirlo, pero aún era muy pronto para comenzar una relación y le gustaría conocerlo un poco más antes de comenzar algo y por supuesto, que él le devuelva los sentimientos.

"Creo que podría funcionar", susurró Ino cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, convirtiendo las nubes sobre brillantes tonos rosa y naranja, y revelando la verdadera belleza del pueblo haciendo que Ino olvide todo el odio que vio ese día.

"Mmm, ¿dijiste algo?", pregunto Naruto curioso al haber escuchado a Ino hablar.

"No, no es nada, supongo que tenemos que irnos, entonces mi papá todavía quiere hablar contigo", dijo Ino haciendo un mohín, no queriendo moverse, pero tampoco queriendo que su papá se enojara con su nuevo amigo.

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso por el monumento y regresaron al complejo de Yamanaka, ambos caminando y hablando animadamente.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Compuesto Yamanaka=**

El par de amigos llegó al complejo de Yamanaka rápidamente, el complejo parecía estar formado por varias casas más pequeñas con una ligeramente más grande que las otras, y encontró a Inoichi esperándolos afuera con sus brazos cruzados y golpeando su pie mientras su rostro mostraba su clara frustración.

"Supongo que te hicimos esperar", dijo Naruto mientras se acercaban y él hizo una reverencia. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención"

"No importa", dijo Inoichi suspirando solo habían sido unos minutos, "hay algunos detalles que tenemos que discutir".

Naruto asintió y los tres entraron al complejo una vez que llegaron a un estudio, Inoichi se dirigió a ambos.

"Ino, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la cena?" Inoichi dijo severamente.

Ino le dio a Naruto una mirada preocupada a la que el asintió.

"Estaré bien, vamos", dijo Naruto antes de que Ino se dirigiera hacia la cocina.

El estudio tenía múltiples estanterías llenas de libros y rollos, probablemente de la mente humana. Un gran escritorio de roble se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con numerosos documentos esparcidos por la mesa. Había dos sillones de cuero de felpa frente al escritorio y un sillón cómodo y ordenado detrás del escritorio. Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Inoichi estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.

"Ahora, te conozco y lo que ocurrió hace doce años, soy una de las personas responsables de cambiar los recuerdos de cualquiera que haya presenciado el sellado", dijo Inoichi observando a Naruto por su reacción.

"Nunca supe que Lord Hokage fuera tan lejos para mantenerme en secreto", Naruto reflexionó con una mano en su barbilla, "Pero le tuve que decir a Ino y no te preocupes, ella está segura ya que cuando nos convertimos en Genin, a mí y a Menma se nos permitió decirle a alguien en quien confiemos de nuestra generación lo que está sellado adentro, especialmente si están cerca de nosotros".

Inoichi se sorprendió por decir lo menos, "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bueno, ella lo tomó bien, no estaba tan confundida y pues no termino juzgándome", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bien, ¿qué tanto sabes?" Inoichi preguntó acentuando la palabra "sabes" como si tuviera otro significado.

"Sé que el Cuarto selló la mitad Ying del Kyūbi dentro de mí y la mitad Yang en Menma y que mis padres murieron en algún momento durante el ataque", dijo Naruto mintiendo solo un poco.

"No me mientas, sabes más, ¿no?", Dijo Inoichi con autoridad enderezando su postura para intimidar a los Genin antes que él.

"Sí, está bien", dijo Naruto en derrota, "Sé que el Kyūbi no atacó por su propia cuenta y que mis padres sellaron su mitad Ying en mí"

"_Entonces, él lo sabía todo",_ Inoichi pensó con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿Cómo lo averiguaste? Este es un secreto de Clase S después de todo"

"Kyūbi me dijo hace casi dos años, cuando tuve una pequeño trauma psicológico después de fallar nuevamente en el examen de graduación", dijo Naruto al recordar ese día con una mezcla de felicidad y disgusto.

"Ya veo", comenzó Inoichi, "_está hablando con él, podría ser un problema_"

Inoichi se levantó de su silla y rodeó el gran escritorio de roble donde había estado sentado y se arrodilló frente a Naruto.

"Me gustaría confirmar todo lo que me acabas de decir, ¿estaría bien?" Inoichi preguntó saber que su técnica era mucho más fácil con participantes dispuestos.

"No puedo dejarte entrar", dijo Naruto educadamente sabiendo que el jefe del clan Yamanaka no le gustaría esa respuesta.

"¿Por qué no?" Inoichi pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"El Kyūbi odia que otras personas entren y podría intentar encerrarte o simplemente tirarte o lastimarte a través de la conexión", dijo Naruto muy seriamente tratando de advertir a Inoichi.

"Bueno, supongo que no puedo forzarte", dijo Inoichi suspirando por las advertencias y adquiriendo una voz severa. "Entonces, que pretensiones tienes con mi hija"

"No se preocupe, sé de qué está hablando, pero por ahora solo somos amigos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable, "No le mentiré su hija es hermosa y una buena chica, pero aun la estoy conociendo y si algo surge entre nosotros, usted será el primero en enterarse y obviamente espero su aceptación".

Inoichi se sorprendió por la respuesta honesta del chico, pero se tranquilizó un poco porque su pequeña aun no tuviera un novio.

"Bien, vamos a comer, estoy seguro de que Inora ya tendrá la cena lista" dijo Inoichi sonriendo empujando al chico hacia la puerta, sin saber que una rubia estuvo escuchando.

"Está bien, solo necesito enviar un clon a casa para contarle a Menma lo que está pasando y hacerle cenar", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"De lo contrario, solo comerá ramen para la cena," dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo inteligente que era su hermano.

"Está bien", dijo Inoichi mientras veía a Naruto crear sin sellos un **Kage Bunshin** que corría muy rápido" _Verdaderamente increíble_"

Los dos abandonaron el estudio y entraron en un comedor de tamaño moderado donde encontraron a Ino sonrojándose y su madre que se burlaba de ella por el supuesto amigo que trajo, con una cena de pescado, verduras y arroz.

"Entonces, ¿de qué estuvieron hablando ustedes dos de todos modos?" Inora le preguntó a su hija que comenzó a sonrojarse.

"No mucho conseguimos un poco de té, me aconsejo sobre mi entrenamiento y hablamos desde lo alto del Monumento Hokage, y me conto su secreto", dijo Ino mientras la madre Ino se sorprendió y vio a su esposo que asintió.

"Oh, bueno y ¿qué paso?" Inora preguntó al notar que la cara de su hija se puso un poco triste y comenzó a contar como reacciono y lo que pensaba y la promesa de no contárselo a nadie de su generación ya que Naruto y su hermano son los únicos que pueden decirlo.

Inoichi escuchó atentamente la historia antes de darse cuenta de algo.

"No le contaste todo ¿verdad?" Inoichi le preguntó a Naruto que el negó diciendo que ese secreto sí que no le podía contar, solo podía con la autorización del Hokage o un miembro del consejo Shinobi.

"Bueno, mi padre es miembro del consejo, si el pudiera" dijo Ino con una sonrisa y una mirada de cachorro triste a su padre para que Naruto le pudiera decir toda la verdad.

"Bien, díselo, yo lo autorizo", dijo Inoichi con una mirada derrotada mientras sus hombros se hundían ligeramente, sacando una risita de su esposa por su debilidad por su hija.

"Ok" Naruto sudo ligeramente por la forma en que Ino controlaba a su padre.

"Bien, continúa", dijo Inoichi queriendo escuchar el resto.

Naruto comenzó a explicar cómo la mitad Ying de Kurama estaba sellada dentro de él y cómo esa noche, doce años atrás, el Kyūbi se había visto obligado a atacar y luego lo habían desorientado lo suficiente como para continuar. Les contó las identidades de sus padres y cómo se habían sacrificado para sellar a Kyūbi en él y su hermano para que algún día pudieran derrotar al hombre responsable. Su historia dejó la habitación en silencio con Inoichi mirando al joven, ante él en una nueva perspectiva. Inora tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por él e Ino al principio se volvió a entristecer pero luego de escuchar la identidad de sus padres se emocionó.

"Wow, ¿entonces tú y Menma son los hijos del Cuarto Hokage, el Destello Amarillo?" Ino preguntó con entusiasmo olvidando que estaba triste.

"Sí, supongo que debería haberte dicho antes", dijo Naruto tímidamente.

"Esa es la historia más triste que he escuchado", gritó Inora mientras agarraba el hombro de Inoichi.

"Mi historia no es nada en comparación con el dolor de algunos otros de esa noche", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y ojos tristes, "Como Iruka-Sensei, quien perdió a sus padres esa noche".

"No tienes que ser fuerte a mi alrededor, ¿sabes?" Ino preguntó poniéndole su mano en la suya.

"Lo sé gracias," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

"Es muy difícil ocultar el dolor detrás de la alegría", dijo Inoichi solemnemente.

"Bueno, debería despedirme, gracias por la comida y por escucharme", dijo Naruto inclinándose por la cintura ante los padres de Ino antes de volverse hacia Ino.

"Y gracias, Ino", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, "te veré pronto"

Naruto comenzó a caminar antes de que se congelara y se enderezó dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia Ino, "casi me olvido de ese equipo de entrenamiento"

Naruto sacó un rollo de una de sus bolsas de armas y lo abrió para revelar varios sellos de almacenamiento. Se mordió el pulgar y se limpió la sangre a lo largo de los tres primeros, que se convirtieron en una columna de humo cuando se aclararon tres conjuntos de pesos de cuerpo completo en negro apareció.

"Desde la izquierda, tenemos 10 kg, 15 kg y 20 kg. Debe usarlos, a menos que estés durmiendo o bañándote, y debes cambiar a la siguiente después de dos semanas de uso y continuar con los 20 kg durante el último mes. Esto te ayudará a alcanzar a Sakura rápidamente sin lastimarte, solo recuerda tomar descansos y no presionar la primera semana con las pesas ", explicó Naruto sonriendo.

"Ah, y aquí están los conceptos básicos sobre la división de arena y la escalada en cascada", dijo Naruto sacando un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo.

"Gracias Naruto-kun," dijo Ino sonriendo, lo abrazo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando al pobre rubio en shock antes de que se separaran con Ino sonriendo alegremente cuando Naruto salió de la casa con un rubor en su cara.

Naruto caminó hacia el apartamento de él y Menma con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, por su nueva amistad y quizá futura relación, antes de que los recuerdos de su clon regresaran y su sonrisa se multiplicara por diez.

* * *

**=Con Menma: Antes=**

Menma acababa de salir de la oficina del Hokage, dejando a Kakashi para interpretar al guía turístico de Zabuza y Haku. Bajó a la mesa de asignación de la misión con su pergamino de misión y recibió su paga de rango alto. Cuando se fue, se encontró con el Equipo 8 una vez más, esta vez con Kurenai y Kiba dándole miradas menos que agradables. Kurenai lo fulminó con la mirada por sus comentarios anteriores, mientras que Kiba fue simplemente por haber desafiado su estatus de Perro Alfa.

Hinata sonrió a su novio y saltó a sus brazos extendidos antes de girarse juguetonamente. Se rieron juntos por un momento antes de que Menma se inclinara para darle un pequeño beso casto.

"Realmente te extrañé, Hinata-chan" dijo Menma con una sonrisa brillante.

"Al igual que yo, Mena-chan," Hinata gritó alegremente para disgusto de Menma.

"Tú eres la única que puede llamarme así", susurró Menma con una sonrisa amorosa.

"Mena-chan, ¿verdad?" Kiba preguntó de manera burlona antes de que él y Akamaru se echaran a reír.

"Sí, ¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Menma con una expresión aburrida ocultando su molestia.

"Oh, nada, simplemente no puedo creer que me sentí desafiado por alguien que se dejaría llamar un nombre tan ridículo", se rio Kiba.

"Tal vez, estoy tan seguro de que incluso si mi nombre fuera Naruko, todavía sería el Perro Alfa" dijo Menma burlonamente.

"¡Por qué tú!" Kiba gruñó antes de que Kurenai lo agarrara por el cuello.

"Es suficiente, ustedes dos, no toleraré peleas entre camaradas, ¡especialmente en la torre de Hokage!" Kurenai reprendió con un tono helado.

"Sí, Kurenai-sensei" murmuraron ambos chicos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"Mena-chan, ¿podemos ir a almorzar juntos?" Hinata preguntó con un adorable puchero.

"Por supuesto, Hinata-chan, mi regalo" dijo Menma sonriendo mientras se dirigían a un café cercano.

Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído, "Kurenai-sensei realmente no me gusta", Kiba hizo un puchero ganándose un saludo de su compañero.

"Lo sé, pero él solo parece tomar represalias sin hacer el primer movimiento, no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto entrenar duro y vencerlo en los exámenes de Chunin", dijo Kurenai mientras Shino alzo una ceja.

Kurenai se volvió hacia el joven Aburame y le susurró: "No voy a hacer que sean enemigos, solo estoy motivando a mi estudiante arrogante a hacerlo mejor", explicó con una cálida sonrisa.

"Espero que esto produzca resultados prometedores, Kurenai-sensei", dijo Shino con un pequeño asentimiento.

* * *

**=Con Menma y Hinata=**

"Entonces, ¿dónde quieres comer hoy, Hinata-chan?" Preguntó Menma con una sonrisa brillante.

"Hay una pequeña cafetería que tiene buena comida, especialmente los pasteles", dijo Hinata con su propia sonrisa.

"Supongo que estoy atrapado entonces" dijo Menma con fingida cara de angustia.

La joven pareja entró a la pequeña cafetería, que solo tenía unos pocos clientes salpicando el área del comedor. Se acercaron a una mesa en la parte trasera del café y comenzaron a repasar los menús.

Después de una breve espera, fueron recibidos por una mujer joven, con cabello largo y castaño y ojos color verde bosque, que vestían una blusa blanca y una falda negra hasta la rodilla mientras sostenían un pequeño bloc de papel y un bolígrafo.

"Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo hacer para empezar hoy?" preguntó la camarera con voz alegre hasta que notó a quién se dirigía y un pequeño ceño frunció sus agradables rasgos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella se burló.

"Estoy tratando de almorzar con mi bella novia en este hermoso día, ¿y tú?" Naruto replicó con una suave sonrisa a la ahora furiosa camarera.

"Lo siento señor, pero no podemos servirle", dijo la camarera sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su malicia.

"¿Y por qué seria eso?" Hinata preguntó con furia tenue.

"Porque no servimos a Mons..." comenzó la camarera antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando se dio cuenta de a quien había hablado. Sentada frente al demonio, no era otra que la heredera de clan de los clanes más poderosos y prestigiosos de la aldea, Hyūga Hinata.

"Pero está perfectamente bien servir a cualquier otro shinobi que paga, incluso a los extranjeros, ¿verdad?" Hinata preguntó con la cara de piedra Hyūga y una ceja levantada.

"Sí... quiero decir no, olvídalo, ¿qué será?" preguntó la camarera ahora con una sonrisa extremadamente nerviosa y forzada.

"Tendré el salmón a la parrilla con verduras al vapor y arroz blanco, con diez rollos de canela para el postre", dijo Hinata dulcemente con una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Y usted, señor?" preguntó la camarera con rabia apenas contenida.

"Tomaré el bistec con arroz blanco y vegetales salteados, con cinco rollos de canela para el postre", dijo Menma rotundamente.

"Está bien y ¿cualquier bebida?"

"Un poco de jugo suena bien" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

"Uno para mí también, por favor", agregó Menma.

"¡Esta bien ya regreso!" La camarera dijo alegremente antes de dejar la mesa del demonio incluso por unos breves momentos.

"Gracias, Hinata-chan, normalmente los ignoro y me voy a otro lugar", dijo Menma con una sonrisa de tesoro mientras le frotaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

"No es un problema, Mena-chan, te amo y no puedo soportarlo cuando te tratan así, así que si tengo que jugar a la heredera Hyūga para permitirnos comer un buen almuerzo juntos en el pueblo", respondió Hinata con una cálida sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano.

Hablaron con cariño sobre sus primeras misiones fuera del pueblo. Menma le conto lo de los criminales de Rango-C apareciendo de la nada y con la "doble cruz" y la "entrevista" posterior de Gato dejándolo sin dinero y golpeado hasta una sangrienta pulpa.

"Deberías haberlo visto, la bóveda estaba llena de oro, joyas y pilas sobre pilas de Ryo que aparentemente no tenían fin. Tenía cientos de armas especiales y chakra sensibles y piezas de armaduras personalizadas por todas partes" dijo Menma con unos gestos de manos.

"Suena increíble, entonces, ¿qué me trajiste?" Hinata preguntó adorablemente.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te traje algo?" Dijo Menma con una mirada altiva

"Porque te amo y sé que no dejarías pasar esa oportunidad", dijo Hinata con dulzura.

"Bien, me atrapaste," dijo Menma con fingida exasperación mientras sacaba una caja delgada de unos 15 cm de largo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la pequeña caja.

"¡Menma-kun, es hermoso!" Hinata se quedó sin aliento al ver un pequeño medallón dorado dentro con un corazón de amatista pálido colocado en la cara. Alrededor del corazón había grabados intrincados que le recordaban a la corriente de agua.

"Mira adentro," dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

Hinata abrió el medallón y grabó que había una foto de los dos acurrucados en un banco bajo la luna llena y las estrellas al lado de la imagen estaban escritas: "Soy tuyo para siempre" "y tú eres mía para siempre".

"¿Cómo hiciste esto?" Hinata preguntó con total asombro.

"Naruto me ayudó con la imagen mental y luego usé la manipulación del viento para tallar la imagen y el mensaje en el medallón" dijo Menma mientras se levantaba y la ayudó a colocar el medallón alrededor de su cuello antes de sentarse.

"Gracias, lo atesoraré siempre" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

"También incrusté matrices de sellado en los grabados originales para hacerlo mucho más duradero e incluso hay sellos de sangre en el cierre para que solo puedas quitarlo", sonrió cálidamente.

Sus órdenes llegaron y comieron en un cómodo silencio, después de que Menma olfateó su comida y sus bebidas en busca de veneno, e incluso compartieron un poco entre ellos. Después de que entraron sus postres, todos fueron para una Hinata extática de ojos grandes y extasiados.

Salieron de la cafetería después de pagar la cuenta y se fueron con Hinata apretada con fuerza al brazo izquierdo de Menma y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras su brazo se enroscaba firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

Pasearon por el pueblo durante unas horas y disfrutaron de la puesta de sol desde el techo de la torre de Hokage antes de dirigirse hacia el distrito del clan. Cuando llegaron al compuesto Hyūga, Menma envolvió a Hinata en un fuerte abrazo y aspiró profundamente su champú de lavanda antes de mirar sus pálidos ojos color lavanda.

"Te amo y te aprecio mucho todos los días" dijo Menma con una sonrisa cálida y amorosa.

"Te amo y el efecto positivo que siempre pareces tener sobre mí", dijo Hinata con una sonrisa igualmente amorosa. Se puso de puntillas para cerrar la brecha entre sus labios y llevó a Menma a un candado labial que él devolvió con entusiasmo. Después de varios minutos de esto, lo que se sintió como horas para la joven pareja, se separaron jadeando para respirar mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"Buenas noches, mi Hinata, que duermas bien" susurró Menma en su oído mientras la acercaba una vez más.

"Buenas noches, mi amor, dulces sueños, te veré mañana", susurró Hinata antes de mordisquearle la oreja juguetonamente y dar un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados detrás de ella.

Menma se quedó allí mirándola caminar hacia la puerta durante varios minutos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Ella es la mejor, ¿no es así?_" Pensó Menma con inmenso calor.

"**Tu madre tenía pensamientos similares sobre tu padre cuando podía escucharlos, ¡la perra me tenía atado a una roca en un pozo de fuego**!" Kurama-Yang gruñó.

"_Bueno, ahora somos socios, así que no te preocupes por eso_", pensó Menma con una sonrisa radiante mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento.

* * *

**=Apartamento Uzumaki=**

Naruto regresó al apartamento todavía sin saber como reaccionar al beso de Ino. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Menma meditando en el centro de la sala de estar. Parecía estar concentrado en serio, pero tras una inspección más cercana estaba durmiendo en la posición de loto. Naruto sudó cuando descubrió esto.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Naruto reflexionó mientras levantaba a su hermano y lo colocaba en su cama aun completamente vestido, en cuyo punto Menma dejó escapar un fuerte ronquido: "Sabes así, nadie podría decir que era algo más que un niño humano normal"

"**Tienes razón, pero muy pocos podrían verlo de esa manera, ya que para la mayoría esto se convierte en una oportunidad para un golpe mortal**", gruñó Kurama-Ying con rabia controlada.

"Gracias, Kurama-Ying, siempre nos alegras", Naruto sonrió burlándose de la bestia chakra.

"**Solo descansen mañana, muchachos, comiencen un entrenamiento intensivo para prepararse para las pruebas de los exámenes de Chūnin** ", dijo Kurama-Ying con un gruñido paterno.

"Lo tienes jefe" Naruto dijo sonriendo internamente mientras se ponía su pijama, "Buenas noches".

"**Duerme bien** " dijo Kurama-Ying cerrando los ojos también.

* * *

**=En la mañana Campo de Entrenamiento no. 7=**

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y el sol colgaba bajo en el cielo salpicado de nubes cuando pasaban lentamente por encima de las cabezas del Genin. Los días se fueron alargando lentamente, lo que significa el final de la primavera y el comienzo del verano. Naruto y Menma habían optado por usar sus camisas de armadura de malla con sus chaquetas abiertas. Ambos estaban hechos de un material especial que era fuerte, pero ligero y transpirable, por lo que no obstaculizaba su velocidad, llevaban sus bolsas de armas y pesas. Ambos llevaban 75 kg de peso adicional y parecían aclimatarse al peso adicional. Sasuke y Sakura llevaban sus trajes estándar, salvo Sakura que cambió su vestido por uno parecido pero sin mangas y de un rojo menos claro y brillante. Y usaban sus pesos que pesaban 50 kg y 10 kg respectivamente, y ambos lucían su nuevo equipo de su reciente misión, Sasuke añadió su equipo de armadura y Sakura uso sus guantes negros.

El equipo 7 había estado esperando a su Jōnin-sensei durante casi dos horas y ninguno de ellos estaba contento. En la primera hora, Naruto había decidido comenzar a dar vueltas en la superficie del lago cercano mientras sostenía una hoja en la frente mientras tenía a veinte clones practicando Kenjutsu en el campo. Menma estaba dando vueltas en zigzag hacia arriba y hacia abajo de los árboles que rodeaban el claro mientras bajaba uno, cruzaba el claro y subía a otro por ese lado sin ritmo ni patrón, con veinte de sus clones entrenando con Naruto.

Mientras trabajaban en sus respectivas habilidades, Sasuke observó cómo su estilo lo comparaba con el suyo, y descubrió que estaba orientado hacia el ataque y flexibilidad, mientras que su ataque consistía en poderosos ataques de un solo golpe y utilizaba los principios del puño interceptor para usar tales movimientos antes del enemigo supiera qué les golpeó. El estilo también permitía una defensa flexible, pero no en la medida del estilo Uzumaki.

"_Esos tipos podrían ayudarme a pulir mi estilo de hoja Interceptora",_ pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"Oye, Menma, ¿podrías hacer un par de clones para que entrene?" Sasuke gritó sacando su espada y preparándose con su tres tomo Sharingan dando vueltas.

"¡Claro Sasuke!" Menma volvió a llamar mientras hacía tres clones que se lanzaron a las cuchillas de Sasuke desenfundadas y comenzaron a atacar desde múltiples ángulos.

"_Sasuke-kun y los demás se ven tan intensos entrenando, si yo fuera más fuerte, ¡tal vez ayudaría más al equipo!" _Sakura pensó con tristeza antes de que una expresión de determinación cruzara su rostro y se puso de pie decidiendo practicar la escalada de su árbol para aumentar su resistencia y sus reservas de chakra.

"¡Hey! ¡Menma!, voy a usar este árbol hasta que llegue Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura gritó señalando a uno de los árboles más altos en el claro.

"Claro, Sakura, ten cuidado," dijo Menma sonriendo.

"Oye, Sakura, ¿quieres pesas de entrenamiento más pesadas? ¡Esto podría acelerar las cosas!" Naruto llamo desde el lago.

"Está bien, pero no demasiado", dijo Sakura mientras Naruto corría para sacar su rollo de sellado.

Naruto dejó el rollo y abrió el primer marcador, sacando un conjunto de pesas negras de entrenamiento.

"Aquí estos son solo 15 kg de peso total que deberían ayudarte a aumentar tu resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y resistencia", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse las pesas y ajustarlas según su estructura, para su vergüenza ya que le decía que no era necesario.

"Gracias, esto definitivamente ayudará", Sakura sonrió, para luego notar algo en la diadema de Naruto, "Quédate quieto, tienes sucia tu diadema"

"Esta bien," dijo Naruto parándose lo más quieto posible.

Sakura levantó la mano y un poco de saliva en su pulgar limpio el remache de la diadema de Naruto, sus ojos se encontraron cuando se miraron y se quedaron atrapados viéndose el uno al otro, Naruto no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero sus ojos eran hermosos y brillantes color esmeralda, Sakura pensó lo mismo al ver sus brillantes azul cerúleo brillantes como el cielo.

"Tienes hermosos ojos Sakura" dijo Naruto dijo sin pensar al no apartar su mirada de ella.

"Gra-gracias, Naruto", dijo Sakura tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tú también tienes ojos bonitos" Sakura dijo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando puso su mano en su brazo y se acercó más a él, Menma y Sasuke dejaron entrenar al ver a sus compañeros interactuar.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pasaron unos segundos y aún seguían en la misma posición, hasta que escucharon una tos que rompió su tacto visual.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ambos se separaron con un gran sonrojo en sus caras.

"¡N-no!, solo estábamos…" Sakura dijo muy sonrojada y poniendo las manos defensivamente, "Le estaba limpiando su diadema"

"¿Enserió?, porque creí ver…", dijo Kakashi mientras su sonrisa burlona no desaparecía, "Pero bueno, Sakura, pase por el campo de entrenamiento 10 en este momento, e Ino me dijo que quería hablar contigo a solas, así que puedes ir ahora mismo si quieres"

"Gracias Kakashi-Sensei, y muchas gracias Naruto-kun por los pesos," Sakura grito y se fue rápidamente sin darse cuenta del sufijo agregado al nombre de Naruto.

"Entonces ¿me dirás?" pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro enmascarado.

"Ya te lo dijo, solo me ayudo con mi banda" dijo Naruto con una mirada neutral pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Claro, y yo nací ayer" Kakashi dijo con sarcasmo e irritando aún más a Naruto.

"Lo que sea" dijo Naruto indiferentemente pero en un profundo pensamiento por lo que sucedió y no dejaba de pensar en su compañera de Equipo.

"Entonces que fue eso hermano mayor, no será que tu…" dijo Menma Burlonamente mientras él y Sasuke le sonreían burlonamente.

"Solo olvídalo, ¿además tu no vas a decir nada?, ella es…" dijo Naruto intentando cortar la conversación y dándose cuenta que Sasuke no dijo nada y le pregunto mientras lo señalaba.

"No diré nada porque, solo veo a Sakura como mi compañera de equipo, y ver una fan menos que me persiga me parece bien" dijo Sasuke indiferente a lo que sucedió, si Sakura dejaba de interesarse en el quizá ya podía dejar de molestarlo a él y quizá ya pueda planear algo con cierta chica pelinegra.

"Dirás dos menos, ayer me encontré con Ino y me dijo que también dejo de perseguirte, para recuperar su amistad con Sakura" dijo Naruto mientras el Uchiha se sorprendía por la información.

* * *

**=Campos de entrenamiento del Equipo 10=**

Mientras tanto el equipo 10 estaba teniendo un corto descanso después de un duro entrenamiento, Asuma estaba de pie con cigarro en mano y al lado Shikamaru se encontraba durmiendo ligeramente con Choji a su lado comiendo sus frituras, Ino mientras tanto se encontraba entrenando horas extra tratando de mejorar su rendimiento le estaba costando trabajo ya que su cuerpo no estaba tan acostumbrado a los ejercicios avanzados y más el uso de pesas apenas llevaba 5 kg en cada extremidad.

"Ino, creo que deberías de descansar un poco no crees" dijo Asuma algo preocupado por su alumna.

Antes de que Ino respondiera se escuchó que alguien venia y vio que era Sakura al instante sonrió nostálgicamente y comenzó a recordar su antigua amistad con ella, se dirigió hacia ella.

"H-hey, Sakura, como has estado" dijo Ino algo nerviosa e incómoda al tratar de pensar que decirle.

"Pues he estado bien, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que querías hablar conmigo" dijo ella algo curiosa por la actitud de Ino.

Ino se quedó callada un tiempo y antes de que Sakura dijera algo ella dijo.

"Quiero que volvamos a ser amigas Sakura" dijo Ino muy seriamente y con la voz esperanzada.

"¿Eh?, ¿qué dijiste?" dijo Sakura aturdida por la petición de Ino.

"Que volvamos a ser amigas, ya no quiero pelear contigo por Sasuke, me di cuenta que solo fue un enamoramiento infantil y que debo concentrarme más en mi entrenamiento, además el nunca mostró interés en mí, así que" dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura. "Podemos reparar nuestra amistad de nuevo, ¿por favor?".

Sakura estaba sorprendida y aturdida, Ino siempre fue su mejor amiga y ella igual la extrañaba e igual quería recuperar su amistad pero no podían porque les gustaba el mismo chico, pero ahora a Ino ya no le gustaba Sasuke pero no pensó en eso mucho y tomo una decisión.

"Ino yo también desde hace un tiempo quería que volviéramos a hacer amigas, pero por Sasuke-kun no pude pero ya no importa, quiero que volvamos a hacer amigas pero aun así quiero que sigamos compitiendo como rivales Kunoichis" dijo Sakura sonriendo y abrazando a Ino.

Ino acepto el abrazo y dijo, "Por supuesto Sakura tu serás mi amiga y rival siempre y gracias por reconsiderarlo"

Después de separarse hablaron un poco más y acordaron reunirse en una fecha posterior para salir y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Bueno será mejor que regrese, mi equipo debe estar esperándome" dijo Sakura mientras se iba.

"Bien nos vemos pronto Sakura, no olvides lo que te dije y trata de reconsiderarlo ¿está bien?" dijo Ino sonriendo y esperando que Sakura siga sus consejos.

"Lo pensare, gracias Ino" dijo Sakura mientras se iba con su equipo.

* * *

**=Salto de tiempo: después del regreso de Sakura=**

"¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! ¡Menma! ¡Al frente y al centro!" Kakashi ordenó con la devuelta y pensativa Sakura a su lado. Naruto y Menma disiparon a sus clones tropezando por un instante antes de recuperarse mientras Sasuke enfundaba su espada y corría.

"Hoy vamos a comenzar un entrenamiento más avanzado para prepararlos para los exámenes de Chūnin", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Eso es un alivio," dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

"¿Qué es Naruto?" Kakashi preguntó con una ceja burlona.

"Escuché de una fuente innombrable y muy precisa que los exámenes de Chūnin se realizarán en dos meses el primero de julio", Naruto dijo a lo que todos se mostraban sorprendidos, excepto Sakura, "_Bueno Ino le dijo_"

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién te dijo?" Kakashi preguntó preocupado por el crujido del tiempo.

"No puedo decir quién, pero son muy confiables y sé que su información es buena", dijo Naruto evitando cualquier información identificable en su fuente misteriosa.

"Si ese es el caso, tenemos que intensificar el entrenamiento y asumir menos misiones", dijo Kakashi mientras pensaba más.

"Naruto y yo podemos entrenar solos para que puedas concentrarte en Sasuke y Sakura" dijo Menma tratando de aliviar las preocupaciones de Kakashi.

"Si nos muestras un par de tus técnicas de Kenjutsu que has copiado a lo largo de los años", Naruto terminó con una sonrisa.

"Bien, eso ayudaría y después de verlos a ustedes dos, sé que pueden hacerlo y fortalecerse rápidamente", dijo Kakashi pensando en el entrenamiento que hicieron hace unos momentos.

"¿Me enseñarás también?" Preguntó Sasuke con su cara estoica.

"Les mostraré chicos en un minuto" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo.

Los tres jóvenes espadachines asintieron con sonrisas en sus rostros ante la perspectiva de agregar nuevas técnicas a sus repertorios.

"Bien, empecemos la demostración para que todos podamos comenzar a entrenar", dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

"¡Bien!" Menma aplaudió bombeando un puño en el aire.

"Las técnicas son: **Oborozuki: Luna brumosa**; **Konoha-Ryū Mikazuki no Mai: Estilo de la hoja: Danza de la Luna creciente**; **Kumo-Ryū Uragiri: Estilo de la nube: Decapitación inversa**; y **Konoha-Ryū Yanagi: Estilo de hoja: Sauce**", dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un brillante Tantō blanco de un bolsillo escondido en su pantalón.

"¿No es ese el **Hakko Chakura Tō: Espada Chakra de Luz Blanca**? ¿El que fue destruido ese día y le dio a tu papá el nombre del Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja?" Naruto preguntó asombrado por la historia de la espada.

"Buen ojo Naruto, sí, fue destruido, pero lo reparé por completo hace unos tres meses, después de un día sorprendente con cuatro niños estúpidos", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos haciendo que todos los cuatro Genin lo miraran, "¡Ahora observa con atención!"

Kakashi realizó la primera técnica gritando "Luna brumosa", cuando derribó el Tantō e hizo una profunda herida en un muñeco de entrenamiento.

"Ahora usualmente sacaría a mi **Ninken: Perros Ninja** y ellos sujetarían a mi oponente para poder golpear, pero para mostrarte que no necesitaba todo eso", explicó Kakashi.

"¿Cómo tienes Ninken?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, pensé que eran solo una cosa de los Inuzuka" dijo Menma con entusiasmo.

"Mi padre le hizo una gran favor a los Inuzuka una vez y le pagaron dándole su elección de Ninken, pero para sorpresa de todo el clan Inuzuka, ocho cachorros diferentes se acercaron a mi padre y lo imprimieron en lugar del que ellos esperaban", Kakashi explicado a su genin.

"El siguiente es el **Estilo de la Hoja: Danza de la Luna Creciente**", dijo Kakashi al crear dos clones básicos, los tres se precipitaron al maniquí desde diferentes lados y cuando Kakashi golpeó su espada, dejó un arco en forma de luna creciente que atravesaba el maniquí.

Kakashi luego disipó sus clones y comenzó a balancear su espada de un lado a otro tejiendo un Genjutsu con la hoja creando la ilusión de un centenar de cuchillas idénticas balanceándose de un lado a otro antes de que se apresurara a gritar: "**Estilo de hoja: ¡Sauce**!" Antes de dejar cortes en los maniquíes brazos y torso.

Para la técnica final, Kakashi activó su Sharingan y cubrió su espada con chakra de fuego antes de gritar: "¡Estilo de nube: decapitación de llamas!" Cortar la cabeza del muñeco y dejar el resto del muñeco chamuscado en el cuello.

Los tres Genin habían estado observando y analizando Sasuke uso su Sharingan y tomando las técnicas.

"Ustedes chicos consiguieron todo eso" Kakashi preguntó y recibió varios asentimientos a cambio.

"Entonces muéstrame", dijo Kakashi mientras establecía objetivos en varios árboles cercanos.

Los tres Genin sacaron sus espadas y pasaron por las técnicas en la misma secuencia que Kakashi y mostraron menos control en las técnicas, pero nada que un poco de práctica no pudiera arreglar.

"Muy bien hecho muchachos, solo hay que afinar un poco su control y lo harán mejor" felicito Kakashi a sus tres estudiantes que sonrieron con aprecio.

"Seremos un millón de veces más fuertes al final de estos dos meses, ¡Créanlo!" Menma gritó con su espada levantada hacia el cielo.

"Nos entrenaremos duro y solo avísenos cuándo vayamos a las misiones", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras él y Menma se alejaban para comenzar su entrenamiento.

"Espero que entrenen duro, muchachos", dijo Sakura sonriendo cuando se fueron, "¡B-buena suerte, Naruto-kun!" dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada a su compañero de equipo.

"T-tu, también Sakura" dijo Naruto igual de nervioso y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas sacando risas discretas de Menma, Sasuke y Kakashi.

"¡Veremos quién es más fuerte cuando regreses, perdedor!" Sasuke gritó con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Estarán bien, quiero decir, son solo dos meses y luego los ayudaré a ustedes nuevamente después de los exámenes", dijo Kakashi colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre sus hombros.

"Entonces, primero vamos a buscar esas órdenes personalizadas de tu Katana", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el ojo.

"¿Qué vas a conseguir entonces Sakura?" Preguntó Sasuke un poco intrigado y curioso sobre su compañera de equipo que aún no tenía su propia arma.

"Creo que un Bo funcionará mejor conmigo y con mi chakra Doton", explicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Me estoy haciendo un Ninjato para que pueda usar una variante de dos espadas de la hoja Interceptora", dijo Sasuke con una profunda reflexión.

"Suena bastante simple, especialmente para Ken", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras salían del campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

**=Con Naruto y Menma: Fuera del compuesto Namikaze=**

Naruto y Menma habían decidido recoger algunos Jutsus e información en la biblioteca y el estudio de la casa de sus padres, pensando que su Jutsu estaría a salvo detrás de numerosos sellos de sangre reforzados. Fueron correctos en todos los puntos. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron una gran cúpula de chakra que cubría el complejo y, tras una inspección más cercana, descubrieron que en realidad era una burbuja que mantenía el sótano a salvo de los curiosos.

Los hermanos caminaron hacia adelante y aplicaron su sangre al sello de la puerta exterior y, en una nube de humo, las puertas se abrieron dejándoles pasar y con la misma rapidez la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y se volvió a sellar. Entraron en el complejo y encontraron un retrato de sus padres juntos mientras Kushina aún estaba en las primeras etapas de su embarazo.

"Wow mamá realmente era hermosa" dijo Menma con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te preocupes, un día los veremos de nuevo al otro lado" dijo Naruto tratando de animar a su hermano.

"Pero no demasiado pronto, créelo" susurró Menma con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Comenzaron a explorar el gran complejo que consistía en cuatro dormitorios, tres baños y medio, una amplia cocina con comedor adjunto, una gran sala de estar con múltiples estantes para leer con placer, un enorme dojo con todo lo que un joven shinobi necesitaría entrenar, finalmente, en el sótano, los hermanos encontraron una biblioteca llena de Jutsu diferentes de los cinco elementos base y Jutsu no elemental en abundancia.

Encontraron notas de su padre en varios Jutsu, incluyendo uno que sonaba bastante simple, el **Rasengan** y el Jutsu que hicieron a su padre llamarlo **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: El destello amarillo de Konoha**, el **Hiraishin:** **Dios del Trueno Volador** y la **Hiraishin: Ni no Dan:** **Dios del Trueno Volador: Segunda Etapa** y algunos consejos para crear su propio **Shiki Fūjin: ****Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte**. También encontraron libros y pergaminos en la historia del clan Uzumaki, Fūinjutsu y Kenjutsu.

"¡No puedo creer que papá haya escondido todo esto!" Naruto dijo algo emocionado cada vez más con cada nuevo pergamino.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos aprenderlo todo hoy" dijo Menma con tristeza

"A menos que usemos nuestros clones lentamente durante la próxima semana mientras hacemos entrenamiento físico en el pueblo", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras leía los pergaminos del **Hiraishin**. Explicaron los componentes necesarios para el sello de fórmula que lo convierte en un juego de niños, incluso para que lo haga un aprendiz de sellos maestro. Naruto rápidamente escribió su propia fórmula técnica en el piso al lado de Menma y caminando por la habitación.

"¡**Hiraishin**!" Naruto gritó y en un destello de luz dorada se había ido antes de reaparecer en el sello que sacó golpeando una mano sobre el hombro de Menma, "Funciono, aunque la Maniobra del Segundo Paso puede tomar algo de práctica"

Los ojos de Menma se ensancharon al ver a su hermano usar el **Hiraishin** tan fácilmente y tan pronto después de verlo. Luego extendió la mano y escaneó los pergaminos antes de crear su propia fórmula técnica a partir de las puntas del pergamino y colocarla en el suelo debajo con su chakra. Menma caminó por la habitación y en un destello amarillo apareció en su fórmula al lado de Naruto sintiéndose un poco mareado.

"¿Cómo no te mareas con esa mierda?" Preguntó Menma mientras se orientaba.

"Creo que solo necesitamos practicar más", dijo Naruto al observar la fórmula de Menma, que era una cadena de Kanji como su padre, lo que hizo que la técnica fuera más eficiente que la pictografía original utilizada por Tobirama Senju.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿cómo nos ayudará esto a atravesar todos estos pergaminos?" Preguntó Menma en confusión mientras el mareo se desvanecía.

"Dejaremos veinte clones cada uno y les pediremos que lean la información antes de que desaparezcan", explicó Naruto, "Al dejar nuestros sellos aquí podemos volver a pasar la barrera y crear más según sea necesario".

"¡Brillante, ya que este Jutsu nos envía a través de esa grieta dimensional, evitamos el espacio ocupado por la barrera sin siquiera tocarla!" Menma quedó impresionado por la idea y por el uso de las técnicas en conjunto.

"Ahora, en base a estas notas de papá el **Rasengan**, nunca se completó", dijo Naruto al escanear los documentos. "Nunca se agregó una manipulación de la naturaleza"

"¡Genial, eso significa que podemos terminar el Jutsu de papá!" Menma gritó alegremente.

"Exacto" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa antes de hacer una forma de cruz con sus dedos, Menma siguiéndolo.

"¡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Gritaron juntos creando veinte clones por pieza antes de salir del complejo y dejándose entrenar en el suelo durante los próximos dos meses.

"Deberíamos hacer un pedido de algunos kunai personalizados como el que tenía papá" dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

"Sí, además, con estos lingotes de la bóveda de Gato, serán increíblemente duraderos y conductores para el sello", dijo Naruto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, comenten y esperen la próxima Actualización.**


	11. Capitulo 11

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de los Jutsus"**

_**"Pensamiento de los Bijū/Invocaciones"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Días de Entrenamiento**

**=1 semana más tarde: con el equipo 7: Distrito comercial=**

Kakashi había estado entrenando a Sakura y Sasuke implacablemente durante la última semana y finalmente había decidido que estaban listos para que el viejo amigo y el herrero preferido forjaran sus armas. Kakashi guió a Sasuke y Sakura a través del distrito de negocios de la Aldea, entre tiendas y personas. Las calles estaban llenas de civiles y shinobis que iban de tienda en tienda comprando nuevos equipos y suministros. La gente caminaba por ahí y se reía con sus amigos mientras pasaban sus días. Kakashi condujo a sus estudiantes detrás de una de las tiendas más grandes a una calle trasera donde se encontraban otras tiendas. A diferencia de las otras tiendas en el resto del distrito de negocios, estas tiendas parecían más desaliñadas y sencillas.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿es este realmente el lugar?" Sakura preguntó un poco demasiado fuerte.

"Sí, Sakura, esta es la mejor tienda de armas en el pueblo, también es la menos conocida", dijo Kakashi mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

"Piensa en este lugar como un secreto comercial de los mejores shinobi en el pueblo", dijo Kakashi con un pequeño movimiento de silencio antes de sostener la puerta para sus dos estudiantes.

Entraron en la tienda y descubrieron que el interior se mantenía mucho mejor que el exterior. Las paredes y el piso estaban hechos de madera oscura pulida. A la izquierda de la puerta había filas y filas de cajas llenas hasta el borde con varios tipos de espadas, lanzas, bastones de Bo, armas basadas en cadenas y otras armas diferentes. A lo largo de la pared trasera había barriles llenos hasta el borde con shuriken, kunai, Senbon y espadas de práctica. A su derecha, había estantes de ropa blindada a la moda funcional hecha de materiales especiales para shinobi, pero todavía parecían ropas normales. Justo enfrente de la gran sala de exposición de la tienda había un mostrador con una puerta con cortinas detrás.

Sentada detrás del mostrador había una Genin con cabello castaño, usado en un estilo de moño gemelo y ojos marrones. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas de estilo chino rosa con corbatas y costuras rojas y un pantalón verde azul. Tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro que se iluminó cuando se abrió la puerta.

"Hola, bienvenido a la Daga Rota, soy Tenten, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Tenten dijo con una pequeña sonrisa complacida por la distracción en la tienda lenta.

"Hola, ¿está Ken Higurashi?" Kakashi respondió.

"Sí, papá está en la parte de atrás, iré a buscarlo para ti, Kakashi-sensei", respondió Tenten alegremente antes de que ella se dirigiera a la cortina.

"¡Papá! ¡Tenemos algunos clientes aquí!" Tenten gritó a la habitación de atrás.

Desde detrás de la cortina se escuchó un fuerte golpe antes de que se escucharan varios ruidos agudos, como si alguien hubiera derribado una mesa de armas, junto con varias maldiciones antes de que un gran hombre masculino saliera de detrás de la cortina. Se mantuvo erguido incluso sobre Kakashi con grandes brazos musculosos obtenidos de incontables horas en la fragua. Parecía tener unos cuarenta y tantos años y tenía la piel muy bronceada por el calor extremo de la fragua con varias cicatrices en los brazos y una en el ojo izquierdo, que aún parecía funcional. Tenía una barba corta y recortada y un corto cabello castaño. El hombre miró a Sakura y Sasuke con una mirada evaluadora antes de volverse hacia Kakashi.

"Entonces, estos son los estudiantes que finalmente pasaron tu prueba de los cascabeles, no parecen mucho", dijo Ken.

"Sus habilidades superan con creces a su apariencia," contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos antes de poner una mano en cada uno de sus hombros.

"Recibimos algunos materiales especiales en nuestra última misión y esperábamos que pudieras personalizar estas dos armas, ¿antes de finales de junio?" Kakashi preguntó.

"Supongo que puedo, pero no será barato, incluso si suministras los materiales", respondió Ken con una mirada severa mientras miraba a los dos Genin.

"Podemos encargarnos de eso, ¿qué pasa con nuestra limitación de tiempo?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

"Eso depende de lo que quieras que haga, pero debería ser lo suficientemente simple", dijo Ken dirigiéndose a la ahora nerviosa Sakura.

"¿Qué quieres que te haga y cuáles son los materiales, rosita?" Ken preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para estar más al nivel de los ojos con Sakura.

"Quiero un Bo hecho de esto, señor", dijo Sakura con respeto, y un poco molesta por el comentario, mientras sacaba un rollo de almacenamiento de su bolsa. Desenrolló el rollo y pulsó un poco de chakra a través de la matriz de sellado antes de que un gran lingote de metal de chakra extremadamente puro saliera del rollo en una nube de humo.

Ken y Tenten miraron con los ojos abiertos al enorme lingote, con sus mandíbulas casi tocando el mostrador. Ken fue el primero en salir de su estupor antes de volverse para mirar a Sakura. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla antes de decir: "Bien, entonces, ¿quieres que sea plegable o sólido?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia, aparte del almacenamiento?" Sakura preguntó sintiéndose menos nerviosa alrededor del herrero.

"Las variantes plegables tienden a ser más ligeras pero son menos duraderas que el estilo sólido", respondió Ken con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me gustaría uno sólido, entonces no puedo ser débil durante los exámenes" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pensativa.

"¿Y tú, joven Uchiha?" Ken preguntó girándose hacia Sasuke.

"Estaba pensando que una Nodachi sería mejor para poder usar un estilo de duelo", respondió Sasuke antes de sacar su propio lingote de chakra de metal.

"Supongo que eso funcionará", respondió Ken después de un momento de pausa al ver otro lingote. "Puedo hacer ambas cosas en dos semanas. Le costará alrededor de 50,000 Ryo para el Bo y otros 60,000 Ryo para el Nodachi, es eso ¿agradable?" Ken preguntó mirando al Equipo 7.

Antes de que Sasuke y Sakura pudieran tratar de regatear con el hombre, Kakashi levantó una mano. "Está bien, cubriré lo que mis estudiantes no pueden". Sakura y Sasuke simplemente sacaron el total, ambos aun pareciendo molestos y quejándose del precio de la las armas.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, no tengo que gastar tanto como pensé que haría!" Kakashi se alegró al ver que Genin pagaba el total, "Gracias, Ken, por cierto, ¿ya han pasado los hermanos Uzumaki?"

"No, ¿supongo que tendrán listo un pedido similar?" Ken respondió a lo que Tenten le dio la más leve contracción cuando se obligó a no mirar a su padre.

"Lo más probable es que estén haciendo un entrenamiento privado antes de los exámenes para que pueda concentrarme en estos dos", explicó Kakashi.

"¿De dónde sacaste estos lingotes?" Preguntó Tenten después de estar en silencio.

"En nuestra última misión, derrotamos a un multimillonario corrupto que estaba desestabilizando la economía de una pequeña nación, legalmente, pero solo consiguió los hechos a los puertos por medios ilegales", explicó Sasuke con irritación ante la memoria del hombre.

"¡Genial!, Mi primer Rango-C fue solo una simple misión de escolta y guardia", se quejó Tenten.

"La nuestra fue de Rango-A", dijo Sakura con aire de suficiencia.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo resultó así, entonces?" Tenten interviene.

"El cliente mintió e hizo que la misión de Rango-A como un Rango-C que nos fue dado", respondió Sakura, "¡Y pateamos su trasero!"

"Te refieres a que tus compañeros de equipo le patearon el trasero mientras retrocediste y vigilaste al cliente en las tres peleas principales", Kakashi dijo burlonamente a su estudiante.

"Bueno, es por eso que estamos haciendo un entrenamiento adicional en los próximos dos meses, ¡así que no me congelaré ni seré una carga!" Sakura respondió con fuego.

"Así es, también hablé con mi amigo en el hospital en el que estás internado allí los fines de semana para aprender un poco de Ninjutsu médico básico", sonrió Kakashi.

"¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei y gracias señor Higurashi!" Sakura aplaudió mientras saltaba arriba y abajo, "_¡Cha! ¡No perderemos_!"

"Ustedes dos, regresen aquí en dos semanas, ¿entendido?" Ken preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de cada uno.

"Gracias de nuevo, Ken" dijo Kakashi con un gesto mientras los tres salían de la tienda.

"Papá, ¿por qué no les dijiste que Naruto-kun y Menma vinieron la semana pasada e hicieron sus pedidos?" Tenten preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

"No me pareció relevante, además de que todavía saben que esos chicos están recogiendo una orden que simplemente no saben qué o cuándo", Ken se rio con alegría.

"Supongo que tienes un punto", suspiró Tenten antes de mirar el reloj.

"¡Mierda! ¿Ya es tan tarde? ¡Tengo que irme papá o llegaré tarde a mi lección de Kenjutsu con Naruto-kun y el señor Zabuza!" Tenten aplaudió con una calidad casi fangirl.

"Solo ten cuidado, sé cómo te gustan las armas famosas", suspiró Ken con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, "¿Te importa entregar la orden ya que te estás reuniendo con ellos?"

"¡No hay problema, papa!" Tenten aplaudió antes de tomar un paquete de su padre y correr hacia la puerta gritando una alegre despedida sobre su hombro.

"Esa chica, ¿qué voy a hacer con ella?" Ken reflexionó con una suave sonrisa antes de poner una campana y un letrero en el mostrador "Fuera de Servicio" y regresar a la fragua.

* * *

**=Dos meses después: Puente de Reunión del Equipo 7=**

Sakura y Sasuke esperaban en el puente a su siempre atrasado Sensei y a sus compañeros de equipo ausentes, que habían estado entrenando solos los últimos dos meses para los próximos exámenes de Chunin, que estaban a solo una semana de distancia.

Sakura llevaba un vestido similar a su habitual pero era un poco más corto, bajaba hasta la mitad de su muslo en lugar de su mitad media, y estaba sin mangas. También llevaba un par de pantalones cortos negros ajustados, una funda Kunai / Shuriken atada a su pierna derecha con vendas, sus guantes de combates negro con el símbolo de su familia y en el guantelete derecho había un sello de almacenamiento de sorteo rápido adicional que sostenía a su personal Bo personalizado.

Sasuke llevaba su habitual camisa azul de cuello alto, pantalones cortos blancos con una funda en su pierna derecha, cubre brazos en blanco, y llevaba su Colmillo de Dragón en su espalda para un fácil acceso y rápido dibujo mientras que en su cadera izquierda estaba su costumbre más corta Nodachi, con un simple diseño sin guarda. Miró a su izquierda cuando sintió una brisa anormal y, de repente, detrás de él, sentado en la barandilla del puente, estaba Menma.

Menma llevaba sus típicos pantalones naranja de ninja y sandalias negras con su funda en el muslo derecho, una camisa de malla debajo de una camisa negra, dejando en el centro su Kodachi estaba en su espalda, colocado horizontalmente a lo largo de la cintura, así que el asa estaba a su lado derecho. Sobre esto llevaba una chaqueta de color naranja, con hombros negros. En la parte posterior estaba una espiral de Uzumaki roja.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y dio un salto hacia atrás ante la repentina aparición de Menma, solo para que se encontrara con alguien más. Sasuke se giró rápidamente para ver la cara sonriente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto llevaba un par de pantalones ninja negros y sandalias con la funda de su arma en su pierna derecha. Llevaba una camisa de malla debajo de una camiseta negra. Llevaba una chaqueta roja con llamas negras a lo largo del borde inferior. En la parte posterior estaba una espiral negra de Uzumaki que solo estaba un poco obstruida por su Tanto, que llevaba verticalmente sobre su espalda en su hombro derecho.

"Tranquilo Sasuke, solo somos Menma y yo," dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a su compañero de equipo que acababa de sacar un kunai de su bolsa listo para lanzarlo.

"¡Maldición!" Sasuke rugió antes de apartar el kunai y poner una mano en su pecho, "¿De dónde salieron sorprendiéndome así?"

"Ante esa reacción, creo que te asustamos", Menma sonrío.

"Lo siento, aunque nunca esperábamos asustarte con un Shunshin no Jutsu, mucho", dijo Naruto sacando un kunai de tres puntas que tenía una cadena de kanji escritas en el mango metálico de color negro. "Aquí toma esto como disculpa,"

"¿Por qué querría algún estúpido kunai de ti?" Sasuke se burló mirando el regalo.

"Porque es especial y raro y un regalo, así que no seas grosero, solo lastimará tu orgullo no aceptar", dijo Naruto con una pequeña mirada mientras sacaba otra.

"Aquí Sakura también te hice una", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba y ella y Sasuke las tomaban, "los Kunai actúan como una señal que me dice cuando estás en problemas o necesitas una salida rápida por así decirlo"

"Aquí también tengo uno para ustedes", dijo Menma con una sonrisa astuta sacando un kunai de tres puntas parecido al de su hermano cambiando el mango por uno hecho de madera para cada uno de ellos que sus compañeros también aceptaron.

"¡Gracias chicos!" Sakura cantó apreciando los pequeños regalos y un poco sonrojada por el regalo de Naruto.

"No es como si necesitara tu ayuda, pero gracias por el regalo" Sasuke se burló con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al kunai.

"Veo que ustedes dos se entrenaron bien", dijo Kakashi cuando llegó a la escena antes de ver los kunai en las manos de Menma, "Menma, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?"

"Eran las armas que tenía ordenadas especialmente con el lingote que recibí, no te preocupes, aunque me hicieron un par de cientos ya que las cuchillas son tan pequeñas que el lingote se estiró bastante lejos", dijo Menma al darse cuenta de cómo Sasuke y Sakura estaban examinando sus propio Kunais.

"Ya veo", dijo Kakashi entendiendo el significado oculto, "_Entonces, fueron y descubrieron ese Jutsu, Minato-sensei deberías estar orgulloso_"

"Entonces, ustedes realmente se hicieron más fuertes en estos últimos dos meses", dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras sacaba cuatro hojas de papel, "Ahora estas son sus formas de ingreso para tomar parte en los exámenes de Chūnin y llevarlos a la habitación 301, en la academia a las tres de la tarde de este viernes que te da cuatro días para decidir si quieres participar o no".

Kakashi miró a sus estudiantes y no vio nada más que una determinación feroz y una sed de competir.

"Eso es lo que me gusta ver" Kakashi dijo: "Ahora, por lo general, solo los equipos de tres pueden participar en los exámenes, pero el Hokage estableció algunos hilos con las otras aldeas participantes y consiguió que los Kage y otros líderes de las aldeas participantes permitiera participar a equipos de cuatro".

El, por ahora, Genin del Equipo 7 dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que no se les prohibiría tomar el examen debido a su ligera ventaja en los números.

"Entonces, ¿eso es todo?" Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

"Todos ustedes tienen la semana libre para prepararse para los exámenes", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos.

"_No puedo recuperarme al ver la cara de Iruka cuando nomine a mis estudiantes_", pensó Kakashi pensando en volver a ese mismo día.

* * *

**=Flashback: Selección de Genin: Oficina de Hokage=**

Los Jōnin de la Hoja Oculta se reunieron en la oficina del Hokage esperando pacientemente la llegada de un Kakashi Hatake. Estaban esperando con aprensión preguntándose qué era tan importante que el Hokage tuvo que llevar a todos sus Jōnin a una reunión como grupo. Excepto por varios Jōnin como Kurenai Yūhi o Asuma Sarutobi, quienes durante los últimos dos meses se habían enterado de los inminentes exámenes de Chūnin y habían aumentado constantemente el entrenamiento de sus escuadrones de Genin.

¿Era ético para ellos no informar al Jōnin sensei restante, no, pero a quien haya acusado a Ninja de tener ética en tales asuntos? Al guardar silencio, les dieron a sus estudiantes una ventaja sobre el resto. Mientras pensaban en los últimos dos meses de entrenamiento que pusieron a prueba a su Genin, luciendo sonrisas orgullosas, Kakashi entró.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde, me perdí en el camino de la vida", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y un gesto.

"Claro, asegúrate de considerar estas misiones de reuniones de ahora en adelante y mostrarles el mismo respeto", dijo el Hokage desde detrás de su escritorio, una bola de cristal de tamaño moderado sentada sobre una almohada que brillaba suavemente pero que no contenía más que humo.

"Ahora que todos estamos aquí, podemos comenzar", el Hokage comenzó a aclarar su garganta ligeramente, "los he llamado a todos aquí porque en una semana, el primero de julio, comenzarán los exámenes de Chūnin"

"_Me alegro que Naruto le dijo a Ino acerca de los exámenes, de ninguna manera hubiéramos estado preparados para ellos de lo contrario_" Asuma pensó de cómo era frágil Ino, Shikamaru es vago, y Choji comiendo en cada misión, "_yo sólo Espero que el entrenamiento fuera suficiente_".

"_Hinata tiene suerte de que Menma escuchó sobre los exámenes hace tanto tiempo_", pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa, "_De lo contrario, es posible que no estuvieran listos, pero después del infierno de entrenamiento de Mitarashi que les eché a través de ellos, pueden sobrevivir a cualquier cosa_"

La mayoría de los Jōnin sensei en la sala comenzaron a entrar en pánico y se quejaron por el breve aviso de los exámenes o por lo poco preparados que estaban sus Genin. Hiruzen no les pagó la cabeza y, en cambio, se dio cuenta de los tres Jōnin Sensei que estaban de pie justo delante de él. Su postura confiada, sus ojos inquebrantables.

"_Ellos ni siquiera están preocupados_" Hiruzen pensó con una sonrisa.

"¡Cállate! ¡Si tus equipos no están tan mal preparados! ¡Deberías haberlos entrenado en lugar de hacer el tonto!" Hiruzen gritó llamando la atención de la habitación y calmando instantáneamente a los quejumbrosos Jōnin: "No te llamé para informarte solo sobre los exámenes. También quiero los nombres de los Genin participantes de nuestro propio pueblo".

Los Jōnin que antes se quejaban dieron un paso atrás y se miraron entre sí, mientras que cuatro Jōnin permanecieron donde estaban y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el Hokage.

"Kurenai Yūhi, Jōnin sensei del Equipo 8, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyūga", dijo Kurenai con profunda convicción, "¡Recomiendo a los tres para los exámenes!"

"Asuma Sarutobi, Jōnin sensei del Equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi", dijo Asuma con autoridad, "Recomiendo los tres para los exámenes".

"Maito Gai, Jōnin sensei del Equipo 9, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga y Tenten Higurashi", Gai comenzó con su postura patentada de "Buen chico" y un pulgar levantado, "Recomiendo los tres para los exámenes de Chūnin para que puedan dejar que sus ¡LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD brillen en frente de todo el pueblo!"

"Kakashi Hatake, Jōnin sensei para el Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha", dijo Kakashi en su monótono Anbu normal pero con orgullo en cada palabra, "Recomiendo los cuatro para los Exámenes de Chūnin"

A su alrededor, los Jōnin empezaron a susurrar y agitaron susurros silenciosos que pasaban por la sala cuando se llamaban los nombres.

"Todos los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai fueron recomendados", susurró uno de los Jōnin en shock.

"¡No pueden estar listos!" Uno gritó, "¿Pueden ellos?"

"Eso significa que los mocosos demonios quizás están siendo promovidos", uno de ellos dijo oscuramente mirando a su vecino, "Eso no puede terminar bien, pronto esos demonios nos mataran,"

El Jōnin de repente sintió una herida en su mejilla, un kunai enterrado profundamente en la pared a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Recuerda la ley, incluso aquí y entre tus compañeros", dijo el Hokage con frialdad, estirando el brazo y apuntando hacia el antiguo Jōnin, "La pena es la muerte"

"Esos muchachos son solo muchachos y son un gran activo para la Aldea", dijo Hiruzen con una voz amable hasta que, "Entonces, no quiero escuchar nada de demonios, ¡Entendido!"

"Sí, Lord Hokage!" toda la habitación gritó la lección se escuchó.

"Bien, ahora estás despedido", dijo el Hokage sacando su pipa y echándose hacia atrás.

"¡Espera!" una voz llamada desde atrás.

"Sí", respondió Hiruzen con curiosidad por lo que podría estar mal.

Desde la parte de atrás, Iruka Umino se acercó después de haber escuchado todos los nombres mencionados por los cuatro Jōnin sensei. Entró en el centro de la habitación y golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Lord Hokage, conozco cada nombre que se acaba de llamar, es de mi propia clase, luego de los archivos y el informe de mis colegas instructores de la Academia", Iruka comenzó con preocupación en su voz, "La mayoría de ellos eran mis estudiantes de la Academia y yo se mejor que nadie de lo que son capaces. Simplemente no pueden estar listos".

Iruka tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de seriedad. Se volvió cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí, hola", Kakashi comenzó a tener la atención de Iruka,

"Ves que ese es el problema que les conociste", dijo Kakashi, enfatizando la palabra "conociste", "todos son personas diferentes de sus días en la academia".

"Se han vuelto más fuertes, más confiados y ya no son tus estudiantes. Ahora son nuestros", dijo Kakashi señalando a los otros cuatro Jōnin que estaban con él.

"Entonces, no venga aquí y trate de decirnos que sabe mejor después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos seis meses" Kakashi dijo mirando a Iruka, quien miró hacia atrás, con la chispa volando entre ellos.

"¡Detenlo ustedes dos!" el Hokage dijo bruscamente: "Te juro que todos actuamos más como niños que los niños reales"

"Bien, tendremos una prueba para el Equipo 7 si pasan, entonces los diez novatos pueden participar. El equipo de Gai, habiendo entrenado un año adicional para esto, ya está excluido y aprobado", dijo el Hokage con la finalidad de desafiar a cualquiera para desafiar sus órdenes.

"Iruka, puedes probarlos como mejor te parezca. Ahora todos se van y los que están a cargo de los novatos no mencionan esta prueba a ninguno de ellos", dijo Hiruzen resoplando su pipa.

* * *

**=Tiempo presente=**

"_No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Iruka cuando entren en acción mis estudiantes_", pensó Kakashi pensando en volver a ese mismo día.

Oculto en las sombras del bosque, había un solo shinobi de Ame con un gran sombrero de paja que sostenía el símbolo de su aldea, una máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, ojos vacíos, un traje gris con un traje de lluvia y un poncho de su atuendo terminó con una bolsa de armas en su cadera derecha, botas grises y guantes, y un paraguas en su espalda. Observó con alegría cómo el Genin del Equipo 7 se separaba yendo en tres direcciones separadas.

"Veamos si tienes razón o solo hablas Kakashi", el shinobi soltó una risita amenazadora mientras salía corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

* * *

**=Tiempo Saltar 10 minutos=**

Sasuke había salido al campo de entrenamiento 7 donde esperaba enfrentarse a su perseguidor sin el daño colateral de la ciudad. Oye, puede que sea el último Uchiha, pero incluso él no puede incendiar una casa sin una buena razón.

"Sé que estás ahí", dijo Sasuke con una voz casual con una mirada molesta por encima del hombro.

"Puedes salir ahora, solo morderé un poco", jadeó él ninja cuando Sasuke habló.

"_¿Cómo me detectó? Estaba tan callado_", pensó el shinobi de la lluvia mientras salía de los arbustos.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" Sasuke preguntó fríamente haciendo crujir sus nudillos para intimidar a su oponente.

"¡Escuché que eres uno de los shinobis más fuertes y quería derrotarte y demostrar que mi aldea es superior a la poderosa Hoja!" el ninja de lluvia se rio mientras sacaba su paraguas y lo arrojaba al cielo dispersando Senbon por "**Ninpo****: ****Jouro Senbon: Arte Ninja: Lluvia Senbon**"

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y vio caer las agujas solo para ver que todas eran ilusiones. Sasuke sonrió y caminó hacia adelante, sus tres tomoe giraban cada vez más rápido, "Necesitarás mejores ilusiones que eso para superarme"

"Parece que lo harás", dijo el shinobi opuesto antes de que desapareciera en una nube de humo.

"Definitivamente voy a ingresar a estos exámenes. ¡Haré que mi clan se sienta orgulloso!" Sasuke gritó a los cielos.

"Supongo_ que él es más fuerte, pasa_", pensó Iruka disipándose de su **Henge** de ninja de Ame.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Con Sakura=**

Sakura estaba mirando hacia el pueblo desde el balcón de su habitación. Ella tenía una sonrisa brillante en su cara y su solicitud de entrada en su mano estaba completamente llena.

"¡No puedo esperar para probar mi nueva fuerza contra los shinobi de otras aldeas!" Chilló alegre, cuando una pequeña piedra cayó a sus pies.

Sakura miró hacia la calle para ver a Sasuke parado allí con una piedra en una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza hacia la carretera y comenzó a alejarse. Sakura, captando la indirecta, lo siguió rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento 7 donde Iruka estaba esperando y observando desde las sombras.

"Entonces, ¿para qué necesitabas hablarme Sasuke?" Sakura preguntó curiosa por lo que el necesitaba de ella.

"Sakura, sobre los exámenes, no quiero que ingreses", dijo Sasuke con genuina preocupación en su voz y la preocupación se derramó en su rostro. "Estará lleno de competidores duros y si algo te pasara, no sé lo que haría"

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura y tomó sus manos y las levantó hasta su pecho. "Por favor, prométeme que no entrarás"

"¿Sasuke?" dijo Sakura con sus ojos ampliados por la forma de expresión de Sasuke.

De repente, desde los árboles apareció el mismo Shinobi de antes y se echó a reír maniáticamente.

"No te preocupes por entrar a los exámenes", dijo mientras sacaba su paraguas.

"¡No estarás alrededor el tiempo suficiente para participar!" se rio tirando el paraguas en el aire, "**Arte Ninja: Lluvia Kunai**"

Desde el paraguas, cientos de kunai cayeron al suelo, Sasuke arrojó a Sakura fuera del camino y se vio ensartado varias veces por las armas que caían. Se dejó caer de rodillas y cayó inmóvil, sus últimas respiraciones ya se habían ido.

"¡No! ¡Sasuke!" Sakura gritó mientras corría y comenzaba a sollozar sobre él.

La lluvia Shinobi sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta solo para escuchar que los sollozos de Sakura se convertían en una risa maníaca. Ante el temor de que él hubiera causado que su delicada mente se rompiera el shinobi, se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura mirándolo con una sonrisa de confianza.

"No puedes engañarme con estos trucos baratos", dijo Sakura con una risa profunda mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas falsas.

"Me refiero a que Sasuke aparece de repente, me lleva a algún lugar y actúa como si le importara" ella se rio con más fuerza, "¡Sí, claro!"

"¿Pero luego seguiste y viniste a verme?" preguntó el ninja perplejo.

"Para que supieras como reaccionaria, tenías que estar observándonos un rato, así que quería encontrar al espía, pero supongo que ya se fue", explicó Sakura.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el ninja sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

"Solo eres una ilusión, así que ni siquiera perderé el tiempo contigo", dijo Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Tienes razón" dijo Iruka desde las sombras de los árboles, "¡Sakura Haruno pasa!"

* * *

**Tiempo omitido: ****Con los hermanos Uzumaki=**

Naruto y Menma salieron del puente y se dirigieron al pueblo caminando por los callejones. Estas callejuelas traseras estaban hechas de losas de roca en un patrón de cuadrícula diagonal con bordes desiguales y altas cercas de madera a ambos lados del camino. Los hermanos habían notado una presencia en el bosque observándolos y al resto del Equipo 7 desde las sombras.

Mientras caminaban mantuvieron a sus guardias en alto mientras se mantenían tranquilos y casuales. A medida que continuaron, aparentemente sin destino, una caja grande, con un patrón similar a los pasillos y dos orificios para los ojos en la parte delantera, comenzó a seguirlos también. Cuando los hermanos avanzaron, también lo hizo la caja y cuando se detuvieron, lo hicieron.

Se miraron el uno al otro cada vez que mostraban una amplia sonrisa astuta mientras de repente giraban y comenzaban a perseguir la caja. Arrinconaron la caja y los pasajeros antes de que estallaran en tres grandes columnas de humo multicolor. Cuando se despejó el humo, donde una vez estuvo la caja, ahora estaban sentados tres estudiantes de la academia, todos tosiendo pulmón por el humo intenso.

"Creo que usamos demasiada pólvora, chicos", dijo uno antes de que se pusiera de pie y gritara: "¡Joder, sabía que eras duro, pero nunca esperé que vieras a través de mi disfraz tan pronto!"

"Eso fue patético", dijo Menma con una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿Amigos tuyos?" Naruto preguntó señalando a los tres estudiantes de la academia y sonriendo a las gafas que todos llevaban.

"Bueno, el que está en el frente es Konohamaru, el nieto del viejo y es el sobrino de Asuma" dijo Menma señalando al estudiante que estaba delante.

El chico llevaba una camisa amarilla con el símbolo de una hoja roja, pantalones cortos grises con sandalias shinobi azules, una larga bufanda azul que llegaba a sus pies y un par de gafas verdes que sostenían su alto cabello de color marrón.

"¡Oh, cierto! ¡Chicos hagamos la presentación!" Konohamaru gritó con un dedo en el aire, "¡Soy Konohamaru futuro Hokage!"

Una joven se levantó e hizo un pequeño giro a la izquierda de Konohamaru. Llevaba una camisa rosa que le llegaba hasta la parte media de la espinilla, con volantes que le daban la apariencia de un vestido, un chaleco rojo que llevaba puesto sobre la camisa y pantalones marrones. Ella también llevaba un par de gafas verdes con dos colas de cabello rubio fresa que tenían un poder de desafío de la gravedad cuando estaban casi de pie.

"¡Soy Moegi, la Kunoichi más bonita de la Academia!" Moegi dijo con un guiño mientras se acercaba a la izquierda de Konohamaru sacando su brazo izquierdo.

Un chico joven con una nariz que gotea constantemente y lentes redondos hizo un pequeño giro hacia la derecha de Konohamaru, terminando en un toque. Llevaba una chaqueta azul de manga larga y pantalones cortos de color canela con sandalias azules. Llevaba gafas verdes, así como con su tazón de pelo castaño cortado colgando las lentes.

"¡Me encanta el álgebra! ¡Llámame Udon!" Udon gritó saltando hacia Konohamaru a su derecha con los brazos cruzados antes de que tomara un gran resoplido debido a su moqueo.

"¡Y juntos somos el Equipo Konohamaru!" gritaban como uno.

"Gran entrada ustedes tres" Naruto felicito animando a los estudiantes con un ligero sarcasmo.

"Soy Naruto, el hermano mayor de Menma", dijo con un gesto y una sonrisa.

"¡Vaya jefe, nunca dijiste que tenías un hermano!" Gritó Konohamaru con incredulidad.

"Nunca preguntaste," dijo Menma mientras se mantenía distante, "Entonces, ¿qué querías?"

"¡Sabes por qué estamos aquí!" Moegi se quejó.

"Sí, ¡prometiste jugar a ninja con nosotros hoy!" Gritó Konohamaru

"Claro, lo olvidé, voy a contar mientras ustedes se esconden" dijo Menma con una gran sonrisa.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, Kiba se acercó con su voluminosa chaqueta y su capucha con Akamaru sentado cómodamente encima.

"¿Un ninja jugando a un ninja?" Kiba se burló. "¡Eso es patético! _¿Qué ve ella en este tipo_?"

"Oye, jefe, ¿quién es este?" Preguntó Konohamaru señalando a Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

"Kiba Inuzuka, heredero del Clan Inuzuka, y miembro del Equipo 8, aunque yo le digo Aliento de perro", explicó Menma con una sonrisa, sacando risas en su hermano y en los tres niños.

"¡Que!, ¿a quién llamas así? Kiba le gruñó al joven.

"A ti, Aliento de perro," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Y por qué dices que es patético jugar a ninja con estos niños?" Preguntó Menma.

"Quiero decir que es tan estúpido jugar a algo que eres, o en tu caso, algo que apestas", dijo Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Por qué es estúpido transmitir consejos y habilidades en forma de un juego divertido?" Naruto preguntó levantando un shuriken de madera y tirándolo a su izquierda por un callejón donde se pegaba a una pared, pero también pareció atrapar un paño que no estaba allí hace un momento.

"¿Puedes decirme, Ninja de la lluvia?" Preguntó Naruto.

Desde detrás de la tela, el mismo Ninja que atacó al resto del Equipo 7 salió kunai en la mano.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?" El Shinobi preguntó levantando a los kunai y poniéndose en posición de combate.

"Pude sentir tu Chakra, desde nuestro campo de entrenamiento y oler la lluvia en tus ropas" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que pondría a Itachi en vergüenza.

"Puedes dejar el **Henge**, Iruka-sensei" dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres un idiota? Ese es claramente un Shinobi de la lluvia que incluso huele como si acabara de salir de la lluvia," gritó Kiba yendo por su propio kunai antes de que Naruto lo detuviera.

"Es un **Henge no Jutsu** mezclado con un Genjutsu que te hace oler la lluvia fresca de la Aldea de la Lluvia donde no hay", explicó Naruto.

"Está bien, pero ¿cómo sabes que es Iruka-sensei?" Preguntó Kiba y Akamaru se quejó señalando que también estaba curioso.

"Rompí el Genjutsu y pude sentir el Chakra de Iruka-sensei", explicó Naruto antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver al ninja desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"¿Qué mierda? ¿Dónde está él?" Kiba gritó mientras Akamaru olfateaba el aire pero no consiguió nada.

"Probablemente no explique esta prueba preliminar al Hokage", dijo Menma mientras agarraba el shuriken de madera y se guardaba el paño en el bolsillo. "Nunca se sabe".

"Entonces, ¿podemos seguir jugando?" Udon preguntó dócilmente.

"Solo si lo preguntas con más confianza," dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Podemos seguir jugando?" Udon preguntó después de respirar profundamente y mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

"Por supuesto, sabes que tienes algunos amigos grandes y fuertes aquí, Konohamaru", respondió Naruto.

"Sí, están bastante bien", dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa orgullosa ganando un ligero rubor de Moegi y una sonrisa de Udon.

"Entonces, estás jugando con ellos, patético", Kiba se burló una vez más.

"Como dijo Naruto, les estamos ayudando a perfeccionar las habilidades y tácticas que pueden usar en las misiones algún día, pero en la forma de un juego", explicó Menma gruñendo a Kiba por ser tan molesto y estúpido.

"Aquí, Konohamaru, toma para reemplazar el tuyo", dijo Menma con una sonrisa mientras entregaba el paño adquirido al estudiante de la academia.

"¡Gracias jefe!" Konohamaru aplaudió mientras mostraba la tela a sus amigos.

"Como sea", suspiró Kiba mientras se alejaba, "_demostraré que soy el Alfa durante los exámenes_"

El equipo Konohamaru luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por los diferentes callejones tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse en su formación personal con Konohamaru en el frente, Moegi a la izquierda y Udon a la derecha. Cuando doblaron la primera esquina, Konohamaru chocó de golpe con alguien.

El chico en cuestión era un niño de catorce o quince años que llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo con guantes sin dedos, zapatos negros, envoltorios en sus espinillas, un círculo amarillo mitad violeta en el pecho y la parte más rara, una capucha con orejas de gato que Tenía la diadema de la Arena tachonada en la capucha. Tenía una piel pálida y maquillaje morado alrededor de los ojos y en los labios con triángulos apuntando hacia su boca en sus mejillas y barbilla y uno en su frente apuntando hacia abajo con dos flechas alargadas que bordean esa, y finalmente dos flechas delgadas alargadas justo debajo de su cabeza. Ojos que no eran más que pequeñas pupilas negras. Tenía un objeto extraño cubierto con envolturas en su espalda.

Junto a él había una niña, aproximadamente de la misma edad, con su cabello rubio y arenoso, con cuatro bollos de punta, sin maquillaje y ojos de color verde azulado oscuro. Llevaba un vestido morado claro, que colgaba holgadamente de rodillas, y mostraba su hombro y una faja naranja en su cintura. Debajo de esto, llevaba un traje de malla que cubría la parte superior de la pierna izquierda, la parte inferior derecha y el torso completo y la parte superior de los brazos. Llevaba su diadema de la Arena suelta alrededor del cuello y llevaba un gran abanico con ella.

Lo que era extraño para Naruto y Menma, dado que asumían que los dos estaban aquí para los exámenes de Chūnin, era que ninguno de ellos tenía bolsas de armas.

El chico del traje de gato ahora sostenía a Konohamaru del suelo con su bufanda, ahogándolo. Konohamaru luchó por golpear y patear al chico dondequiera que pudiera alcanzar, pero el Ninja solo se rio.

"Supongo que tengo que enseñarte algunos buenos modales", dijo el chico con una sonrisa fría y depredadora.

"¡Déjalo ir Kankuro! No queremos comenzar ningún problema" dijo la chica detrás de él mirando a Naruto y Menma.

"Solo lo voy a maltratar un poco, Temari," se rio Kankuro.

"Bien, estás por tu cuenta", Temari suspiró en derrota.

"Gracias, Temari, esto no tomará mucho tiempo", dijo Kankuro retirando su puño, sus manos fueron golpeadas con un par de shuriken de madera, cortesía de Naruto.

"¿Qué demonios?" Kankuro se quejó de dejar caer a Konohamaru mientras revisaba sus manos.

"Vete ahora y aún podrás participar en los exámenes," gruñó Menma sacando un kunai de tres puntas.

"Oh, en serio", sonrió Kankuro, "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, enano?"

"¡Patearte el trasero, chico títere!" Menma gruñó haciendo que Kankuro retrocediera un paso.

"¿Cómo?" Kankuro comenzó pero fue cortado por un puñetazo en su estómago que lo envió de regreso unos pocos pies.

"Te vi moverte y vi la cadena de chakra de tu **Kugutsu no Jutsu: Jutsu de Marionetas**" dijo Menma ahora parado donde había estado Kankuro.

"Oh, no creo que **Ichi (Uno)** esté muy contento con el comportamiento de sus hermanos en contra de nosotros", dijo Naruto señalando a un niño de doce años que estaba parado boca arriba de una rama de árbol.

El chico tenía el pelo rojo sangre y el kanji para "Amor" tatuado en el lado derecho de su frente. Tenía fríos ojos sin emociones. Llevaba una camisa de ninja marrón con las mangas enrolladas para revelar una cota de malla debajo de la camisa, pantalones marrones y zapatos con envolturas en la parte inferior de sus espinillas. Llevaba una bufanda blanca sobre su hombro derecho y una correa de cuero marrón sobre su hombro izquierdo, con su banda de sujeción atada firmemente en la parte inferior de la correa. Conectado a la correa de cuero, colgando de su espalda, había una calabaza grande con extraños símbolos escritos alrededor de la base.

"_¿Cómo lo supieron?" _Kankuro y Temari pensaron mientras sus espaldas se tensaban.

"Kankuro, tú deshonras a nuestro pueblo" comenzó el niño fríamente.

"Oh, hola Gaara, ¿cómo estás?" Kankuro preguntó tímidamente mientras sudaba balas.

"Vámonos antes de que te mate", dijo Gaara con frialdad.

"Por supuesto", dijeron Temari y Kankuro juntos mientras corrían, probablemente hacia su posada.

"_Esos dos son muy_ buenos", pensó Temari mientras se iba mirando a los hermanos.

"Madre dice que son fuertes, ¿cuáles son tus nombres?" Gaara dijo sin emoción pero exigiendo todo lo mismo.

"Soy Naruto y este es mi hermano Menma" comenzó Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre madre?" Gaara preguntó mirando a los hermanos.

"Tenemos demonios como tú" dijo Menma con una mirada fulminante.

"Solo que tenemos mejores sellos", dijo Naruto señalando la mitad derecha de su frente.

Gaara sonrió y desapareció en una arena **Shunshin **dejando a los hermanos Uzumaki con tres estudiantes muy aterrorizados de la Academia.

"Nos vamos a casa ahora" dijo Konohamaru temblando.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?" Preguntó Menma dándoles a todos una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, por favor" todos dijeron algo avergonzados de sus temores.

"¡De acuerdo, salgamos! Esta es una misión de escolta Rango-A que ustedes tres y Naruto están asignados para acompañarme a mí, al Daimyo del Fuego, en la ciudad", dijo Menma con una superioridad juguetona, metiendo la nariz y colocándose la mano en el pecho.

Su gesto tuvo el efecto deseado ya que cada uno de ellos sacó kunai de madera o shuriken y se metió en una Formación Mangi a su alrededor.

"¡No lo defraudaremos, señor!" Los estudiantes gritaron con amplias sonrisas.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Oficina del Hokage=**

Iruka llegó a la mitad de la oficina de Hokage a través de una nube de humo. Detrás del escritorio del Hokage estaba sentado Hiruzen y, a su derecha, estaba Kakashi, que estaba sonriendo como un loco.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue la prueba?" Hiruzen preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sus manos dejaban su bola de cristal, "_Esos chicos realmente son muy especiales_"

"Todos pasaron con gran éxito mostrando una habilidad increíble", dijo Iruka abatida, "tenías razón, Kakashi, eran como diferentes personas en una pelea"

"Entonces todos los diez novatos son aprobados para ingresar a los próximos exámenes de Chunin", decretó el Hokage con una sonrisa, "Entonces, ¿quién hizo lo mejor?"

"Naruto y Menma", dijo Iruka sorprendiendo tanto a Hokage como a Kakashi.

"Los dos se dieron cuenta de que era yo y vieron a través de mi Genjutsu sensorial y mi **Henge no Jutsu**," comenzó Iruka, sorprendida.

"Incluso lo utilizaron como un momento de enseñanza para algunos de mis alumnos y Kiba, que estaba cerca acosando a los demás por jugar a ser ninja con los alumnos de la academia", dijo Iruka sonriendo.

"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento han sufrido?" el Hokage susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

"Honestamente, han estado entrenando aparte del equipo, estos últimos dos meses, porque se enteraron de los exámenes y querían dejarme en libertad para entrenar a Sasuke y Sakura para que pudieran estar listos", admitió Kakashi tímidamente.

"_Igual que su padre_", pensó Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, lo hicieron, son chicos tan amables incluso después de todo el infierno por el que han pasado", dijo Hiruzen con cariño con un tono triste.

"Incluso los observé calmar los efectos de la intensa sed de sangre que el niño Gaara tenía sobre mi nieto y sus amigos", dijo Hiruzen con cariño.

"¿Cómo es eso, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Continuaron el juego haciendo que los niños se fueran a casa con una escolta de categoría A del Daimyo, de Menma y su equipo Genin a cada uno de sus hogares", sonrió el Hokage.

"Eso suena igual que ellos. Nunca pudieron dejar que nadie se entristeciera por mucho tiempo", sonrió Kakashi.

"Se han vuelto mucho más fuertes en dos meses desde el entrenamiento que soportaron", dijo Iruka sonriendo.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Academia Ninja: viernes, 2:30 pm=**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban fuera de la academia esperando con impaciencia a Naruto y Menma. Sakura estaba usando su atuendo de verano con sus guantes, mientras que Sasuke todavía usaba su ropa normal y tenía sus espadas aseguradas a su cuerpo. Ambos miraron hacia atrás cuando sintieron una fuerte brisa. Detrás de ellos estaban Naruto y Menma, ambos vistiendo sus nuevos trajes con sus espadas aseguradas de la misma manera.

"Lo siento, llegamos tarde, quería asegurarme de que tenía suficientes provisiones para nosotros durante el desafío de supervivencia", explicó Naruto juntando las manos y bajando la cabeza de forma apologética que Menma estaba reflejando.

"Está bien, solo entremos y entreguemos nuestras formas," Sakura suspiró sonriendo a los dos mientras Sasuke gruñía.

Dentro del edificio, el Equipo 7 subió por el primer tramo de la escalera, llegando al segundo piso, donde encontraron a un gran grupo de Genin de pie frente a la habitación 201. Todos ellos gritaban y empujaban hacia adelante tratando de entrar. Un chico, vestido con un mono verde y pelo negro liso y cortado, y sus enormes cejas espesas, fue echado hacia atrás y caído al suelo, luciendo un nuevo moretón.

Una joven familiar con ojos y cabello de color marrón oscuro, vestida en bollos gemelos, se arrodilló y ayudó al chico a levantarse. Llevaba una camisa rosa sin mangas de estilo chino con corbatas rojas y pantalones cortos y azules de ninja, y sandalias.

Ella miró a los dos Genin bloqueando la puerta y dijo: "¿Qué te pasa, solo queremos entrar y entregar nuestras aplicaciones?"

"Si no puedes pasarnos, entonces no mereces tomar los exámenes", insinuó el Genin a la derecha. Llevaba su banda para la cabeza como un pañuelo que se sacaba el largo cabello castaño de los ojos. Tenía una camisa gris sin mangas con cuello alto sobre una manga larga negra y pantalones negros de ninja.

Junto a él estaba otro chico con pelo negro puntiagudo que se disparó salvajemente dentro de su banda de sujeción básica. Tenía unas hendiduras de nariz de color naranja para los ojos y varios trozos de cinta adhesiva en partes de su rostro. Llevaba un traje casi idéntico, pero también tenía una bufanda alrededor del cuello y una espada en el hombro derecho.

"Confíe en nosotros", dijo el segundo niño, "Si no puede ver a través de esto, no durará ni un minuto en el resto de los exámenes"

Sasuke estaba sonriendo y avanzó, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Sasuke se volvió hacia el dueño de dicho apéndice que era lo suficientemente tonto para tocar, y mucho menos para tratar de detener, al último Uchiha. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de silencio.

"Lo sé, pero en esta situación, lo mejor no hacer nada, es como un verdadero shinobi y dejar que los ciegos tropiecen", dijo Naruto una vez que llegaron a las escaleras.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuó subiendo el siguiente tramo de escaleras, molesto por Naruto y su consejo sabiendo muy bien que tenía razón, no obstante. Cuando se acercaban al pasillo siguiente, el niño del mono verde se acercó y gritó al grupo.

"¡ESPERA SASUKE UCHIHA!" el genin llamo.

"¿Ahora qué?" Sasuke gruñó molesto.

"¡Soy Rock Lee, miembro del Equipo 9 y me gustaría desafiarte a una pelea aquí y ahora!" Lee desafío hasta que vio a Sakura, momento en el que tomó su mano.

"Sakura Haruno, ¿te convertirás en mi novia?" Lee preguntó con su sonrisa de 'Buen chico' y un pequeño destello de sus dientes, "Si lo haces te juro que siempre te protegeré".

"_Viste el brillo,_ ¿_verdad_?" Preguntó Naruto en su mente y un poco irritado por la actitud del chico.

"**Desafortunadamente**", murmuró Kurama-Ying, "**¿Estás Celoso?**" Kurama-Ying sonrió por la mirada y las emociones del rubio hacia el Genin al tomar la mano de Sakura.

"_¡Que!, celoso yo, claro que no, __**¡Baka no Kitsune: Estúpido Zorro!**_" Naruto aclamó gritando mentalmente a la bestia chakra muy sonrojado y enojándose más por su risa.

"Lo siento, Lee, eres dulce y todo, pero simplemente no quiero un novio en este momento", dijo Sakura con dulzura entre dientes, "¡_Al menos no como tú, Cha_!"

"Ya veo, esperaré hasta el día en que lo estés", dijo Lee antes de inclinarse ante Sakura y volverse hacia Sasuke "¿Y sobre mi desafío?"

"Preferiría no perder la energía derrotándote", dijo Sasuke girando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto hacia Lee.

"Puedo asegurarte que no soy débil", dijo Lee empujando su pierna hacia adelante y haciendo que Sasuke salte.

"Ya veo", dijo Sasuke sonriendo, "Esto podría ser divertido"

Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en el centro de la sala. Sasuke tenía su Sharingan ardiendo, pero todavía estaba siendo golpeado. Lee lanzaría un puñetazo y, en el último segundo, cambiaría la trayectoria y sortearía la guardia de Sasuke. Sasuke lanzaría un puñetazo y sería atrapado por Lee, quien continuaría con golpes en la cara o el torso. Sasuke fue lanzado al aire por una patada alta de Lee, quien luego soltó sus vendas y se colocó detrás de Sasuke empujándolo por la espalda para mantenerse alineado con Sasuke para el próximo ataque.

"¿Qué diablos?" Sasuke susurró en alarma.

"Estaba guardando el debut de esta técnica más juvenil para otra persona, ¡pero lo harás bien, mi joven oponente, YOSH!" Lee dijo cuándo sus vendajes comenzaron a envolver a Sasuke solo para ser atrapado en una pared cercana por un juguete de metal.

En una nube de humo apareció una gran tortuga roja en medio de la habitación con una diadema de Konoha alrededor del cuello.

"Lee, ¿sabes lo que estabas haciendo? ¡Esa es una técnica prohibida!" La tortuga gritó al Genin.

"Sí, señor, entiendo que solo quería probarme ante Sasuke", Lee defendió su cabeza con vergüenza y sus vendajes aún se deshilachaban.

"¿Estás listo para tu castigo?" preguntó la tortuga recibiendo un asentimiento de Lee.

"¡Entonces por favor denle la bienvenida al increíble Gai-Sensei!" La tortuga gritó y en su espalda apareció Maito Gai.

"Es como una copia de Lee", Menma se quedó boquiabierto.

"**Pero**** con las cejas más grandes**", Kurama-Yang se estremeció.

"Lee, estoy muy decepcionado contigo, ¡lo que hiciste fue muy poco juvenil!" Gai dijo regañando con un tono serio: "¡La primavera de tu juventud no es para las pequeñas diferencias, sino para forjar lazos de camaradería y rivalidades que te harán más fuerte y te acercarán un paso más a tu objetivo de convertirte en un Shinobi verdaderamente espléndido!"

"¡Lo siento Gai-Sensei!" Lee gritaba llorando lágrimas de anime.

"Ahora recuerda que esto es un castigo, pero todavía me importa", dijo Gai antes de tirar de su puño y golpear a Lee con fuerza en la barbilla enviando al Genin girando.

"Gai-Sensei", se quejó Lee con lágrimas de cascada de anime.

"Lee," Gai lloró con sus propias lágrimas en cascada.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

Los dos se abrazaron llorando en sus hombros mientras se podía ver una puesta de sol detrás de ellos como si estuvieran sentados en la playa antes.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor fueron instantáneamente atrapados y trataron de romper el Genjutsu con los ojos ardiendo por cualquier exposición.

"Kai," dijo Naruto quemando su chakra en vano.

"**¿Por qué no funcionó****?**" Kurama-Ying gritó incluso que sus ojos fueron destruidos por el inquebrantable Genjutsu, "¡**Por lo menos date la vuelta!"**

Naruto se volvió y vio al resto de su equipo en la misma situación y comenzó a reírse de ellos.

Después de unos minutos, Gai y Lee se separaron, se secaron las lágrimas y se dirigieron al Equipo 7.

"Lo siento por la rudeza de mi alumno", Gai se ofreció a Sasuke.

"No importa, además, podría haber rechazado su oferta", respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

"¡Joven Sasuke de ahora en adelante tú y yo somos rivales eternos y con ustedes dos también!" Lee gritó volviéndose hacia Naruto y Menma.

"¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos?" Preguntó Menma lloriqueando como si estuviera siendo castigado.

"Ustedes dos vieron a través del Genjutsu en la puerta y todos mis ataques", Lee explicó sus ojos casi literalmente en llamas con sus "Llamas de la Juventud"

"Bueno, fue bastante fácil tener esos pesos", explicó Naruto.

"Sí, te movías como un estudiante de la Academia contra ese caracol, ¡Créelo!" Menma dijo señalando a Sasuke, quien gruñó indignado, mientras Sakura intentó sofocar su risa a lo dicho por Menma.

"Supongo que tienes razón", comenzó a decir Lee, sorprendido por lo atentos que estaban los hermanos, "Todavía entrenaré para derrotarlos a todos y a mi compañero de equipo Neji Hyūga"

En eso dos Genin caminaron, una era la chica familiar que había acudido en ayuda de Lee, la otra era una cara nueva. Tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, con los ojos Hyūga del Byakugan. Llevaba su diadema sobre una banda de cuero en su frente. Tenía una camisa blanca con broches en el lado derecho y envolturas en el brazo derecho. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos azul oscuro con una funda de armas y envoltorios en su pierna derecha. Simplemente sonrió como un imbécil arrogante cuando vio lo fácil que Lee había derrotado a Sasuke.

"Oigan, chicos, ¿qué tal van con sus nuevas armas?" Preguntó Tenten como cuando se acercó.

"Es genial, Tenten-chan, dile a tu papá gracias de todos nosotros cuando tengas una oportunidad", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa feliz y con la aprobación de sus compañeros.

"Lo haré, le encanta recibir elogios por su trabajo" Tenten dijo con una sonrisa vertiginosa.

"Puede que llegue la próxima semana, después de que hayamos terminado la segunda parte de los exámenes, y nos hayan hecho más kunai" dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Menma", dijo Tenten alegremente antes de que su compañera de equipo Hyūga interrumpiera la conversación, groseramente.

"Entonces, eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no eres mucho, ¿verdad?" Neji se rio antes de notar que Menma estaba de pie con Naruto.

"Y tú eres el que ha estado saliendo con Lady Hinata, Menma, ¿verdad?" Dijo Neji apuntando con un dedo a Menma.

"Sí, ese soy yo", dijo Menma con una sonrisa tonta, "espero que ella esté entrando en este momento"

"Ella ya subió", dijo Lee con seriedad.

"Genial, entonces todos deberíamos llegar allí antes de que se cierre la inscripción", dijo Sakura, cansada de toda la conversación educada y emitiendo un aura mortal.

"Sí, nos vemos luego del examen, recuerden, ¡DEJEN QUE SUS LLAMAS DE JUVENTUD BRILLEN!" Gai animo mientras se escapaba.

"Bien, vamos" Naruto dijo liderando a los siete Genin cargando las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, se encontraron en un largo pasillo con un juego de grandes puertas dobles de roble al final. De pie junto a las puertas, leyendo su libro naranja favorito, estaba Kakashi, quien guardó el libro a la llegada de Genin.

"Veo que ustedes cuatro conocieron a Gai-sensei y su equipo", dijo Kakashi con frialdad.

"Es un poco excéntrico, solo espero que no hayas visto el Genjutsu", Kakashi continuó viendo sus miradas de mortificación de Genin que sabía.

"Bueno, no pienses en eso ahora, ¡recuerda que todos ustedes son fuertes y lo superarán en estas pruebas!" Kakashi dijo alentando a su Genin con una sonrisa en los ojos.

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei," dijo Sakura radiante, "¡_Cha, tenemos esto_!"

"Sí, nos graduaremos como Chūnin, ¡Créelo!" Menma gritó con un puño en el aire.

"Si, den lo mejor que puedas hacer y si fallas, siempre podemos entrenar más duro para la próxima vez", dijo Kakashi sonriendo a los estudiantes.

"Nos graduaremos sin dudar, sensei" Naruto dijo con un mirada de determinación.

"Tienen razón, aquí nadie es realmente un desafío", dijo Sasuke con confianza.

"Entonces, ¿por qué Lee te golpeó en la habitación antes?" Preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién dijo que me venció, tu amigo no es el único que usa pesos?" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de Uchiha causando que la sonrisa de Tenten cayera levemente

Kakashi asintió y desapareció en una bocanada de humo sonriendo a su equipo una última vez. Los siete Genin avanzaron y abrieron las puertas de la habitación contigua. En el interior había casi cien equipos de todo el continente. Naruto notó que el equipo de la Arena se encontraba en la esquina más alejada y en la esquina cercana notó el resto de los candidatos novatos de la Hoja. Cuando miró por encima, todo lo que vio fue un destello de cabello rubio pálido cuando Ino lo abrazó a velocidades cegadoras, para molestia de Sakura que sus cejas se contrajeron de celos.

Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver la cara sonriente de Ino y dijo: "Supongo que los pesos de entrenamiento funcionaron"

"Sí, lo hicieron", dijo Ino sonriendo.

Mientras los dos se separaban, vieron una situación similar sucediendo entre Hinata y Menma. Excepto en ese caso, Menma estaba abrazando a una Hinata ruborizada.

"¡Hinata-chan, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!" Dijo Menma con su mayor sonrisa.

"Gracias, Menma-kun," dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa, su tartamudeo desapareció gracias al inquebrantable apoyo y confianza de Menma en ella a lo largo de los años.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí también" dijo ella felizmente devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes no fueron atacados por un ninja de la lluvia?" Naruto preguntó a Ino que negó con la cabeza.

No, ninguno de nosotros lo era, "dijo pensativamente Ino.

"Lo mismo digo," dijo Hinata sonriendo a Menma.

A medida que los equipos novatos se volvieron más animados, comenzaron a notar una cantidad creciente de KI en la sala dirigida a ellos.

"Oigan, quizás quieran quedarse callados para no incurrir en la ira de la habitación", dijo un hombre de al menos veinte mientras se acercaba. Llevaba un chaleco morado de cuello alto sobre una camiseta blanca con pantalones ninja púrpuras, zapatos negros y guantes sin dedos, y lentes de lentes redondos. Llevaba el cabello plateado puesto en una cola de caballo y ojos oscuros y llevaba la diadema de la Hoja.

"_Huele a serpientes y sed de sangre_" pensó Naruto al instante levantando la guardia mientras mantenía una fachada tranquila.

Menma caminó hacia el resto de la habitación y gritó: "¡Todos ustedes! ¡Vamos a darlo todo y aplastarlos!"

El genin en la sala se quedó atónito por un segundo antes de redoblar sus esfuerzos dirigiéndolo a los novatos.

"Problemático, ahora todos nos odian," gruñó Shikamaru bajo su cabeza.

"Hola, soy Kabuto Yakushi", dijo Kabuto presentándose mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas naranjas que estaban en blanco en un lado.

"¿Para qué son esos?" Preguntó Menma con sospecha.

"Estas son todas las notas que tengo sobre los participantes de los exámenes de este año", dijo Kabuto colocando una tarjeta y aplicando chakra.

"Mira, los mantengo en blanco para que los ojos curiosos no puedan ver todo", explicó Kabuto cuando apareció un mapa.

"Miren, hay veinte equipos de la Aldea de la Hoja; Diez equipos de la Aldea de la Arena; siete equipos de la Aldea de la Lluvia, cinco equipos de la Aldea de la Hierba; cuatro equipos de la Aldea de la Cascada; y un equipo de la nueva y débil Aldea del Sonido", dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa ante la reacción de la mayoría de los novatos.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguna información sobre alguien que quiera participar?" Kabuto preguntó al grupo.

"Gaara y su equipo", dijo Naruto con tono serio.

"Naruto y Menma Uzumaki y Rock Lee", dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa hacia sus compañeros de equipo y Lee.

"Fácil", dijo Kabuto sacando tres cartas de la pila en un movimiento rápido como un rayo.

"Primero es Gaara. Lamento decir que no tengo mucho de él, excepto que es de la Arena, sus compañeros de equipo son sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, y ha hecho 6 Rangos-C y 1 Rango-B y nunca ha recibido un solo rasguño". "Sus compañeros de equipo son otra historia. Temari es un luchador de rango corto a medio que usa hojas de chakra del viento proyectadas por su Abanico de Batalla. Kankuro es un maestro títere que puede luchar en todos los rangos y es extremadamente bueno con venenos pero no antídotos", dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto absorbió la información con una cara en blanco "_Debe ser debido a que Shukaku lo curó_"

"**Pero eso no arreglaría su ropa, creo que hay más de lo que pensamos",** dijo Kurama-Ying," **Esto****_ se está poniendo interesante_**"

"El siguiente es Menma Uzumaki", dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba otra tarjeta empujando chakra para revelar varias tablas y gráficos junto con una foto de Menma y sus compañeros de equipo.

"Aquí vamos. Era el Último de su clase, pero lo cambió en su graduación. Tiene 32 Rangos-D, 1 Rango-B, y 1 Rango-C se convirtió en Rango-A. Él tiene Ninjutsu decente y Taijutsu, pero su Genjutsu es inexistente. Él es competente en Kenjutsu pero no mucho más. Sobre todo, nada de un Genin promedio con una espada". Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa.

"Naruto Uzumaki es básicamente lo mismo con cierta habilidad en Genjutsu y algo de entrenamiento médico, de lo contrario, solo es un Genin normal", dijo Kabuto con la misma sonrisa molesta.

"_Al menos nos está subestimando",_ pensaron los dos gemelos simultáneamente, antes de girarse el uno al otro con una sonrisa cómplice y sus armas.

"Finalmente Rock Lee, se graduó como el 'Último Muerto' de su año pasado. Ninguna habilidad para usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu se especializa en Taijutsu con entrenamiento de armas. 52 Rangos-D, 12 Rangos-C. Parece bastante fácil de vencer, "Kabuto dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras los novatos escuchaban a Kabuto un par de ojos los observaban intensamente

"Acaba de llamar débil a nuestra aldea, ¿debemos enseñarle una lección?" dijo un ninja encorvado con vendas en el rostro a excepción de su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a un chico de unos 14 años con un pelo castaño y alborotado, usa una banda del sonido en su cabeza con un rasguño con forma de línea en su mejilla.

"Hmph, no hay que llamar la atención todavía, tenemos ordenes solo observar y esperar" dijo el chico a sus compañeros con una sonrisa siniestra mientras veía al chico Uchiha.

"Oye, tú estás ahí atrás, ¡Rómpelo!" Gritó una voz desde el frente de la habitación.

El grupo se dio la vuelta para ver la fuente de la voz. Un hombre imponente con una pronunciada estructura de huesos faciales, ojos oscuros y tres cicatrices que corren diagonalmente por su rostro desde la izquierda. Llevaba su banda para la cabeza como un pañuelo, el uniforme de la división T&I con un abrigo oscuro y guantes.

"Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero que todos ustedes vengan al frente, donde entreguen sus formularios de ingreso y reciban un número, para sus asientos", dijo el hombre.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a subir e intercambiar sus formularios por números de asientos. Cuando todos estaban sentados, Naruto descubrió que estaba entre Kankuro y un shinobi de la Lluvia.

"_Mierda, esto no me va a gustar_ ", pensó Naruto mientras el especialista en Interrogación comenzaba a explicar el examen.

"¡Bien! Soy Ibiki Morino y seré su supervisor para esta parte del examen", dijo Ibiki al ver las reacciones de la sala.

"Para esta parte de los exámenes, tomarás un examen escrito", Ibiki sonrió ante la mezcla de sorpresa y angustia que inundó la sala, "Hay diez preguntas por valor de un punto. Tu puntaje total se basará en el puntuaciones acumulativas de usted y sus compañeros de equipo para que pueda obtener un total de treinta puntos o cuarenta para los equipos de cuatro".

La sala quedó en silencio mientras todos digerían esto.

"_Entonces, incluso si Menma falla, todavía podemos pasar_", pensó Sakura hasta que Ibiki continuó.

"Pero si incluso uno de tus compañeros de equipo falla, todos fallan", sonrió Ibiki.

Menma pudo sentir a Sakura y Sasuke, ambos agujeros en la parte posterior de su cabeza haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

"_No te preocupes, siempre puedo hacer trampas y pasar_", pensó Menma.

"Si te atrapan haciendo trampa, pierdes dos puntos, entonces te atrapan cinco veces y fallas", dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

"_Solo tengo que hacerlo bien_ " murmuró Menma en sus pensamientos.

"Estos centinelas apostados alrededor de la sala actuarán como un seguro para mantenerlos honestos. Tendrá una hora para terminar la prueba, pero no revelaré la décima pregunta hasta los últimos quince minutos", Ibiki terminó muchos Genin saltando y Gritar que los parámetros son injustos.

"¡No me importa si es justo o no! ¡La vida no es justa y es mejor que aprendas eso ahora!" Ibiki gritó,

"¡Empezar!" Todos se apresuraron a sus asientos y voltearon sus formularios de prueba al instante sintiéndose como si estuvieran en una situación desesperada.

A medida que el tiempo transcurrido por muchos de los Genin se adelgazaba de la manada por los Centinelas de ojos de águila que rodeaban los escritorios. Si te pillaron cinco veces, un kunai fue arrojado a tu escritorio y te llamaron. En un momento dado, un kunai pasó volando junto a Menma, a escasos centímetros de su cara, y golpeó el escritorio justo a su lado asustando a Menma y haciendo que el Genin de la Cascada gritara al examinador que arrojo al Genin a una pared que lo silencio.

Para sobrevivir, muchos de los Genin comenzaron a hacer trampas por varios medios.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que Kankuro tenía una marioneta que ocupaba el lugar de un centinela y Gaara había hecho un tercer ojo que le permitía mirar los papeles de otras personas. Sasuke, Neji y Hinata estaban usando sus **Dojutsus** para ver a través de las personas en sus papeles o copiar los movimientos de otras personas. Naruto estaba copiando usando su Modo Kitsune para con sus ojos ver al tipo delante de él que había comenzado a escribir respuestas desde que se escuchó el "¡Comienza!" Menma teniendo la misma suerte.

"_Apuesto a que este tipo es un Chūnin que permite que circule la información correcta_", pensó Naruto sonriendo.

"**Sí, definitivamente no se siente como un Genin ni esta estresado**" dijo Kurama-Ying en la mente de Naruto.

A la marca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Ibiki se levantó de detrás de su escritorio.

"De acuerdo, es hora de la décima pregunta", Ibiki gritó a todos casi al instante obedeciendo sus órdenes, "Ahora esta pregunta tiene sus propias reglas separadas de las otras preguntas"

"En primer lugar, puedes elegir no responder, salir ahora y volver al próximo examen", dijo Ibiki.

"¿Y si decidimos responder?" Sakura preguntó desde el medio de la habitación.

"Si eliges responder y te equivocas, fallarás en toda la prueba, independientemente de tus puntuaciones actuales y seguirás siendo Genin por el resto de sus vidas", dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa disfrutando el impacto y la agitación en los ojos de Genin.

"Entonces, ¿quién quiere irse ahora?" Preguntó Ibiki

Por unos momentos, no hubo respuesta. Nadie se atrevió a responder por miedo a decepcionar a su equipo. Todos miraron a su alrededor en busca de cualquier signo de movimiento. Entonces, como si se hubiera movido un interruptor, las manos comenzaron a levantarse por toda la habitación. A medida que más y más Genin salía de la sala, se vaciaba lentamente hasta que solo quedaban veintiocho equipos. En estos últimos momentos, para el shock total de toda la habitación, Menma levantó su mano lentamente, como si levantara un gran peso sobre las yemas de sus dedos, solo para golpear su mano contra el escritorio, sacando a todos en la habitación de su auto duda.

"¡No correré y no renunciare!" Menma gruñó, golpeando un pulgar en su pecho y poniéndose de pie, "No me importa si soy un Genin toda mi vida, aún seré Hokage, ¡CRÉELO!"

"¡Bien dicho, hermanito!" Gritó Naruto mentalmente mientras sonreía.

"¡Entonces, di la décima pregunta!" Gritó Menma.

Ibiki miró a su alrededor y, ante su sorpresa, momentos antes de ver la duda y la confusión, ahora veía confianza y claridad.

"_Él los ha inspirado y regreso su confianza con su pequeño discurso",_ Ibiki pensó sonriendo, mirando a sus centinelas, quienes lo saludaron con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces, solo me queda una cosa que decir," comenzó Ibiki, deteniendo la construcción del suspenso, "¡Todos pasan!"

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con la décima pregunta?" Soltó Sakura confundida

"Que acaso quieres más trabajo", gritó Kiba desde atrás.

"Como estaba diciendo. Todos pasaron y no hubo una décima pregunta", dijo Ibiki.

"¿Podría explicarlo?" Kankuro preguntó levantando la mano.

"La décima pregunta fue la prueba", dijo Ibiki mientras se quitaba la diadema revelando numerosas quemaduras y cicatrices en todo el cuero cabelludo. "Cuando eres un Chunin no puedes simplemente decir: No quiero continuar cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Aún se espera que lideres a tus hombres y trates de completar la misión. Esta prueba fue un ejercicio de recopilación de información para probar tus habilidades para hacerlo y no quedar atrapado".

Ibiki hizo un movimiento con la mano y tres personas se pusieron de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

"Estos tres son Chūnin que ya sabían las respuestas a las preguntas", explicó Ibiki, "ya que la información errónea es mucho peor que la falta de información"

En ese momento, todo el Equipo 7 se estremeció al recordar los eventos de su misión al País de las Olas. Antes de que Ibiki pudiera explicar, un gran objeto vino volando por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y sorprendiendo a Naruto y Menma, el objeto se abrió y tres kunai fueron arrojados a diferentes paredes colgando una pancarta que decía: "Segunda Prueba: ¡El especial de supervivencia del campo de entrenamiento 44 de Anko Mitarashi!".

"Vaya, supongo que llegue temprano", dijo Anko al darse cuenta de las caras sorprendidas de los genin y girarse ligeramente hacia Ibiki, que solo podía ver con ira ala Jōnin por interrumpirla.

"Ahora que eso está arreglado, ¡Todos muévanse al campo de entrenamiento 44 para la siguiente fase de los exámenes de Chunin!", gritó Anko con una sonrisa, "¡Tienes cuarenta minutos, así que asegúrate de tener todo!"

* * *

**Gracias por leer, Comenten si les gusto y Actualizare muy Pronto.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Nota del Autor: Disculpen por tardar en actualizar pero he estado ocupado con mis estudios y apenas termine este capitulo quizá tarde un poco en el siguiente ya que estoy publicando una nueva historia, pero aun así espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

"Dialogo Normal"

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus"**

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

_**"Pensamiento de los Bijū/Invocaciones"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Los exámenes de Chunin Parte 2**

**=Anterior=**

"Ahora que eso está arreglado, ¡Todos muévanse al campo de entrenamiento 44 para la siguiente fase de los exámenes de Chunin!", gritó Anko con una sonrisa, "¡Tienes cuarenta minutos, así que asegúrate de tener todo!"

* * *

**=Hora Presente: 4:30 pm: Campo de Entrenamiento 44=**

La mayoría de los equipos restantes habían encontrado su camino desde la academia hasta el imponente Campo de Entrenamiento 44, conocido por los shinobi de la Hoja como 'El Bosque de la Muerte'. El bosque era enorme y abarcaba un diámetro de veinte kilómetros de un lado a otro. Tenía grandes árboles y maleza densa por todas partes. Muchas de las plantas visibles eran notablemente venenosas o incluso carnívoras, Naruto observó, ya que conocía bien los peligros de ese hoyo.

Mientras miraba hacia el bosque, se estremeció notablemente por un instante, pudiendo sentir una inmensa cantidad de peligro, pero no desde el bosque o hasta de la aún molesta Anko Mitarashi. No, este instinto asesino venía de la Kunoichi de la Hierba detrás de él. Su mirada era como la de una cobra preparándose para hundir sus colmillos en su víctima desprevenida.

"_Incluso huele a serpientes_" pensó Naruto mientras trataba de mantener la calma en su presencia.

"**Y a sangre fresca****"**, dijo siniestramente Kurama-Ying, " **Es mejor estar alerta, no es una Genin normal y puede ser un desafío**"

"_Y te olvidas Kurama-Ying, tampoco soy Genin común_"_,_ dijo Naruto al zorro intentando tranquilizarlo.

"**Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así, ten cuidado, puedo ser viejo pero no quiero morir hoy", **dijoKurama-Ying sonriendo preocupado.

"_Lo tienes, a menos que alguien me necesite_" dijo Naruto con un brillo de confianza en sus ojos.

"_Si eso sucede, no hago promesas_", dijo Naruto seriamente antes de abandonar su mentalidad.

Cuando Naruto se enfocó en su entorno, vio que el ninja restante había regresado y Anko se estaba preparando para explicar la tarea. Menma también estaba molesto por cómo Anko estaba hablando y haciendo una mala imitación de ella.

"Soy Anko Mitarashi, la Kunoichi más sexy de Konoha", dijo Menma en una versión burlona de la voz de Anko. "Soy tan importante y todos deberían escucharme"

Con eso, un kunai pasó volando por la mejilla derecha de Menma apenas rasguñando y extrayendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Menma se quedó allí aturdido por un segundo y agradeció a Kami que Kurama-Yang lo hizo inmune a los venenos cuando notó un rastro de líquido púrpura. Anko repentinamente apareció detrás de él y se inclinó hacia él sosteniendo un kunai en su cuello mientras ella le susurró al oído.

"Dejemos las explicaciones a mí y las impresiones a otra persona, ¿entendido, mocoso?"

"Sí", Menma chilló y se le secó la garganta mientras sudaba balas.

Anko comenzó a reírse ante el tormento al que estaba sometiendo al joven Genin hasta que sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Su rostro de repente se puso serio, sus ojos se volvieron feroces y enfocados cuando comenzó a buscar el instinto asesino. Giró a su derecha para ver su propio kunai, la sangre de Menma aún a lo largo de la hoja, sostenida por la lengua de una Genin de la Hierba.

La Ninja de la Hierba llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color canela que llegaba hasta las espinillas superiores y tenía cortes en ambos lados hasta la cintura. Debajo de eso ella llevaba un par de pantalones ninja marrones y camisa a juego. Llevaba un gran sombrero de paja y tenía un gran cinturón de cuerda atado con un nudo de mariposa invertido.

"Lo siento por asustarte", dijo la Genin de la Hierba mientras Anko la miraba fijamente, acercándose entre ella y Menma.

"Es solo, la visión de la sangre en tu Kunai mientras pasaba junto a mí, me excitó sin fin", continuó la Kunoichi con un ligero escalofrío ante la excitación que obtuvo de la sangre.

Anko se acercó y aceptó a su Kunai de vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Gracias Ninja de la Hierba solo ten cuidado con eso"

"Por supuesto, Proctor," dijo la ninja de la Hierba inclinando su gran sombrero.

Mientras Anko se movía de nuevo al frente del grupo, fue golpeada por un joven Genin rubio. Al pasar, Anko sintió que algo se apretaba en su mano y comprendió al instante. Continuó hasta el frente de la multitud y saltó hacia la puerta sacando una pila de formas blancas que luego lanzó al aire para que los Genin atraparan, cada hoja cayendo en las cercanías de un Genin.

"Esas son formas de liberación que dicen: La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas no es responsable de lo que les suceda durante esta parte de los exámenes, que incluye la muerte y el desmembramiento", explicó Anko, causando una mirada de temor y aprensión en los rostros de varios equipos de genin.

"Rellénalos si quieres continuar", gritó Anko mientras sacaba un par de pergaminos de su gabardina.

"¡Una vez que completes tus formularios, tú y tus compañeros de equipo entrarán a estas casetas y recibirán un Rollo del Cielo o un Rollo de la Tierra!" Anko miró a su alrededor para ver a muchos de los equipos mirando a su alrededor tratando de evaluar la información.

"Después de recibir su pergamino esperará afuera de una puerta, que se abrirá al inicio del examen, luego de ingresar deberá adquirir el pergamino opuesto al que tiene y hacer su camino hacia el interior hasta llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque. Esta torre está a diez kilómetros de cada una de las puertas de inicio", explicó Anko ante la consternación de la Genin ante ella.

"Entonces, ¿solo la mitad de nosotros podríamos continuar?" Preguntó Sakura girándose hacia Sasuke.

"Tal vez, Tal vez menos" dijo Sasuke mientras evaluaba la prueba.

"Pero solo necesitamos cada uno un pergamino" Sakura se quejó confundida.

"Sí, pero ella nunca dijo que no pudiéramos tomar más de ellos o incluso destruir a otros", explicó Menma mientras llenaba su formulario.

"Hey, tengo una idea que lo hará más fácil, pero todo depende de tu cooperación Sasuke", dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"¿Qué es esta idea?" Preguntó Sasuke intrigado con un plan para llegar a través fácilmente.

"¿Puedes usar tu Sharingan para hipnotizar a las personas o crear fácilmente un Genjutsu?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Puedo hacer ambas cosas", dijo Sasuke mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban mientras se formaba una sonrisa. "Y creo que disfrutaré de este pequeño plan tuyo".

"Perfecto cuando entramos allí, después de que obtengamos nuestro pergamino, los tres lanzaremos un Genjutsu para hacer creer a los guardias que aún no nos han dado el pergamino" dijo Naruto sonriendo con su pecho hinchado ante su inteligente plan.

"¿Estás seguro?, ¿y si nos atrapan?", dijo Sakura con una mirada preocupada.

"No te preocupes Sakura, él tiene razón y puedo hacerlo", dijo Sasuke.

"Está bien, entonces ¿estamos listos?" Naruto preguntó mientras miraba alrededor del grupo recibiendo asentimientos de todos, "Bien, vamos entonces"

"¡Espera!" Dijo Menma de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sakura preguntó ya lo suficientemente nerviosa por hacer trampa en los exámenes.

"Cuando lleguen al último equipo se darán cuenta de que están cortos de pergaminos", dijo Menma sorprendiendo a todos los que se olvidaron de eso.

"¿Cómo puedes olvidar un detalle tan importante?" Sasuke dijo un poco alto ganando algunas miradas extrañas de los otros competidores.

"Genial, pero, espera ya sé", dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino delgado con un sello de almacenamiento.

"Cuando obtengamos los pergaminos, haré una copia y la colocaré en la mesa con un Genjutsu", explicó Naruto.

"No tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo con los tres de nosotros lanzando el Genjutsu", respondió Sasuke.

"Solo necesito copiar el exterior lo suficiente para que el interior pueda decir cualquier cosa", explicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"_Al menos nada incriminatorio para nosotros,"_ pensó Naruto mientras pensaba en el Genin de la hoja que olía a serpientes.

"Esto debería funcionar, siempre y cuando no nos atrapen", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa preocupada por el fracaso del plan y que se les expulse del examen.

"No te preocupes, tenemos a nuestro Todopoderoso último Uchiha usando sus legendarios ojos" dijo Menma con una sonrisa astuta e imitando horriblemente a Sasuke.

"¡Oye!, Dejé de hacer eso cuando nos convertimos en un equipo, ¿recuerdas?" Sasuke replicó indignado ganando risitas de sus tres compañeros aligerando un poco la tensión.

"Lo sé, solo quería molestarte un poco" respondió Menma con una sonrisa.

"Lo que sea, además, ¿qué podría salir mal?" Sasuke preguntó mientras Naruto asentía de acuerdo y rápidamente ocultaba los pergaminos, sus ojos se movían rápidamente y su rejilla sensorial buscaba trescientos sesenta grados alrededor de ellos.

"¿Que buscas Naruto-kun?" Sakura pregunto a su compañero.

"Me aseguro que nadie este cerca", explicó Naruto buscando problemas.

Viendo y sintiendo nada, el hermano rubio mayor se relajó mientras Sakura y Sasuke también intentaron buscar algo sospechoso; sin embargo, sin que ellos lo supieran, un Genin de la Hierba solitario se escondió en lo alto, encima de la roca donde se reunía el Equipo 7.

"_Intrigante, informaré al Maestro_", pensó ninja de la Hierba con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

**=Minutos después: Puesto de intercambio=**

Al escuchar el llamado para comenzar, el Equipo 7 se movió de su lugar cerca de la gran roca y se dirigió hacia el Puesto de Intercambio donde se intercambiaron sus formularios por pergaminos. Tan pronto como el rollo estuvo en la mano de Naruto, Sasuke activó su Sharingan, mientras que Menma activó su Modo Kitsune, también, discretamente, poniendo al Chūnin detrás del mostrador en trance. Esto le dio a Naruto unos preciosos segundos para terminar la copia y colocarla en la parte inferior de la pila. Mientras los chicos hipnotizaban a los Chūnin, Sakura guardaba su Rollo de la Tierra para asegurarse de que no se notaba. Con el conjunto de Genjutsu, los Chūnin salieron de su aturdimiento y miraron al Genin por un momento.

"Todo parece estar en orden", dijo el Chūnin con voz monótona.

"Aquí está tu Rollo del Cielo", dijo el otro en un tono similar, el Genjutsu probablemente eliminará la emoción por un momento.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su bolsa de cadera.

El equipo 7 abandonó la cabina y recibió instrucciones de dirigirse a la puerta 25, donde se les permitiría ingresar al bosque al comienzo del examen.

"Hn, te dije que nada saldría mal" dijo Sasuke con confianza.

"Sí, Sasuke, nunca dudamos de ti ahora, por favor, cállate antes de arruinar el plan" dijo Menma tratando de callar a su compañero de equipo.

"Chicos tranquilos, no me siento bien con esto", se quejó Sakura en un susurro cuando se acercaron a la puerta 25.

"¡Díselo a él!" Sasuke y Menma dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Estamos aquí, así que ambos cállense" dijo Naruto molesto.

"¡El comenzó!," Menma y Sasuke resoplaron cruzando sus brazos y alejándose uno del otro.

Cuando todos miraron hacia la puerta, vieron una cerca de cadena muy imponente con varias señales de advertencia esparcidas por ella y una cadena única con un candado que lo mantenía cerrado. Ahora, no me malinterpreten, esta fue una puerta impresionante, pero con la reputación que tenía este lugar y toda la mierda dentro de ti, pensarías que el pueblo surgiría de algunas paredes reales y no solo de malla metálica.

¡BOOOM!

Se escuchó un disparo desde un cañón de arranque y el Chūnin que custodiaba las puertas se movió hacia la cerradura y rápidamente abrió las puertas permitiendo que los Genin entraran en el bosque dando comienzo a la segunda prueba de los Exámenes Chūnin.

* * *

**=Con Anko=**

Después de que ella comenzó el desafío, Anko sacó la nota del Genin de su bolsillo y, al leerla, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"_La ninja de la Hierba huele a serpientes y sangre fresca, y mi compañero está preocupado_", leyó Anko y su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido mientras la adrenalina llenaba sus venas.

"! Señorita Mitarashi!" dijo un Anbu cuando apareció de un estallido de velocidad

"¿Qué?" Espetó Anko mientras pasaba de la nota al Anbu.

"Necesitas ver algo, sígueme", dijo Anbu antes de irse corriendo.

Anko siguió rápidamente al Anbu. Entraron en la aldea y se encontraron con un pequeño santuario donde tres cuerpos yacían boca abajo.

"¿Esto es todo?" Anko preguntó antes de examinar los cuerpos.

Cuando giró los cuerpos, sus ojos se ensancharon. Los tres cuerpos habían sido apuñalados repetidamente hasta la muerte pero, eso no fue lo que causó la reacción de Anko, cuando los dio vuelta, se sorprendió al ver que los tres no tenían rostro.

"¿Dónde están sus identificaciones?" Anko ordeno al Anbu

El Anbu sacó tres tarjetas de identificación y se las entregó. Anko se sorprendió una vez más por las caras de los tres shinobis de la Aldea de la Hierba, ya que eran las mismas caras que las que había dejado ver en el examen.

"_La ninja de la Hierba huele a serpientes y sangre fresca_", Anko recordó la nota y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"¡_No, no puede ser él! ¿Por qué de repente vendría aquí ahora?" _Anko pensó tratando de entender la maquinación de su antiguo sensei.

"¡Dile rápidamente a Lord Hokage que Orochimaru ha regresado!" ordenó Anko mientras corría de regreso al Campo de Entrenamiento 44.

"_Si tengo razón, entonces alguien está en serios problemas_ ", pensó Anko mientras aceleraba el paso

* * *

**=Con el Equipo 7=**

"Está bien, movámonos a la torre ahora antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de atacarnos", gritó Naruto recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento del resto del grupo que comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

"Menma toma la delantera para poder detectar enemigos y podemos evitar las peleas", Naruto comenzó a dar a todos el plan de batalla, "Sakura, toma la retaguardia y protege nuestros flancos mientras Sasuke y yo tomamos la posición central"

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en posición tomando una formación de diamante. Continuaron así hasta que una gran explosión de Chakra de Viento fue disparada contra ellos derribando el árbol a su izquierda y arrojándolos a los árboles a su derecha. El equipo 7 estaba desorientado por el repentino ataque que parecía venir de la nada.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa (Estilo de viento: Gran avance)**," murmuró Kurama en las mentes de Naruto y Menma mientras se levantaban.

"¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando?" Naruto le preguntó a Menma con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba sacando un solo shuriken.

"¿Se lo regresamos?" Menma le preguntó sus manos formando señales de mano mientras Kurama lo preparaba para copiar el agresivo Jutsu de viento.

"Sí, **Fūton: Shinkūjin**", susurró Naruto mientras exhalaba una espesa nube de chakra azul, invisible para la mayoría de los ojos, que comenzó a cubrir los shuriken pequeños y formó cuatro palas de viento grandes que le dan al shuriken normal la apariencia de un shuriken Fūma. Naruto lanzó el shuriken en dirección al Jutsu de viento contrario antes de que comenzara a hacer señales con las manos y gritó: "¡**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

De repente, en lugar del chakra infundido, un centenar de shuriken apareció formando una pared de shuriken, encontrando rápidamente su objetivo y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido cuando Menma gritó: "**Fūton: ¡Daitoppa**!" y de sus manos un vendaval de chakra de viento asaltó a empujar aún más a los árboles que lo rodeaban y empujaba el Shuriken de Naruto para que fuera aún más rápido y se extendiera ligeramente.

Los dos vieron como su Ninjutsu de colaboración se movió en el objetivo. En este caso, fueron los tres ninjas de la Hierba de fuera del campo de entrenamiento. Dos de ellos simplemente corrieron hacia el bosque, mientras que el tercero se quedó dónde estaba, quedándose indefensa a los proyectiles de viento agregados y, por lo tanto, vio un amplio espacio para esquivar los rápidos shuriken. Se demostró rápidamente que estaba equivocada, sin embargo, como cuando esquivó un shuriken por apenas unos centímetros y quedó atrapada en el cuello por las grandes balas de viento de estilo Fūma. Su cuerpo fue cortado rápidamente en listones, ya que no tenía espacio para esquivar y tampoco tiempo para hacerlo.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad y la fuerza demostrada por sus compañeros de equipo. No solo usaron el mismo Jutsu que acababa de golpear a todo su equipo, sino que lo agregaron con el **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, creando el proverbial muro de shuriken. La parte más sorprendente para Sakura fue el hecho de que ni un solo shuriken había tocado al ninja enemigo y, sin embargo, su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos en el suelo. Sin embargo, Sasuke había visto las balas de viento y quería desesperadamente el poder para hacerlo viendo que los Ninja de la Hierba no podían ver las balas.

"¿Puedes enseñarme ese Jutsu que acabas de usar?" Sasuke gruñó mientras se levantaba agarrando su brazo izquierdo antes de poner el hombro en su lugar.

"Claro, solo usa tu Sharingan," dijo Naruto mientras levantaba otro shuriken, lo lanzó y usó el Jutsu de clon.

"¡Me refiero al otro!" Sasuke dijo molesto por las travesuras de sus compañeros de equipo todavía copiando el **Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu**.

"Bien," se quejó Naruto mientras retiraba el shuriken de prueba con un cable invisible y susurró, "**Fūton: Shinkūjin**," antes de liberar la nube de chakra azul y cubrir su espada.

"¡No puedo copiarlo sin señales de mano!" Grito Sasuke

"¡Entonces no puedo enseñarlo porque dudo que tengas una afinidad de chakra de viento!" Naruto gritó antes de que su espalda se pusiera rígida y arrojó el Shuriken todavía activado a una gran serpiente que estaba acechando al grupo. La serpiente se partió por la mitad gracias al poderoso chakra del viento aplicado al shuriken, pero donde una serpiente normal moriría, esta desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Supongo que nuestro Ninja de la Hierba favorito puede usar el **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" dijo Menma mientras observaba sus alrededores.

"Debo haber fallado si esa convocatoria aún estaba fuera", dijo Naruto enviando un clon al "cuerpo".

"Sí, parece que era un **Doton: Kage Bunshin: Estilo de Tierra: Clon de Sombra**", dijo Naruto poniendo un dedo en su sien mientras los recuerdos del clon regresaban a él.

"Deberíamos vigilar el suelo entonces" dijo Menma mientras buscaba en el minuto los movimientos del suelo que significaban el inminente ataque.

"Buena idea" dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan aun ardiendo mientras escaneaba la tierra debajo de ellos en busca de cualquier desviación o movimiento y especialmente de chakra.

"Desde que este poderoso usuario del estilo de la Tierra pueden usar un Jutsu como Naruto-kun escondiéndose como la técnica del agua", dijo Sakura asegurándose de que estaban seguros y sacando un kunai de su bolsa.

Naruto comenzó a expandir sus sentidos tratando de encontrar a su oponente y descubrir su plan de ataque, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, no podía sentir a ningún humano, o animales, en ese sentido, alrededor de ellos. Ahora bien, esto no sería extraño si estuvieran en un edificio o algo así, pero en medio del Bosque de la Muerte uno espera sentir el KI de los depredadores o el minúsculo chakra en los animales, pero Naruto no sintió nada, aparte de su Compañeros de equipo, como si estuvieran completamente solos en el bosque.

"¡Atentos!" Naruto gritó cuando un par de manos aparecieron desde el suelo seguidas por el resto del ninja de la Hierba que se creía muerto, su gran sombrero mostraba un solo gran corte.

"_Supongo que le di ala verdadera antes de que ella pudiera escapar bajo tierra_ ", pensó Naruto sonriendo.

"_Ella debe ser rápida si él solo pudiera dejar un rasguño en su sombrero con todo eso_," pensó Sasuke con ligero pánico.

Los Genin temblaron ligeramente cuando ella comenzó a liberar su Instinto Asesino. Uno de sus ojos era visible a través del corte en su sombrero y tenía la locura grabada en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh, qué gran diversión estoy teniendo!" Ella se río a los cielos sin restricciones sacando a un solo kunai de su garganta haciendo que la totalidad del Equipo 7 casi vomite.

"¿Qu-que es lo que quieres?" Sakura preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras comenzaba a retroceder solo para que el KI de ella aumentara y los congelara a todos en su lugar.

"¿Qué quiero?" dijo la Ninja de la Hierba pensativamente mientras lamía la hoja de su kunai con su enorme lengua.

"Quiero divertirme un poco con ustedes", dijo con malicia mientras sacaba un Pergamino del cielo de su camisa.

"Sé que no lo necesitas, gran plan por cierto, pero si puedes impresionarme, Sasuke, te daré esto y un poderoso regalo", dijo críticamente la Kunoichi mientras colocaba el pergamino en el suelo.

"Sasuke no te dejes engañar" dijo Menma apoyando la mano en su Kodachi.

"¡Cállate!, Si quiero jugar a su juego, entonces déjame", dijo Sasuke con severidad a sus compañeros de equipo con una mirada que hablaba de sus motivos, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos antes de volverse con una mirada decidida hacia ella.

"Sí, por favor, cállate. Ahora, ¿estás seguro? No hay vuelta atrás", bromeó la Kunoichi mientras giraba el kunai en su dedo.

Sasuke asintió una vez mientras alcanzaba a su Nodachi todavía atado a su espalda

"Si estás seguro", dijo la Ninja de la Hierba con un encogimiento de hombros antes de que una sonrisa maníaca se abriera paso por su rostro y ella se sacó el kunai de su dedo enviándolo a velocidades cegadoras directamente hacia la cabeza de Sasuke.

Sasuke vio como los kunai se acercaban más y más. Su Sharingan cobró vida y observó cómo la hoja volaba hacia él en cámara lenta. Rápidamente desenvainó su espada y desvió al kunai hacia el tronco de un árbol antes de lanzarse hacia el enemigo, que sonrió con una amplia sonrisa maníaca.

"Impresionante Sasuke-kun, ¡pero necesitarás más que una suerte de desviación para impresionarme!" ella mientras se reía antes de que ella se lanzara hacia adelante, sacando otro kunai de su garganta. Ella se enfrentó con la espada de Sasuke, lo que le hizo retroceder varios metros antes de que pudiera detener su nuevo impulso. Sasuke la miró, mientras ella aún sonreía como loca, antes de sentir una presencia familiar y mortal cerca.

"_No se han sentido así desde la Ola e incluso entonces no fue nada comparado con esto_ ", pensó Sasuke reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando se volvió hacia sus compañeros de equipo, la Kunoichi de la Hierba siguió su mirada y se congeló en una mezcla de temor y aprensión.

El aire que rodeaba a los hermanos Uzumaki comenzó a burbujear y batirse, como si el aire mismo estuviese hirviendo. Lentamente los niños comenzaron cambiar de forma, un aura se convirtió rápidamente en un manto de chakra rojo intenso que rodeaba a los gemelos, cada una con una cola roja, orejas de zorro y garras de chakra, con pronunciadas marcas de bigotes, colmillos que sobresalían de sus bocas, que se habían alargado en pequeños hocicos y sus uñas habían crecido volviéndose como pequeñas cuchillas.

Lo único que parecía permanecer igual desde antes de que apareciera la capa eran sus ojos. Menma se mantuvo rojo intenso mientras que Naruto conservó su tono azul cerúleo frió. Pero ambos ojos tenían pequeñas rendijas verticales que cruzaban la pupila redonda y una extraña luz brillaba dentro de ellos.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y levantó su mano una garra de chakra que salía de la capa y se envolvía alrededor de la garganta del shinobi opuesto que quemaba la piel que tocaba. Menma corrió desde un costado y golpeó su estómago, pero solo golpeó el aire cuando la Kunoichi se inclinó hacia atrás en ángulos antinaturales enrollando a sí misma alrededor del brazo del chakra, recibiendo leves quemaduras del chakra intenso y escapando del vicio de la garra. Ella sonrió mientras esquivaba la ira alimentada por los ataques enviados por los hermanos. Estaban peleando como niños. Lanzar golpes y patadas descuidados que, si bien son extremadamente mortales, fueron fáciles de esquivar y predecir incluso contra dos oponentes. Los hermanos se estaban cansando lentamente cuando el chakra se comió su carne y su resistencia.

Al ver una oportunidad, la Kunoichi encendió sus dedos en cada mano con pequeñas llamas púrpuras que contenían brillantes kanji. En un asalto final, se lanzó hacia adelante y se acercó entre los hermanos y les dio un puñetazo a ambos estómagos, sacándoles el viento y causando que sus capas se disiparan, dejando a Naruto y Menma inconscientes en el suelo.

"Nunca esperé divertirme tanto ni esperé ver a esos dos aquí en todos los lugares", se río la Kunoichi de la Hierba antes de caer sobre una rodilla tosiendo sangre con una gran herida en el estómago.

"También sufrí más daño de lo que pensaba", reflexionó ella mientras se levantaba, revelando una segunda gran herida en la cara que mostraba un ojo amarillo con una hendidura vertical negra y extrañas marcas púrpuras alrededor del ojo y piel blanca pálida.

Se volvió hacia Sakura, ahora temblando, y sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa, "¿Me darías algo de diversión?"

La Kunoichi se lanzó sobre Sakura a velocidades vertiginosas con otro kunai preparado en un agarre inverso. A escasos centímetros de la chica, la cuchilla se detuvo de repente y paró en un instante sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como a la Kunoichi. Entre Sakura y la muerte segura estaba Sasuke sosteniendo sus dos espadas en la mano sosteniendo verticalmente apuntando hacia ella y su Nodachi en un agarre inverso que protegía su pecho.

"Puede que no sea muy sensible en muchos sentidos, pero aun así, ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mis compañeros mientras puedo hacer algo al respecto!" Sasuke rugió con su Sharingan girando más rápido que nunca y transformándose en pupilas negras con un diseño de átomo rojo brillante alrededor de un shuriken de tres puntos, negro, con molinete en el centro.

El mundo de repente se ralentizó hasta arrastrarse a su alrededor. Sasuke podía ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, no solo eso, sino que podía ver dónde estaría todo antes incluso de estar cerca. Vio como el cuerpo de su oponente se contraía antes de que ella regurgitara un segundo kunai. Vio cómo ella levantó los brazos para ocupar los suyos y cómo su cuerpo se movió antes de que la distancia entre ellos fuera tragada por su velocidad. Lo que fue hace unos momentos, un movimiento borroso para él se había convertido en un simple paseo en sus ojos, y sin embargo, una verdad permaneció.

"_Ella es demasiado rápida para mí, incluso con mis ojos, ¡no puedo seguir el ritmo_!" Sasuke pensó mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban más.

La Ninja de la Hierba visiblemente salivó al ver los ojos de Sasuke y se lanzó hacia adelante, levantando sus dos kunai para forzar a Sasuke a un doble bloqueo.

"Me has impresionado profundamente, Sasuke-kun, ahora tu recompensa", la Kunoichi sonrió antes de que creciera un par de colmillos de serpiente y su cuello se disparó hacia adelante para morder la suave carne, pero mientras inyectaba el elixir en el cuello de Sasuke sintió una presencia detrás suya causando que gritara de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

"**¡Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba: Estilo de Viento: Espada de Viento!" **grito Naruto mientras materializo una invisible espada de viento y corto la cabeza de la Kunoichi.

"¡Naruto-kun! Grito Sakura aliviada y feliz que su compañero interviniera mientras revisaba donde su cuerpo estaba inconsciente y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

"Muy astuta al intentar bloquear mi chakra, que suerte que logre sustituirme con un **Kage Bunshin** a tiempo, aunque mi hermano no pudo" explico Naruto mientras protegía con su Tanto a Sakura y al Inconsciente Sasuke que se retorcía de dolor.

"Ah Naruto-kun, he escuchado que igual que Sasuke-kun eres un prodigio para pensar demasiado rápido, me recuerdas a alguien que desafortunadamente está muerto" dijo la mujer mientras se reía divertida con la situación.

El shinobi de la Hierba señaló a Sasuke, la marca en su hombro comenzó a brillar lentamente haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera de dolor.

"Pero veo que llegaste demasiado tarde ya fue marcado por mí y un día, cuando sienta que esta aldea lo está frenando, vendrá a mí en busca de poder y con gusto se lo daré", dijo la Kunoichi mientras se hundía en el suelo con una risa loca y dejando a los jóvenes Genin para defenderse y proteger a sus camaradas inconscientes, el Rollo del Cielo que permanece en el suelo sin tocar.

Sakura se levantó lentamente y corrió hacia Naruto que se había arrodillado junto a Menma buscando signos de vida y se sintió aliviado cuando sintió su pulso y escuchó un leve ronquido mientras yacía inconsciente.

"Eso es bueno, solo está inconsciente, como Sasuke", dijo Naruto mirando a su hermano caído antes de dirigirse hacia Sakura. "Levanta la Fortaleza de la Tierra".

Sakura asintió y alrededor de los cuatro Genin, la tierra comenzó a moverse y formó una cúpula alrededor de los cuatro que tenían un pequeño arco y cuatro ranuras horizontales en el techo para permitir el flujo de aire. Sakura y Naruto se acercaron a sus compañeros de equipo y los alinearon uno al lado del otro con expresión de preocupación en sus rostros al descubrir que Sasuke tenía una leve fiebre.

"Necesito ir a hacer un poco de exploración", pensó Naruto en voz alta mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo.

"P-pero, Naruto-kun yo-". Intento decir Sakura nerviosa y asustada por la terrible experiencia de hace un momento.

"No te preocupes, tratare de no alejarme mucho, pondré trampas y sellos de detección, tardare a lo sumo un día, mantente oculta y protégelos" dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para salir le dio un último vistazo a su hermano y compañero inconsciente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de la barrera antes de ser detenido por Sakura.

"¡Espera!, yo no sé si podré hacerlo, no soy tan fuerte como ustedes" dijo Sakura en un susurro tembloroso pero Naruto lo escucho.

Sakura agacho la cabeza avergonzada por decir sus inseguridades a su compañero y pensar de ella como una carga pero sintió dos fuertes brazos abrazándola haciéndola mirar hacia arriba y mirar sus ojos cerúleo fríos pero comprensivos.

"Oye, quizá no seas la más fuerte del equipo, pero tampoco eres débil, recuerda que somos el equipo 7 de Kakashi, uno de los Jōnin de Élite de la aldea de la hoja y yo confió en ti, sé que no eres débil y recuerda que siempre protegemos a nuestros compañeros" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano a su mejilla y Sakura dejaba de temblar y el se alegró de ver que sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda reflejaban determinación.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun lo necesitaba" dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su compañero y se ponían de pie, pero seguían abrazados entonces ella sorprendentemente se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al sorprendido y rojo Naruto.

"Ahora cuídate y trata de regresar a salvo" dijo Sakura sonrojada mientras soltaba al rojo y congelado Naruto de sus brazos y se sentaba al lado de sus compañeros inconscientes.

"Bien, ya regreso" dijo Naruto ya recuperado del beso mientras se iba a máxima velocidad atravez del bosque.

Después de unas horas Sakura vigilo y reviso a sus compañeros mientras aun en su mente recordaba los fuertes brazos de Naruto y el beso que ella le dio mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ante el recuerdo.

"Concéntrate Sakura, no es momento de pensar en eso", Murmuró sonrojada antes de escuchar un ligero susurro afuera.

Sakura sacó un Kunai de su bolsa y se escondió al lado de la puerta esperando que algo sucediera. Pronto una sombra cayó sobre la entrada y una voz susurró en la entrada "Sakura-chan, ¿estás ahí?"

Sakura conocía la voz y al instante se relajó metiendo su kunai en el suelo.

"Sí, Ino-chan, entra hay mucho espacio", Sakura resopló exhausta por la tensión constante de las últimas horas.

Ino entró a la pequeña estructura mientras Shikamaru y Choji se quedaron afuera para tomar un refrigerio y una siesta.

Cuando los ojos de Ino se ajustaron a la poca luz en la estructura, se ensancharon instantáneamente al ver a Menma y Sasuke, los dos juntos al lado, inconscientes.

"¿Que les pasó a ellos?, ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?" Ino preguntó en shock mientras se arrodillaba junto a Menma colocando una mano en su frente.

"Fuimos atacados por el equipo de la Hierba que asustó a Anko-sensei y Naruto-kun salió a explorar y poner trampas mientras ellos se recuperan" contestó Sakura mientras miraba preocupada a sus dos compañeros.

Ino vio la cara preocupada de su amiga y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Sakura, "No te preocupes, estarán bien, sabes que estos dos estarán levantados en unas pocas horas con ganas de pelear y Naruto-kun regresara"

Sakura sonrió cálidamente a su vieja y nuevamente mejor amiga y río ligeramente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Ino preguntó con una mirada burlona.

"Nada, es solo que Naruto-kun fue el que me empujó a aprender este mismo Jutsu y fue la razón por la que volvimos a ser amigas" Sakura sonrió pensando en el rubio mayor.

"Sí, el día anterior salimos a comer y le conté sobre nuestra amistad", dijo Ino sonriendo al recordar.

"Me dio un montón de consejos sobre entrenamiento y cómo reparar nuestra amistad, incluso me dio algunos Jutsu nuevos", sonrió Ino mientras recordaba su "cita" con Naruto.

"Se despertarán en cualquier momento", susurró Sakura, "Oye, ¿podrías quedarte aquí y cuidarlos mientras voy a buscar un poco de agua para la fiebre de Sasuke?"

"Sí, nos quedaremos un rato, de todos modos debemos descansar y continuar mañana", dijo Ino mientras miraba a su amiga.

"Oye Ino, ¿qué rollo tienen ustedes?" Sakura preguntó de repente

"El rollo de la Tierra," dijo Ino mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego.

"Entonces te daré un rollo del cielo como pago", dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras se iba.

"¡Choji! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Quédate ahí afuera y vigila mientras cuido de estos dos!" Ino ordenó a sus compañeros de equipo desde dentro de la estructura mientras Sakura se iba con un pequeño cuenco hecho de tierra.

"¡Y me refiero a vigilar no a mirar las nubes o merendar hasta que Sakura-chan regrese!" Ino ladró recibiendo gemidos de ambos.

* * *

**=Escape Mental de Sasuke (Marca de Maldición)=**

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe antes de saltar hacia adelante, quitando la manta que había estado agarrando mientras dormía. Su respiración se calmó lentamente mientras tomaba nota de sus alrededores. Estaba en su antigua habitación, en su vieja cama, usando su ropa vieja de antes de la noche abandonada de Kami. Miró a su armario donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero cerca.

"¿Qué demonios?" Sasuke se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba en el espejo levantándose lentamente. En el espejo se encontraba su yo mayor con sus tres tomoe Sharingan ardiendo y un aura púrpura maléfica rodeaba su cuerpo mientras extrañas marcas negras se deslizaban por su rostro.

De repente, los recuerdos de su lucha volvieron a su mente. La terrorífica ninja de la Hierba, el ardiente deseo de proteger a sus compañeros del enemigo, el mundo de repente se desaceleró y, sobre todo, el dolor implacable que se disparó a través de su sistema después de ser mordido. Miró del espejo a su hombro desnudo, donde había una pequeña marca compuesta por tres tomoe muy complejos.

Al mirar su hombro, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo parecía haber retrocedido hacia el de su yo de ocho años. Volver a antes de que su vida fuera cambiada para siempre.

"Patético, ¿no es así?" el sonido de su voz dejo su reflexión y llamo la atención de Sasuke.

"No has cambiado nada desde esa noche, todavía eres solo el niño asustado que no pudo evitar que su hermano mayor matara a su clan. Ni siquiera podías verlo venir, y mucho menos detenerlo cuando lo encontraste" el reflejo se burló cuando su Sharingan comenzó a girar y tomar una nueva forma. En lugar de los tres tomoe negro había un diseño de átomo rojo de seis puntos con un pequeño punto negro en el centro.

"¡Ven a Orochimaru y él te dará más poder del que jamás hubieras soñado! ¡Ven a él para que puedas vengar a tu clan y a tu familia!" declarado el reflejo.

Sasuke devolvió la mirada al espejo con aprensión. Realmente podría hacerlo. Podía vengarlos a todos, matar a Itachi, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era unirse al mayor traidor que la Hoja había producido. Era tan simple, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar esta oferta?

"_En la vida, la manera fácil rara vez es la mejor, esto es especialmente cierto para los shinobi_ ", sonó una voz familiar en la habitación.

La cabeza de Sasuke se giró girando alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz familiar. De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y que ya ni siquiera estaba en su casa. En su lugar, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento 7 sentado con la espalda apoyada en un puesto de entrenamiento mirando la cara enmascarada de Kakashi con una de sus irritantes sonrisas oculares.

"Entonces, Sasuke, ¿crees que la verdadera fuerza es fácil de conseguir, que alguien te dará poder sin condiciones?" Kakashi preguntó.

"No, pero, por mi cuenta, nunca podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte", dijo Sasuke mirando hacia abajo y lejos de su maestro.

"Así es, no estás solo, me tienes a mí, nos tienes a todos", dijo Kakashi con un movimiento de su brazo cuando otras personas comenzaron a aparecer. El primero fue Naruto con su sonrisa pequeña pero comprensiva y Menma con su sonrisa de marca registrada, Sakura con su rostro determinado, Ino con una pequeña sonrisa, Choji y una bolsa de chips de barbacoa, Shikamaru con sus ojos perezosos, Lee con sus Llamas de la Juventud ardiendo en sus ojos, Tenten blandiendo un Kunai, Neji con su rostro estoico, el siempre salvaje Kiba, un Shino estoico, una Hinata sonriente y confiada y por ultimo algo que confundió mucho a Sasuke fue que vio a Haku con una mirada dulce y llena de amor mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Ves que no estás solo, nos tienes luchando contigo en espíritu y mucho más", dijo Kakashi ganando la aprobación de todos.

"¡Hahahaha!" vino una risa cruel directamente detrás de Sasuke. Se giró y una vez más se encontró cara a cara con su propio reflejo, ahora mirándolo desde la superficie del estanque cercano.

"¡Eres un niño aún más ingenuo de lo que pensaba, si realmente crees que estas personas pueden ayudarte a ser más fuerte que Orochimaru!" la reflexión reprendió.

"¡No, tu eres el tonto si crees que iré con él! Mis amigos me hacen más fuerte. Mi esfuerzo por protegerlos y luchar por ellos me hace fuerte", dijo Sasuke con determinación mientras miraba hacia el estanque.

"¡Al infierno! ¡Todavía eres solo un niño asustado y contra el poder de Orochimaru no eres nada!" La reflexión se burló intentando romper el espíritu de Sasuke y alcanzarlo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo en el agua cuando sus ojos comenzaron a moverse lentamente y girando, volviéndose un carmesí profundo cuando uno tras otro se formaron tres tomoe girando increíblemente rápido cuando sus ojos volvieron a girar en una espiral feroz antes de que se desaceleraran y dejaran de revelar un átomo carmesí de seis puntos un molinete de tres puntos en el centro.

"No soy solo un individuo contra Orochimaru, tengo un equipo, compañeros, y juntos podemos vencer lo que venga a por nosotros" dijo Sasuke con una mirada fría al estanque.

"¿Realmente crees eso? ¡Entonces demuéstralo!" gritó el reflejo antes de que saliera de la superficie y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, que aún tenía ocho años, y lo tiró al suelo a horcajadas sobre su pecho del "más joven" y levantó un kunai por encima de él, listo para empalar al niño y hacerse cargo.

"Deberías haber venido en silencio, bueno, supongo que siempre puedo ir a Lord Orochimaru en tu lugar", el malvado Sasuke sonrió antes de que su kunai saliera de su mano por un par de Senbon pegados en su muñeca. Los combatientes miraron a la multitud todavía visible de Genin, tanto Tenten como Haku habían atacado y todavía lucían varios Senbon más.

"Como él dijo, juntos, somos más fuertes que cualquier cosa que podamos enfrentar", dijo Kakashi con una mirada fulminante al revelar su Sharingan.

"Aguanta un momento mientras lo mantenemos ocupado, Bastardo" dijo Menma con una sonrisa dibujando su Kodachi.

"Gracias, Idiota," respondió Sasuke.

"No seré una carga para ti. Lucharé contigo", declaró Sasuke mientras estaba envuelto en un remolino de luz blanca. Cuando emergió, regresó a su yo de doce años, su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, brillando aún más con su Katana y Nodachi en cada mano.

Todos se giraron y le dieron a Sasuke un gesto de asentimiento antes de sacar sus armas y apresurar al clon malvado. El malvado Sasuke dibujó un kunai antes de confrontarlos. Paro el kunai de Kakashi y rompió un Genjutsu del Jōnin antes de esquivar otro bombardeo de Senbon de Haku y Tenten. Saltó por encima de una cuchilla de viento de Naruto y se hizo a un lado del ataque de Menma. Intento apuñalar a Sakura solo para ser golpeado por un golpe en la cara de ella antes de ser golpeado con un kunai de Tenten que ahora estaba empuñando una guadaña antes de lanzar el peso al clon tratando de atraparlo solo para que el peso sea desviado en el último segundo y para ella ser atrapada.

Haku pasó a través de una señal de mano creando su espejo retrovisor de una a otra lanzando una ventisca de Senbon hacia el clon solo para que sus ataques fueran desviados antes de que un poderoso lanzallamas la golpea interrumpiendo su Jutsu y enviándola al suelo. Neji se lanzó y comenzó con sus ataques de Puño Suave solo para que el clon los parara. Sasuke saltó a la mezcla en este punto enviando barras verticales y diagonales a su clon. Naruto y Menma agregaron sus propias habilidades mientras proporcionaban cortes y empujes horizontales antes de que Sakura convocara a su Bo y comenzara a barrer las piernas del clon.

Parecía ver a través de sus ataques, dónde estaban y estarían. Sasuke siguió con el doble e incluso lo superó en agudeza visual, pero aun así el clon no iba a caer. Comenzó a cansarse lentamente a medida que la avalancha de espadas, puntas de los dedos y un jodido personal de Bo continuaron antes de que una poderosa patada de caída cayera sobre el clon. Cayó al suelo con sangre ahora goteando de numerosos cortes y contusiones rotas en su cuerpo y una gran herida en su frente. Luchó por cada respiración laboriosa, mientras que sus oponentes no parecían desconcertados por la pelea.

"¿Cómo pueden ustedes ser tan fuertes?" El clon malvado resopló mientras los miraba.

"¿No has estado escuchando? Cuando luchamos para proteger a los que nos importan, a los que llamamos amigos y camaradas, somos verdaderamente fuertes. Esa es la Voluntad de Fuego, y es por eso que nunca nos vencerás", Sasuke dijo de manera uniforme mientras sostenía a su Katana en la yugular del clon.

"Adiós", dijo antes de apuñalar su espada a través del clon, ya que "murió", dejó escapar un ruido de gorgoteo antes de evaporarse en una nube de humo púrpura oscuro.

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo de su paisaje mental y sonrió sintiéndose como si un peso sostenido durante mucho tiempo fuera levantado de él en ese momento. Poco a poco se desvió de su paisaje mental hacia la inconsciencia, descansando para la próxima pelea

* * *

**=Mundo real: Horas después=**

Sakura había regresado con agua y había empapado varias piezas de tela y las había colocado en las frentes de sus compañeros para mantener su temperatura baja. Ellos mostraron signos de recuperación y se despertarían pronto.

De repente, Menma tenía un aura de chakra sobre el haciendo que pareciera que estaba en llamas con chakra. Sakura e Ino saltaron hacia atrás para evitar la repentina explosión. Sus ojos se fijaron en el menor de los Uzumaki cuando el chakra se calmó y Menma comenzó a moverse.

Menma se despertó y cuando se sentó. Miró a su alrededor viendo la fortaleza de la tierra, a Sakura y para su sorpresa, Ino, sentada al otro lado de la habitación, tenían un ligero temor aún evidente en sus caras.

Ino fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a Menma antes de decirle: "Menma, ¿estás bien?" dijo Ino mientras revisaba su condición.

"Ugh, mi cabeza" dijo Menma mientras intentaba sentarse correctamente.

"Tranquilo Menma no tan rápido, deja que pase el efecto" dijo Sakura mientras tranquilizaba al desorientado Uzumaki.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" pregunto Menma al no ver a su hermano ahí.

"Él no fue afectado por el Jutsu de la ninja de la Hierba, logro reemplazarse con un clon y después de la batalla fue a explorar, dijo que en un día volvería" explico Sakura.

"Oh, perdónenme, les fallé a todos", dijo Menma con arrepentimiento.

"No pienses en eso" dijo Ino dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

"Sí, además de que esa perra era fuerte, ella podría igualar en velocidad a un Sannin", exclamó Sakura tratando de animar a su compañero de equipo.

"Ahora que lo dices" dijo Menma mirando hacia ellas.

"Creo que esa Kunoichi era Orochimaru" dijo Menma mientras Sakura e Ino se impresionaban por lo confirmado.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Sakura preguntó con suspicacia.

Rápidamente se le ocurrió una excusa, ya que Kurama al liberarlo del sello de cinco puntos le conto la identidad del Sannin, Menma dijo: "Cuando apareció ese ojo suyo, lo reconocí en una vieja foto de los Sannin que me enseño el viejo".

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido" dijo Sakura todavía un poco sospechosa.

"¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar moviéndose tanto?" Ino preguntó cuándo Menma se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse.

"¡Créelo!, siento que puedo contra cualquier cosa," Menma respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Muy bien pero trata de no sobre esforzarte demasiado" dijo Sakura todavía preocupada por su compañero.

De repente, Sasuke comenzó a agitarse con el malévolo chakra púrpura que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras marcas negras de sellado serpenteaban en su rostro antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y el chakra púrpura retrocediera junto con las extrañas líneas negras. Una vez que se convirtieron en la marca de tres tomoe en su hombro, la marca se agrietó y una pequeña serpiente blanca se retiró de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera deslizarse, fue golpeado por una cuchilla de viento y se quemó en cenizas por Menma antes de volverse hacia Sasuke que aún seguía inconsciente.

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?" Sakura e Ino gritaron juntas.

"Parece que logro cancelar el Jutsu de Orochimaru", dijo Menma mientras revisaba el hombro de Sasuke en busca de la marca o rastro de elixir.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sakura preguntó en tono preocupado.

"Ahora está bien. Si esa marca hubiera permanecido con él, lentamente se habría vuelto más enojado y más agresivo, ya que el chakra en la marca lo corrompió con el poder de Orochimaru", explicó Menma a sus compañeras de lo que había escuchado de Kurama.

"La marca se alimenta de la oscuridad del ser interior de una persona y la usa para luchar y vencer al anfitrión, y finalmente tomar el control de la persona. Puedes combatirlo y mantenerlo a raya, pero lo mejor para algo como esto es luchar y ganar el control" terminó Menma.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto al respecto?" Ino cuestionó dándole a Menma una mirada sospechosa.

"Todo lo que puedo decir por ahora es que nuestro padre era un maestro de Fūinjutsu y había estado estudiando una marca similar en alguien en el pueblo. Pudo contener la marca y eso influye pero no la elimina. También Naruto y yo comenzamos a estudiar cómo eliminarla, aún sin suerte, "explicó Menma rápidamente tratando de aplacar a la rubia molesta.

"Eso es como ustedes," suspiró Ino.

"Entonces, ¿Sasuke estará bien? ¿No irá a Orochimaru?" Sakura preguntó.

"Probablemente no, démosle tiempo para descansar y esperemos a mi hermano" dijo Menma antes de salir de la estructura con Ino.

Menma e Ino caminaron afuera para encontrar a Shikamaru apoyado contra la pared mirando las nubes a través de las grietas en el dosel de arriba y Choji comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas como si fuera el último trozo de comida en el mundo. Choji fue el primero en notar al par de rubios.

"¡Menma ya estás bien!" Choji dijo alegremente mientras aún masticaba sus papas fritas.

"Qué lastre", dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa, "Me alegra que no estés muerto"

"Gracias por el entusiasmo Shika" dijo Menma sarcásticamente.

"Al menos tenemos el pergamino para que podamos ir a la torre ahora", dijo Ino felizmente.

"No hasta que el bastardo despierte y Naruto regrese", dijo Menma enganchando un pulgar a la fortaleza de la tierra donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

"Sakura dijo que fuiste también golpeado con algún tipo de sello, ¿estás bien?" Choji dijo mientras abría una nueva bolsa de papas fritas.

"Sí, tarde un poco pero logre liberar el Jutsu de sellado", dijo Menma con una sonrisa y un signo de paz.

"Ese debe haber sido el destello del chakra que vimos antes de que te despertaras", dijo Ino mirando a Menma.

"Terminemos de construir el campamento mientras esperamos que nuestro equipo este completo", dijo Menma sonriendo e intentando elevar la moral del grupo.

El grupo sonrió y asintió mientras trabajaban en varias cosas. Choji fue al arroyo y atrapó algunos peces para todos, mientras que Shikamaru cavó un pozo de fuego y Menma fue a encontrar leña. Ino estaba a cargo de decirles a todos qué hacer. En poco tiempo el Genin tenía una pequeña fogata encendida y varios peces ensartados rodeándolo.

Después de que terminaron de comer, todos decidieron descansar y esperar que Sasuke se despertara mañana y Naruto regresara, Menma decidió tomar la primera guardia y pensar en la mierda que acababa de suceder. Estaba confundido por el ataque y enojado con Orochimaru por lo que le había hecho.

* * *

**=Con Naruto=**

Naruto llevaba horas explorando y decidió buscar otros equipos y quizá lograr quitarles sus pergaminos, levantó la vista para ver a un solo ninja saltando entre las ramas. Aunque no podía ver mucho cuando la luna estaba detrás de ella, poniéndola en una silueta oscura. Podía decir que ella llevaba una gabardina y tenía el pelo en forma de abanico como una cola de caballo. Él podía decir que ella era una mujer debido al perfil muy obvio de su bien dotado pecho.

"¿Esa es Anko?" Naruto pensó antes de levantarse y seguir a Anko.

* * *

**=Con Anko=**

Anko acababa de llegar al Bosque de la Muerte después de descubrir la presencia de su antiguo sensei, Orochimaru. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no darse cuenta antes y estaba aún más enojada que un mocoso Genin lo había notado. Pasó por un claro donde vio un atisbo de cabello rubio que estaba de pie frente a ella.

"Ahí está el mocoso", murmuró, y para su sorpresa, el Genin parecía venir de los árboles y correr a su lado.

"Fuimos atacados por Orochimaru", dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Anko se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirar al Genin. Sus ojos escaneando sobre él en la luz baja de la luna.

"Debo haberte oído mal, niño. ¿Dijiste que te atacó Orochimaru?" Anko preguntó mientras trataba de limpiar sus oídos.

"Lo estábamos, pero lo logramos con una lesión mínima", explicó Naruto.

"Pensé que deberías saber que él es un experto en Jutsu estilo de Tierra y está disfrazado de una Kunoichi de la Hierba", dijo Naruto en tono serio.

"Lo conozco mejor que nadie, mocoso", murmuró Anko pensando, por un momento, en todo el entrenamiento y la tutela que le había dado.

Anko le puso una mano en el hombro, frotando ligeramente la marca de maldición. Naruto notó la marca, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y su tono se volvió serio.

"Ya veo, entonces debes saber que aplicó una marca de maldición a Sasuke Uchiha", dijo Naruto.

"Supongo que llegue demasiado tarde", murmuró Anko mirando hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke lograra vencer la maldición antes de que se incruste en su subconsciente", explicó Naruto con una mirada tranquilizadora.

"¿Crees que es posible?" Anko preguntó en shock

"Si, Sasuke ha cambiado, sigue siendo arrogante pero se preocupa más por sus compañeros y estoy seguro que luchara contra la influencia y ganara de alguna manera", dijo el con un destello tranquilo y confiado en sus ojos.

"Bien si tú lo dices, pero si no habrá que sellar la marca, pero bueno me alegro que todos estén bien, regresa con tu equipo, déjame a mí a ese bastardo", dijo Anko con su sonrisa más grande y su falsa valentía.

"Puede que sea un mocoso, pero sé que podrías usar algo de ayuda", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

"**Hey chico, creo que se de una forma de hacerle pagar a esa serpiente al atacarnos, algo que solo los Uzumakis pueden hacer, lo vi usar por tu madre**" dijo Kurama-Ying con una sonrisa feroz.

"_¿Enserio?, ¿Qué cosa?_" preguntó Naruto.

"**Se llama Kongō Fusa: Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina, es un Fūinjutsu utilizado por miembros del Clan Uzumaki. Este Jutsu consiste en que el Chakra del usuario se moldea en forma de cadenas, que después de materializarse, pueden ser utilizadas para distintos fines, como restringir físicamente a un objetivo o combatir de manera directa, tu madre lo uso contra mí el día del ataque" **dijo Kurama-Ying con algo de arrepentimiento aun recordando ese día.

"Espera, creo que tengo un truco que podría ayudar", reflexionó Naruto mientras escuchaba a Kurama y después se escuchó un ruido de unas cadenas detrás de él.

Los ojos de Anko se ensancharon al ver las cadenas doradas, "_Son las cadenas que Lady Kushina podría hacer_".

"Hagamos esto entonces", dijo Anko mientras los dos saltaban de rama en rama.

Mientras se movían por el bosque, Naruto explicó lo que él y Menma habían hecho durante su lucha anterior con Orochimaru. Anko quedó impresionado por su rápida acción y uso de los Jutsus de estilo de viento, pero se desanimó por el descuidado Taijutsu que mostró en el Modo Bijū.

"Solo mantén tu temperamento bajo control, Naruto", dijo Anko cuando llegaron a una gran rama de árbol.

Cuando aterrizaron, Anko de repente agarró el costado de su cuello con dolor al caer sobre una rodilla. Naruto se arrodilló junto a ella buscando heridas y Senbon. Cuando miró su hombro, vio una marca de maldición casi idéntica a la de Sasuke, pero esta estaba en reversa. Mientras lo observaba, la marca de maldición comenzó a girar y brillar, pero nunca se extendió. La marca parecía ser la causa del dolor de Anko, enviando sacudidas de agonía a través de su cuerpo.

Desde el tronco del árbol en el que estaban, caminaba un hombre con piel de porcelana, cabello negro como una noche nublada y ojos amarillos brillantes como el de una serpiente. Tenía una mandíbula pronunciada con una nariz muy corta, casi inexistente y marcas púrpuras alrededor de sus ojos amarillos hendidos. Salió del tronco del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia Anko y Naruto con locura en la cara y malicia en los ojos.

"Mira esto, el mocoso Jinchūriki y mi ex alumna realmente crees que puedes vencerme, y ¿cómo está Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru preguntó con un tono dulce mientras goteaba intención de matar.

"Creo que aún no ha despertado, pero cuando lo haga estará de muy mal humor", dijo el clon con falso temor cuando era inmune al KI de cualquier persona debajo del demonio zorro gracias a su nuevo vínculo con Kurama-Ying.

"Nada que no esperaría del último Uchiha", dijo Orochimaru con una amplia sonrisa indomable "¿Le gusto su pequeño regalo?"

"¿Llamas a esa mierda un regalo?" Anko gruñó reprimiendo el dolor al mirar a su antiguo Sensei.

"¿Por qué no?, Por supuesto, quiero decir, el tuyo era un prototipo, pero aún funciona ¿no?", dijo Orochimaru dándole a Anko una sonrisa de locura.

"Me pregunto Orochimaru," preguntó Naruto con fingida curiosidad por llamar la atención de la Serpiente Sannin.

"¿Puedes usar más que un Jutsu de clon de barro?" Preguntó Naruto cuando un par de cadenas de chakra dorado bajaron de otra rama y obligaron al clon de barro a disiparse.

"Muy perspicaz, mocoso. Me encantaría quedarme y charlar, pero tengo peces más grandes que freír. Y dile a Sarutobi-sensei que estoy muy entusiasmado con la conclusión de los exámenes de Chūnin", dijo Orochimaru mientras su voz se disipada y desaparecía completamente.

"¿Estás bien Anko?" Preguntó Naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

"Niño, te has ganado mi respeto, después de ese pequeño truco contra ese bastardo, llámame Anko-chan", dijo Anko sonriendo mientras el dolor disminuía con el retiro de Orochimaru.

"Por supuesto, Anko-chan," dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

"Debería informar de esto a los demás", dijo Naruto mientras se iba en un Destello Amarillo.

"Que diablos", murmuró Anko antes de que un escuadrón de Anbu llegara a la escena, uno de los cuales detuvo a Anko ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Anko, ¿estás herida? ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?" Otro Anbu preguntó viendo el barro a través de la rama.

"No estoy segura, pero necesito reunirme con Lord Tercero de inmediato. Pídale que llegue a la cima de la torre lo antes posible", dijo Anko mientras el dolor disminuía lentamente.

* * *

**=Con Naruto=**

Naruto se teletransportó y recibió un ligero dolor de cabeza cuando llego a donde había dejado su sello Hiraishin cerca de una rama a unos metros de la barrera de tierra. No podía creer lo valiente que se había vuelto mientras estaba con Anko-chan. Sin embargo, le gustaba el sonido de eso, otro amigo y verdadero camarada del Uzumaki.

"Solo espero que podamos superar esto", murmuró Naruto sabiendo que puede llevar a Sasuke demasiado tiempo para despertarse.

Luego, Naruto hizo varios clones que fueron a los bordes del claro y colocaron las etiquetas para el "Jutsu de Hexagrama" y una barrera defensiva usando otro conjunto de etiquetas especiales de sellado.

"Estoy seguro de que a Menma no le importará que tome prestado un poco" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar de colocar los sellos y la barrera se acercó al campamento y encontró no solo a su Equipo si no al Equipo 10 durmiendo en sacos de dormir cerca de la fogata y a su hermano roncando sentado cerca de la fogata.

"Que voy a hacer contigo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto los dejo dormir y se puso a vigilar toda la noche ya que ellos merecían un buen descanso.

* * *

**=Mañana siguiente=**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente y descubrió que se había dormido en algún momento durante la noche. Temiendo que algo estuviera mal, Naruto usó su barrera sensorial y no encontró roturas en la barrera ni sintió ninguna presencia nueva o no deseada en la barrera o cerca de ella.

"Supongo que todo está bien, pero entonces, ¿por qué no me han despertado?", dijo Naruto mientras hacía algunos estiramientos y ejercicios básicos.

Sacó una barra de racionamiento y comenzó a masticarla antes de girarse para mirar hacia la fortaleza de la tierra. Naruto entró lentamente viendo a los otros seis Genin sonando dormidos y seguros. Recordando que lo dejaron afuera toda la noche, tuvo una idea retorcida.

"¡Atención!" Naruto gritó a todo pulmón.

Cinco de los seis Genin se despertaron casi instantáneamente con Ino lanzando un Kunai en la entrada, fallando centímetros de la cara de Naruto por meros centímetros.

"Esos son algunos buenos reflejos Ino, pero no arrojemos objetos afilados a los amigos, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Naruto juguetonamente a Ino mientras estaba intentando orientarse.

"¿Naruto-kun?, ¡Naruto-kun regresaste!", Ino grito mientras salía del refugio y abrazo a Naruto.

Naruto estaba un poco aturdido por el repentino abrazo y vio como sus compañeros comenzaron a estirarse y antes de que alguno de ellos le dijera algo, de repente, en el lado izquierdo de sus barreras, dentro de la maleza circundante Naruto pudo sentir la presencia de Cuatro Shinobis y, si lo que estaba sintiendo era correcto, no estaban aquí solo por el pergamino. Podía sentir la sed de sangre y la malicia saliendo de ellos en oleadas.

Naruto soltó a Ino y le dio una serie de silenciosas señales con las manos para alertar a sus compañeros, quienes al instante levantaron sus guardias. Naruto sacó un solo shuriken mientras pasaba por el refugio y, con extrema precisión, lo lanzó en un amplio arco enviándolo alrededor del refugio y directamente hacia los cuatro shinobi que estaban espiando al grupo.

Cuando el shuriken alcanzó una distancia suficiente alrededor del objetivo, Naruto realizó una serie de señales con las manos y susurró: "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**".

El único shuriken se multiplicó repentinamente en varios cientos, convirtiendo la densa maleza en un cojín de alfiler de donde saltaron cuatro shinobi de la Aldea del Sonido ligeramente heridos.

El primero fue un Genin de unos catorce años que tenía vendas en toda la cabeza, dejando solo visible su ojo derecho. Llevaba una chaqueta con mangas largas que cubría sus muñecas y tenía un extraño pelaje hacia atrás que le daba una mirada de puerco espín. Llevaba un par de pantalones con estampado de serpientes grises y calcetines largos negros usados sobre los pantalones hasta las espinillas. También llevaba una bufanda con el mismo patrón que sus pantalones.

Junto a él, había un niño con el pelo negro usado en el mismo estilo que Kakashi. Tenía una mirada oscura en su rostro con una fiereza que podría rivalizar con un Inuzuka. El niño llevaba una banda para la cabeza con un happuri pegado a la tela. Llevaba una camisa marrón mostaza con el kanji para "muerte" impresa en la parte delantera tres veces y dos rayas negras en los hombros. Llevaba brazaletes que llegaban hasta el codo. También tenía extraños pantalones con estampado de serpiente y una bufanda.

A la derecha del niño con la cabeza vendada había una niña que solo irradiaba sadismo y crueldad. Sus ojos estaban fríos y su sonrisa envió un escalofrío a algunas espinas. Ella tenía el pelo largo y negro usado en una cola de caballo muy perdida que estaba unida cerca de la base. Tenía un chaleco de color moreno oscuro y los pantalones con estampado de serpientes, pero con los pantalones tenía una falda ligera hecha de la misma tela y el gran pañuelo de serpiente.

Finalmente un joven de unos catorce años con un pelo castaño y alborotado, usa una diadema shinobi en su frente. Además, tiene una marca con forma de línea en su mejilla derecha, tiene una camiseta gris oscura manga larga y una bufanda blanca en el cuello y pantalones con estampado de serpiente y espinilleras y muñequearas de combate, el no bajo a enfrentarlos siguió sentado en la rama del árbol cercano al de su equipo con una sonrisa siniestra y maligna.

El shinobi vendado dio un paso adelante y con voz ronca y peligrosa dijo: "Estamos aquí para matar a Sasuke Uchiha y cumplir con las órdenes de Lord Orochimaru".

Menma no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Lentamente se puso histérico agarrando sus costados antes de mirarlos y reír nuevamente y se encontraba riendo en el suelo.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" La niña preguntó con veneno en sus palabras.

"Sí, simplemente amenazamos con matar a tu compañero de equipo normalmente deberías estar asustado o algo, especialmente si nuestro señor y maestro está involucrado", dijo el niño de cabello negro.

En su furia, los dos Genin saltaron hacia delante y se lanzaron a la barrera defensiva que Naruto había puesto la noche anterior. En un destello de luz blanca, ambos Genin del Sonido desaparecieron sin dejar nada más que la cara aturdida de su compañero de equipo y una de indiferencia del otro.

Dosu se sorprendió por decir lo menos. En un momento sus compañeros de equipo estaban allí a su lado y al siguiente ya no estaban, sin pruebas de que hubieran estado allí. Miró hacia donde estaba su único compañero que le solo seguía sonriendo a los hermanos Uzumaki y lo estaba ignorando luego se dirigió a Naruto.

"¿Qué has hecho con Zaku y Kin?" él gritó.

"Usé una barrera especial para teletransportarlos lejos de aquí", dijo Naruto.

"¡Nunca he oído hablar de tal barrera debes estar mintiendo!" Dosu dijo apuntando un dedo a Naruto con cuidado de no tocar dicha barrera.

"No estoy mintiendo, están perfectamente seguros y simplemente inconscientes", dijo Naruto señalando a un par de personas que están justo fuera de la barrera.

"¡Kin, Zaku!" Dosu gritó corriendo hacia ellos, solo para escuchar un chisporroteo que venía de detrás de sus compañeros de equipo.

Dosu volvió la cabeza para ver un kunai volando a través de la barrera y aterrizando detrás de ellos con una bomba de papel atada al mango. Los ojos de Dosu se ensancharon cuando la bomba explotó a menos de un metro de él. En los momentos previos a la explosión, Dosu levantó el brazo y reveló un extraño guante de metal que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El guante comenzó a emitir un sonido como distorsión. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y, ante el asombro de los Genin de la Hoja, se erigió una barrera de ondas de sonido que protegía a Dosu de la explosión y a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban en mejores condiciones que él.

Mientras que la barrera de Dosu lo había salvado de toda la fuerza de la explosión, todavía estaba echado hacia atrás patinando por el suelo y siendo arrojado a un árbol cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros. Desde detrás del árbol, varias cadenas de chakra dorado etéreo aparecieron y aseguraron a Dosu al árbol paralizando su red de chakra.

Los Equipos 7 y 10 estaban asombrados ante la demostración de poder y tácticas que se les presentaban. Incluso Shikamaru estaba fuera de su trasero y observaba el intercambio con gran atención. Ninguno de ellos podía creer las habilidades del supuesto Último Muerto.

"Gran trabajo en la barrera Hermano, pero la próxima vez dime de antemano que usaste mi kunai de sellado", dijo Menma desde el lado opuesto del refugio y viendo varios de sus kunai de tres puntas alrededor del campamento, la barrera defensiva colapsó.

"Lo siento por eso, pero bueno, funcionó ¿no?" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte superior de su cabeza nervioso por la situación.

"Oh, y buena forma de acorralarlos e interceptarlos hermanito, veo que ya aprendiste rápido ese Jutsu ¿No?" dijo Naruto felicitando a su hermano por saber usar ya la Cadena de Diamantina.

"Gracias, fui informado de último minuto, pero ya me conoces aprendo rápido, ¡Créelo!" Dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que el resto de los Genin notó varias cadenas de chakra dorado que venían de debajo de la chaqueta de Menma y se dirigían hacia el árbol donde Dosu aún estaba sujeto por las mismas cadenas.

"Menma, ¿qué son esos?" Sakura preguntó con un dedo tembloroso.

"Cadenas hechas de mi chakra, ¿por qué?" Menma respondió casualmente rascándose la nuca de nerviosismo por la mirada de los demás.

"No hay razón", dijo Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, ¿puedes hacer eso también?" Ino preguntó.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" Naruto respondió con una sonrisa.

"Curiosidad" Ino dijo con un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, "Solo curiosidad"

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, sí, puedo usar cadenas de chakra", explicó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras su rostro de repente se ponía serio mientras se dirigía al último miembro del Equipo del Sonido.

"Veo que aún no has hecho nada, ahora estas en desventaja te sugiero que te rindas y te vayas libremente" dijo Naruto al Shinobi del Sonido que solo siguió mirando al Inconsciente Sasuke y después miro a Naruto y salto del árbol.

Todos los genin de la hoja se pusieron en posición de guardia mientras esperaban el ataque del ninja del Sonido.

"Que desperdicio, Lord Orochimaru estará decepcionado con el rendimiento de estos tres inútiles, pero aún son necesarios" dijo el Ninja del Sonido ignorando completamente a los ninjas de la hoja mientras se acercaba a ellos. "Puedes soltar a mi compañero y prometo que nos iremos" respondió a Naruto mientras lo veía intensamente y soltaba un poco de instinto asesino que paralizo a los genin a excepción de los gemelos Uzumaki.

Naruto se volvió hacia Menma y asintió a su hermano que soltó a Dosu e inmediatamente él se acercó a sus compañeros y los cargo en ambos brazos y huyo al bosque mientras su cuarto miembro se quedaba viendo que no intenten nada.

El solo se dio media vuelta antes de desaparecer sorprendiendo a los genin de la hoja de pronto escucharon un choque de espadas y un grito y al ver vieron a Naruto frenando la espada del ninja del Sonido con su Tantō pero siendo herido en el hombro por un kunai que él tenía en su mano izquierda.

"¡Naruto/Hermano/Naruto-kun!" gritaron los miembros del Equipo 7 y 10 preocupados y horrorizados al ver a Naruto herido.

"¡Bastardo!" grito Menma mientras preparaba su Kodachi para lanzarse al ninja enemigo antes de ser detenido por Naruto.

"¡Menma!, yo me encargo" dijo Naruto mientras empujaba al ninja del sonido y comenzó a atacarlo pero para su sorpresa volvió a desaparecer y lo vio parado en la rama del árbol con una sonrisa.

"Hmm, nadie ha podido frenar y sobrevivir a ese ataque, veo que te he subestimado, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el Ninja con curiosidad.

"Es una cortesía dar su nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más" dijo Naruto mientras sostenía su hombro y se preguntaba porque aún no sanaba su herida.

"Soy Ren, Ren Akuma" dijo el ninja ahora conocido como Ren con una sonrisa.

"Naruto Uzumaki" respondió Naruto con su nombre.

"Entonces nos veremos en la torre Naruto, espero que nos enfrentemos, veo que eres un hábil espadachín al igual que yo, bueno nos vemos" dijo Ren mientras saltaba hacia la dirección de su compañero.

Al estar libre de enemigos todos se tranquilizaron entonces Sakura corrió hacia Naruto preocupada por su herida.

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?" dijo Sakura preocupada junto con Ino y Menma que se acercaron al Rubio Uzumaki.

"Si estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño corte, nada peligroso" respondió con una sonrisa antes de escuchar un gemido.

Vio a Sasuke despertándose confundido pero con sus ojos con patrones diferentes, mirándolos fijamente antes de darse cuenta de los demás y su desactivo su Sharingan.

"Hn, creo que ustedes dos son más fuertes de lo que pensé", dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente caminando hacia los demás.

"Lo siento si les preocupé, pero estaba ocupado liberando a un parásito de mi mente", dijo Sasuke en tono sincero.

"No hay problema, Sasuke, estamos aliviados que por fin hayas despertado" dijo Sakura sonriendo aliviada como todos los demás al ver a su compañero levantado y bien.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"Así que despertaste tu Mangekyō Sharingan, buen trabajo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"**Eso fue más que su Mangekyō, ese fue su Mangekyō**** Sharingan Eterno**", explicó Kurama-Ying.

"**Debió haber elegido proteger a Sakura después de que nos desmayamos, desbloqueando así su Mangekyō Eterno; mientras que, si hubiera decidido matarla y se fuera con la serpiente, habría desbloqueado su Mangekyō normal y se habría quedado ciego cuanto más lo usara**", Kurama Ying y Kurama-Yang explicaron a los dos gemelos.

"Sasuke, ¿tienes un momento?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba al rubio Genin.

"¿Ese nuevo par de ojos es seguro de usar?" Preguntó Naruto con cuidado.

"Si, leí en un rollo en la bóveda oculta de mi familia que el Mangekyō se despierta de dos maneras, matando a alguien precioso para ti, lo que resulta en el Mangekyō básico que hace al usuario ciego, pero Shisui Uchiha descubrió una segunda forma, quien ganó su Mangekyō sin matar a nadie precioso, de hecho, fue un accidente que no se descubrió hasta poco antes de su muerte. Encontré un diario que dejó atrás, ya que quería saber cómo tenía el Mangekyō pero nunca quedó ciego después de usarlo muchas veces, escribió que salvó a un compañero de equipo de una flecha que se usaba a sí mismo como un escudo de carne, pero sus ojos se despertaron completamente para salvarse a sí mismo y a su amigo. Se pensaba que tenía una variante rara, y no un Mangekyō, porque hasta ese momento no había matado a un amigo," explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa triste pero orgullosa.

"Bien por él y por ti" dijo Naruto con una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Esa será la única forma conocida de activar estos ojos a partir de ahora", proclamó Sasuke con determinación.

"No hay quejas aquí, además de esto tiene buenos beneficios", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

"Vamos a la torre y le decimos la situación de Orochimaru a Lord Hokage", dijo Naruto con severidad.

"Bien, siempre que esa serpiente sea detenida," gruñó Sasuke antes de irse a meditar cerca del fuego.

Naruto se volvió hacia el resto del Genin, "¡No hay tiempo para desperdiciar nos vamos a la torre en diez minutos para que se alimenten y empaquemos!

"¡Claro!" fue la respuesta contundente mientras todos se apresuraban a empacar el sitio y prepararse para irse.

* * *

**=Tiempo omitido: Torre del bosque=**

Los Equipos 7 y 10 habían llegado bien a la torre y estaban muy emocionados por completar el desafío tan pronto. Los gemelos lideran la manada con Naruto usando sus capacidades sensoriales al detectar enemigos y Menma detectando la malicia. Llegaron a la torre rápidamente después de empacar, pero notaron que muchas de las puertas aún tenían un pequeño sello de papel, así que cada equipo eligió una puerta y entró.

El equipo 7 entró en una gran sala de concreto con un balcón en la parte superior de ambas paredes y un extraño dicho escrito en un gran pergamino en la pared opuesta. Dijo: "Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa, Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza, Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura, Es el secreto de un Chūnin, usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás".

Naruto miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. "Hey chicos, abramos los pergaminos ahora".

"Pero Anko-sensei dijo que no abriéramos los pergaminos", se quejó Sakura preocupada por esa idea.

"Si pero dijo no antes de llegar a la torre," aclaró Naruto al sacar el rollo del cielo del paquete de Sakura.

"Solo déjalos hacerlo, su lógica es sólida y aún no nos han guiado mal" dijo Sasuke.

"Está bien" dijo Sakura mientras mantenía una mirada de preocupación en sus compañeros de equipo.

"¡Vamos a hacer esto hermano!" Menma dijo de repente mientras desplegaba el rollo del Cielo y Naruto, el rollo de la Tierra.

Naruto miró los sellos escritos en los rollos y sus ojos se abrieron, "¡Este es un sello de invocación!"

Naruto recogió los pergaminos y los arrojó a una corta distancia, los pergaminos se cruzaron cuando cayeron creando una gran columna de humo que envolvió parte de la habitación. Cuando los cuatro Genin pudieron volver a ver en la habitación que estaba sobre los pergaminos, se encontraba Iruka-sensei, que tenía una sonrisa cálida y radiante de orgullo en su rostro.

"¡Eh, chicos! Buen trabajo al aprobar la segunda parte de los Exámenes Chūnin, especialmente porque llegaron temprano, tú y el Equipo 10 son el cuarto y quinto equipo en llegar. El primero es el Equipo de la Arena", dijo Iruka sonriendo.

"¿Ya llegó el Equipo 8?" Preguntó Menma un poco preocupado por Hinata.

"Sí, fueron los segundos seguidos por el Equipo Gai", explicó Iruka sonriendo.

"Todos ustedes se han vuelto tan fuertes tan rápido, _especialmente ustedes_, _muchachos_", dijo Iruka pensando en la última parte.

"Genial, ahora puedes señalarnos donde esta Lord Hokage, necesitamos hablar sobre Orochimaru", dijo Sasuke en tono aburrido pero molesto.

Iruka se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, y se quedó inmóvil. Iruka se sorprendió por decir lo menos.

"¡_No, eso no puede ser! ¡Orochimaru! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo_?" Iruka pensó mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

"Naruto, ¿por qué quieren saber sobre Orochimaru?" Iruka preguntó todavía aturdida.

"¿Ya está el Hokage aquí?" Naruto pregunto.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes?" Iruka preguntó

"Necesito hablar con él en privado es importante, todos", dijo Naruto señalando a todo su equipo.

"Bien, ¿pero está todo bien?" Iruka pregunto preocupada.

"Por supuesto, sensei es solo que necesitamos informar algo a Lord Hokage y a Anko-chan" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Iruka suspiró derrotada y condujo a los cuatro Genin a un tramo de escaleras que los llevó directamente al Hokage en el último piso de la Torre del Bosque.

* * *

**=Con el Hokage y Anko=**

Anko estaba sentada en un sofá frente al Hokage en una habitación moderadamente amueblada en la parte superior de la Torre del Bosque. Entre ellos había una pequeña mesa de madera con una tetera y dos tazas humeantes de té verde. Anko se frotaba el hombro, lo que todavía le causaba gran incomodidad.

"Supongo que todavía está cerca, tal vez fuera del bosque, tal vez dentro", dijo Anko en voz alta, a juzgar por la distancia del dolor que aún estaba en su hombro.

"Ya veo, así que explícame lo que pasó después de que encontraste los cuerpos en el santuario, ¿habían perdidos sus caras?", preguntó Hiruzen bebiendo su té con una mirada amarga.

"Si, después de eso envié un mensaje para que vinieras aquí y me puse en camino hacia el bosque para encontrar a Orochimaru", respondió Anko con un dolor en el hombro mientras pensaba.

Hiruzen se puso de pie y sus manos brillaron con un aura verde durante unos segundos antes de colocarlas en el hombro de Anko para ayudar a que el dolor se calmara, "¿Mejor?"

"Mejor," dijo Anko soltando su hombro.

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que Orochimaru estaba dentro del bosque?" Pregunto Hiruzen.

"Naruto Uzumaki me dio esta nota después de que tuve un ligero altercado con Menma y una Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hierba", dijo Anko entregándole la nota al Hokage.

Después de leer la nota, los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron y miró a Anko. "¿Cuándo leíste esto?"

"Justo después del inicio del desafío, pero cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, un Anbu me llamó por los cuerpos", defendió Anko.

"Ya veo, esto es bastante preocupante. Entonces, ¿qué sucedió cuando lo enfrentaste?" Preguntó Hiruzen y vio cómo se oscureció el comportamiento de Anko.

"Cuando llegué allí, ya había atacado al Equipo 7 y había marcado a Sasuke Uchiha con un Sello Maldito del Cielo; sin embargo, creo que el Uchiha pudo destruir la marca luchando contra la presencia de alguna manera, ya que Naruto Uzumaki, me explicó la situación de Sasuke y que no me preocupara ya que el ya no es como era antes", explicó Anko a Hiruzen, sorprendido y serio.

"Cuando Orochimaru comenzó a quemar mi maldición, estaba casi incapacitada por el dolor en mi hombro, pero Naruto se interpuso entre nosotros y me protegió. Incluso vio que el Orochimaru contra el que estaba luchando era solo un clon de barro y usó sus cadenas de chakra desde atrás ¡Para cortar el clon y disiparlo en un instante! Anko dijo emocionada por la breve pero impresionante demostración de habilidad.

"Ya veo", comenzó el Hokage antes de que se escuchara un golpe en la puerta

* * *

**=Con el Equipo 7=**

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Naruto se adelantó y llamó para obtener una respuesta de "Adelante" del Hokage.

El equipo un poco desaliñado entró en la habitación dando una sorpresa a ambos ocupantes. Cuando el Equipo 7 entró, saludaron al aturdido Hokage y a Anko.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Hiruzen preguntó.

"Bueno, como ya sabes fuimos atacados por Orochimaru pero queremos dar información, tanto de la Marca de Maldición y otras cosas que vimos en el transcurso del día", dijo Naruto seriamente.

"¿Hay otras serpientes deslizándose?" Hiruzen pidió una mirada grave en su rostro mientras contemplaba los posibles nombres.

"Kabuto Yakushi y el Equipo del Sonido, al parecer esa Aldea es dirigida por Orochimaru o lo están ayudando" gruñó Naruto pensando en el Genin de la hoja y el Equipo del Sonido.

"Pero él es un shinobi de la Hoja, ¿por qué estaría aliado con Orochimaru?" Anko preguntó frotando la marca en su hombro.

"No sé por qué lo es, pero lo que sí sé es que olía como la Kunoichi de la Hierba que nos atacó y ese era solo el disfraz de Orochimaru en ese momento", razonó Naruto.

"Ya veo, cuando llegue el momento lo capturaremos y le haremos preguntas sobre los planes de su maestro", dijo el Hokage antes de mirar a los niños.

"Ahora, quiero hablar a solas con Naruto y Menma. Anko, por favor, ve al departamento de interrogatorio y avísele a Ibiki e Inoichi que tendremos a un posible espía, Prioridad 1", dijo Hiruzen en tono severo ala Kunoichi.

"¡Sí, Lord Hokage!" Anko gritó mientras salía de la habitación mientras Sasuke y Sakura también se retiraban.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, Hiruzen se volvió hacia los dos y dijo: "Entonces, escuché que ustedes dos sobrevivieron a un ataque de Orochimaru ¿Qué sucedió en el bosque?"

"Orochimaru atacó e intento ponernos el **Gogyō Fūin: Sello de Cinco Puntos**, pero solo logro darle a Menma dejándolo inconsciente, luego marcó a Sasuke, quien logró destruir la marca de alguna manera, luego fuimos atacados por el Equipo del Sonido que querían matar a Sasuke bajo órdenes de Orochimaru". Naruto dijo explicando la situación.

"¡Sí, créelo!, Pero aprendimos una técnica nueva de nuestro clan que uso nuestra madre" Menma exclamó con un pulgar arriba.

"Espera, ¿ustedes dos qué?" Hiruzen preguntó sorprendido.

"El zorro nos lo conto sobre las Cadenas de Diamantina del Clan Uzumaki, ya que fue capaz de restringirlo a él cuándo fue sellado dentro de nosotros, por nuestro padre, Minato Namikaze", explicó Naruto.

"Ya veo", dijo Hiruzen asombrado por los chicos y lo que habían aprendido y experimentado en tan solo unos pocos días.

"Entonces, ¿sucedió algo más?" Hiruzen preguntó levantando una ceja, pero los dos niños negaron con la cabeza.

"Bien, ¡buen trabajo para mantener a tus aliados a salvo, y adquiriéndonos una fuente de información y completando la segunda parte de los exámenes!" el Hokage dijo con orgullo por los dos excepcionales shinobi que tenía ante él.

"¡Gracias, Lord Hokage/Viejo!" ambos muchachos dijeron para salir de la habitación y reunirse con su Equipo y esperar a que termine la segunda fase de los Exámenes de Chūnin.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste, Actualizare pronto.**


	13. Capitulo 13

"Dialogo Normal"

_"Pensamiento Normal"_

**"Dialogo de los Bijū/Invocaciones/Nombre de Jutsus"**

_**"Pensamiento de los **_**_Bijū_**_**/Invocaciones/Nombre de**_** Jutsus"**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: ¡Comienzan los preliminares!**

**=Anteriormente=**

"Bien, ¡buen trabajo para mantener a tus aliados a salvo, adquiriéndonos una fuente de información y completando la segunda parte de los exámenes!" el Hokage dijo con orgullo por los dos excepcionales shinobi que tenía ante él.

"¡Gracias, Lord Hokage/Viejo!" ambos muchachos dijeron para salir de la habitación y reunirse con su Equipo y esperar a que termine la segunda fase de los Exámenes de Chūnin.

* * *

**=Tiempo Presente: 4 Días Después=**

Fue alrededor del mediodía del día siguiente al final de la Segunda prueba de los Exámenes y todos estaban descansados y ansiosos por demostrar su valía. En los últimos tres días, no había pasado mucho.

Naruto y Menma habían practicado el uso de sus cadenas e incluso con el control del tamaño de las cadenas, desde el grosor de sus muñecas hasta el tamaño de un Senbon. Todavía se estaban acostumbrando a la sensación de que su chakra se escapaba básicamente de sus espaldas en forma de cadenas y la extraña rejilla sensorial que les daba a ambos.

Sakura practicó sus katas, con y sin su Bo, y entrenamiento físico con Ino, practicaba Jutsu con Naruto para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Ella estaba trabajando para canalizar el chakra de Doton a través de ella mientras trabajaba a través de la kata, dándole más estabilidad y poder al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el peso y la durabilidad de su Bo.

Sasuke había trabajado en el control de su chakra, meditando desde el techo de su habitación o dominando sus nuevos ojos. También se entrenaba con los hermanos Uzumaki y recibía concejos con una nueva humildad que sorprendió a sus compañeros, pero que los puso felices.

Choji y Shikamaru seguían siendo bastardos perezosos que ni siquiera se molestaban en entrenar mucho. Ino había intentado en su primer día en la torre para hacer que hicieran más, pero se quejaron de que necesitaban descansar antes de la tercera etapa y de no saber cuándo tendrían otra oportunidad. Como resultado, Ino se fue con Sakura a entrenar o trabajó en su control de chakra y Jutsu con Naruto, pasando el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

Del mismo modo, Hinata se mantuvo cerca de Menma en cada oportunidad que tenía y, mientras él entrenaba sus cadenas de chakra, lucharía contra ellas usando su estilo **Defensa Divina de los Ocho Trigramas**, su variación personal del estilo Hyūga **Puño** **Suave**. El estilo de Hinata era bueno pero aún imperfecto contra múltiples oponentes desde diferentes ángulos, y con quién es mejor entrenar que de los clones de su novio.

El único equipo que se estaba entrenando en secreto era el Equipo 8 que había permanecido en sus habitaciones entrenando o haciendo algo desde que llegó tarde en el segundo día. Shino estaba descansando y Kiba estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma mientras estaba atrapado adentro durante la mayor parte de los cinco días. El equipo Gai también llegó temprano el segundo día y, mientras que Neji y Tenten aprovecharon el tiempo para descansar, se encontró que Lee se entrenaba todos los días en una de las entradas de la torre. Sasuke había sido confrontado por el Hokage, poco después de su conversación con los hermanos Uzumaki, preocupado por cualquier efecto persistente de la Marca de la Maldición.

* * *

**=Con Sasuke: Hace cuatro días=**

Sasuke estaba meditando en una de las habitaciones provistas al Genin para descansar y relajarse. La habitación, como todas ellas, estaba escasamente amueblada y era pequeña. Tenía una cama de tamaño medio con sábanas blancas lisas. Había una pequeña ventana, que no se abría, y al otro lado de la cama había un pequeño escritorio con una silla. Ese era el otro problema: había algunos baños repartidos por toda la torre, pero ninguno en las habitaciones ofrecidas para que los Genin descansaran. Así que, el poderoso y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha se vio obligado, como todos los demás, a usar el baño público en su área del tercer piso, que contenía los cuartos para el Genin masculino mientras que las mujeres tenían el cuarto piso para ellas solas. Puede que no juegue la carta del Último Leal Uchiha muy a menudo, pero tener que usar el baño público y compartirlo con el enemigo Genin fue un pequeño tramo para su nueva paciencia.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró por encima y por la ventana desde su lugar en la pequeña cama. Una mirada de profunda concentración estaba en su rostro mientras trazaba lentamente su mano a través de la marca de maldición que había sido colocada en su cuello anteriormente. Recordó todo el poder que sentía de su otro yo. ¡Como si pudiera enfrentarse al Hokage y ganar! Pero el precio de ese poder lo perseguía, para entregarse a eso, y perderse, casi lo hace. Casi pierde su oportunidad de reconstruir su clan y hacerlo realmente honorable, no la sombra que había sido al final. La Marca de la maldición lo habría fortalecido y le habría facilitado mucho su entrenamiento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el poder estaba viciado y era malo. Le habría corrompido a él y a su clan incluso antes de que empezara. Retorciendo su moral y su propósito hasta que no quedó nada más que un reflejo roto de sí mismo.

"Apuesto que mi antiguo yo habría seguido el camino de la venganza y hubiera ido a Orochimaru solo por la oportunidad" Sasuke rio, una risa hueca recordando su antiguo yo.

Fue arrancado de su ensueño por un golpe en su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Sasuke con cansancio.

"Alguien a quien deberías mostrar respeto, Sasuke," dijo la voz severa del Hokage desde la puerta ahora abierta.

El Hokage entró con un ceño fruncido en su rostro: "Estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el bosque y cómo pudiste librarte de esa marca".

"¿Qué te gustaría saber?" Sasuke preguntó con una mirada confundida, "básicamente te lo dije todo antes"

"Entiendo que luchaste contra el poder de Orochimaru y venciste pero, tengo curiosidad, ¿qué sucedió cuando comenzó la pelea?" El Hokage preguntó tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio.

"No estoy muy seguro de mí mismo", dijo Sasuke colocando una mano en su sien mientras explicaba la conversación y la subsiguiente pelea que tuvo con su doble, cómo habían llegado sus amigos y compañeros y lo ayudaron a darse cuenta de su fuerza y derrotar la marca.

En este punto, el Hokage había adoptado una actitud de pensamiento acariciando su barba mientras absorbía la información, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido: "¿Entonces tus amigos te ayudaron luchando contigo en tu mente?"

"Sí y no, creo que fue mi subconsciente tratando de ayudar a mi mente consciente a purgar al intruso", explicó Sasuke mientras intentaba descifrar los eventos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó el Hokage con una mirada curiosa pero grave.

"Solo usaron ataques que había visto usar o sabía que podían", comenzó Sasuke mientras pensaba, "Neji Hyūga usó su estilo Puño Suave, lo he visto antes, ser usado por Hinata y Haku solo usaba Senbon y sus espejos de hielo, pero escuche de Naruto que ella ahora usa una espada".

"Ya veo, es una teoría probable entonces, hablaré con Inoichi Yamanaka sobre esto gracias por complacer a un anciano con su curiosidad ociosa", dijo el Hokage con una cálida sonrisa al levantarse para salir de la habitación pero, justo antes de irse, se volvió y dijo: "Me alegra que hayas luchado contra ese poder, nada bueno proviene de tomar el camino más fácil, en la vida, las cosas más valiosas que jamás hayamos sabido son nuestras decisiones difíciles y vivir con ellos".

Sasuke asintió con una cara seria, tomando las palabras del anciano Kage antes de volver a su meditación.

* * *

**=Oficina de Hokage: El día antes de que termine el segundo examen=**

Kakashi, Naruto y Menma estaban parados frente al adornado escritorio de roble del Hokage mientras leía algunos papeles extendidos sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

"¿Ha habido algún cambio en la condición de Sasuke?" preguntó el Hokage.

"No ha habido ningún cambio notable en su personalidad, si es que es más amigable y humilde que antes y parece ser más abierto con personas fuera del equipo", dijo Naruto con un tono pensativo.

"Sí, él ya no está siendo tan bastardo, voy a necesitar un nuevo apodo para él" dijo Menma murmurando la última parte.

"También se ha enfocado más en ampliar su entrenamiento, haciéndose más redondeado y menos dependiente de su Sharingan", dijo Kakashi con un poco de orgullo.

"Muy bien, ¿alguna otra cosa importante?" Preguntó el Hokage mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su escritorio.

"Kabuto Yakushi, aún no ha llegado a la Torre y todavía es un traidor", Naruto dijo seriamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Ya veo, ¿por qué sospechas de él?" Hiruzen preguntó con una expresión seria.

"Olía a serpientes, al igual que Orochimaru disfrazado y de los Ninja del Sonido que enfrentábamos en el bosque", explicó Naruto con una mirada endurecida.

"También tiene razones para traicionar a la Aldea", intervino Kakashi.

"¿Qué razón tiene para traicionar la Aldea?" Preguntó Hiruzen enojado temiendo las posibilidades.

"Lo busqué cuando apareció su nombre. Resulta que fue descubierto en un campo de batalla como sobreviviente de una aldea destruida. El descubrimiento fue realizado por una Ninja Médico entrenada en infiltración por Danzo Shimura. Murió hace varios años durante una misión de infiltración en la Roca. De lo contrario, no se sabe mucho. Vio a la mujer como una madre y fue entrenado como médico y experto en infiltración por ella misma y por Danzo, según un contacto que tengo en Anbu, oficialmente, el niño ha sido un Genin aquí, pero quién sabe que tenga que ver Danzo con esto". Kakashi explicó con una mirada sombría.

"Ya veo, incluso si solo fuera por la pérdida de esta mujer, se resentiría de la aldea, sin embargo, todo lo que Danzo pudo haberle dicho o hecho", dijo Hiruzen dijo frotándose las sienes al sentir una migraña.

"¿Qué debemos hacer cuando él llegue, viejo?" Preguntó Menma tratando de distraerlo.

"Déjenlo solo hasta la siguiente fase, dado su historial, probablemente se retirara", respondió Hiruzen.

"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento para el torneo, chicos todavía jugando a los tontos expertos?" Hiruzen preguntó con una sonrisa ahora adornando su rostro con el cambio de tema.

"No tengo idea de a qué te refieres" dijo Naruto sonriendo en un rincón de la habitación.

"Nuestro Fūinjutsu va bastante bien en general, somos casi maestros de nivel 8, nuestro entrenamiento de armas también va bien, puedo alcanzar un objetivo móvil de cincuenta metros a mi velocidad máxima, también hemos encontrado usos para nuestras cadenas en combate", Naruto explicó y el pecho de su hermano lleno de orgullo.

"¿Qué no pueden hacer, muchachos?" Kakashi preguntó asombrado por las habilidades que los dos habían desarrollado, aparentemente en poco tiempo.

"Derrotar a esa Serpiente, sin embargo," gruñó Menma, con rabia apenas contenida.

"Esa es una acción bastante alta, ¿algo más?" Hiruzen preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Elegir entre dos chicas, ¿verdad hermano mayor?" dijo Menma con una sonrisa burlona mientras Naruto se sonrojo y fulmino con la mirada a su hermano, recordando a una chica rubia y a una pelirosa y los besos que le dieron en su mejilla.

"¿Enserio?, aparte de Sakura ¿tienes otra chica?, ¿quién es?" Preguntó Kakashi dándole una palmada a Naruto juguetonamente en la espalda mientras le daba una sonrisa de ojo.

"No es de tu incumbencia" dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

"¿Nos vas a dar alguna pista?" Kakashi le preguntó a Menma.

"Es bastante obvio, incluso para un cíclope, mira a tu alrededor", Menma dijo riéndose mientras él también se iba.

"Esos muchachos son como Hashirama y Tobirama desde los primeros días de la aldea", susurró Hiruzen pensando en sus senseis.

* * *

**=Tiempo Presente: Arena de los Exámenes=**

Los participantes de los exámenes Chūnin que avanzaban se encontraban en la planta baja de un enorme espacio de arena con balcones en ambos lados, una gran pantalla digital y una gran estatua de un shinobi con el signo del Carnero.

Los Genin fueron ordenados en columnas, a través del piso de la arena, en orden de cuándo llegaron sus equipos. Entonces, de izquierda a derecha, tenemos: Equipo de la Arena, Equipo 8, Equipo 7, Equipo 10, Equipo Gai, Equipo del Sonido y Equipo Kabuto.

Los Hermanos Jinchūriki sonrieron, inundados de anticipación, al ver que todos los más fuertes llegaron a este punto. Todos estaban entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de pelear y con varios de los candidatos que los rodeaban.

Al otro lado de ellos se encontraban los diferentes Jōnin Sensei de los equipos presentes en el examen, los Proctores de las tres partes del examen y el Hokage mismo, observando el aspecto desaliñado del Genin ante ellos.

"_Nunca esperé que tantos de ellos pasaran mi examen. Quiero decir que sabía que al menos la mitad fallaría, pero estos números todavía son bastante altos_", pensó Anko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin querer, el último equipo estaba siendo observado de cerca por varios miembros de Anbu para tener la oportunidad de moverse. Habían llegado al último minuto del examen debido a un imprevisto retroceso en la sala de entrada.

* * *

**=Flashback: Kabuto Entrando=**

Kabuto y sus compañeros de equipo acababan de llegar a la torre después de poder recolectar diversos pergaminos.

Kabuto estaba pensando mientras que su compañero de equipo, Yoroi, comenzó a desplegar un par de pergaminos solo para que su rostro enmascarado comenzara a sudar profusamente cuando un pergamino parecía exacto, pero el segundo rollo tenía la imagen de un Mini Kabuto lanzando un signo de paz y guiñando el ojo con la lengua diciendo: "¡Has sido jodido bastardo serpiente!"

Desde el hombro de Yoroi, Misumi estaba leyendo el mensaje y rio por un segundo antes de ser interrumpido por Yoroi.

"¡Jefe, necesitamos otro rollo de la Tierra!" Misumi llamó mirando su propio paquete solo para encontrar dos pergaminos del Cielo que habían adquirido.

"¿Qué está mal con el que te di?" Kabuto dijo, lanzando a Misumi otro pergamino y tomando la falsificación que habían recibido.

El cuerpo entero de Kabuto comenzó a temblar de rabia pura, sin adulterar, mientras miraba desde el dibujo hasta el mensaje al lado. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una brisa se levantó a su alrededor mientras Kabuto instantáneamente dejó de lado su ira y escondió el pergamino falso jurando que se vengaría de esos mocosos de zorro. Comenzó a reírse internamente, permitiendo que solo una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios, dejando a todos, incluyendo al Chunin asignado al equipo de Kabuto, a temblar.

* * *

**=Tiempo presente: Arena=**

Kabuto todavía estaba echando humo por el pergamino falso y miraba con dagas a Naruto y Menma, quienes solo sonreían cuando se encontraban con sus ojos. Kabuto quería quedarse y esperar que su suerte le permitiera pelear con uno de los. Quería que el combate continuara matándolos lentamente, de manera que el supervisor no interviniera.

"¡Ejem!" un hombre en la base de la gran estatua capturó la atención de los competidores.

El hombre llevaba la tradicional chaqueta antibalas Jōnin y el atuendo de Jōnin de la hoja, pero llevaba su banda para la cabeza como un pañuelo. Él estaba tosiendo a intervalos regulares y parecía extremadamente enfermo por alguna razón. Sus ojos habían pronunciado bolsas debajo de ellos, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Era de tamaño medio y tenía el cabello castaño liso que le llegaba a la barbilla y los ojos oscuros.

"Hola, soy Hayate Gekko y seré su supervisor para esta parte del examen. Hoy tendremos una competencia preliminar para decidir quién pasará al torneo final. De acuerdo con las reglas, se nos permite realice un examen preliminar antes de cualquier etapa de la competencia para eliminar a los más débiles", dijo Hayate tosiendo de vez en cuando y causando un alboroto en el estadio, principalmente de Kiba.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Trabajamos duro para llegar hasta aquí y ahora tenemos que luchar para llegar a la tercera parte real". Kiba rugió al Proctor.

"Bueno, francamente, nunca esperamos que muchos de ustedes lleguen tan lejos. Necesitamos evitar a los que no impresionarán a los asistentes del tercer examen", dijo Hayate tosiendo nuevamente.

"No creo que entiendas el propósito de estos exámenes", dijo el Hokage mientras caminaba hacia el centro del escenario.

"¿Puedo?" Hiruzen preguntó, señalando al micrófono que Hayate había estado usando.

"Por supuesto, Lord Hokage" Hayate dijo con una ligera reverencia.

"Gracias. Ahora, estos exámenes están destinados a promover la paz entre los pueblos participantes y las tierras que representan", el Hokage comenzó a llamar la atención de la multitud de Genin.

"Celebramos estas competiciones para fortalecer los lazos de confianza y amistad entre nosotros y nuestros aliados, pero también hay más. Es importante que entiendas que en todas las cosas suele haber más de lo que parece existir. Como shinobi, de cualquier aldea, es su prerrogativa ver más allá de lo obvio, mirar debajo de la parte inferior. Estos exámenes son, por así decirlo, una representación de las luchas y rivalidades constantes entre las naciones aliadas, así como todos ustedes tienen luchas y rivalidades entre amigos. Estas batallas nos obligan a superar nuestros límites anteriores y mostrar nuevas fortalezas".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Lord Hokage?" Preguntó Tenten

"Si observamos nuestra historia, veremos que todos los países con los que actualmente estamos aliados lucharon entre sí constantemente por el dominio de las tierras. Para mitigar los daños a las fuerzas militares de cualquier nación, los líderes de cada aldea elegirían campeones para pelear en lugares neutrales y así nacieron los exámenes de selección de Chūnin ", dijo Hiruzen mirando las caras de los Genin circundantes.

"Estos exámenes también le brindan a todos la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo de lo que están hecho. Para mostrarles su fuerza y, por lo tanto, la fuerza de su pueblo. Al hacerlo, los dignatarios y otros invitados importantes que asisten al examen vislumbrar lo que cada pueblo tienen para ofrecer. Esto decide qué pueblos tendrán más trabajo. Los que brillan brillantemente obtendrán la mayor atención, mientras que los que se queden cortos se quedarán atrás", explicó el Hokage en tono serio.

Ante su explicación, todos los Shinobis de la Arena se estremecieron de ira, excepto Gaara, que todavía no había dejado de lado nada que ni siquiera parpadeara.

"Estos exámenes también le dan a una nación más influencia en las negociaciones con otras naciones", dijo el Hokage antes de que lo interrumpieran.

"Sí, entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas?" Kiba gritó desde su posición.

"Porque, joven Inuzuka, la fuerza de la nación es la fuerza de la aldea, y la fuerza de la aldea es la fuerza de los shinobi, y la verdadera fuerza de un shinobi solo puede brillar cuando están en una situación de vida o muerte, como lo presentamos en este examen ", explicó el Hokage.

Las miradas de confusión y angustia, una vez que florecieron en los rostros de los Genin, desaparecieron, reemplazadas por miradas de determinación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego, decididos a mostrar su verdadera fuerza y, por poder, la fuerza de su aldea.

En el grupo de Baki, el equipo de la Arena dio una pequeña burla y una ligera sonrisa burlándose de las palabras del Hokage.

"Ahora, Hayate, por favor continúa" dijo el Hokage sacando y encendiendo su pipa mientras Hayate retomaba el escenario.

"Gracias, Lord Hokage" Hayate tosió antes de aclararse la garganta de nuevo.

"Ahora, como dije, tendremos un torneo preliminar para decidir quién avanza y quién se verá obligado a abandonar los exámenes, ahora, la pantalla de arriba seleccionará aleatoriamente dos nombres para cada combate, se agregarán los nombres de los que ganen a la lista de la tercera fase, aquellos que pierdan, mejor suerte el año que viene ", dijo Hayate con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Cuáles son las reglas de combate?" Preguntó Neji mientras le daba a Hinata una mirada fría.

"Estarás luchando en partidos individuales. Las reglas son que puedes atacar con toda tu fuerza, incluso matar, si tu oponente muere durante el combate, ganarás por nocaut, también por rendición, momento en el que terminare el combate debido a una brecha de poder o debido a un trauma excesivo sufrido por cualquiera de los competidores "dijo Hayate asegurándose de que la última parte se entendiera.

"¿Qué pasa si mueren después del combate o durante el combate?" Sakura preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Si creo que la pelea va a terminar en la muerte, intervendré y la detendré. Pero si mueren como resultado de sus lesiones después de que el combate haya sido terminado, no puedo hacer nada", declaró Hayate con una expresión sombría.

"¿Alguna pregunta más?" Hayate llama a no obtener respuesta del resto de la sala.

"Está bien, si alguno de ustedes desea renunciar al examen ahora, ¿es su última oportunidad antes del examen?" Hayate dijo mirando a la multitud.

Un solo genin levantó la mano. Tenía el cabello plateado recogido en una cola de caballo y sus gafas redondas estaban rajadas en varios lugares.

"Renuncio", dijo Kabuto desde la última fila.

"Tomé demasiado daño en la segunda ronda y mis reservas de chakra casi desaparecieron", se rio tímidamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"_Desearía poder quedarme y vengarme de esos estúpidos mocosos zorros, pero si lo hiciera, el verdadero yo podría surgir, y no podemos permitir eso_", pensó Kabuto mientras miraba a los hermanos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kabuto?" Misumi susurró sobre su hombro.

"No puedo revelarme aquí de todos los lugares, eso viene después, solo pruébalos como Lord Orochimaru ha ordenado," Kabuto susurró con un tono oscuro.

"Está bien, Kabuto Yakushi está fuera, ¿alguien más?" Hayate volvió a preguntar, no recibió más respuesta, así que se dirigió a la gran pantalla que comenzó a recorrer los veintidós nombres restantes que aterrizaron en dos.

* * *

**=Sasuke Uchiha de la Hoja Vs Yoroi Akado de la Hoja=**

"¡Muy bien, Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado! Vayan al frente, el resto de ustedes suban a las gradas y esperen su turno", gritó Anko sosteniendo un portapapeles.

Los Genin y sus respectivos sensei comenzaron a unirse a sus equipos y subir las escaleras hasta las gradas. Sasuke y Yoroi se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Ninguno pareció notar el ligero movimiento borroso justo afuera de la entrada de la gran arena desde donde Kabuto había estado observando. En un instante, fue atacado desde atrás, recibió un golpe en la nuca y quedó inconsciente. Un Anbu con una máscara de búho atrapó la forma inconsciente de Kabuto y saltó para llevar a Kabuto al departamento de Interrogación de la Hoja para que Ibiki e Inoichi lo interrogaran.

"Los competidores están listos", gritó Hayate recibiendo asentimientos de ambos Genin, "¡Comienza!"

Con el comienzo dado, ambos shinobi se lanzaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Sasuke y su oponente parecían incluso al principio, pero a medida que el partido se prolongaba, parecía que la resistencia de Sasuke no se mantenía.

Sasuke dio un uppercut a la mandíbula de Yoroi, pero el Genin contrario simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás y envió una patada a la mandíbula de Sasuke mientras realizaba un salto hacia atrás. Sasuke levantó la mano y atrapó la patada antes de lanzar a su oponente unos pocos metros.

"No eres malo niño, pero no lo suficientemente bueno", gruñó Yoroi con una risita.

"¿Cómo se sienten tus reservas? Yoroi se burló mientras se conectaba con un gancho de derecha.

Sasuke levantó su brazo izquierdo para bloquear y de repente sintió un drenaje en sus reservas de chakra.

"_¿Ha estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo_?" Sasuke se preguntó mirando a su oponente.

"Así que, finalmente te diste cuenta" Yoroi se rio mientras rozaba el hombro de Sasuke con otra patada

"Tengo la habilidad innata de absorber el chakra de mi oponente con el menor toque. Entonces, incluso si bloqueas mis golpes", Yoroi comenzó a lanzar otra patada al lado de Sasuke, pero fue bloqueado por la espinilla de Sasuke.

"Todavía dreno una parte de tu chakra e incluso un Uchiha como tu alcanzará su límite en algún momento. Especialmente uno tan débil como tú", Yoroi se rio mientras iba a dar otro golpe solo para que Sasuke lo evitara por completo.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue ese mocoso?" Gruñó Yoroi mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha.

Sasuke reapareció debajo de Yoroi y lanzó una patada devastadora a su mandíbula enviando al Genin al aire. Sasuke, en un estallido de velocidad, apareció detrás de Yoroi, Sharingan ardiendo, lanzando una patada de hacha a su hombro, lanzando al traidor al suelo.

Sasuke apareció una vez más detrás de Yoroi agarrando al Genin mayor, forzando el regreso al piso de la arena con mayor velocidad y una devastadora espiral.

Sasuke saltó en el último segundo dejando a Yoroi para tomar toda la fuerza del ataque. Pero eso no fue todo. En su aterrizaje, Sasuke gritó: **"¡Shishi Rendan: Golpe del León!"** y aterrizó en el pecho de Yoroi, causando un crujido repugnante que obligó a Yoroi a toser sangre.

Hayate corrió hacia Yoroi y le buscó su pulso, suspirando de alivio cuando el Genin todavía respiraba, su pulso débil, pero allí.

"¡Yoroi Akado no puede luchar, Sasuke Uchiha gana!" Hayate llama a moción hacia Sasuke.

"Médicos lleven a Yoroi a la enfermería", dijo Hayate mientras un par de ninjas médicos corrían en la aplicación de primeros auxilios para estabilizar al pobre muchacho antes de moverlo.

Cuando Yoroi fue sacado del estadio, la pantalla se iluminó y se seleccionó otro par de nombres.

* * *

**=Kankuro de la Arena VS Misumi Tsurugi de la Hoja=**

"¡Kankuro y Misumi Tsurugi, por favor, diríjanse al piso de la arena!" Hayate llamó mientras Sasuke subía las escaleras.

Cuando Sasuke pasó junto a Kakashi, el Jōnin sonrió y dijo: "Eso se parecía mucho a los movimientos que Lee usó en su pelea contigo, ¿los copiaste con tu Sharingan?"

"Y, ¿qué hay de eso?" Sasuke gruñó

"Nada, solo curiosidad," dijo Kakashi levantando las manos de manera defensiva.

Sasuke gruñó mientras se movía hacia el balcón, apoyado contra la barandilla para ver el siguiente combate.

"Esta pelea se ve interesante", le susurró Naruto a Menma.

"¡Sí, créelo!" Gritó Menma.

* * *

**=Misumi Vs Kankuro=**

"¿Luchadores listos?" Preguntó Hayate mirando entre ellos.

"Sí", dijeron ambos al unísono.

"¡Comiencen!" Gritó Hayate.

"A diferencia de Yoroi, no te voy a poner fácil solo porque eres un niño". Misumi lo miró seriamente. "Déjame advertirte. Una vez que mi movimiento te controle, se acabó. Luego, abandona. No te preocupes, terminaré esto rápidamente".

"Entonces…" dijo Kankuro y tomó a **Karasu: Cuervo** de su hombro. "También terminaré este partido rápidamente".

"No te dejaré hacer nada". Misumi dijo seriamente y se dirigió hacia él. "La victoria va al más rápido". Intentó golpear a Kankuro, pero bloqueó su golpe.

Misumi entrecerró los ojos y su brazo comenzó a rodear a Kankuro como lo haría una cola de serpiente. Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron de sorpresa cuando estaba en las garras de los brazos y piernas de Misumi, que parecían serpientes. **Karasu** cayó al suelo.

"Puedo sacar mis articulaciones y usar mi Chakra para controlar mi cuerpo relajado". Misumi apretó su agarre alrededor de Kankuro.

"Es por eso que puedo estrangularte hasta que tus huesos se rompan". Misumi dijo seriamente. "A menos que te des por vencido, continuaré estrangulándote. No sé qué tipo de herramienta utilizas... Pero no tiene sentido si inmovilizo tu cuerpo de esta manera. También puedo romperte el cuello. Date prisa y ríndete".

De repente, Kankuro sonrió descaradamente "No".

"¿Quieres morir?" Misumi le gritó y apretó su agarre alrededor de su cuello.

Kankuro simplemente continuó sonriendo. "Idiota. Tú eres el que va a morir".

Misumi entrecerró los ojos. Y con un chasquido, le rompió el cuello a Kankuro.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

Los ojos de Hayate, Temari, Lee, Naruto y Menma se ensancharon. Mientras que los demás Genin se quedaron boquiabiertos en shock.

Su cuello está roto..." dijo Lee en shock.

"¿Qué?" Menma lo miró en shock.

Gaara se burló. "Que estúpido."

Hayate suspiro.

* * *

**=Misumi Vs Kankuro=**

Misumi sonrió mientras se reía ligeramente. "Maldita sea, idiota. Me dejé llevar y lo rompí". Cuando comenzó a mover el brazo, algo así como una astilla de madera color piel cayó al suelo. "¿Eh?" Misumi dijo sorprendido.

De repente, Kankuro giró su cabeza 360 grados alrededor y miró a Misumi, con un ojo de títere haciéndose visible.

Los ojos de Misumi se abrieron completamente sorprendidos y comenzó a sudar. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Ahora es mi turno!" **Karasu** dijo con una voz espeluznante. Los brazos de Karasu se envolvieron varias veces alrededor de Misumi y luego lo miraron con sus tres ojos.

"¡¿Una marioneta?!" Gritó Misumi sorprendido.

Desde debajo de las vendas, donde debería haber estado **Karasu**, apareció Kankuro.

Misumi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "_¿Ahí es donde estaba el verdadero todo el tiempo?_" Miró las cuerdas de chakra de Kankuro que estaban conectadas a su títere. _"Es un titiritero"_.

"Ahí está el Chakra saliendo de su mano. Así tiene que ser la forma en que controló a la marioneta". Sakura se dio cuenta.

**Karasu** apretó su agarre alrededor de Misumi. Misumi gritó de dolor. "Me rindo..."

"Podría romperte los huesos antes de terminar". Kankuro dijo seriamente.

Hayate tosió, mientras observaba la pelea. _"Eso estuvo cerca, estaba a punto de detener la pelea"_. "Dado que el oponente no puede luchar, el ganador es Kankuro".

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"Dos contra uno es injusto ¿no?, ¿Eso está permitido, Kakashi-sensei?" dijo Menma mientras veía a Kankuro reuniéndose con su Equipo.

"No es injusto, Menma. Es solo una marioneta después de todo". Dijo Kakashi.

"Ese es el **Jutsu de Marioneta**. Él controlaba con su Chakra". Sakura le dio una conferencia. "Es simplemente una herramienta, como un shuriken..."

"Continuando..." Hayate volvió a toser. "Ahora comenzaremos el Tercer Combate". La pantalla volvió a seleccionar a los próximos contrincantes.

* * *

**=Kin Tsuchi del Sonido VS Shikamaru Nara de la Hoja=**

"¡Kin Tsuchi y Shikamaru Nara por favor entren a la arena!" Hayate llamó.

Kin saltó por el balcón y aterrizó en la arena de abajo con la gracia y la elegancia de una hoja cayendo en un charco de agua.

"Vamos, chico perezoso...", se detuvo Kin mirando a sus compañeros y vio con miedo como Ren la miraba y tenía una sonrisa, una que prometía un dolor si fallaba en sus planes.

"¡Veamos qué tienes!" Kin gritó señalando a Shikamaru que todavía no se había movido ni un centímetro.

"Molesto", murmuró Shikamaru.

"_Tal vez debería renunciar ahora_", pensó antes de que Ino le diera una mirada de muerte.

"¡No trates de Huir, bastardo perezoso!" Ino gritó mientras lo empujaba rumbo a las escaleras.

"Malditas rubias", murmuró mientras se dirigía al centro de la arena.

"Creo que al menos debería hacer algo ahora que estoy aquí", se quejó Shikamaru cuando se volvió hacia su oponente, "_¿Por qué mi oponente tiene que ser una chica? Ahora seré etiquetado como un imbécil misógino_"

"¿Luchadores listos?" Hayate preguntó mirando entre ellos solo recibiendo un asentimiento de Kin.

"Dije, ¿Listo?" Hayate repitió buscando la confirmación del Nara.

"Sí, supongo", respondió Shikamaru mientras se limpiaba la oreja con el dedo.

"¡Comiencen!" Gritó Hayate.

Se dio la señal pero ninguno se movió. Kin había oído hablar de los Nara y sus mentes tácticas avanzadas, pero escuchó muchos detalles sobre su Jutsu. Después de unos dos minutos de espera Kin se estaba impacientando de Shikamaru y su actitud perezosa.

"¡Si no haces el primer movimiento, yo lo haré!" Kin gritó mientras saltaba hacia atrás y sacaba de su bolsa de cadera unos Senbon.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos e hizo una señal con la mano.

"Sensei tenía razón los Naras solo tienen un solo truco" Kin rio descaradamente.

"¡Cállate!" Shikamaru dijo. **"¡Ninpo: Kage Mane no Jutsu: Arte Ninja: Jutsu de posesión de Sombra!**" Su sombra comenzó a expandirse hacia Kin.

"¡Mientras mire el movimiento de tu sombra, no tengo nada que temer de ese Jutsu!" Kin dijo descaradamente y saltó lejos de su sombra. Mientras estaba en el aire, lanzó dos Senbon con campanas hacia Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se agachó, para esquivar los Senbon. Los miró y sonrió. "Seguro que es un truco clásico. A continuación, vas a lanzar un Senbon con una campana y uno sin campana, ¿verdad? Si reacciono ante el sonido de la campana y lo esquivo... no me daré cuenta del Senbon sin una Campana y me va a golpear. ¿Cierto?"

"¡Hablas demasiado!" Kin gritó descaradamente y lanzó más Senbon hacia él de nuevo.

Shikamaru esquivó los Senbon. "Solo tengo que tener cuidado y no caer en tu técnica de Aguja de la Sombra..." Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando escuchó un brillo detrás de él. "¿Qué? ¿Detrás?" Se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que las cuerdas de chakra estaban unidas a las campanas. "¡Diablos!" Se dio la vuelta con angustia.

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Kin gritó y le lanzó senbons. Shikamaru ya no podía esquivar los senbons y fue golpeado por ellos.

* * *

**=En el balcón=**

"¡Shikamaru!" Ino gritó de preocupación.

"Lo golpearon directamente..." Menma dijo con preocupación. "Sé que Shika es lo suficientemente inteligente como para vencerla... pero primero tiene que averiguar qué técnica está usando Kin, para poder planear un contraataque".

"No, mira de cerca". Dijo Naruto.

"Eh?" Menma parpadeó confundido.

* * *

**=Kin vs Shikamaru=**

Shikamaru arrancó los senbons. "Esquivé un golpe crítico". Miró seriamente a Kin. "¡Ahora es mi turno!"

"¡No te dejaré!" Kin sonrió y dejó que las campanas de los senbons tintinaran hipnóticamente.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Shikamaru sintió que el suelo se inclinaba debajo de él. Cayó de rodillas.

Kin rio sombríamente. "Aquellos que escuchan el sonido de la campana se vuelven así. Esta vibración del sonido de esta funciona directamente en el tímpano hasta el cerebro. Entonces, te mostrará una ilusión".

Shikamaru apretó los dientes y se tapó las orejas.

Kin sonrió descaradamente. "Eso es inútil. No puedes apagar el sonido de mi campana con eso".

Shikamaru maldijo cuando múltiples ilusiones de Kin aparecieron, fue atrapado. "Maldita sea, ¿cuál es la verdadera?"

"No puedes moverte del todo, ¿eh?" Kin dijo descaradamente. "Ni siquiera sabes cómo estirar tu única esperanza, tu sombra. Ahora, te ablandaré lentamente". Todos los Kin tomaron tres senbons.

"Maldita sea, me está subestimando…" dijo Shikamaru molesto. Kin y sus ilusiones le lanzaron los senbons y Shikamaru fue golpeado por tres de ellos.

"Ahora, lanzaré cinco. Luego, siete. Continuaré hasta que parezcas un erizo". Dijo Kin sonriendo sádicamente.

Shikamaru la miró molesto. "Dijiste que terminarías esto rápidamente".

"Como quieras" Las múltiples Kin se encogieron de hombros. "Tienes tanto dolor que quieres que te alivien rápidamente". Las campanas sonaron de nuevo. "Entonces, te terminaré con esto. Es el final". Ella sacó tres senbons. De repente, ella no podía moverse. "¿Qué? ¿Mi cuerpo?" Dijo sorprendida ya que tenía que bajar la mano.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado y se levantó. "**Kage Mane no Jutsu** fue un éxito".

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Tú sombra no está cerca de mí!" Kin le gritó con incredulidad.

Shikamaru sonrió. "¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?"

Los ojos de Kin se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que la sombra de los hilos se espesaba y vio cómo estaba conectada a Shikamaru y su sombra.

"No hay forma de que una cuerda a esa altura haga una sombra. Puedo estirar y reducir mi sombra".

Kin miró la sombra en el suelo. "Maldita sea, la sombra se está engordando cada vez más". "¿Esta no era la sombra de la cuerda?" Ella dijo enojada.

"Sí, adelgacé y estiré mi sombra para hacer que se pareciera a la sombra de la cuerda. Entonces, la até a ti". Señaló con el dedo a Kin, y Kin tuvo que hacer el mismo movimiento.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vas a ganar ahora?" Kin dijo con los dientes apretados. "Todo lo que voy a hacer es moverme de la misma manera que tú".

"Cállate y solo mira". Shikamaru dijo con calma y abrió su bolsa de shuriken en su pierna.

Kin tuvo que hacer el mismo movimiento y también abrió su bolsa de shuriken. Ella lo miró en shock. "¡¿Eres estúpido?! Si atacas así, también te lastimaras".

Shikamaru y Kin sacaron un shuriken simultáneamente. "Lo sé." Shikamaru sonrió.

"¿Estás planeando...?" Kin dijo sorprendida.

"Vamos a apuñalarnos con nuestro shuriken ahora. ¿Cuánto duraremos?" Sonrió y lanzó el shuriken hacia Kin.

"¡Detén esta tontería!" Kin gritó asustada mientras tenía que lanzar su shuriken también.

Justo cuando el shuriken estaba a punto de golpear a Shikamaru, comenzó a esquivarlo inclinándose hacia atrás.

Kin sonrió descaradamente. _"Entonces, él solo estaba jugando…"_ Pero ella golpeó su cabeza en la pared.

Shikamaru se rio. "Una menos"

Kin cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Shikamaru se levantó de un salto. "Los ninjas necesitan captar el paisaje y la situación, luego pelear. Incluso si nos movemos igual, nuestra distancia a las paredes es diferente. Solo usé el shuriken para alejar tu atención de la pared".

"Ganador, Shikamaru Nara". Declaró Hayate.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"¡Bien hecho Shikamaru!" Ino y Sakura aclamaron.

"¡Eres genial!" Choji le gritó.

"¡Bien hecho Shika!" grito Menma feliz por otra victoria de uno de sus amigos.

"Como se esperaba de un Nara" dijo Naruto sonriendo a su compañero shinobi.

"Hn, impresionante" dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi miró a sus estudiantes y su pequeña conversación, pero solo se encogió de hombros cuando volvió a la lectura.

Una vez finalizado el tercer partido de los preliminares, todos centraron su atención en la gran pantalla en la pared posterior, sobre la gran estatua. La pantalla avanzaba lentamente a través de los nombres de los competidores, hasta que mostró dos nombres.

* * *

**=Shino Aburame de la Hoja vs Zaku Abumi del Sonido=**

Zaku sonrió descaradamente mientras miraba el tablón de anuncios eléctrico. "¿Quién es el otro débil?"

Shino entrecerró los ojos.

Hayate tosió. "Peleadores, bajen".

Shino y Zaku bajaron al piso de la arena y se pararon uno frente al otro. Zaku estaba en una posición de combate baja con sus manos planas frente a él. Shino permaneció relajado con la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinada hacia atrás y con las manos en los bolsillos, sus emociones estaban completamente bloqueadas. Su postura no dejó aberturas para el ataque sino serena.

Los espectadores notaron la diferencia entre los dos luchadores y, mientras que la mayoría estaría preocupada por la postura de Shino y su actitud calmada, los shinobi de la Hoja sabían mejor. Sabían que él era serio acerca de este partido como cualquier otro partido en el que había estado.

"¡Ve Shino! ¡Puedes ganar esto!" Kiba gritó desde las gradas.

"Él ganará, lo sé", dijo Kurenai con confianza, con los ojos pegados a la arena recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento hacia el ninja de la hoja que lo rodea.

"¿Shino-kun estará bien?" Hinata le preguntó a Kiba con preocupación.

"Sí, él es fuerte". Kiba miró la pelea entrante. "Yo tampoco quiero pelear con él..."

* * *

**=Arena=**

Hayate retrocedió unos pasos. "¡Comiencen!"

"Escuchaste a mis compañeros, no puedo perder este combate ahora", dijo Shino en su tono monótono normal, su postura todavía completamente relajada.

"Supongo que eso es cierto, pero eso no significa que voy a dejarte ganar", Zaku se burló.

Zaku se lanzó hacia adelante dejando que soltara un rápido golpe en la cabeza de Shino. Shino observó que el puñetazo se acercaba a él, se inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar que dejara pasar el puño inofensivamente. O eso pensaba, de repente un golpe de aire le dio y golpeó a Shino en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que obligó a Shino a agacharse y entregar un rápido golpe de cabeza a la barbilla de Zaku.

Zaku observó que el uppercut se acercaba y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás permitiendo que el puñetazo simplemente lo rozara y se volcó en una posición en cuclillas. Zaku luego arremetió con un barrido de piernas, pero Shino saltó sobre él y le disparó las piernas a la pierna de su oponente, tratando de romperla y terminar el combate. Pero Zaku esquivo y tomo distancia de Shino.

"¡Es todo lo que tienes!" Zaku grito y comenzó a acumular presión alrededor de sus manos, donde tenía agujeros de aire. "¡Toma esto! **¡Zankūha: Ondas Decapitadoras!**" Una onda explosiva muy fuerte golpeó a Shino y él cayó al suelo, sin moverse. Zaku sonrió descaradamente.

Los ojos de Hinata y Kiba se abrieron en shock. Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

Zaku sonrió descaradamente. "Vamos, levántate". Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver que Shino realmente se puso de pie. "¿Q-qué?" Miró a su alrededor, como podía oír como si algo se estuviera arrastrando.

Los ojos de Zaku se abrieron completamente en shock, ya que podía ver cómo los insectos salían de los agujeros en el cuerpo de Shino. _"¡¿Qué carajos!? Están saliendo de su cuerpo... por debajo de su piel... ¡Qué tipo más espeluznante!_ "¡¿Qué tipo de truco estás intentando?!"

Shino solo lo miro con calma.

Los ojos de Zaku se agrandaron y miró a un lado, solo para ver un pequeño ejército de insectos que se arrastraban hacia él. Él apretó los dientes en shock.

"Estos tipos de insecto se les llama Kikaichū. Atacan a sus presas en grupos y consumen su Chakra. Si te ataco con tantos, nunca podrás pelear de nuevo. Si no quieres eso, ríndete. Eso es recomendado." Shino le dijo casualmente. Hizo un gesto con la mano y miró a Zaku con seriedad. "Se supone que debes guardar tu carta de triunfo hasta el final".

Zaku apretó los dientes al recordar a Orochimaru, el hombre que lo salvó de la pobreza y le dio un significado a su vida. _"Eso es correcto... ¡Lucho por Lord Orochimaru! ¡Cuando gane puedo ser aún más fuerte! ¡Eso es lo que me prometió!"_. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. "No puedo...perder... ¡No puedo perder!" Gritó y apuntó su palma izquierda hacia Shino. "¡No me subestimes!" Gritó de nuevo y apuntó su brazo derecho a los insectos. Entonces, él sonrió como un loco. "Se supone que debes guardar tu carta de triunfo hasta el final, ¿verdad?" Gritó Zaku descaradamente. "¡¿Verdad?!"

Shino lo miro sorprendido.

"¡Toma esto!" Zaku gritó.

Los ojos de Zaku se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Chakra y aire salieron de la mitad de sus brazos en lugar de atravesar sus agujeros de aire.

Todos los genin y algunos Jōnin se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Zaku gritó de dolor.

"¡Mis brazos!" Zaku respiró pesadamente. Se miró la palma de la mano y se quedó boquiabierto de sorpresa al ver cómo los insectos de Shino bloqueaban su agujero de aire. "¡¿Qué diablos?!"

Shino apareció detrás de él. "Cuando te recomendé que te rindieras antes, les dije a mis insectos que bloquearan esos molestos agujeros de aire con sus cuerpos y poder contrarrestar tu técnica de aire".

Los ojos de Zaku se ensancharon en la realización y el shock.

"Eso es una verdadera carta de triunfo". Shino dijo seriamente.

"¡Cállate!" Zaku gritó y trató de darle una patada, pero Shino se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Zaku cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Ganador, Shino Aburame!" Hayate dijo señalando a Shino mientras los insectos desaparecían de nuevo en su cuerpo a través de varios poros enviando escalofríos a la espina dorsal de la mayoría de los espectadores, excepto por los shinobi mayores en la arena.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

Shino volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el pasillo y de regreso a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Buen trabajo en esa pelea, Shino," dijo Kurenai felicitando a su estudiante por su victoria con una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Sí, ese último movimiento fue increíble, Shino!" Dijo Menma dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Problemático", murmuró Shikamaru, "Eso fue jodidamente espeluznante".

"Esa fue una estrategia impresionante y una ejecución aún más impresionante", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¡Le pateaste el trasero Shino!" Kiba gritó al oído de Shino, "¡Arff!" Akamaru aulló.

Hinata miró a Shino y sonrió. "Buen trabajo, Shino-kun" dijo alegremente.

"Gracias", dijo Shino en su tono monótono, pero con algo de agradecimiento.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el siguiente?" Sakura preguntó recibiendo encogimientos de hombros de los demás.

"Yo, Rock Lee, seré el próximo en pelear, y con los otros contendientes restantes, seguramente será una batalla emocionante entre ellos ¡Y MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!" Lee gritó mientras realizaba varios ejercicios de calentamiento y lanzaba golpes aleatorios y patadas al aire.

"Así es, Lee, ¡deja que tus llamas de juventud brillen!" Gai-sensei dijo con su simpática pose de buen chico, ambos gritaron mientras agitaban los puños mientras sus ojos estallan en llamas y el fondo se convierte en una enorme hoguera.

"JUVENTUUUUD!" ambos gritaron antes de que Tenten apareciera detrás de ellos y los golpearan en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Ustedes dos se callan y miran la pantalla ya?" Tenten gritó regañando a su compañero de equipo y sensei.

Todos se giraron hacia la pantalla y se quedaron en shock cuando vieron los nombres mostrados.

* * *

**=Sakura Haruno de la Hoja VS Ino Yamanaka de la Hoja=**

Todos se volvieron hacia las dueñas de los nombres, algunos esperando que llegaran a la arena y comenzaran su combate. Los Genin de la Hoja miraban a las siguientes competidoras con lástima y preocupación, a excepción del Equipo Gai.

"Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, por favor, ¡vayan al piso de la arena para que podamos comenzar el quinto combate!" Llamo Hayate desde su lugar en la arena.

Ino y Sakura se miraron, antes de que sonrisas confiadas aparecieran en sus caras, y se saludaron con la cabeza. Fue solo un pequeño gesto, pero fue suficiente para calmar las preocupaciones de la otros Genin, quien suspiro de alivio.

Ino y Sakura fueron juntas hacia las escaleras y se detuvieron cuando Naruto se paró frente a ellas.

"Ino, Sakura, buena suerte a ambas, den lo mejor y demuestren que han crecido" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y se hacía a un lado.

Ambas chicas sonrieron cálidamente al rubio Uzumaki y asintieron y procedieron a bajar a la arena.

* * *

**=Arena=**

"Competidoras, ¿listas?" Preguntó Hayate, recibiendo asentimientos con la cabeza de cada una, "¡Comiencen!"

Ino y Sakura se miraron fijamente y lentamente comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor del otro. Ambos levantaron sus manos en posturas de Taijutsu muy similares.

Ino de repente se lanzó hacia Sakura con una patada circular en la cabeza. Sakura se agachó y esquivó por poco la patada. Luego se levantó para darle un puñetazo a la barbilla de Ino, pero, Ino vio el puñetazo y lo atrapó, en el aire, utilizando a Sakura como punto de apoyo para dar un golpe gracioso antes de dar una patada hacha al lado de Sakura enviando a la chica volando hacia atrás en la pared.

Ino aterrizó y presionó su ventaja lanzándose hacia Sakura y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y el abdomen de su rival.

Sakura se tambaleó hacia atrás por el golpe y sonrió mientras limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre de la comisura de su boca. Levantó la vista para ver a Ino de nuevo en su postura e impresionada por la fuerza de Sakura. Sakura regresó a su propia postura y se lanzó hacia adelante para asestar una gran cantidad de golpes a Ino, quien intentó bloquear, pero no pudo mantenerse al día con la gran cantidad de golpes.

Sakura aprovechó su ventaja y derribó a Ino con una patada en el esternón. Ino se tambaleó por un segundo, pero atrapó la patada de seguimiento de Sakura y le dio un golpe al muslo de Sakura. Sakura retrocedió por el repentino dolor en su pierna y fue sorprendida por la patada de Ino en sus costillas.

Sakura fue enviada por la patada, pero rápidamente se recuperó y se dejó caer en la guardia de Ino antes de darle un puñetazo al bíceps izquierdo de Ino. Ino hizo una mueca de dolor y saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y recuperar el aliento.

"Lo reconozco Ino has mejorado", complementó Sakura mientras lentamente recuperaba el aliento.

"Tú también Sakura", dijo Ino con una sonrisa jadeante.

De repente, ambas chicas empezaron a realizar sellos de mano a velocidades cegadoras. Ellos construyeron chakra elemental en sus pulmones preparándose para disparar. Cada uno se llevó una mano a la boca y disparó sus ataques.

**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** Ino gritó en su mente disparando una serie de pequeñas balas de fuego hacia Sakura.

**"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!"** Sakura grito mientras disparaba una descarga igual de balas de agua contra el Jutsu de Ino, lo que provocó una nube espesa de vapor que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de la arena. Ambos decidieron presionar la ventaja y se lanzaron hacia adelante con sus puños levantados. Los dos ataques se encontraron en medio de la arena y las dos chicas retrocedieron varios pies y las dejaron inconscientes.

Hayate avanzó y comprobó el pulso de ambas chicas, "¡Ambas competidoras han sido eliminadas, nadie avanza!"

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"Patético", gruñó Neji mientras se burlaba de las dos chicas que eran llevadas por sus Jōnin sensei.

"Ni siquiera pudieron lograr un Taijutsu decente y su Ninjutsu era aún más débil, ¿es ese el límite de una Kunoichi?" Neji se burló antes de que un ligero escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

"Neji, sería muy cuidadoso sobre cómo hablas cuando usas términos vagos e inclusivos", dijo Tenten desde detrás de él. Por lo general, su rostro alegre ahora se retorcía de rabia. Las demás Kunoichis mostraban signos similares y de Naruto que le dio una mirada fría con algo de instinto asesino del Kyūbi.

"Bien", dijo Neji a regañadientes, mientras su piel se ponía más pálida de lo normal.

"Además, creo que fue más una pelea amistosa que una pelea seria", dijo Tenten mientras su actitud volvía a su estado normal.

"Sí, esas dos son mucho más fuertes, pero también son casi iguales en habilidad y potencia, así que cuando combaten este es el resultado", dijo Naruto detrás de ellos.

"Al menos sus combates se volvieron más interesantes", agregó Menma al lado de su hermano.

Neji y Tenten saltaron un poco antes de volverse listos para una pelea.

"Oye, tranquilos, solo quería decirles que no son tan débiles como eran antes ya que odian pelear entre ellas", dijo Naruto, levantando las manos de manera defensiva.

"Oh, mira quién es el siguiente" dijo Menma distrayendo a los dos Genin lo suficiente como para que los Uzumaki regresaran con sus compañeros.

* * *

**=Temari de la Arena VS Tenten Higurashi de la Hoja=**

"¡Bien, Temari de la Arena y Tenten de la Hoja, por favor, al piso de la arena!" Hayate llamó mirando perezosamente hacia las gradas.

Temari sonrió, saltando sobre su abanico y deslizándose hacia la arena mientras Tenten simplemente saltaba aterrizando con un pequeño golpe.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras esperando que empezara la pelea.

"¿Combatientes listas?" Hayate pidió levantar los brazos.

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos inquebrantables mientras se fulminaban con la mirada de un lado a otro.

"¡Comiencen!" gritó Hayate mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

Temari entrecerró los ojos. Los ojos de Tenten se ensancharon al darse cuenta y saltó lejos de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hayate ya que ambas no comenzaban. "Por favor comience".

Temari sonrió descaradamente. "¿Quieres saber algo? esto es solo una advertencia, pero si comienzo a atacar, caerás en segundos. No eres lo suficientemente hábil para ver mis ataques, así que deja de intentar lucir bien y ríndete"

"Pareces muy confiada. Entonces, comenzare". Tenten entrecerró los ojos, saltó y le arrojó shuriken.

Temari solo resopló mientras los shuriken fallaban.

"¿Falle?" Tenten dijo en estado de shock. "¡Eso no puede ser!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue ese ataque solo para ponerme a prueba?" Temari la provocó. "O estas asustada y ya no puedes ni siquiera apuntar. Pensé que sería más divertido, pero parece que no puedo esperar mucho más de ti".

Tenten apretó los dientes.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿El ataque de Tenten falló?!" Lee dijo en estado de shock.

"¡Eso es imposible! Tenten es capaz de alcanzar cien objetivos en cien intentos". Gai dijo seriamente.

"No hay forma de que ella pueda fallar". Neji estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sí... Ella no fallo. Se vio obligada a fallar" Gai dijo completamente serio.

"¿Ehh?" Lee gritó sorprendido.

"Ella tiene una actitud amistosa como siempre". Kankuro bromeó.

"Es una inútil" Gaara dijo con severidad.

* * *

**=Temari vs Tenten=**

"_Cálmate, No dejes que ella te provoque"_. Tenten entrecerró los ojos con seriedad. _"Si ella lo está esquivando, no debo dejar que ella lo esquive"_.

"_Ella está midiendo la distancia entre ella y yo. El próximo ataque debe ser uno grande"_. Temari concluyó y agarró su abanico de batalla en su espalda.

Tenten sonrió en la realización. _"Ya veo, así que, el abanico es el truco"_. Comenzó a correr una vez alrededor de Temari y luego saltó al aire y sacó un pergamino. "¡Qué hay de esto!" Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a girarlo alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a girar muy rápidamente y diferentes armas comenzaron a volar hacia Temari. Pero en lugar de golpearla, fueron devueltos por un ataque de viento.

Tenten aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo. "¿Qué? Mis armas" Sus ojos se abrieron en shock. "¿Cuál es el truco con su abanico?"

Temari sonrió descaradamente. "Esta es la primera luna". Ella dijo, refiriéndose al punto púrpura en su abanico abierto. "Hay dos más."

Tenten entrecerró los ojos.

"Cuando veas las tres lunas vas a perder".

El sudor corrió por la cara de Tenten y se mordió el labio. _"Iba a usar esto en las rondas finales en lugar de esta, pero parece que no puedo contenerme"_. Miró a Temari determinada y sacó dos pergaminos.

Temari resopló mientras Tenten hacía señales a mano y colocaba los dos rollos en el suelo. "No importa lo que vayas a intentar, es inútil". Tenten entrecerró los ojos e hizo señales con las manos. **"¡Sōshōryū: Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes!"** Y con una gran bocanada de humo, dos dragones se formaron a partir del humo y comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, revelando luego los dos rollos. Tenten apareció junto a los rollos, en el aire y comenzó a reunir más y más armas y las arrojó hacia Temari.

"Incluso si aumentas el número, nada cambia". Temari dijo descaradamente. "Segunda Luna" Ella gritó e hizo un ataque de viento con su abanico. Todas las armas cayeron al suelo.

Tenten la miró decidida mientras aterrizaba en el suelo. "¡No he terminado aún!" Ella saltó al aire de nuevo y ató cuerdas de chakra a sus armas. Mientras estaba en el aire, levantó las armas en el aire y las envió hacia Temari. "¿La atrape?"

Temari solo sonrió e hizo viento con su abanico, que ahora tenía las tres lunas. Tenten cayó al suelo, al igual que sus armas.

"Tercera Luna". Temari dijo mientras Tenten se levantaba de nuevo. De repente, ella y su abanico desaparecieron.

"_¡¿Ella desapareció?!"_ Tenten pensó en estado de shock. Ella miró a su alrededor. _"¿Dónde está ella?"._

"¡Aquí!" Temari gritó mientras volaba hacia ella con su abanico.

"¡Diablos!" Tenten dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Temari saltó al suelo y agarró su abanico. **"Fūton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu: ****Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Hoz Comadreja"** Ella hizo un torbellino y lo envió hacia Tenten, quien quedó atrapada en él.

En el interior del torbellino, Tenten estaba llena de cortes.

Cuando Tenten cayó al suelo, Temari la dejó caer de espaldas en su abanico cerrado. Tenten tosió sangre.

"Eso fue aburrido. Muy aburrido". Temari miró a Tenten despectivamente.

"Quinta ganadora del combate, Temari de la Arena". Hayate tosió.

Mientras Temari soltaba a la inconsciente Tenten la pantalla comenzó a seleccionar a los próximos combatientes.

* * *

**=Hinata Hyūga de la Hoja VS Neji Hyūga de la Hoja=**

"¿Podrían los competidores bajar al piso de la arena?" gritó Hayate mirando de un balcón a otro.

"Buena suerte, Hinata-chan" dijo Menma dulcemente dándole un apretón suave a su mano antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, "Sé que puedes ganar, ¡Créelo!"

"Gracias, Menma-kun," dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Neji miró a Hinata a través de la arena. Ella miró hacia atrás con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una mirada de amabilidad y perdón. Lo que solo sirvió para intensificar su mirada. Una vez que llegaron al piso de la arena, Neji comenzó a darle a Hinata una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a reírse ligeramente.

"Bueno, Lady Hinata, parece que hoy tu suerte se ha acabado porque el destino me ha elegido para ser el vencedor de este combate", dijo fríamente Neji con una sonrisa burlona antes de entrar en su postura del Puño Suave.

"El destino solo es una cosa caprichosa, Primo Neji, en un momento puede sonreírte", dijo Hinata en un tono confiado que se deslizó en su propia postura.

"Y luego ella te escupe en tu cara", dijo Hinata con una mirada amable cuando su Byakugan cobró vida.

"¿Luchadores listos?" Hayate pidió recibir asentimientos de ambos peleadores.

"¡Comiencen!" Hayate llamó antes de saltar hacia atrás.

"¿_Puede usar el Byakugan sin señales de mano? Supongo que ha estado practicando_", pensó Neji, sin molestarse con su propio Byakugan, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante con un golpe cargado que apunta a las costillas de Hinata y los órganos.

Hinata simplemente sonrió al ver que Neji se acercaba antes de que ella lo agarrara de la muñeca, desviando su ataque con una mano antes de aplicar un golpe a su hombro con el codo.

"¡Gah!" Neji gimió de dolor cuando saltó hacia atrás mirando a Hinata.

"¡Eso no fue un movimiento de puño suave!" Neji gruñó cuando regresó a su postura antes de que Hinata le lanzara una patada a la rodilla, enviando una explosión de chakra a la articulación y obligándolo a que cayera al suelo.

"Eso es porque es mi propio estilo mezclado con las tácticas ofensivas de Menma-kun", dijo Hinata sonriendo a Neji, que estaba arrodillado, apuntando un golpe a por su hombro.

"¡Todavía estoy destinado a ganar esto! ¡No he perdido a manos de la Rama Principal por tanto tiempo solo para perder aquí!" Gritó Neji antes de saltar lejos del asalto entrante.

"Ya te lo dije, hoy es el día en que el destino decidió escupir en tu cara cuando te enfrentó a mí", dijo Hinata con los ojos tristes por los comentarios de su primo.

Neji se adelantó entregando una ráfaga de golpes. Apuntando a los puntos de chakra principales de Hinata que intenta superar rápidamente.

Hinata esquivó fácilmente sus golpes que fluían de un pie al otro casi bailando alrededor de Neji y su forma rígida. Mientras esquivaba, atacaría sus puntos de chakra mientras bloquea y desvía sus golpes evitando con habilidad los golpes a sus propios puntos de chakra.

A medida que avanzaba la pelea, la respiración de Neji se volvió más y más irregular que sus movimientos y su tiempo de reacción se hizo más lento. Sus brazos se pusieron pesados y se adormecieron. Se paró sobre piernas temblorosas, apenas capaz de mantenerse erguido. Parpadeó y miró su cuerpo con sus ojos Byakugan mostrándole los muchos puntos de chakra cerrados a través de sus brazos y parte superior del cuerpo y los pocos a lo largo de sus piernas.

"¿Cómo cerraste tantos? ¡Apenas me tocaste!" Neji rugió tratando de obligar a sus brazos a trabajar y sus piernas a moverse.

"Nunca esquivaste un solo golpe ni tampoco bloqueaste ninguno efectivamente", dijo Hinata con un suspiro, mientras que Neji todavía parecía completamente confundido, "Estabas tan seguro de que mis golpes eran débiles y no harían ningún daño, así que los tomaste con toda su fuerza."

"¡Soy el Hyūga más fuerte que jamás haya nacido en el clan! ¡Estoy destinado a superarte a ti y al resto de la Rama Principal!" Neji rugió, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, antes de que cayera hacia delante, su cara golpeó el piso de cemento con fuerza.

Hinata caminó lentamente hacia adelante con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se agachó y le dio la vuelta a Neji, "Nunca pensé menos en ti o de ningún miembro de la Rama secundaria. Los veo a todos como iguales, estamos separados de ellos a veces por meros momentos. Eres fuerte pero como yo, las tradiciones y costumbres de los clanes te han retenido. No sería la mitad de fuerte sin la capacitación que recibí de Menma-kun y de mi equipo"

Neji tomó en sus palabras su rostro cambiando de confusión a ira y finalmente a la realización.

"Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón", dijo Neji como si hubiera comido un trozo de carbón.

"Solo soy así de fuerte debido a Gai-sensei y su entrenamiento infernal. Si dependiera del clan, sería tan débil como ellos", dijo Neji con una cara solemne mientras miraba la cálida sonrisa de Hinata. Y la nueva realización lo golpeó como un saco de ladrillos.

"Lo siento por no ver lo diferente que eres de los demás, pero todavía no puedo perdonar a tu padre y a la Rama Principal por lo que le pasó a mi padre", dijo Neji, su rostro se convirtió en una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

"No esperaría que lo hicieras, pero ¿al menos me tratarías como de la familia otra vez?" preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

"Supongo que podría intentarlo," murmuró Neji apartando la vista de ella lo mejor que pudo con su posición actual.

"¡Ganadora, por nocaut, Hinata Hyūga!" gritó Hayate mientras los médicos llevaban a Neji a la enfermería.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"¡Gran trabajo, Hinata-chan!" Menma gritó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Menma-kun, fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería, al menos físicamente, emocionalmente, eso fue mucho", dijo con una mirada triste hacia su primo mientras lo sacaban de la arena.

"Oye, no hiciste ningún daño permanente y solo dijiste lo que tu corazón quería decir, así que, todo estará bien, ¡Créelo!" dijo Menma con una amplia y honesta sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Hinata con su propia sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño beso a Menma.

"Gran pelea, Hinata" dijo Naruto después de que la pareja tuvo su pequeño momento.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata.

"¡Buen combate Hinata!" Ino dijo sonriendo.

"¡Sí, bien hecho, Hinata!" Sakura dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante", Sasuke felicitó a Hinata.

Mientras el resto de los genin felicitaban a Hinata, Ino y Sakura se le acercaron a Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó mi pelea Naruto-kun?" Ino preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun, ¿verdad que yo fui la mejor?" dijo Sakura con un puchero inocente que Naruto considero lindo.

"Bueno, ambas fueron impresionantes y creo que se han superado, estoy orgulloso de las dos" Naruto dijo honestamente dándoles una cálida sonrisa que sonrojo a ambas chicas.

"Gracias Naruto-kun", respondieron ambas antes de abrazar y besar ambas mejillas del rubio y regresaron a sus lugares en el balcón.

"¡Espera! ¿Ino era la otra?" Kakashi se quedó sin aliento por la situación y Asuma también se sorprendió y Kurenai y Anko se rieron divertidas.

"Algo así…", dijo Naruto en un suspiro mientras todavía veía a ambas chicas y les sonreía cálidamente.

"Y, ¿qué harás?" dijo Kakashi divertido por la situación de su estudiante.

"No lo sé" respondió Naruto mientras regresaba a su lugar cerca de su hermano.

"Entonces, ¿qué le pasó al padre de Neji y por qué culpa a la Familia Principal?" Preguntó Menma con un tono serio.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y comenzó a presionar las puntas de sus dedos mientras miraba a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo y, lo que es más importante, a Menma, quien tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Sus amables ojos llenos de calidez le dicen que no importa lo que diga él se quedara a su lado.

"B-bueno" Hinata comenzó a tartamudear, "¿Recuerdas cuando la Aldea de la Nube envió a esos embajadores al pueblo y hubo una gran feria?"

Todos asintieron recordando los eventos de la feria, Naruto y Menma, se estremecieron al recordar la caza de zorros de ese año, cuando todo el pueblo se desquito con ellos ese día.

"Bueno, esa noche, después de que se firmó el tratado, el embajador principal entró en el complejo de Hyūga y trató de secuestrarme", explicó Hinata para sorpresa de sus amigos y Menma.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de Hinata-chan?" Menma le preguntó algo herido, él podía entender que ella quería ocultar sus dolores pasados, pero también deseaba que se los compartiera.

"Por lo que pasó después", dijo Hinata con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pálidos.

"El embajador ni siquiera abandonó el complejo cuando mi padre lo encontró y lo mató en el acto con un solo golpe de Puño Suave en el corazón", dijo Hinata con dolor por la memoria.

Todos quedaron impactados por la revelación, excepto por los Jōnin que todavía estaba cerca del grupo. Muchos de los Genin todavía no entendían cómo todo se relacionaba con el padre de Neji o el resentimiento que mostraba a la familia principal.

"Después de eso, la Nube se indignó y pidió la cabeza de mi padre como reparación por el asesinato de su Jōnin. Ni siquiera comentaron el intento de secuestro y quisieron que mi padre fuera entregado para poder ser ejecutado públicamente en su aldea. El clan sabía que todo era un truco para obtener el Byakugan y por eso tomaron una decisión. Mi tío fallecido, Hizashi Hyūga, fue ejecutado aquí en la Hoja y su cuerpo fue enviado a la Nube. La Nube nunca notó la diferencia. Él y mi padre eran gemelos idénticos y la Nube nunca sabría que los ojos de mi tío estaban sellados" Hinata levantó la vista para ver las caras de sus amigos llenas de asombro y confusión.

"Usted ve que la Familia de Rama Secundaria y la Familia Principal tienen otra diferencia, esta impuesta por generaciones por la familia Principal. Si alguien nace en la familia de Rama Secundaria, tienen el **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu: Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyūga** que le da a la Rama Principal. "Control" sobre ellos y si mueren los ojos de los miembros de la rama secundaria se vuelven inútiles por el sello junto con sus órganos reproductivos". Hinata terminó de lloriquear ligeramente mientras agarraba la mano de Naruto.

El resto de los Genin se sorprendieron por decir lo menos. Nunca supieron que tal cosa había sucedido ni que los clanes de la Hoja estaban usando ese sello. Miraron a Hinata y pudieron sentir su dolor por sus compañeros de clan. Vieron en la forma en que estaba ante ellos que quería terminar con el sufrimiento y cambiarlo todo. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no podían odiarla por lo que su clan hacía, ni tampoco querían, simplemente se acercaron y la tranquilizaron y le aseguraron su amistad.

"_Eso está Jodido, Cómo pudo la Nube escapar de eso y con el Hyūga con ese sello_" Naruto pensó con indignación.

"**Los Hyūga no lo harán por mucho tiempo, puedo verlo en esa chica, y la Nube golpeó poco después de mi ataque y eso pudo haber paralizado a la Hoja y la dejo abierto a posibles ataques**", respondió Kurama con un gruñido agravado.

"_Creo que eso tiene sentido, gracias Kurama-Ying_", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

"Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto sola, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Menma suavemente mientras los demás soltaban el abrazo. Hinata asintió levemente antes de abrazar a Menma un poco más fuerte.

Kurenai lo observó todo con una suave sonrisa: _"Realmente es una gran influencia para ella"_

"Lo hiciste muy bien contra uno de los estudiantes de Gai y aún mejor, ya que él era el Prodigio Hyūga", dijo Kurenai con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Kurenai-sensei", dijo Hinata con una reverencia respetuosa.

"Ahora, Menma," dijo Kurenai con una burla de ira.

"¿Sí, Kurenai-sensei?" Menma preguntó tímidamente al tono de la Jōnin que lo ponía nervioso.

"Espero que puedas mantenerte al día con Kiba en una batalla, puede que sea un poco descarado, pero no se queda atrás, me aseguré de eso" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la pantalla.

"¿Qué estás…?" Menma estaba a punto de preguntar antes de girarse para ver la pantalla.

* * *

**=Naruto Uzumaki de la Hoja VS Kiba Inuzuka de la Hoja=**

"¿Ambos competidores bajaran a la arena?" Hayate llamó preguntando con un tono que decía lo contrario.

"¡Oh vamos!" Menma se quejó mientras miraba la pantalla, "¿Me sale el aliento de perro?"

"¡Oye! ¡Veremos quién debería quejarse cuando bajes tu trasero de enano aquí! ¡Tal vez después de esto te saque a Hinata cuando se dé cuenta de cuán alfa soy!" gritó Kiba desde el piso de la arena Akamaru ladrando de acuerdo.

"¡Por qué tú, no te lo tomaré con calma!" gritó Menma mientras saltaba de las gradas.

"No uses nada demasiado llamativo, hermanito" Dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Menma.

"Tenemos que tener algo que mostrar en la final" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no voy a ponerme tranquilo con él, especialmente después de lo que dijo sobre Hinata-chan", gruñó Menma mientras hacía un puchero y saltó hacia el piso de la arena que aterrizó con gracia en un pie.

"¡Quítate los pesas entonces!" Gritó Naruto sorprendiendo al estadio.

"_Si está usando pesas..._" pensó Kurenai con leve sorpresa.

"_Entonces la pregunta es..._ "Pensó Kakashi quien levantó la vista de su libro.

"_¿Cuánto peso llevan_?" pensaron Sakura y Sasuke mientras recordaban los entrenamientos y como aumentaban los kilos de sus pesas cada pocos días.

"_Genial, eso debería hacer las cosas fáciles_" pensó Menma con una sonrisa.

"**Recuerda mocoso, si lo subestimas, estarás fuera hasta el año que viene**", advirtió Kurama-Yang con un gruñido.

"Lo tendré en mente", Menma sonrió y con un sello de mano del carnero un ligero resplandor azul se encendiera alrededor de su cuerpo antes de atenuarse con la misma rapidez.

Menma flexionó sus músculos ligeramente antes de dejar que sus brazos colgaran a sus costados. Un ligero chasquido resonó en la arena ahora silenciosa a medida que una por unas piezas diferentes de lo que muchos pensaban que era una armadura de batalla, cayó del cuerpo de Menma. Dos guanteletes cayeron de sus muñecas y con una sacudida de sus piernas idénticas manillas cayeron de sus espinillas.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse en la arena cuando las pesas cayeron al suelo creando un gran cráter alrededor de Menma y dejando a muchos en las gradas de manera bastante simple, sin palabras.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"_Minato, ¿puedes ver que tus hijos son muy parecidos a ti, y tan locos como su madre?_", pensó el Hokage con una expresión melancólica, "_realmente te he fallado en tus legados si son tan fuertes debajo de mi nariz y tan ingenioso_"

"_Es como si estuvieran entrenando con Gai o Lady Kushina, Sensei, estarías orgulloso_", pensó Kakashi asombrado por la pantalla hasta que su ojo visible se estrechó enfocándose en algunos débiles kanji en las esposas desechadas.

"Los sellos de resistencia a través de nuestros cuerpos y los sellos de gravedad en cada extremidad, los cuales cambian a medida que nos acostumbramos a ellos y estamos interconectados. Por lo tanto, las señales se liberan con la liberación de los sellos de resistencia", dijo Naruto casualmente, como si hablara del clima mientras Ino y Sakura se volvían hacia él con incredulidad.

De repente, detrás de todos, un ligero escalofrío impregnó el aire, lo que provocó que los hombres del grupo, específicamente el rubio mayor Uzumaki se sintiera muy asustado.

"**Naruto-kun**, ¿han estado usando tú y Menma esos pesos?" Sakura preguntó dulcemente mientras una Sakura enorme aparecía detrás de ella y se parecería al mismo Shinigami que hizo que Naruto casi lamentara su propio nacimiento.

"Ahora, Sakura, por favor, sé razonable..." Naruto dijo asustado.

"_Me enfrente a Orochimaru dos veces, ¿y ella me asusta?, ¿qué me pasa_?" Naruto pensó mientras Sakura se acercaba un poco más.

**"****No lo sé, definitivamente está enojada****"**, dijo Kurama-Ying con una risita. **"Me recuerda a tu madre cuando se enojaba con tu padre"**.

"_Gracias por la ayuda, Kurama_". Naruto murmuró mentalmente preparándose para el golpe.

"Porque si es así, me pusiste a mí y a Sasuke en peligro en el bosque", dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero no tuvimos tiempo de desactivarlos durante esas peleas", defendió Naruto.

"Ademas, te lo compensare, que tal comer algo terminando los exámenes", dijo Naruto con la esperanza de aplacar a la furiosa pelirosa.

Ante eso Sakura se detuvo y dando un cambio de 180 grados sonrió con un sonrojo.

"¿Cómo una cita?" dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Mmm, claro, es más tú puedes decidir el lugar, no importa cuál sea" dijo Naruto algo sonrojado.

"Muy bien", dijo Sakura antes de regresar a su lugar y hacerle una señal de victoria a una celosa Ino.

_"Se parecen a Minato-sensei y a Lady Kushina"_, pensó Kakashi mientras sonreía se ocupaba de nuevo en su lectura.

"¿Estás seguro de que tu hermano ganará?" Kurenai preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Por supuesto, Kiba ha entrenado y es más fuerte que en la academia, pero Menma ha entrenado más y se estaba conteniendo en la academia después de que comenzamos a entrenar más", explicó Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa, con los ojos pegados a la arena.

"Ya veremos", dijo Kurenai manteniendo una mirada firme en la arena.

* * *

**=Naruto VS Kiba=**

"¡Ja, crees que un poco de peso me va a asustar!" Kiba gritó aún sin notar la severidad de su situación.

"¡Ambos combatientes listos, Comiencen!" Hayate gritó antes de saltar para evitar ataques perdidos esta vez.

"¡Vamos Akamaru!" Kiba gritó antes de que él y Akamaru comieran una pequeña pastilla.

_"__**Hyōrōgan: **__**Píldoras de soldado**__,_ _¿__eh__?"_ Pensó Menma en su mente.

"**Planean usar esa maldita técnica de Jūjin Bunshin: Clon de Hombre Bestia del Clan Inuzuka. Lo recuerdo de cuando tu madre pelearía con el actual jefe del clan****"**, Kurama-Yang gruñó **"****Ese Jutsu lo hace más rápido y fuerte no te confíes****"**

_"__Gracias por el consejo, ¿crees que debería mostrarles mi versión_?_"_ Preguntó Menma sonriendo.

"¡**Adelante**!" Kurama-Yang se rio con una amplia sonrisa.

Menma asintió antes de levantar sus manos en un signo de carnero otra vez, sus ojos cerrados en concentración.

Kiba aprovechó esta oportunidad y corrió a través de una cadena de sellos de mano antes de agacharse con su espalda gritando, "**¡****Giga Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu: ****Arte Ninja Imitación de Bestia: Jutsu en Cuatro Patas!**"

Sus rasgos empezaron a cambiar ligeramente. Sus pupilas se convierten en hendiduras oscuras y sus dientes se convierten en colmillos. Su cabello se hizo más largo y más salvaje, y sus uñas crecieron afiladas como las garras de un gran lobo. Parecía salvaje por decir lo menos.

"¡Ahora Akamaru!" Kiba gritó cuando el pelaje de Akamaru se convirtió en un rojo amenazante y saltó sobre la espalda de Kiba.

"¡**Jūjin Bunshin: Clon de Hombre Bestia**!" Kiba gritó y en una bocanada de humo Akamaru se transformó en una copia perfecta del salvaje Kiba.

"Haber como superas esto Uzumaki" dijo Kiba con una sonrisa salvaje de superioridad.

"¡Lo que sea pulgoso, mira esto!" Menma gritó en voz alta al recibir un gruñido cruel de Kiba mientras muchos de los espectadores se echaban a reír.

"**Estilo Kitsune: ¡Kyūbi no Mai**!" Menma gritó antes de que un aura roja lo envolviera por un mero momento antes de que se hundiera en él y sus rasgos se convirtieran en un reflejo salvaje de su ser normal.

Su cabello rubio creció, sus cánidos se volvieron alargados y se puso como colmillos, mientras que sus labios retrocedieron y se volvieron negros como los de un zorro. Sus uñas se convirtieron en largas garras y parecieron crecer dos pulgadas. Sus marcas de bigote se volvieron más oscuras y más visibles, pero el cambio más grande fueron sus ojos normalmente azul cerúleo eran de un color rojo sangre. La marca negra ahora residía debajo de sus ojos resaltándolos en largas rendijas negras verticales.

"¿E-es una copia barata de la técnica de mi clan? ¿No puedes ni siquiera vencerme con tu propio estilo?" Kiba gritó tratando de poner todo el valor que pudo en su voz mientras sus rodillas continuaban temblando y Akamaru dio un paso atrás.

"Oh esto, supongo que sí, pero me gusta pensar que lo hice yo mismo", dijo Menma con calma antes de desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad.

Solo por instinto, Kiba se agachó apenas esquivando el golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de lanzarse y ponerse de pie tratando desesperadamente de detectar a su enemigo. Kiba comenzó a sentir un pequeño temblor de algo profundo en su pecho. Él no podía entender la situación. Durante tanto tiempo fue el Alfa, el depredador, el que pudo tomar lo que quería y apoyarse con sus propias manos. Pero ahora, aquí contra Menma, finalmente entendió lo que significaba que el depredador se convirtiera en la presa.

Menma se lanzó hacia adelante entregando un puñetazo al estómago de Kiba enviando al Inuzuka a la pared. Menma luego se giró y atrapo un puñetazo de Akamaru antes de sonreír y lanzar al cachorro a su maestro, terminando el Jutsu con Kiba y Akamaru gimiendo de dolor pero muy vivo y bien.

Las gradas quedaron en shock. El partido había tomado meros momentos con Menma destruyendo a Kiba por pura velocidad y fuerza. La pelea dejó a Hayate sin palabras por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"¡Ganador por nocaut, Menma Uzumaki! ¡Necesitamos un médico aquí!" Hayate gritó a las gradas aún atónitas.

El genin miró con asombro absoluto a su amigo cuando él cambió a su estado normal y reemplazó sus pesas antes de reactivar sus diversos sellos. La sorpresa en sus caras rápidamente dio paso a asombro cuando Menma caminó de regreso a las gradas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Frunció el ceño ante las diversas miradas que recibió de sus amigos, "¿Qué? Sé que dije que no se la iba a poner fácil, pero aun así no lo lastime demasiado".

Hinata fue la primera en salir de su shock y se acercó a Menma dándole un fuerte abrazo, "Gran partido Menma-kun y gracias por terminar rápidamente y sin lastimar mucho a Kiba-kun"

"Por supuesto, Hina-chan, puede que él sea un imbécil, pero sé dónde contenerme", dijo Menma sonriendo antes de levantar la vista para ver al resto de sus amigos lentamente volviendo de la impresión a felicitarlo.

"Gran trabajo, hermanito" Naruto dijo alegremente, "aunque no esperaba que sacaras nuestra técnica"

"Bueno, me imaginé que Kiba iba a usar su técnica de clonación, así que pensé que nuestra versión contaría muy bien sin dar mucho más", explicó Menma con una mano en la barbilla.

"Molesto, justo cuando creo que conozco su fuerza, chicos de nuevo me impresionan", se quejó Shikamaru mientras le daba a los hermanos una sonrisa amistosa, "¿Y desde cuándo eres tan analítico, Menma?"

"¡Que se supone que significa eso!" dijo Menma con un puchero molesto por el comentario de Shikamaru y sacando risas de los demás.

"Espera, ¿sus técnicas?, ¿Naruto-kun puedes usarlo también?" Ino preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, se basa en las maniobras de Inuzuka pero con algunas variaciones", explicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

_"__Increíble_ _"_, pensó Kakashi, _"__Realmente son una combinación aterradora de Sensei y Lady Kushina__"_

_"¿__Desde cuándo pueden controlar el chakra del Kyūbi hasta tal punto__?"_ Hiruzen pensó con preocupación mientras miraba a los chicos.

"Ellos no mostraron mucho sobre ellos mismos que su entrenamiento ridículo y su control", se quejó Kankuro mientras su sensei se burlaba de los dos hermanos.

"Caerán ante Gaara", dijo Baki en voz baja.

La pantalla sobre la arena comenzó a recorrer los nombres de nuevo antes de aterrizar en otro enfrentamiento poco probable.

* * *

**=Choji Akimichi VS Dosu Kinuta=**

"¡Los competidores por favor entren en la arena!" Hayate llamo.

"Parece que es mi turno" dijo Dosu con una sonrisa.

"Termina rápido que ya que estoy impacientando, ¿quieres?" dijo Ren con una sonrisa siniestra a lo que Dosu asintió.

Dosu y Choji entraron al ring lentamente. Choji sacó una bolsa de papas fritas y las comió mientras Dosu estaba tranquilamente con una mano en su **Kyōmei Supīkā: Altavoz Eco Resonante** y la otra hacia adelante lista para bloquear o atacar.

"_Necesito avanzar a la ronda final y luchar contra Sasuke"_. Dosu pensó seriamente. _"De lo contrario, Lord Orochimaru, me matara al no poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ya tengo una idea de lo que está pasando. El hizo con Sasuke antes de que lo encontráramos y le puso un sello maldito en lugar de matarlo. Solo estábamos probando sujetos para ver las habilidades de Sasuke durante el examen. Él no quiere la vida de Sasuke, sino el mismo Sasuke"_.

"¡Luchadores listos, Comienzan!" Hayate gritó antes de dejar caer sus brazos y retroceder.

"¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!" Shikamaru lo animó.

"¡GORDO!" grito Ino.

Una marca apareció en la cabeza de Choji y apretó los dientes con rabia. "¡Maldición! ¡Voy a terminar esto rápidamente y luego los matare!"

"Entonces, comienza a moverte" dijo Dosu con calma. "Chico Gordo".

Choji lo miró completamente cabreado, un fuego furioso apareciendo en sus ojos. "¡¿Me estás hablando a mí, chico momia!?" Apretó el puño. "¡**Ninpō: Baika no Jutsu: Jutsu de Expansión**!" Choji hizo una señal de mano y se expandió casi hasta cuadruplicar su tamaño. Sus brazos, piernas y cabeza se hundieron en su cuerpo y el chakra fluyó por los agujeros. "¡Solo tengo que protegerme los oídos! ¡**Nikudan Sensha: Bola de Tanque Humano**!" Giró muy rápidamente a su alrededor y rodó rápido hacia Dosu.

Dosu entrecerró los ojos y saltó fuera del camino de la bola humana que giraba rápidamente.

Dosu esperó frente a una pared hasta que Choji estuvo frente a él. Luego, saltó fuera del camino cuando Choji rodó hacia él y así, Choji se estrelló contra la pared. "No eres capaz de moverte así, ahora". Dosu gritó y saltó en el aire. Llevó su brazo con los agujeros para las ondas sónicas en el cuerpo inflado de Choji.

"Tengo taponados los oídos, ¡así que no sirve de nada!" Choji le gritó.

"No, se acabó para ti". Dosu se enganchó con su dedo contra su brazo y una onda sonora salió de él.

Choji gritó y con una bocanada de humo, volvió a la normalidad y se tumbó en el suelo, eliminado.

"Más del 70 por ciento del cuerpo humano está hecho de agua, y el agua transmite el sonido. En otras palabras, todo tu cuerpo es como una oreja". Dosu explicó con calma.

"Ganador, Dosu Kinuta". Hayate declaró seriamente.

Dosu caminó de regreso hacia las escaleras. "Lord Orochimaru, no... Orochimaru, te mostraré que no soy solo un sujeto de prueba".

* * *

**Balcón**

"El oponente fue fácil con el" dijo Shikamaru con un resoplido.

Ino suspiro con cariño.

"Perdió, pero creo que puedo llevarlo a comer barbacoa". Asuma dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras los médicos se llevaban a Choji a la enfermería, el monitor comenzó a seleccionar a los próximos adversarios y cuando se detuvo algunos se quedaron sin aliento por el resultado.

* * *

**=Naruto Uzumaki de la Hoja VS Ren Akuma del Sonido=**

"Esto debería ser divertido", dijo Ren con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando comenzó a reventar varias articulaciones antes de romper su cuello con varios estallidos repugnantes en cada dirección.

Luego saltó al suelo de la arena antes de sonreír a Naruto, que aún no se había movido, y le dio un gesto de "Ven aquí".

"Baja aquí, es hora de resolver nuestro anterior enfrentamiento, y poder matarte lentamente", dijo Ren agregando un poco de sed de sangre a sus palabras enfriando las espinas de muchos, pero sin obtener una respuesta de Naruto.

Naruto lo miro con una cara sin emociones antes de dirigirse a la arena.

"Naruto, ten cuidado, no lo subestimes" dijo Kakashi con una mirada seria y preocupada.

"¡Vamos hermano mayor, acaba con ese bastardo! Dijo Menma con una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Hn, no pierdas Uzumaki" dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa arrogante pero sincera.

"Buena suerte Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata.

Cada uno de sus compañeros le desearon buena suerte y cuando llego al borde de la escalera Ino y Sakura lo esperaban con miradas preocupadas.

"¡Naruto-kun, buena suerte, patea a ese idiota!" Ino grito alegremente pero se escuchaba en voz su preocupación.

"No te preocupes Ino" le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Sakura y recibir un abrazo de ella.

"Ten mucho cuidado, recuerda lo que paso en el bosque" dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco y sonrió a la pelirosa. "Tranquila Sakura, lo tendré, además, todavía te debo esa cita"

Sakura lo soltó y sonrió con un sonrojo antes de regresar con su equipo junto con Ino.

* * *

**=Naruto vs Ren=**

Hayate asintió antes de toser en su mano, "¿Bien, peleadores listos...?"

Naruto puso sus manos en un medio sello del tigre y gritó, "¡Kai!" antes de que varias manillas se soltaran de sus muñecas y tobillos y una vez más sacó varias articulaciones antes de bajar su postura, separando sus pies con los hombros separados y su brazo izquierdo arriba y adelante, con la palma hacia afuera y su brazo derecho curvado hacia un lado mientras estaba de pie con su lado izquierdo hacia Ren, que se quedó quieto con la cara sonriente y los brazos cruzados.

"¡Comiencen!" Hayate gritó antes de saltar a las gradas.

"¡Espero que estés listo, porque no me contendré!" Ren gritó con su sonrisa sedienta de sangre mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante con su espada envainada y realizaba un ataque hacia la derecha y era bloqueado por Naruto y su **Akuma no Seigi** (**Tantō)**, para después empujar a Naruto y hacer más ataques, el rubio salto y tomo distancia.

"Eres un buen espadachín, he de admitirlo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, el ninja del sonido siguió atacando al rubio y cuando los ataques de Ren lo alcanzaron, pero para sorpresa y el shock total de los demás ninja, la espada pasaron por Naruto, distorsionando su imagen muy ligeramente.

"¿un clon?" Ren dijo con irritación llenando su voz cuando su rostro se contorsionó en un ceño fruncido, "¿Dónde estás, no me digas que estas asustado?"

"Justo detrás de ti," Naruto susurró al oído de Ren, el espadachín salto y en el aire ataco a Naruto solo para ser bloqueado nuevamente.

"Fallaste de nuevo, estoy pensando que son puras palabras las que dices", Naruto se rio entre dientes y no notando la gran ira que recorría a Ren.

"Así que quieres que me lo tome enserió ¿eh?" Ren gritó su agarre en su espada se intensifico.

"Por supuesto, porque si no, rendirse seria lo mejor" Naruto se burló para luego abrir los ojos al ver a Ren adoptando otra posición y sintiendo un incremento en sus bobinas de Chakra y de sed de sangre que se sintió en toda la arena.

Naruto comenzó a preocuparse un poco cuando sintió más presión en su espada, antes de que intentara reposicionarse sintió como el ninja del sonido desaparecía, justo como en el bosque de la muerte.

"Donde estas", gruñó Naruto cuando sintió una presencia atrás y al intentar bloquear el ataque sintió un dolor en su hombro izquierdo.

"Wow, Después de tanto hablar, ¿no resistes un pequeño piquete? Pensé que serías más duro", se burló Ren con una risa etérea mientras presionaba un kunai en su hombro mientras su espada era bloqueada por la suya.

"**Chico, ten cuidado el kunai está envenado, es el mismo veneno que uso en el bosque, así que tardare unos minutos en quitarlo de tu sistema"** dijo Kurama-Ying mientras le daba su chakra curativo.

"_Lo tengo"_ dijo Naruto en su mente antes de patear a Ren y alejarse de él y revisar su herida.

"No te resistas, ese veneno es muy fuerte, en unos minutos te sentirás cansado y se te paralizara el cuerpo, morirás lentamente, ríndete" dijo Ren con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba con su espada apuntada hacia él.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

El agarre de Sakura en la barandilla se apretó cuando vio a Naruto ser herido de nuevo y sus manos se dispararon a su boca con un jadeo, cuando escucho la explicación de Ren, "Naruto-kun". Sakura se asustó cuando Naruto no se movía y su rostro al de completo horror y miedo.

"Tranquila Sakura, Uzumaki estará bien, el no cae tan fácilmente" Sasuke dijo mientras se aferraba a la barandilla con frustración, sin admitir su preocupación por su compañero de equipo.

Menma miro a su hermano, sabía que él era fuerte pero ver a alguien superarlo lo asusto y pensó que tan poderoso es para acorralar a quien el considera su modelo a seguir.

"_Tú puedes hermano mayor_", pensó Menma mientras veía el partido aturdido una vez más.

* * *

**=Mismo tiempo: Arena=**

"¡Crees que esto me detendrá!" Naruto gritó en tono burlón al crear dos clones de sombra que comenzaron a atravesar varias sellos de mano, sus manos volando a través de sellos tan rápido que no eran más que una imagen borrosa, sus pechos hinchados con chakra, antes de que lo lanzaran hacia Ren.

**"****¡****Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **gritaron los clones de la sombra que liberaban varias bolas de fuego sobre Ren.

**"****¡****Fūton: Senpūken: Estilo de viento: Golpe de Torbellino!"** Naruto gritó cuando una gran corriente de aire surgió de su palma derecha cubriendo las bolas de fuego, forzándolo a agrandar la llama, dirigiéndose hacia Ren, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos por la poderosa técnica pero luego sonrió.

"Entonces, estas tratando atrasar lo inevitable, bien entonces" dijo Ren con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus manos hacían sellos rápidamente antes de gritar. **"¡Doton: Doryūheki: Estilo de Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra!"**

Una gran pared de tierra se alzó sobre Ren y siendo golpeado por la gran técnica de fuego y resistiendo con algunos daños.

"Mejor ríndete, desde que el veneno entro en tu sistema ya perdiste, solo deja que te mate" dijo Ren sonriente y disfrutaba de la frustración de Naruto.

"**Eh, Naruto, estas libre del veneno, ahora si aplasta a este tonto, no dejes que mi Jinchūriki se vea débil"** dijo Kurama-Ying con un gruñido enojado.

Naruto solo sonrió y asintió a Kurama y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento pero yo junto con mi hermano no sabemos cuándo rendirnos, así que, vete al diablo, porque…" dijo Naruto cuando sacaba su Tantō y se posicionaba.

"Porque aquí es donde comienza la verdadera batalla", gruñó Naruto antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, lanzando un ataque a Ren, mientras el mencionado con los ojos abiertos por ver a Naruto luchando como si no tuviera el veneno. Ren bloqueo el ataque con su espada, Naruto se dio vuelta dando varias patadas a Ren y luego terminó una patada a la barbilla de Ren expulsándolo al aire.

Mientras Ren se encontraba en el aire Naruto salto y siguió atacándolo, Ren en el aire bloqueo más de sus ataques y cayeron a los suelos exhaustos a unos cuantos metros entre ellos.

Cuando se pusieron de pie vieron sus heridas, Naruto tenía un corte en sus tobillos y uno en el hombro, mientras Ren varios en el rostro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de volverse atacar Naruto le dio un roce en su rostro y Ren bloqueo antes atacar por su lado izquierdo, Naruto salto y pateo su rostro aturdiéndolo, Naruto pronto giro y le dio una cortada cerca de su ojo derecho luego giro y le dio dos codazos en el pecho y otro en su cara confundiéndolo, giro rápidamente atacando mientras Ren se alejaba y contratacaba Naruto se agacho y le dio un roce en su espalda, Ren al darse cuenta de que estaba cansado dio un gran salto y se posiciono cerca de la pared.

"Ya me hartaste, en lugar de matarte ¡te quemare hasta que solo queden cenizas!" dijo Ren con una sonrisa loca, hizo varios sellos de manos y juntaba lo último de sus reservas y grito.

"**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** grito Ren cuando una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Naruto.

Naruto al ver la gran bola de fuego hizo sus sellos de manos mientras trazaba un plan, cuando termino grito. **"¡Suiton: ****Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**.

Cuando de la nada se formó un gran dragón de agua que se dirigió hacia la bola de fuego y al impactar formo una gran capa de niebla que bloqueo la vista de los peleadores.

Ren se mantuvo en guardia cuando vio un aluvión de Kunais dirigiéndose hacia él. "Eso es todo lo que tienes" dijo Ren burlándose mientras con su espada bloqueo los Kunais hasta que noto que uno de ellos era extraño y cuando pensó que era su imaginación sintió una presencie enfrente de él y antes de que reaccionara vio a Naruto de frente.

"**Hiraishingiri: Cuchillada del Dios Trueno Volador"** dijo Naruto cuando atravesó con su espada a Ren que quedo aturdido antes de escupir sangre, Naruto retiro su espada y se alejó de Ren.

"Se acabó" dijo Naruto serio antes de ver a Ren caer de rodillas escupiendo sangre.

"Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki" dijo Hayate mientras mandaba a los médicos a recoger a Ren y atenderlo antes de que muera.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

Todos quedaron aturdidos al ver el último ataque de Naruto, los Jōnin fueron los más aturdidos al ver una variante del Hiraishin del Cuarto Hokage, el más sorprendido fue el Tercer Hokage.

"Ese fue la técnica del Segundo Hokage, Naruto cada día tú y Menma me sorprenden aún más" dijo Hiruzen mientras sonreía orgulloso por su victoria.

"_Sensei, estarías orgulloso de tus hijos, han crecido muy fuertes, estoy seguro que algún día te superaran"_. Pensó Kakashi orgulloso por la victoria de Naruto.

Naruto subió a reunirse con su equipo cuando recibió un abrazo de su hermano.

"¡Gran pelea hermano mayor, fue increíble!" dijo Menma mientras soltaba a Naruto y le daba un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Felicidades Naruto, muy impresionante" felicito Kakashi sonriente de su alumno.

"Felicidades Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata feliz por él.

"Bien hecho Uzumaki" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"¡NARUTO-KUN!"

"¿Eh?" dijo Naruto antes de ser derribado por dos chicas conocidas que lo abrazaron felices por su victoria.

"¡Lo hiciste, sabía que podías hacerlo!" grito Ino feliz y ver que no salió tan herido.

"¡Nunca dude de ti Naruto-kun!" dijo Sakura.

"Jejeje, gracias, pero podían soltarme aun me duele un poco mis heridas" dijo Naruto con un sonrojo por tener a estas chicas hermosas sobre él, pero estaban abriendo sus heridas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron de vergüenza y se levantaron preocupadas por haberlo lastimado y se disculparon, a lo que Naruto les dijo que no había problema.

"Naruto-kun, siéntate, te curare las heridas" dijo Sakura con una mirada seria, a lo que Naruto asintió antes de sentarse y Sakura se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sanarlo.

"Muy bien, ultimo combate de los exámenes, podrían Rock lee y Gaara de la Arena bajar a la arena" dijo Hayate.

"¡Finalmente, te haré sentir orgulloso de Gai-Sensei! ¡Mira cómo mis llamas de juventud queman a mi oponente!" Lee gritó con fuego en sus ojos.

"¡Sí, mi alumno, haz lo mejor que puedas y deja brillar tus llamas de juventud!". Gritó Gai

"Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-Sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

Ambos hombres gritaron antes de moverse para abrazarse, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras una brillante puesta de sol en el océano surgió detrás del abrazo, el llanto, del par de maestro y estudiante que horrorizaban a todos en la arena.

"¡Kai!" gritaron a los Shinobi de la Arena a excepción de Gaara, que aún estaban de pie, mientras que la totalidad de los Shinobi de la Hoja simplemente cerró los ojos y esperaba que terminara pronto.

"Listo Lee" dijo Gai seriamente.

"¡Si, Gai-Sensei!" Lee exclamó con una mirada determinada.

"¡Ahora ve y deja que tus Llamas de la Juventud ardan!" Gritó Gai apuntando a la arena.

* * *

**=Arena=**

"¿Están listos los dos competidores?" Pregunto Hayate.

Lee estaba de pie con una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra levantada con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y hacia su oponente, con un pie hacia adelante, de pie, recta. Gaara estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, solo Lee asintió con la cabeza a Hayate, quien le devolvió el saludo y gritó: "¡Comiencen!"

Lee se lanzó rápidamente hacia Gaara y saltó en el aire. **"¡Konoha Senpū: Huracán de la Hoja!"** Quería darle una patada en la cara, pero la arena de Gaara lo protegió de la patada. Los ojos de Lee se agrandaron cuando la arena quiso enterrarlo, pero él saltó en el último momento. Vio como la arena regresaba lentamente a la calabaza de Gaara.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"Eso es..." dijo Ino sorprendida.

"¿Arena?" Sakura dijo en confusión.

"Así que, la arena estaba en su calabaza, eh?" Naruto entrecerró los ojos. "Aun así, parece que su sello no es muy fuerte"

"**Si, Shukaku siempre ha sido el más inestable de mis hermanos, le gusta demasiado la sangre, ten por seguro que tiene controlado a su Jinchūriki para que sea sanguinario y le consiga su sangre"** dijo Kurama-Ying mientras miraba al contenedor de Shukaku.

* * *

**=Arena=**

"Un Jutsu que controla la arena, ¿eh?" Lee pensó seriamente, ya que estaba de vuelta en su postura normal de lucha. "Parece muy molesto". "¡Vamos a probarlo!" Volvió a atacar a Gaara y trató de patearlo desde arriba, pero la arena lo protegió de nuevo. Lee aterrizó en el suelo e intentó patear y golpear a Gaara una y otra vez, pero cada vez, la arena lo protegía. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la arena voló hacia él. Sacó un kunai y cortó la arena que lo atacó. Cuando vio una abertura en la arena, trató de patear a Gaara, pero fue nuevamente protegido por la arena. Lee saltó lejos de la arena, mientras intentaba enterrarlo. Saltó en el aire y lanzó shuriken hacia Gaara, pero la arena simplemente los repelió.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"¡Los ataques rápidos de Lee no funcionan en absoluto!" Sakura dijo con preocupación y conmoción.

Menma miro aturdido por la velocidad de la arena de Gaara. _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo puede la arena seguir los rápidos ataques de Lee tan rápido?"_

"**Al parecer Shukaku, es el que lo ayuda, por eso su contenedores son llamados como las defensas absolutas, ya que es difícil hacerle daño solo quizá el más rápido pueda hacerlo"** dijo Kurama-Yang.

Menma entrecerró los ojos. _"¿Eso significa que si Lee se quita las pesas, tal vez tenga una oportunidad contra Gaara?"._

"Quizá, ahora déjame dormir mocoso" dijo Kurama-Yang mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Maldito zorro perezoso" murmuro Menma en pensamientos por la actitud de Kurama.

* * *

**=Arena=**

"Maldita sea, no se ha movido en absoluto". Lee apretó los dientes cuando regresó a su postura de lucha.

"¿Es así?" Gaara le preguntó. "Déjame disfrutar esto un poco más... No hay suficiente..." Lo miró con ojos inyectados en sangre. "¡Sangre!"

Arena asaltó hacia Lee. Saltó en el aire, pero la arena lo agarró por la pierna y apenas lo lanzó contra la pared. Lee apretó los dientes de dolor. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la arena trató de golpearlo de nuevo. Esquivó el ataque ligeramente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gaara. Intentó golpearlo y darle una patada, pero la arena seguía protegiendo a Gaara, que lo miró con severidad, con los brazos cruzados.

La arena trató de agarrarse a Lee de nuevo, pero él solo dio un salto atrás. Pero entonces, aterrizó en la arena, resbaló y cayó. Cuando miro hacia adelante vio una gran cantidad de arena que lo cubrió.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en shock cuando la arena se estrelló contra él. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

Ino gritó en shock. "Diablos..." dijo Shikamaru en shock.

Gai se limitó a sonreír. Sakura levantó la vista, completamente sorprendida, solo para ver a Lee haciendo saltos mortales en el aire. Lee casualmente aterrizó en una enorme estatua en el área de combate y miró seriamente a Gaara.

"Es cierto que los ninjas que no pueden usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu son raros". Explicó Gai. "Es por eso que lo único que le quedaba a Lee era, si quiere sobrevivir como un ninja, las técnicas de Taijutsu ¡Pero es por eso sé que puede ganar!" Dijo decidido.

Gai le dio a Lee su pulgar hacia arriba. "Lee, ¡quítatelas!, esta vez lo permitiré" Gritó hacia él.

* * *

**=Arena=**

Lee lo miró sorprendido y luego se echó a reír alegremente. Comenzó a quitarse lentamente las pesas que estaban escondidas debajo de sus calentadores de pierna naranja.

"¡Está bien! Puedo moverme más fácil ahora". Lee dijo alegremente, mientras se paraba en la estatua y sostenía las pesas sobre el abismo. Soltó las pesas.

Luego, los pesos aterrizaron en el suelo con un gran golpe, creando dos grandes cráteres en el suelo.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos en shock, pero más los shinobis de la Arena.

"¡Yosh!" grito Lee antes de desaparecer.

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron en shock, cuando Lee aterrizó detrás de él y golpeó la arena. Se dio la vuelta, pero luego Lee pateó la arena de su otro lado. Lee pateó y golpeó la arena una y otra vez, tan rápido que no pudiste verlo con tus ojos.

En ese momento, Lee golpeó la arena y Fallo en la cabeza de Gaara por unos centímetros.

Lee apareció una y otra vez ante Gaara y pateó la arena. Gaara se tambaleó y miró sorprendido a su alrededor mientras trataba de localizar a Lee.

Y dicho eso, Lee saltó al aire, hizo algunos saltos mortales y luego pateó la cabeza de Gaara. Gaara apretó los dientes cuando fue cortado en su mejilla. Lee se deslizó hacia atrás unos metros y sonrió.

Los shinobis de la Arena se quedaron estupefactos por ver a Gaara herido por primera vez, sus hermanos lo veían preocupado por temor a que se desate y arruine el plan.

Gaara lo miró seriamente, y con un movimiento de su mano, una pared de arena apareció ante él. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando la arena fue pateada detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, solo para notar que la arena detrás de él fue pateada de nuevo.

"¡Aquí!" Lee gritó ya que él era sólo un borrón de movimiento. Los ojos de Gaara se ensancharon por completo cuando Lee le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Se estrelló apenas contra el suelo.

Lee volvió a su estilo de lucha y sonrió. "Sé que eso dolió".

Gaara se levantó lentamente, mientras la arena fluía de su calabaza. Respiró pesadamente y la arena a su alrededor comenzó a latir.

Los ojos de Lee se agrandaron sorprendidos, mientras miraba a Gaara, que estaba mirando al suelo, mientras algo se derrumbaba de su rostro y caía al suelo. Lee notó en shock que esto que caía al suelo era arena.

Gaara lo miró con una sonrisa malvada y ojos inyectados de sangre, mientras su "segunda piel de arena" se desmoronaba.

"¡¿S-su cara se está desmoronando?!" Pensó Lee en estado de shock.

Gaara sonrió absolutamente maliciosamente a Lee, cuando la arena comenzó a cubrir las partes de su rostro que se habían derrumbado.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Gaara le preguntó despectivo.

Lee, que ya estaba en su posición de lucha, entrecerró los ojos. _"Que increíble defensa. Incluso si puedo moverme rápido, mis ataques no tendrán ningún efecto. No tengo más remedio que aplicar un gran daño desde la arena"_. Sus ojos brillaron decididos. _"El loto lo hará"_.

Gai asintió en acuerdo. Lee sonrió aliviado y comenzó a quitarse las vendas de las manos. Él entrecerró los ojos, completamente serio. "¡Prepárate!" Y con eso, se precipitó muy rápidamente alrededor de Gaara, tan rápido que estaba levantando polvo.

Lee apareció frente a Gaara y en una serie de combos lo logro levantar varios metros en el aire.

Lee volvió a patear a Gaara, pero luego apretó los dientes de dolor. Pero él simplemente lo ignoró y continuó el ataque. Mientras Gaara estaba en el aire, ató los vendajes que estaban conectados a sus brazos alrededor de Gaara. Luego, lo agarró y giró a Gaara con la cabeza en el suelo.

"¡Toma esto!" Lee gritó y los dos comenzaron a girar a su alrededor mientras volaban a alta velocidad hacia el suelo. **"¡Omote Renge: Loto Primario!"** Y con eso chocaron contra el suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter y destruyendo el suelo del área de combate.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante eso. Cuando la nube de polvo que se arremolinaba se despejó, Lee se arrodilló junto al cráter, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Miró seriamente a Gaara, que yacía en el cráter, sin moverse. Él sonrió. "Se acabó".

Hayate caminó hacia Gaara. Justo cuando lo miraba, su rostro comenzó a desmoronarse y todo su cuerpo se derrumbó en pedazos de arena. Los ojos de Lee se abrieron en shock. "¡¿Q-que?!"

Los ojos de Lee se abrieron completamente en shock, cuando Gaara apareció detrás de él desde el suelo. Gaara se rio con maldad y miró furiosa y peligrosamente a Lee, mientras la arena caía de su cuerpo.

Gaara hizo una señal a mano, mientras sonreía malvadamente y la arena comenzó a disparar al aire. Los ojos de Lee se abrieron sorprendidos cuando la arena cayó sobre él y fue golpeado fuertemente. Se estrelló apenas contra el suelo. Lee trató de levantarse de nuevo, mientras temblaba pesadamente, pero cayó al suelo. Apretó los dientes cuando Gaara hizo otra señal de mano y la arena salió disparada del suelo y se acumuló en una enorme ola de arena.

Lee trató de protegerse con los brazos de la arena, pero se estrelló sin piedad contra él y lo golpeó apenas contra una pared. Aterrizó en el suelo, pero luego, la arena se estrelló contra él de nuevo, formando un cráter en la pared.

Lee trató de protegerse con los brazos de la arena, pero se estrelló sin piedad contra él y lo golpeó apenas contra una pared. Aterrizó en el suelo, pero luego, la arena se estrelló contra él de nuevo, formando un cráter en la pared.

Lee respiró pesadamente, con las manos estiradas protectoramente ante él. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la arena comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez esquivó los golpes. Después de que los esquivó con éxito, se arrodilló en el suelo y respiró pesadamente.

Gaara sonrió mientras las partículas de arena flotaban en el aire a su alrededor. Los ojos de Lee se ensancharon cuando Gaara hizo otra señal con la mano y sostuvo que cruzó los brazos protectoramente ante él. Lee gritó de dolor cuando la arena se estrelló contra él de nuevo.

Arena se estrelló contra Lee de nuevo, así que salió volando. Lee luchó por levantarse de nuevo.

Gaara respiró pesadamente y más partículas de arena comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, mientras que él le sonrió maliciosamente a Lee.

Lee se levantó y sostuvo sus manos delante de él otra vez.

Gaara rio sombríamente. "Que inútil…"

Arena se formó detrás de Gaara y se estrelló contra Lee de nuevo. Lee gritó de dolor.

Lee se levantó de nuevo y respiró pesadamente. Miró a Gai y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verlo sonriéndole con orgullo. _"Gracias..."_ Sus ojos se humedecieron. _"Gai-sensei"_. Lee entrecerró los ojos con seriedad y determinó que la arena comenzaba a acumularse de nuevo.

Lee se puso en su posición normal de lucha y sonrió. En ese momento, la arena entró para atacarlo, pero Lee lo esquivó muy rápidamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo.

"¿Eh?" dijo Gaara sorprendido.

"_Sensei sonríe para mí..."_ Lee regresó a su postura de lucha y sonrió. _"Eso solo puede revivirme y hacerme más fuerte. Más fuerte... ¡Mucho más fuerte!"_

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"Lee sonríe, incluso cuando está acorralado". Sakura dijo con asombro.

"No, lo arrinconaremos ahora". Gai dijo seriamente.

"¿Eh?" dijo Sakura sorprendida.

"El loto de la Hoja florece dos veces". Gai le sonrió.

"¡Gai, lo hiciste…!" Kakashi gritó en alarma.

Gai sonrió descaradamente. "Es tal como sospechas."

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, completamente serio. "Entonces, ¿ese chico, un Genin... es capaz de abrir las Ocho Puertas? ¿Y usar el **Ura Renge: Loto Inverso**?"

"Eso es correcto." Gai dijo seriamente.

"Qué desastre..." Kakashi suspiró, pero entonces, miró a Gai completamente en serio. "Gai. ¿Cuántas puertas es capaz de abrir ese chico?"

"Cinco"

"¡¿Qué son las Ocho Puertas y la cosa de Ura Renge?!" Menma les preguntó.

"La manipulación de Ocho Puertas es una preparación de quitar los limitadores para usar Ura Renge" Gai le explicó a él.

"¿Eh?" dijo Menma confundido.

Kakashi volvió a mirar la pelea y empujó a su diadema, revelando su Sharingan. "Eso es correcto. En el sistema de circulación de Chakra... hay ocho puertas en cada parte del cuerpo. Desde la parte superior, están... Puerta abierta. Puerta de la energía. Puerta de la vida. Puerta de la herida. Puerta del bosque. Puerta de la vista. Puerta de la locura. Y la Puerta de la muerte. Esos son los ocho lugares en el cuerpo donde se conectan los orificios de Chakra. Se conocen como las Ocho Puertas. Estas ocho puertas controlan constantemente el Chakra que fluye en tu cuerpo".

"**Omote Renge** es un movimiento que abre la primera puerta, la Puerta Abierta". Añadió Gai.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el **Ura Renge**?" Menma le preguntó.

"Abre la segunda puerta, la Puerta de la Energía, y aumenta la fuerza de uno... Y después de abrir la tercera puerta, la Puerta de la Vida, se lleva a cabo el **Ura Renge**".

"Pero el **Omote Renge** solo desgasta su cuerpo. Si intenta hacer algo más tenso que eso..." Naruto dijo en shock.

"Sí." Kakashi dijo con voz grave. "Al abrir las ocho puertas, puedes obtener poderes temporales mayores que un Hokage. Pero esa persona... morirá".

Los ojos de los genin se abrieron en shock por lo dicho por Kakashi.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y miró a Gai. "No tengo ninguna intención de entrometerme en lo que ese chico es para ti, y no te diré que dejes los asuntos personales fuera de esto... Pero existe algo como un límite. He perdido la fe en ti, Gai".

Gai lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué es lo que... sabes de él?"

"_No puedo creerlo, Gai... ¡¿Cómo puede él enseñar técnicas geniales y de esfuerzo tan peligrosas?! "Nunca haría eso... ¿verdad?"_ Kakashi pensó seriamente.

* * *

**=Arena=**

Lee cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un campo de fuerza comenzó a rodearlo.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. "No sé qué intentas hacer, pero terminarás aquí".

El suelo alrededor de Lee comenzó a desmoronarse y flotó a su alrededor en el aire. "Sí de cualquier manera, el siguiente movimiento terminará todo". Lee dijo seriamente. "Neji... Sasuke...Naruto y Menma..."

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el campo de fuerza comenzó a extenderse y su cabello comenzó a flotar en el aire.

"¡No puedo ser el único que pierde aquí!" Lee gritó seriamente y su cabello comenzó a flotar por la fuerza que libera. "Gai-sensei, por favor reconoce esto..." Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y las venas aparecieron en su cabeza. "Ahora es el momento..." Lentamente, su cabeza se puso roja y una gran cantidad de chakra comenzó a rodearlo. "¡Acatar y proteger mi camino ninja!" Gritó con una voz más profunda, cuando su piel se puso completamente roja y el suelo a su alrededor se derrumbó aún más. "¡Tercera puerta...Puerta de la vida!" Y con eso el campo de fuerza se expandió aún más.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Gai solo sonrió.

Lee gritó en esfuerzo cuando un aura verde comenzó a rodearlo.

Lee se torció un poco hacia adelante y el campo de fuerza se hizo más pesado. "Ahora, por la cuarta puerta, la Puerta de la Herida... ¡Abierta! Gritó en esfuerzo y más venas aparecieron en su cuerpo.

De repente, Lee desapareció, destruyendo el terreno en progreso, mientras volaba hacia Gaara.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron en shock cuando Lee le dio una patada muy fuerte en la cara. Una fuerte onda de choque y el viento soplaron más allá de todos.

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon y miraron hacia arriba, solo para ver a Gaara volando en el aire, con su armadura de arena crujiendo lentamente.

"_Maldita sea"_. Gaara pensó y apretó los dientes mientras su armadura de arena se agrietaba más.

"¿La armadura de arena otra vez?" Lee gritó mientras se precipitaba muy rápido hacia él, tan rápido que nadie podía verlo. "Entonces, ¿qué tal esto?" Apareció ante él y lo golpeó apenas. Entonces, apareció detrás de Gaara y lo golpeó apenas de nuevo. La armadura de arena de Gaara comenzó a desmoronarse. En ese momento, Lee le dio una patada a Gaara una y otra vez tan rápido, que solo podías ver cómo Gaara era arrojada como una bola de pinball.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Gaara pensó completamente en shock. _"La armadura de arena esta..."_ Y otra vez fue arrojado como un pinball, mientras su armadura se derrumbaba más y más. _"... siendo penetrada"._

"¡Eres tan duro!" Lee dijo mientras lo pateaba. Luego, apareció en el suelo y saltó al aire de nuevo. "¡Entonces…!" Lentamente apretó su puño, listo para apuntar un puñetazo.

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron en shock al ver cómo Lee volaba hacia él, listo para golpearlo.

"¡Esto es el fin!" Lee gritó. "Quinta puerta, la puerta del bosque... ¡Abierto!"

"_No puedo esquivarlo..."_ pensó Gaara completamente en shock. _"¿Es esto realmente un movimiento humano?"_

"_Neji..."_ Lee miró a Neji. _"Este fue un movimiento secreto para derrotarte... Pero te lo mostraré"_. Se concentró de nuevo en Gaara y desapareció cuando estaba justo delante de él.

"¿Eh?" Gaara pensó con miedo. En ese momento, Lee le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en la tripa, por lo que Gaara fue a volar al suelo. Pero de repente, dejó de caer, ya que Lee le impedía que se cayera al sostenerlo en el aire con una venda en la mano.

"_¡Este será el último movimiento!"_. Aún en el aire, Lee atrajo a Gaara hacia él y le dio una patada extremadamente fuerte. **"¡Ura Renge: ****Loto Escondido!"** Una enorme nube de polvo se arremolinó y una onda de choque los atravesó, mientras el suelo de la zona de combate se derrumbaba en pedazos.

Todos se protegieron del polvo y las ondas de choque.

Lee gritó cuando un dolor pesado chamuscó a través de su brazo y pierna derechos.

Gaara cayó al suelo, pero su calabaza se quebró y la arena salió volando.

* * *

**=Balcón=**

"No, Lee" Gai dijo en estado de shock.

"¿Su calabaza se convirtió en arena?" Kakashi dijo sorprendida.

* * *

**=Arena=**

En ese momento, Gaara y Lee aterrizaron en el suelo con un gran choque. El polvo se revolvió de nuevo. Lee, ahora de vuelta a la normalidad, rodó unos metros antes de detenerse.

La nube de polvo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Los ojos de Lee se ensancharon.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Lee dijo en shock mientras miraba a Gaara, quien estaba acostado en un cráter, rodeado protectoramente por la arena.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos en shock.

Gaara fulminó con la mirada a Lee, que yacía en el suelo. Levantó lentamente la mano y la arena comenzó a flotar hacia Lee.

Lee respiró pesadamente y trató de alejarse de él. Miró hacia atrás, solo para ver que una mano se formaba de la arena.

"Ese movimiento es..." dijo Lee al ver la intención de Gaara.

La arena se arrastró lentamente hacia Lee. Lee respiró pesadamente y trató de levantarse pero no pudo. _"De ninguna manera... usé el __**Ura **__**Renge**__ con él, ¿pero aún es capaz de atacar?"_ Intentó alejarse de la arena, pero la arena se agarró de su pierna y brazo izquierdo y comenzó a rodearlos.

Gaara abrió su mano. **"****¡****Subaku Kyū: Ataúd de Arena!"** Gaara gritó y cerró la mano **"¡Subaku Sōsō: Entierro de Arena!"**.

Lee gritó fuertemente de dolor cuando su pierna y brazo izquierdos se estrellaron en pedazos por la arena.

El equipo Gai se quedó boquiabiertos ante eso, completamente en shock.

"No puedo perder aquí..." pensó Lee mientras estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento. "Tengo que proteger a mi Nindo..." Se estrelló contra el suelo, inconsciente.

Gai apretó los dientes mientras más arena volaba hacia Lee.

"_Esto no es bueno"_. Hayate pensó seriamente.

**"¡Muere!"** Gaara gritó sombríamente.

Pero antes de que la arena pudiera llegar a Lee, alguien bloqueó el ataque.

Los ojos de Gaara se ensancharon y se incorporó, mientras la arena desaparecía y vio a Gai, que estaba de pie frente a Lee. Lo miró en shock, y sus ojos se abrieron al recordar fragmentos de su infancia. Agarró su cabeza con dolor. "¿Por qué…?" Gaara se estremeció al mirar a Gai. "¿Por qué le ayudaste...?"

"Él es..." Gai dijo seriamente. "...mi amado estudiante".

Gaara lo miró confundido.

Gaara se puso de pie, mientras la arena a su alrededor se formaba sobre su calabaza y él comenzó a alejarse. "Se acabó"

Gai lo miró sorprendido.

"Ganador, Gaara". Dijo Hayate seriamente.

Gaara solo camino mientras miraba la escena en movimiento.

"Ahora, todos los que ganaron sus partidos, por favor, suban al escenario", dijo Hayate con calma.

Los ganadores y su sensei caminaron hacia el escenario donde Anko estaba parado con una caja de madera con un gran agujero.

"¡Ahora, Mocosos, cada uno de ustedes va a sacar un numero para determinar a sus oponentes en las finales que serán en un mes!" Anko dijo a todos los ganadores.

Los ganadores dieron un paso adelante y sacaron un número, el cual fue escrito por Ibiki, quien luego hizo una tabla de los partidos, "¡De acuerdo, así es como irán las finales!"

Ronda 1: Menma Uzumaki Vs Hinata Hyūga.

Ronda 2: Sasuke Uchiha Vs Dosu Kinuta.

Ronda 3: Kankuro de la Arena Vs Shino Aburame.

Ronda 4: Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari de la Arena.

Ronda 5: Naruto Uzumaki Vs Gaara de la Arena.

"Estos son los combates que se llevarán a cabo dentro de un mes", comenzó el Hokage, "Tienes un mes para prepararte para tus oponentes y desarrollar nuevas habilidades que aún no has demostrado".

Los genin se miraron entre sí y luego a sus respectivos oponentes. Algunos estaban nerviosos y otros estaban emocionados de pelear. Todos dejaron la torre y regresaron a la Aldea de la Hoja para prepararse para el próximo torneo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, Actualizare pronto.**


End file.
